Un nuevo resplandor
by Resuri-chan
Summary: COMPLETO! Justamente cuando Serena está confundida por su futuro, Seiya Kou regresa a la Tierra...SxS
1. El reencuentro

Este es un fic basado en la personalidad de los personajes de Sailor Moon (que son totalmente de Naoko Takeuchi) en el anime. Toma parte después de la batalla con Galaxia. Es un fic Seiya x Serena.

* * *

**Atarashii Kagayaku (Un nuevo resplandor)

* * *

**

Serena levantó su mirada, acababa de despertar hace un segundo y buscaba deshacerse de la pereza que le recorría el cuerpo, comenzaba a estirarse cuando sintió la compañía que tenía a su lado y temió que su noche no hubiera sido un sueño.

Giró su mirada lentamente hasta toparse con Seiya profundamente dormido, se aterró al recordar los efectos de la noche anterior cuando sus almas se habían reencontrado

_Seiya había llegado inesperadamente a su balcón, por lo que parecía estaba exhausto, había llegado en su forma masculina a visitarla, aunque por lo que se lograba ver, parecía que estaba totalmente nervioso y fuera de sus casillas_

"_Seiya!"_

"_Bombón… yo… hola"_

"_Seiya!!!" Serena se acercó y lo abrazó fuertemente "¿Qué haces aquí?"_

"_Necesitaba verte" Seiya tomó el rostro de la chica con sus manos y la acercó "Bombón… necesito hablar contigo"_

"_De acuerdo, pasa, iré por té"_

"_No, por favor quiero platicar lo antes posible"_

"_Está bien"_

_Ambos jóvenes se habían acomodado en la recámara teniendo cuidado de cerrar la habitación porque en cualquier momento Luna regresaría y eso sería incómodo._

"_Bombón, sabes bien que no quería regresar a mi mundo del todo." Serena asintió "Fue porque quería quedarme a tu lado y protegerte"_

"_Seiya…"_

"_Pero aún así mi princesa me necesitaba y accedí a ir sin muchos ánimos, cuando llegué me sentía solo"_

"_Pero… y tus hermanos…"_

"_Bombón… me sentí así porque te extrañé"_

_Serena estaba sonrojándose ligeramente pero Seiya siguió_

"_No sé si no lo entendiste o no lo quisiste entender pero sigo queriéndote"_

"_Sí, lo sé, yo también te quiero"_

"_No, bombón. Es decir… yo te amo"_

_Serena pareció sentir el escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo pero para sorpresa del muchacho contestó_

"_Lo sé, Seiya. Y no estas sólo, desde que te fuiste, he tratado de ponerme en mi lugar pero tal vez no sea la princesa de los sueños de los demás. No sabes qué gusto me da verte, pero a decir verdad me gustaría contarte yo"_

"_Sí, claro"_

"_estoy aterrada." Serena parecía liberar sus miedos ante él "no quiero crear un futuro con alguien tan diferente a mí, no quiero hacer un vida con una persona que no conozco del todo, Seiya no lo sabes, pero todos tenemos un futuro y debemos de cumplirlo, pero no quiero, no porque no los quiera sino porque no estoy preparada y porque quiero ser yo"_

"_Entonces, sé tu misma. Bombón yo te quiero por quien eres, perdón si te incomodé"_

"_Seiya…"_

"_Dime"_

_Serena se soltó a llorar_

"_Es que… te extrañé, pensamos que no regresarías pero más que eso…te necesité tal como ahora te necesito"_

_Sin pensarlo, Serena había acariciado el rostro de Seiya tratando de transmitirle todo lo que sentía, Seiya parecía estar luchando contra sí para no besarla y evitar problemas, pero en verdad quería hacerla suya hasta el amanecer_

_Serena sonrió cálidamente y Seiya sólo atinó a acariciar su cabello pero ella comenzó allorar, ante la presión, confusión y dolor, Seiya dejó de lado todos sus miedos, sus preocupaciones, sus limitaciones y la besó, al principio él estaba demasiado nervioso y ella demasiado sorprendida pero ninguno paró, de alguna manera querían escapar de sus vidas un momento y tener algo de felicidad. _

_Por fin se separó el cálido encuentro_

"_Bombón… yo"_

"_Seiya…"_

_El aludido no pudo contestar porque unos labios lo volvieron a atrapar en un mar de sentimientos encontrados, nerviosismo y pasión…_

"_Bombón"_

"_seiya… tan sólo esta noche quiero retar al destino"_

_Seiya asintió sin saber a qué se refería exactamente. Sólo sintió como su mundo se ponía cada vez más tenso pero por alguna razón estaba feliz._

_Serena y Seiya se recostaron juntos en la cama, ella se refugiaba en su pecho mientras él la rodeaba para cuidarla, protegerla y darle a entender que la quería._

_Serena sabía que era una adolescente y que quería hacer mil cosas pero también sabía que sus sentimientos por más correspondidos que fueran estaban prohibidos, por lo que se limitó a abrazarlo, sin esperar que nada más profundo ocurriera. _

_Seiya pasaba por lo mismo, quería hacerla suya, después de todo pensaba como un joven lleno de vida, pero su mente lo regresó a la realidad y tan sólo besó su cabello_

"_Bombón, eres tan cálida…"_

_Serena alzó su mirada y tan sólo lo miró volvió a cerrar sus ojos recibiendo un beso muy suave._

"_Serena… ¿qué haces?"_

_Serena y Seiya abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo con un miedo indescriptible_

"_Luna!!"_

Serena se sentó en su cama suavemente recordando cómo había pasado esa noche en brazos de Seiya, un encuentro tierno, pero alarmante debido a que después de su aparición, Luna tan sólo sermoneó a Serena para después salir del cuarto llena de lágrimas.

Serena había llorado también pero afortunadamente Seiya había estado con ella y todo estaría bien, tan sólo querían disfrutar de esa noche juntos y fueron a dormir.

* * *

**Este es el primer capítulo espero que lo disfruten, dejen sus comentarios  
Resuri-chan**


	2. Sólo una ilusión

Este es un fic basado en la personalidad de los personajes de Sailor Moon (que son totalmente de Naoko Takeuchi) en el anime. Toma parte después de la batalla con Galaxia. Es un fic Seiya x Serena.

* * *

**Atarashii Kagayaku (Un nuevo resplandor) **

Capítulo II.  
Sólo una ilusión...

* * *

Seiya sintió el movimiento de Serena pero se negaba a despertar entonces giró demasiado sobre la cama y quedó al filo del colchón, acto que lo levantó de inmediato. Serena trató de detenerlo, pero por el peso, ambos terminaron en el suelo.

Después de un sonrojo, se separaron

"Seiya…."

"Buenos días, bombón"

Serena mostró una cara de tristeza y se dirigió a Seiya

"Luna se los dirá, no regresó en toda la noche"

"Lo sé, pero para eso está el gran Seiya Kou para defenderte" comenzó a decir Seiya con su confidente forma de ser, pero luego agregó en un tono más suave "si es que tú quieres… bombón" dicho esto le besó la frente.

"Me agrada la idea de que te quedes…" dijo Serena decidida aunque muy despacio, Seiya se acercó para acariciarla "pero…"

Seiya se desconcertó, posiblemente la cordura regresó y ahora sólo buscaba no lastimarlo "Bombón, no es necesario… si no me necesitas entonces me iré, yo sólo vine a decirte lo que siento por ti… una vez más"

"No, Seiya, sí quiero que te quedes, pero necesito aclarar mi mente, cuando _él_ regresó sentí ganas de abrazarlo, pero cuando por fin estuvimos a solas me di cuenta que la distancia me hizo verlo más de lo que era y esperar más de él en su regreso, pero no pasó, me desilusioné y mientras tanto sólo podía recordarte a ti"

"Bombón…" Seiya comenzó con una voz triste pero prefirió animar los ánimos "Te lo dije, caerías ante los encantos del grandísimo Seiya Kou"

Serena rió, se acercó a él y lo besó, pero pronto escucharon ruidos afuera de su habitación y ambos se separaron.

Seiya se dirigió al balcón con sigilo y Serena abrió la puerta, ahí estaba Luna

"Serena… perdón por reaccionar así, es tan sólo que te vi tan cerca de él que temí por tu seguridad, te he dicho muchas veces que el hombre…"

"Luna… como esperas que te escuche en este momento, tu no me dejaste explicar ayer" Serena estaba muy dolida.

"Creo que las chicas tienen razón" dijo Luna tratando de no verla a los ojos.

Serena se espantó

"Entonces les contaste…" Serena ahora estaba enojándose, como cuando Haruka le había prohibido ver a Seiya… ¿por qué se sentían con ese derecho sobre ella…?

"Claro. Es mi deber… así cómo el tuyo sería el de recapacitar; nadie le dirá nada a…" Luna estaba a punto de seguirla regañando como acostumbraba cuando vio que realmente Serena tenía una mirada perdida

"Yo…"

En ese momento, Seiya se acercó a las dos.

"Está bien, bombón, si mi presencia te provocará problemas será mejor que me vaya"

"¡Seiya! Espera… yo" Serena estaba a punto de decirle que quería que se quedara pero una voz la interrumpió

"¿Tu qué, Serena?"

Los presentes voltearon a ver a Rei, quien acababa de llegar

"¿Qué haces aquí Rei?" Serena no podía con el asombro

"Luna nos dijo un par de cosas y yo no quería creerlas, creí que habías entendido que tenemos un destino por el que hemos luchado siempre" Rei trataba de contener su preocupación que obviamente externaba como enojo.

"Perdóname, bombón. Todo esto es mi culpa, si no hubiera regresado…"

"Así es Seiya, perdón que seamos así pero nuestra princesa ya tiene su lugar decidido"

"Yo…" Serena no sabía que decir, en realidad estaba pasmada, había dormido con Seiya y al parecer eso había sido encantador pero ahora bajo toda la presión se sentía sola, incomprendida y muy sensible. Comenzó a llorar

"Bombón no…"

"Seiya por favor, déjanos solas" Pidió Rei.

Seiya no tuvo más opción que irse de ahí, no sabía a donde iría, después de todo tenía sus propios problemas pero realmente quería quedarse con la rubia.

S&S

Mientras tanto, en casa de Serena, Luna había llamado a las chicas y Rei estaba tratando de hacerle ver su punto de vista pero ella no atinaba a responder nada.

Tras unos instantes, Serena se metió a bañar y tiempo después llegaron las chicas. Todas entraron en la habitación de Serena.

"Serena… sólo queremos protegerte" comenzó a decir Amy "sabes que queremos tu bienestar y que vivimos para protegerte"

Ante el comentario, Lita agregó "sí, Serena. Hemos estado luchando por el futuro desde que nos conocimos pues esa fue la misión que nos encargaron"

"Lo sé…" Serena por fin había dicho algo al respecto

"Entonces entiende que es un momento importante porque debes dejarle en claro a Seiya que no pertenece aquí" Nuevamente Rei trataba de hacerla entender

"Serena, eres nuestra princesa, pero también eres nuestra Amyga, queremos que estés feliz y si la llegada de Seiya puede alterar tu felicidad… trataremos de evitarlo" Finalizó Mina

"Chicas… "

"Serena no hay peros, las cosas tienen que ser así porque es una oportunidad que nos dio tu madre de volver a empezar y vivir" Luna hablaba recordando como la Reina Serenity había muerto al utilizar el cristal de plata para resucitarlas en el pasado.

"Lo sé, Luna, gracias chicas…" Serena estaba apretando su falda "pero no creo que sea tan irresponsable como para no saber lo que estoy haciendo"

"Serena nosotras no…" Amy comenzaba a hablar pero Serena alzó la voz continuando

"Sé que tenemos un destino, que para variar no elegimos, pero sé perfectamente que lo hay, una parte de mis memorias me lo dice pero…" Serena comenzaba a sentir las lágrimas en sus ojos "de alguna manera yo no soy Serenity mi nombre es Serena Tsukino, tengo una fAmylia en la Tierra y no es de la realeza, voy a la escuela y saco malas notas…" La voz de Serena se quebraba "por eso… tengo miedo del futuro. Porque estamos haciendo un futuro en base a los recuerdos de otras vidas"

"Serena cómo puedes ser tan egoísta" Rei ahora también tenía los ojos vidriosos pero de enojo "Entiende que tuvimos otra oportunidad para no morir y volver a hacer Tokio de Cristal!!"

"Te equivocas… una segunda oportunidad es para repensar las cosas" Todas se asombraron ante la respuesta de Serena "la verdad es que…" se mordió los labios y dejó caer sus lágrimas "tengo miedo porque antes de que ellos llegaran, pensé que mi vida con Darien era perfecta, pero gracias a ellos entendí que falta algo"

"¿A qué te refieres?" Preguntó Mina

"Sí, Serena, dilo" Siguió Lita

"A que Darien es muy diferente a mí, tal vez no nos entendamos, ni siquiera podemos hablar de lo mismo, sí lo quiero, pero tengo… tengo mucho miedo"

"Entonces por qué diablos besaste a Seiya…." Inquirió Luna

"Porque… a él también lo quiero"

"Estás mal, Serena, no puedes amar a dos personas"

"Rei Amy tiene razón, Serena. Así sólo lastimarías a los dos" Dijo Amy.

"Me hacen sentir como cuando Tin Nyanko sabía mi identidad y me escoltaron todo el día… una completa irresponsable"

"Serena… nosotras no queremos eso" Dijo Amy

"Entonces pónganse en mi lugar…" Esto lo dijo en un susurro. "Seiya siempre estuvo conmigo, y como lo dije hace meses en la despedida, sin él no hubiera podido salir adelante"

"Pero él ni siquiera es de este planeta"

"Lo sé, Luna, pero tu conociste a Yaten, ellos son buenas personas además, Seiya siempre me hizo sentir bien, es diferente, yo misma estoy confundida"

"Lo mejor es que te olvides de él antes de que comience a salirse de control" Sugirió Amy "Sabes que nosotras no diremos nada"

Serena entonces decidió callarse, porque creía que ella misma debería estar segura de lo que sentía por ambos y con quien quería estar, así que les prometió a las chicas pensar la situación y les pidió privacidad, por lo que Luna se quedó con Mina y Artemis.

Toda la mañana estuvo pensando, sus padres regresarían mañana, habían salido con su hermano por el fin de semana. Darien la había llamado y decidió salir con él para despejar cualquier duda que tuviera metida en la cabeza.

S&S

Alrededor de una hora después, su novio la recogió y fueron a un parque ahí, como de costumbre, pasearon un rato y después habían quedado sentados en una banca frente al lago. Darien sacó uno de sus típicos libros que para Serena eran muy difíciles y ella se limitó a observarlo, después de todo para ella esta era una muestra de su afecto.

Pasó media hora y Serena estaba empezando a aburrirse, estaba conciente de que en el tiempo en el que Darien había ido a Estados Unidos, había disfrutado de una sana diversión.

"¿Qué lees?"

"Es cierto, perdón Serena, he de estar aburriéndote, si quieres puedo dejar de leer."

"No, Darien, aunque podrías contarme"

"Es un libro de medicina, estoy en exámenes"

"¿Entonces por qué no me dijiste que estarías ocupado?, es importante que te des tu tiempo"

"Porque quería verte"

"Darien…"

Serena cerró los ojos y recibió suavemente un beso de su novio, sin saber que Seiya los observó. Para cuando abrió los ojos, él ya no estaba ahí, la pareja después de un rato decidió retirarse del lugar.

S&S

Serena regresó a casa y ahí Luna la esperaba en su habitación.

"Serena, Seiya te dejó esto"

Serena vio detenidamente el sobre, era rojo como la personalidad del chico y decidió abrirla.

_Bombón:_

_Hola, no estaba seguro de escribirte pero creo que de esta manera puedo decirte las cosas con más confianza. Sé que has pasado cosas malas por mi culpa, sé que mi tiempo como Seiya fue corto y ahora no debería existir, pero no pude evitar enamorarme de tu luz, en verdad es un resplandor hermoso, insisto en que desearía con toda mi alma haberte conocido antes para tener derecho a buscar tu corazón, pero ahora que sé que mi venida causo problemas, no quiero ser un estorbo para tu felicidad._

_No dudo en creerte, sé que me quieres porque me lo haces sentir, pero no por eso dejaré que tu futuro se arruine, he visto como eres feliz con tus seres queridos y yo tan sólo soy una estrella fugaz así que ahora me iré para no volver a molestarte, pero antes de eso quiero decirte una vez más que eres la persona más maravillosa que he conocido, admiro tu estrella y tu alegría de vivir…_

_Jamás te olvidaré_

_Seiya Kou, Sailor Star Fighter_.

Serena estaba llorando, no quería perderlo de nuevo, Luna sólo la miraba incrédula

"A qué hora vino?"

"Hace poco, como 10 minutos antes de que llegaras"

Serena dejó hablando sola a Luna, seguramente estaba diciendo que no debía ir pero no quiso escucharla, tan sólo quería despedirse de Seiya si es que no lograba hacerlo quedarse…

No sabía a donde ir, así que se guió por corazonadas, para su sorpresa se encontró a si misma dentro del mismo parque donde estuvo con Darien, ahí estaba él, sentado en el mismo lugar, con la mirada perdida hacia el lago.

"Seiya!!"

"Bombón… qué haces aquí"

"Leí tu carta, gracias."

"Ah…"

"Seiya… yo…"

"No te preocupes por mí, tal como la última vez, mi amor no es correspondido o al menos no por completo y eso no es tu culpa así que no te preocupes"

"Seiya en verdad estoy confundida pero lo único que sé es que te necesito"

"Pero bombón, tienes a muchas personas que te quieren y te protegen"

"Lo sé, pero tú me conoces mejor"

"Eso me hace sentir bien, sabes…"

"Seiya, no sé que hacer"

"Yo tampoco, bombón" Parecía que Seiya ahora estaba a punto de revelar un secreto "Vine sin permiso, en realidad, mi princesa no sabe donde estoy"

"Pero…"

"Lo sé, tendré que afrontar mi castigo, pero eso no es lo que me importa lo que quiero que sepas es que mi venida fue más que placentera. Todo gracias a ti, bombón"

Serena abrazó a Seiya y no quiso decir nada, comenzó a llorar y hundió su rostro en su pecho. Seiya acarició su cabello y alzó su barbilla con sus dedos para que lo viera.

"Te deseo toda la felicidad, gracias por dejarme conocerte"

"¿Nos volveremos a ver?"

"No lo sé, no creo que se nos sea permitido" Seiya hablaba con la voz quebrada sabía que era verdad "… pero me gustaría"

Por última vez, Serena se empinó un poquito y besó a Seiya pero esta vez sí sintió algo diferente, sintió que su corazón se aceleraba y que sus pupilas se dilataban.

Se separaron un poco, Seiya se convirtió en una hermosa mujer y se acercó a abrazar a Serena

"Sé fuerte, eres fuerte, pero puedes ser más" Fighter abrazó a Serena y luego poco a poco Serena observó como se perdía en el cielo nocturno.

Serena no volvería a ser la misma desde este momento.

S&S

Fighter estaba tocando nuevamente el suelo de su planeta cuando fue llamada por una serie de guardias para ver a su princesa. Ésta aceptó temiendo lo peor y luego entrando al palacio se encontró a su princesa, instintivamente se hincó y reverenció ante su princesa.

"Princesa he regresado, sé que hice mal en irme y…"

"Para." La princesa de fuego parecía no estar dispuesta a escuchar su historia "Fighter, no quiero meterme en tu vida personal, tan sólo te agradecería que cumplieras con tu labor ahora que te necesitamos"

La princesa era realmente severa a pesar de hablar tan delicadamente, Fighter se sintió más desconcertada que nunca, cuando se dirigía a su habitación se encontró con Healer y Maker.

"Fighter, quiero decirte que tu actitud no estuvo bien"

"No necesitas decirlo, Taiki"

"Dirás, Maker. En este momento soy una guerrera con una misión, algo que tú siempre deberías tener en mente" se defendió calmadamente Sailor Star Maker

"Lo sé"

"Sin embargo, quiero que sepas que eres bienvenida" Esta vez Healer es quien hablaba "Mañana habrá que acelerar las cosas, la princesa se encuentra disgustada pero estoy segura de que con empeño podremos hacer que esto quede perfecto como antes"

"De acuerdo…"

Fighter se quedó meditando en su cuarto, se tocó los labios recordando los dulces besos que compartió con Serena, se confundió, realmente era mujer pero… eso no le importaba, también era hombre, aunque eso era raro para Serena… Pero nada de eso le importaba tanto como el hecho de haber visto a Serena y su novio sentados en el parque compartiendo un beso, sintió una tristeza enorme pero recordó que él estaba visto en un segundo o tercer plano (n/a. recordemos que Serena también quiere mucho a las chicas) . Cerró los ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño pero parecía imposible que Serena abandonara su mente.

S&S

Serena había regresado a su casa, ahí nuevamente estaba Rei

"¿A dónde fuiste?" Rei parecía preocupada pero para su sorpresa Serena estaba totalmente deshecha

"Rei, quiero estar sola, por favor llévate a Luna" Y dicho esto ninguna se pudo oponer, salieron de la habitación y al bajar las escaleras escucharon como Serena se ponía la almohada en la boca y gritaba todo lo que podía tratando de no hacer ruido.

"Luna, esto no está bien"

"Lo sé, Rei. No sé que hacer"

Serena después de desahogarse, bajó a la cocina a buscar algún postre que la reanimara, pero en ese momento cualquier cosa le recordaba a Seiya. Trató de reflexionar, primero pensando en ella, sabía que con los dos era feliz, aunque ahora lo dudaba porque Darien fue su primer amor, pero no la tenía tan ilusionada como alguien de su edad con sus mismos gustos… El problema era el futuro, porque quería que su hija naciera y que todo fuera como lo esperado, pero no podía. ¿Por qué?

Simplemente dos palabras: Seiya Kou

Abrió los ojos, ya no podía esconderlo, ni siquiera de sí misma, desde la tarde en que Seiya le preguntó si él no era suficiente para ella, su percepción cambió, pero con la batalla las cosas se suavizaron y quedaron inconclusas.

Pero más importante que eso, era saber por qué se había metido en su vida y comenzó a analizar sus salidas, sus ideas y formas de pensar, sus gustos, sus expresiones, etc. Seiya la conocía bien… por quien era no por quien fuera a ser. Y ella buscaba cariño para Serena no para Serenity… Quería alguien que la soportara y alentara al 100, quería que alguien más la quisiera como ella: una chica linda de 16 años que quiere disfrutar su vida….

Pero

… y Darien… sí lo quería pero no se perdonaría casarse con él sin antes saber como era en realidad. Tenía que pensar en cómo resolver esta encrucijada… y lo haría.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo, esté es el final del segundo capítulo pronto vendrá el terecero con una Serena en acción... pero... ¿qué pasa mientras tanto en Kinmoku?...  
Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, espero que me dejen más. **

**Resuri-chan**


	3. La felicidad regresa de muchas formas

**Este es un fic basado en la personalidad de los personajes de Sailor Moon (que son totalmente de Naoko Takeuchi) en el anime. Toma parte después de la batalla con Galaxia. Es un fic Seiya x Serena.**

**Notas adicionales:**

_**Texto en cursiva: pensamientos o escritos.**_

**Cambio de escena: --S&S--**

**

* * *

**

**Atarashii Kagayaku (Un nuevo resplandor)**

**Capítulo III.  
La felicidad regresa de muchas formas

* * *

**

Serena estaba en su casa meditando, su maestra de literatura les había encargado leer un aburrido libro, pero para su sorpresa ese libro terminó por interesarle en un intento de escape a la realidad… ¿por qué? Porque desde que se fue Seiya evitaba hablar demasiado con sus amigas, porque ellas le habían demostrado una intolerancia total, sin poder evitarlo estaba enojada y trataba de reprimir sus sentimientos mediante la escuela. Lo cual realmente era irónico.

Todos los días se encontraba escuchando el radio por si lograba escuchar alguna canción perdida de los Three Lights, pero nada… estaba deprimida de haberlo perdido pero también muy angustiada por cómo lo habían recibido de vuelta a casa.

"_Seiya, realmente eres necio… ojalá estés bien, te extraño" _Pensó Serena.

Después, se dirigió a su habitación comenzaría a hacer el reporte de su libro, hablaba de una historia sobre una encrucijada del destino en una mujer adulta, se trataba de la decisión de la separación de su actual esposo para tener la plena libertad de hacer lo que ella quisiera, su matrimonio había sido una belleza pero después la monotonía caía sobre ellos y sus sueños se habían frustrado con esa monotonía.

"Qué ironías de la vida" Suspiró Serena

"¿A qué te refieres?" Luna estaba recostada en su cama pues ya era algo noche

"La novela que leo, es algo triste, sabes. Pero bueno, al caso, ya lo terminé y es bueno que entregue todo a tiempo, eso me deja más despreocupada"

"Es bueno que vayas bien en la escuela" Dijo con estrellas en los ojos Luna, pues eso había deseado siempre: una princesa responsable.

"Sí… Descansa Luna, yo me quedaré terminando un par de cosas"

Sin decir más la gata terminó dormida y ella escribiéndole a las estrellas, su diario era lo más confidente que tenía, y sabía que había la posibilidad de que alguien lo leyera por lo que tuvo que escribir siempre con alias, como si se trataran de reflexiones sobre una novela en lugar de su propia vida.

Escribió:

_No sabía que la vida podría parecer tonta después de vivir las mismas situaciones. Sí… esa mujer realmente buscaba cumplir sus sueños y no pudo porque se encontró con una vida ya fijada y con un camino que sólo veía hacia delante, no sólo se niega a ver hacia atrás sino a los lados, hacia abajo, hacia arriba… a ningún lado, siempre recto. Las cosas destinadas o predispuestas son malas, no te dejan elegir, sólo te dejan vivir en un solo sentido, no puedes hacer nada creativo, diferente, divertido…_

_Pero por qué entonces es tan difícil negarte a ello… si no te gusta por qué no puedes olvidarlo todo y comenzar de nuevo, por qué… por qué…POR QUÉ._

Serena seguía escribiendo, obviamente ella no hablaba de la mujer de su novela, hablaba de ella y su destino ya hecho, continuó apretando cada vez más el lápiz sobre el papel

_No entiendo, él parece no notarlo, acaso no la conoce? Por qué le es tan indiferente, por qué no puede entenderla, es como si tuvieran dos ideas totalmente opuestas sobre la vida, entonces cómo puede vivir con él. Entiendo por qué busca felicidad en sus sueños pero no entiendo por qué no lo logra… ¿a caso el no tiene sueños? Sí lo quiere, lo sé, lo ama, pero y si tan sólo es tradición, es confuso, muy confuso. Las personas deben buscar su felicidad y no importa cómo pero debe encontrarla, entonces por qué es tan difícil tomar decisiones, es cómo si estuvieras destruyéndote al pensar cambiar de vida, pero por otra parte te destruyes más estando en tu rutina..._

Serena estaba frustrada, estaba escribiendo un perfecto ensayo para su clase y lo irónico fue que sólo tuvo que pensar en su situación actual, después se dedicó a seguir escribiendo, aunque para fines prácticos era lo mismo pero cada vez más penetrante, más hiriente. Después de releer sus anotaciones, creyó necesario ir a la cama, ahí se acostó pesadamente sin importarle que aún seguía con el uniforme de la escuela que en toda la tarde no se cambió.

Luna entonces se despertó al escuchar que la rubia se metía en sus sábanas, lo único que alcanzó a ver fue un lápiz al filo del escritorio y tuvo curiosidad de leer. Afortunadamente, Serena había escrito el nombre de la mujer y del hombre de la novela, pero Luna se espantó al ver la confusión de Serena porque sí lograba entender cómo ella podía verse reflejada en esa novela aunque sea un poco. Entonces suspiró, tenía que hablar con las chicas y averiguar de una buena vez si Serena estaba o no enamorada de Seiya y si estos sentimientos pondrían en peligro al Tokio de Cristal que siempre habían soñado volver a ver.

--S&S—

Seiya estaba en su habitación, por milésima vez estaba pensando en Serena, era horrible no poder verla, ni siquiera estar en el mismo planeta, seguramente acabaría por aceptar su destino y olvidarse de él, pero para él eso poco le importaba, lo que quería era tan sólo poder ver su sonrisa, aunque no fuera para él, tan sólo quería verla feliz, si fuera necesario protegerla y tal vez…

Un momento! No era posible que la protegiera, porque su vida estaba destinada a proteger a su verdadera princesa, quien desde que había regresado parecía indiferente a sus sentimientos. Sus hermanos estaban felices de poder reconstruir el planeta y seguir con sus vidas como si nada hubiera pasado.

Salió, quiso ir a los jardines del palacio, en ese planeta habían muchos bosques y los matices que resaltaban eran dorados, cómo si fuera un país de oro. (n/a. no sé qué quiere decir Kinmoku literalmente pero kin es oro y moku es árbol). Llegó hasta un lago, hacía algo de calor aun siendo noche, ahí se puso a meditar y vio reflejado en el lago el satélite de su planeta, en realidad tenía tres satélites principales, pero en ese momento sólo una de las lunas se reflejaba en el agua.

"No se parece a la Luna de la Tierra"

"¿Qué te ocurre, Fighter?"

Seiya volteó a ver a Healer, quien estaba asombrada de verlo en su forma masculina.

"Nada, tan sólo quería recordar viejos tiempos"

"Fighter, por favor no hagas eso. Es mejor superarlo, seguir con nuestras vidas. No es posible que tanto sacrificio haya sido en vano, luchamos en la Tierra para esto, no lo desperdicies"

"No es eso. Amo este planeta, lo único que quiero decir es que son diferentes allá éramos queridos de una forma y aquí de otra. Tan sólo siento nostalgia"

"Yo más bien diría que extrañas a Sailor Moon"

"Sí. También eso, pero no importa, deberé poner mi atención a mis deberes, lamento alarmarte con esta forma" Inmediatamente Seiya se transformó.

"_Fighter… mentirosa!!, no trates de engañarme con tus palabras, yo leo tu corazón, grandísima tonta"_ Pensó Healer. "Perfecto. En ese caso, descansa mañana es un día importante"

"Todos lo son" Terminó Fighter levantándose del suelo y caminando con destino a su habitación _"Todos los días lo son, bombón... porque en todos pienso en ti"_

--S&S—

Rei estaba impresionada con las palabras de Luna

"Si lo que dices es cierto, esa niña sigue pensando en el pasado y dificultándonos el futuro. ¿Qué haremos. Luna?"

"No lo sé, confiar en ella. Supongo"

"Tal vez… "comenzó a decir Amy "...tal vez lo mejor sea decírselo a las Sailors exteriores, tal vez Haruka pueda hacerla entender"

"No, Amy. Haruka es muy severa" dijo Mina espantada

"Pero tal vez con ellas pueda hablar más abiertamente" señaló Lita "después de todo ellas son más maduras. Pudiera ser que Michiru hable con ella"

"Debemos darle una oportunidad a Serena. Tal vez sólo está confundida. Además no sabemos si realmente está confundida o tan sólo son nuestras ideas."

--S&S—

Darien tocó la puerta y la señora Tsukino lo recibió gentilmente. Después de sentarse a esperar a su novia, sonrió mirando cómo ésta entraba al recibidor.

"Hola, princesa. Estás bellísima"

"Hola, Darien"

Serena estaba contenta de escuchar cumplidos de Darien, pero le irritaba un poco que le recordara su destino con el apelativo de "princesa" pero trató de no externarlo, con el tiempo se convertiría en eso y qué caso tenía tapar el sol con un dedo…

"Estaba pensando en ir a pescar¿qué dices?"

"Serena… je! eso es… ¿Por qué tan de repente?"

"¿No te gusta la idea?"

"Claro que sí"

"¿O tú a donde querías ir?"

"Tenía ganas de ir a comer a mi departamento y tal vez dar una vuelta"

"Eso también suena bien, lo que tu quieras"

"Pues… si no te importa podríamos ir mejor a comer, no vine preparado para pescar"

"Está bien, será otro día"

"Prometido"

Serena tomó del brazo a Darien. Otra vez irían al mismo departamento a la misma hora a hacer lo mismo. Pero no le parecía tan mal, ahora que había calma. Porque uno nunca sabe cuando necesitarían defender de nuevo al planeta de alguna fuerza maligna.

--S&S—

Llegaron al departamento y Darien se dirigió a la cocina, Serena lo siguió y comenzaron a preparar algo de comer, los dos sabían que Serena no era buena en la cocina pero trataba como nadie en el mundo. Serena sonrió y la ayudó a preparar la comida, pero a fin de cuentas, no había quedado tan bien porque a simple vista, no se antojaba la comida.

"Lo siento, soy un desastre" Serena tomaba del brazo a Darien y lo veía con ojos de perrito regañado

"No te preocupes Serena, lo importante es el sabor"

"Eso espe…"

Pero Serena no pudo terminar las palabras al ver que su novio tenía un gesto te dolor al probar un bocado.

"Darien!"

"No… no es nada Serena, tal vez fue mucho picante"

"Pero si no le puse picante..."

"De todos modos no te preocupes Serena" Sonrió él pero en ese momento vio como Serena iba a probar su platillo y gritó "NO!!"

Demasiado tarde, Serena lo había probado. Darien esperaba la reacción con los ojos cerrados

"Mmmhhh!!. Delicioso!"

Darien tenía una gota en la cabeza, pero creyó que eso era lo mejor, ahora el problema era que él no podía comer más un bocado de su propio plato.

"¿Sucede algo?"

"No Serena"

Y así fue... Darien comenzó a comer, evitando ver a Serena a los ojos, la comida le caía realmente mal pero no quiso ser descortés. Después de terminar de comer, los dos se fueron al sillón a ver una película que había sugerido Serena. Cuando iba a la mitad Darien estaba sudando, tenía la mirada desenfocada y un dolor continuo lo mataba, provenía de su estómago.

"¿Estás bien, Darien?"

"Creo que comí mucho"

"Entonces vayamos por una pastilla"

Serena regresó con un vaso de agua y una pastilla para el dolor de estómago o al menos eso creía ella. Darien ante el gesto de su novia y el dolor, no dudo en tomarla pero instantes más tarde, el dolor se tornó en agudo y comenzó a darle fiebre...

--S&S—

La princesa de fuego estaba sentada en su trono cuando advirtió la llegada de sus tres guerreras principales. Quienes apresuradamente se postraron ante ella en una reverencia.

"Buenos días, Healer, Maker, Fighter. Hoy quiero pedirles que me escolten a todas las áreas que han quedado completas. Quiero cerciorarme de que todo esté perfecto.

Ante la instrucción, la guerrera de cabellos negros pensó en lo diferente que había mencionado su nombre, sonaba como si quisiera presionarla para evitar que su alias Seiya volviera a ser nombrado…

"Como desee, princesa" Healer habló en lugar de su líder porque vio que estaba ensimismada.

"Así lo haremos" comentó finalmente la más alta de las tres.

Salieron del castillo primero dos damas vestidas en blanco, después la princesa quien traía como guardaespaldas a Fighter. Por último, sus otras dos compañeras, quienes veían con recelo la actitud de la princesa y de su líder.

Llegaron al primer punto, ahí estaba un grupo de personas admirando los edificios nuevos que se estaban construyendo. La princesa estaba halagada con el trabajo pero aún así se mostró fría.

"Bien hecho, me da gusto saber cómo ha crecido este lugar, y ha sido gracias a ustedes, siéntanse libres de pedir cualquier ayuda o soporte al castillo en el futuro. Sé que trabajaron bien para que esto tenga alguna complicación, porque en ese caso…"

"Gracias, majestad. Muchas gracias, lo tendremos en cuenta"

Fighter sintió ganas de hablar, su princesa estaba dudando del trabajo de sus ciudadanos… ahora conocía su lado cálido, después de conocer a Serena pues sabía que ella era muy cálida con las personas y siempre apreciaba lo que hacían, pero prefirió callar.

"Eso espero, cualquier derrumbe caería en su responsabilidad"

"No creo que tengamos ese problema, princesa. Ellos se han esforzado"

Todos voltearon a ver a Fighter quien estaba mirando hacia el suelo sin poder mirar a otro lado, sus compañeras estaban atónitas por haberle respondido a su princesa pero ésta no mostro su disgusto. Ni siquiera la había mirado.

"Muchas gracias, Fighter-sama. Apreciam--"

"Vámonos" Kakyuu estaba irritada y debía evitar escenas.

Todos asintieron y se dirigieron al siguiente punto...

--S&S--

"Al parecer le dio una medicina para la migraña y eso hizo que su estómago se irritara más, se le pasará en un par de días, necesita tomarse esto cada 8 horas y descansar"

"Gracias, doctor" Serena estaba preocupada.

En el departamento se encontraba Serena, Darien, Luna y el doctor quien después de diagnosticarlo, se despedía. Luna había venido ante la llamada de pánico de Serena que había realizado a su casa momentos antes en busca de ayuda de su mamá. Quien tan sólo le dijo que se calmara y llamara a un médico y después lo dejara tranquilo. Luna termino de escuchar y salió corriendo.

Después de despedir al doctor, Serena regresó a ver a su novio quien estaba ahora en el sillón arropado y junto a una mesita improvisada con sus pastillas y agua suficiente para atenderlo, lamentablemente Serena había entendido las instrucciones mal.

"_Póngale constantemente agua fría en un recipiente y agua tibia para beber"_

Serena por su nerviosismo recordó

"_Póngale constantemente agua tibia en un recipiente y agua fía para beber"_

Y así lo hizo, con el agua tibia mojaba constantemente su frente y cada vez que Darien despertaba Serena le alcanzaba el vaso de agua fría…

Luna aterrorizada llamó inmediatamente a Amy para que viniera a auxiliarlo, mientras tanto le rogaba al cielo que Darien no se pusiera peor.

--S&S—

En el siguiente punto, la princesa observó que la zona estaba casi restaurada por completo, las nuevas edificaciones estaban realmente hermosas, pero no podía permitirse el lujo de ser tan flexible con las personas de su reino.

"¿Cuál es su reporte?"

"Hemos concluido con el 92 por ciento de las obras y vamos a tiempo, su alteza" El hombre hablaba con emoción pues para ellos habían dado lo mejor de sí.

"¿Puedo preguntar por qué no han concluido el 100?"

"Eh? ... ah… pues… verá. Lo que falta por terminar son los prados y éstos… tienen que ser bien cuidados… a-además no ha llovido mucho y..y.."El hombre ahora mostraba pena y temor ante las palabras de su gobernante.

Nuevamente Fighter sintió que le hervía la sangre.

"Me complacería ver el 100 por ciento en una semana"

Kakyuu hizo ademán de retirarse y todos la siguieron, menos Fighter quien se acercó al hombre y apoyando su mano en el hombro del responsable de la zona dijo: "Van muy bien, no se desilusionen, con un poco más de esfuerzo estoy segura de que lo lograrán"

"_Fighter, regresa_" Susurró Maker más para sí que para ella, Las guerreras sabían que ese acto era retador para su princesa aunque conocían los motivos de su líder. En verdad se comenzaban a preocupar por su actitud.

"Sailor Star Fighter, tenemos un horario en el que recorrer las demás zonas, no podemos deternernos"

"Sí, princesa"

--S&S—

Serena lloraba desconsoladamente ante el regaño de Rei.

"Mejor guarda silencio antes de que lo despiertes, sólo faltaba eso, que ni siquiera lo dejes descansar" seguía diciendo Rei severamente

"Yo sólo trataba de ayudar"

"Lo sabemos, Serena. Pero Darien necesita descansar, sería mejor que lo dejáramos descansar. Ya parece estar mejor" Amy estaba diciendo tranquilamente

"Sí.." Serena resignada respondió

"Se-Serena?"

Todas miraron como con esfuerzo Darien se sentaba y le dirigía la mirada a su novia

"Darien, qué necesitas qué quieres, cómo te sientes, perdóname yo"

Darien nuevamente hizo gesto de dolor, porque Serena le aturdía

"Amy, Amy tiene razón, podrías ir a descansar a casa y mañana te llamaré cuando me sienta mejor"

"Da-Darien"

Serena sintió como las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, ahora era un llanto profundo y silencioso, le dolió lo que le acababa de decir su novio pero más que nada cómo ante su preocupación él había terminado aturdido, tal vez eran un estorbo para él.

Después de hablar con Amy y Rei se fue a su casa.

--S&S—

Después de revisar otras tres zonas, Healer y maker estaban desesperadas, en todas y cada una de las zonas, Kakyuu había impuesto su autoridad y Fighter la había retado de una manera inconsciente pues ahora era mucho más humana y cálida con los habitantes del planeta. Eso era un buen gesto pero no era bien visto si se trataba de las líderes de guerreras a cargo de la princesa.

Ahora todas estaban dentro del cuarto principal del castillo. Kakyuu se sentó en su trono y las tres guerreras se quedaron hincadas.

"Eso ha sido todo por hoy, vayan mis queridas estrellas fugaces"

"Con su permiso, princesa" se disculpó Maker

"Siempre a su servicio" se levantó Healer

"Eh… princesa Kakyuu me permitiría…"

"No Fighter, no te permito, he dicho que salgas de aquí, he tenido suficiente de ti este día."

"Princesa…yo"

"Por favor basta, no sé que te ha pasado, pero no toleraré esta actitud tuya, me has desafiado 5 veces este día, CINCO, Fighter"

"Esa no es mi intención"

"¿Qué necesito decirte para que entiendas que tus servicios han concluido?"

"Princesa tan sólo quería ser amable con ellos"

"Todo tiene límites, ellos deben de saber la gratitud que sentimos por ellos pero no por eso debemos de halagar su trabajo, porque es su deber hacerlo"

"Lo sé princesa, pero todos estamos haciendo lo que podemos en este planeta y ponemos todo nuestro empeño"

"Fighter, ahora hasta hablas como ellas… ¿acaso no te importa este planeta? Tú menos que nadie tienes derecho de decir esas cosas, no querías regresar, te cuesta trabajo colaborar y sobretodo te has ido, abusando de tu autoridad. Lo que has hecho me ha dolido profundamente."

"Princesa"

"RETÍRATE"

--S&S—

Serena estaba en su cama, estaba triste por los sucesos del día, estaba cansada de la actitud autoritaria de sus guerreras, estaba triste de ser una inepta para su novio porque eso la había hecho sentir y sobretodo se sintió deseosa, deseosa de que las cosas fueran diferentes de que tuviera al menos alguien a su lado que la hiciera sentir una mejor persona

Y lo peor era que sí la había… Seiya.

Se levantó de su cama y abrió uno de sus cajones, ahí estaba el osito que Seiya le había dado en su cita. Lo tomó entre sus manos y se lo llevó al corazón, sus recuerdos: exactamente eso era lo que le traía un poco de felicidad.

"Seiya…" Y durmió con una sonrisa en sus labios.

--S&S—

Fighter entró a su habitación, se miró en el espejo y vio lo mal que se veía, tenía una furia contra sí misma de haber hecho rabiar a su princesa en su intento de ser una buena persona.

Se preparó para dormir y se metió en la cama. No sabía que hacer para sentir algo de calidez en su ser así que decidió cantar. Pero esta vez le cantaría a la dueña de su corazón. Esa noche cantaría para su bombón y para sí.

Se recostó ahora con una sonrisa, aunque fuera imposible, dentro de sus sueños tal vez la canción llegaría a sus oídos y podrían estar juntos al menos en sus fantasías.

"Bombón…"

* * *

**Hola a todos, este fue el tercer capítulo ¿qué les pareció? **

Muchas gracias por quienes apoyan con sus reviews. Espero sus comentarios.

Por favor díganme si les gustaría que pusiera avances del siguiente capítulo, gracias.

**Resuri-chan**


	4. El destino del destino

Este es un fic basado en la personalidad de los personajes de Sailor Moon (que son totalmente de Naoko Takeuchi) en el anime. Toma parte después de la batalla con Galaxia. Es un fic Seiya x Serena.

* * *

**Atarashii Kagayaku (Un nuevo resplandor)**

**Capítulo IV.  
El destino del destino**

**

* * *

**

"¿Bueno?"

"Hola, Serena"

"Hola, Darien"

"¿Cómo estás?"

"Bien, gracias."

"Quería ver si te gustaría ir a pescar hoy, recuerda que te lo prometí"

"Eso estaría bien, Darien, me encantaría. ¿Cómo sigues de tu estómago?"

"Bien, bien, no te preocupes, de hecho al otro día ya me sentía mejor"

"_¡Entonces por qué no me hablaste para decirmelo, llevo casi una semana preocupada por ti…!" _Pensó Serena "Qué bien, entonces a qué hora podríamos ir?"

"Paso por ti a las 2, avísales a tus papás, de cualquier modo les pediré yo permiso"

"Gracias, nos vemos al rato entonces"

"Sí"

Serena colgó, tenía mucho tiempo para arreglarse, por eso no quiso pensar en eso desde esa hora (11 am) y decidió seguir con su tarea, después de todo ya faltaba poco y después podría jugar el video juego de Sailor V que acababa de salir

--S&S—

En la entrada al templo Hikawa, las cuatro sailors interiores estaban hablando animadamente con Luna

"¿Cómo ha ido todo, Luna?" Preguntó Amy

"Creo que mejor, la verdad sí había exagerado con eso de Seiya pero parece que ya lo superó es cuestión de tiempo de que lo olvide, además su relación con Darien mejoró desde el incidente"

"Eso me da muchísimo gusto" Dijo Rei "La verdad es que Serena tenía bien merecido el razonar lo que pasó con Darien por descuidada y ahora es un buen momento para reafirmar su relación"

"Así es" Dijo Mina "lo mejor es que no tuvimos que decirles a las demás"

"¿Decirnos qué?" Inquirió una voz muy grave.

Ante los ojos de las chicas, estaban Haruka y Michiru.

"¿Qué la relación de nuestros príncipes está mal? No se preocupen, Setsuna ya nos dijo que las puertas del futuro se cerraron" Dijo con sarcasmo la mujer de pelo Aguamarina

"¿Qué, QUÉ?" Gritaron todas al mismo tiempo

"Pues que tal como lo oyen" dijo Haruka "esa niña logrará modificar el futuro con sus indecisiones a menos que nosotras no se lo permitamos."

"¿Por qué no nos dijeron que había venido Star Fighter?" Hablaba con resentimiento Michiru

"A decir verdad…" comenzó a decir Amy "queríamos decírselo porque nosotras no logramos que ella entrara en razón pero después de que logramos que se fuera, ella dejó de mencionarlo y siguió su relación con Darien"

"Claro que lo hizo, pero ¿se preguntaron si cuando se fue Seiya también se fue su sentimiento hacia él?" Michiru estaba a punto de gritarles.

"No, claro que no lo hicieron" Dijo agresivamente Haruka "Pero eso ya no importa, lo que debemos hacer es abrirle los ojos a Serena y no con regaños tontos que no le sirven a nadie"

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" Rei se había puesto agresiva ante el comentario de Haruka

"A que sus consejos no sirvieron y debemos de hacer cosas que le hagan ver la seriedad del asunto"

"Haruka tiene razón, Rei" dijo Lita "De nada servirá pelear entre nosotras, Serena nos necesita y es necesario que la ayudemos a regresar al camino correcto"

"De acuerdo" Rei se mordió el labio inferior pues debía olvidar sus diferencias y trabajar en equipo aunque eso significara no hacer las cosas a su modo

"Entonces comencemos"

--S&S—

Fighter decidió que era tiempo de aceptar las cosas, si ella no podía ser feliz con quien quería y además estaba causando problemas, pensó que lo mejor sería actuar como todos esperaban que lo hiciera.

Junto a sus hermanas entró a la habitación real y se reverenció como antes lo hacía.

"Buenos días, mis estrellas." Dijo Kakyuu sin poder evitar un brillo especial en sus ojos al ver la actitud de Fighter "Hoy volveremos a revisar las zonas, ya pasó una semana y tenemos que supervisar los avances"

"Así se hará, princesa" Fighter hablaba lo más natural posible, cerrando los ojos para no verla y revelar sus impulsos reprimidos.

"Bien, Healer, Maker, Fighter, saben lo que tienen que hacer"

"Entendido" Afirmaron las tres mujeres.

Esta vez durante todas las críticas de la princesa, Fighter callaba, escuchando calmadamente lo que decía y rogando al cielo para que las personas sintieran que lo que hacía la princesa era por el bien de todos en ese país. Sin embargo no podía ver a nadie a los ojos.

Healer era la única que sentía el dolor de su casi hermana, por lo que sintió pena pero trató de pensar que eso era lo mejor.

Cuando regresaron al castillo, la princesa las despidió con una sonrisa, cuando las tres salían, pidió que Fighter aguardara un poco más.

"¿En qué le puedo servir, princesa Kakyuu?" Dijo solemnemente

"Sólo quiero decirte que estoy complacida con tu trabajo"

"Es un honor"

"Estás perdonada por haber huido. Confío en que no lo vuelvas a hacer"

"Princesa…"

"Realmente pensé que preferías a la princesa de la luna que a mí…"

¿Qué pasaba ahí? Su princesa estaba dejando salir sus sentimientos…

"Mi lealtad está hacia usted"

"Pero ¿y tu corazón?"

--S&S—

Serena estaba junto a Darien, habían ido a pescar y se encontraban en un pequeño bote viéndose uno al otro, mientras trataban de conseguir el mayor número de peces.

Serena había atrapado ya dos. Darien estaba avergonzado pero decidió seguir intentando. Una vez que había casi atrapado el pez, se precipitó y éste escapo.

"Tal vez debamos meternos más en aguas profundas, seguro ahí habrá más"

"Lo sé, pero recuerda que eso me pone nervioso"

"Está bien entonces tratemos por otro modo"

Serena entonces lanzó su anzuelo, su mano estaba tranquila y pronto sintió como un pez se acercaba

"Vamos, Serena. Ahora"

"No Darien, no lo ha mordido debemos esperar un poco"

Dicho esto sintió como el hilo dio un jaloncito y en ese momento Serena comenzó su labor, pronto eran tres peces los que tenía ella y él… cero.

"De acuerdo, enséñame"

"Claro. Primero tienes que relajar tu mano" Darien tenía las manos tan nerviosas que movía frenéticamente la caña."Así" Serena trataba de calmar sus manos con las suyas y pronto lo logró, realmente ella daba mucha seguridad cuando ponía de su parte "Ahora, espera a que venga un pececito"

Pero pasaron más de dos minutos y Darien se impacientaba, luego fueron cinco y comenzó de nuevo el temblor en sus manos, para ese tiempo, Serena llevaba cuatro peces.

"Creo que ya tenemos suficiente con 4 peces ¿no lo crees?" En ese instante el dichoso pez se acercaba al anzuelo…

"Sinceramente no, me gustaría que atraparas uno para que tengas práctica" Mientras hablaba no se daba cuenta de que el animalito estaba atrapando el anzuelo

"De acuerdo, sólo uno"

"Sí" Serena se levantó para besar a su novio justo cuando él se daba cuenta de que había agarrado uno, aventó a Serena para que no le estorbara y espantó al pez…

"Esto es IMPOSIBLE, Serena, yo… ¡¡¡¿Serena?!!!"

Serena había caído al agua, y tan sólo se veían burbujas en la superficie del agua, un segundo después Darien vio como la cabeza de Serena salía, desconcertada por lo que había pasado. A Darien le salió una gotita en la cabeza.

--S&S—

"Fighter, responde" Kakyuu había esperado respuesta pero al no recibirla comenzó a imaginar lo peor… "¿Y TU CORAZÓN?"

"Princesa… no puedo mentirle" Fighter se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos, ahí fue cuando notó que sus ojos estaban llenos de tristeza y de lágrimas.

"Fighter…" Kakyuu no pudo evitar quitarse la máscara que instantes antes, Fighter había comenzado a quitarle. Corrió hacia su guerrera "Oh, Fighter! Por favor… recapacita. Aquí te necesitamos y allá... allá no tienes lugar…" Lavoz de la mujer era casi un susurro y Fighter a duras penas pudo compenderla.

"Yo…" Fighter estaba tratando de guardar compostura "Lo sé, princesa, perdóneme"

"No, Fighter, mi corazón no puede perdonarte esto, está dolido, porque me dejaste, dejaste de un lado mi lealtad y tu amor por este planeta para dejar que entrara _ella_ a tu corazón…"

"Princesa…"

"Fighter, no quiero que vayas con ella, no quiero porque éste es tu lugar, eres mi guardiana y verdaderamente lamento tu dolor pero quiero que veas que aquí es donde perteneces…Porque... porque no quiero volver a verte sufrir. ¿lo sabes, verdad?"

"Lo sé, y yo también lo lamento. He fallado" Kakyuu iba a decir algo pero continuó "Pero… no puedo evitar volver a fallar. Le prometí no volverla a molestar así que no me volveré a separar de su lado, princesa. Mi lealtad hacia usted es importante, no importando mis sentimientos"

"No cabe duda de que eres un verdadera Starlight" Kakyuu estaba derramando varias lágrimas, lo único que pudo hacer fue acercarse más a su guardiana y abrazarla con un cariño maternal que pocas veces se le notaba a esa princesa.

"Sé donde pertenezco" dijo Fighter "_pero también sé donde quisiera estar, bombón… _"

--S&S—

Serena estaba enredada en una manta, tenía frío pero estaba igual de sonriente dentro del bote, esperando que Darien pudiera obtener su pez.

"Serena, te vas a congelar, mejor lo dejamos para después"

"Pero Darien, no es que no lo puedas hacer, es que falta confianza"

"Es que no puedo"

"Sí puedes, al principio es difícil pero después te acostumbras (Serena tenía ya 5 peces) diez minutos más y si no nos vamos"

Darien asintió pero pasando un minuto más se desesperó.

"No Serena, no llevo ni dos minutos y ya estoy rendido"

"Pero Darien"

"Serena NO es NO"

"De acuerdo" Los evidentes ojos de decepción de Serena hicieron que Darien se indignara

"Serena por favor entiende"

"Lo entiendo, vamos"

Serena no pudo evitar recordar el día en que Seiya había ganado su osito, estaba tan seguro de sí mismo, recordó su felicidad cuando lo consiguió y su emoción cuando ella se lo pedía. Había algo más que una sólo propósito: el coraje de luchar por lo que quería.

"Vamos, Serena"

Sí había una diferencia entre ellos, uno estaba resignado a sólo hacer las cosas que sabía hacer sin tratar de hacer nuevos retos y el segundo estaba lleno de vida, tratando de disfrutar al máximo sus habilidades y descubriendo qué cosas no sabía hacer… cómo conquistar a una chica.

"¿Serena?"

Serena rió ante el pensamiento que tenía porque recordaba todas las formas en que Seiya trató de conquistarla y no pudo hasta que dejó esa farsa suya y mostró al verdadero Seiya ante ella. Momento¿Qué hacía pensando en Seiya? Es que no lo podía evitar, también lo quería…pero... ¿y su novio? Daroen! Ups! Ese pensamiento la regresó a la realidad...

"Serena!!!"

"¿Perdón?"

"Que ya es tiempo de salir del bote"

"Ah, sí perdón es que estoy algo aturdida"

"Lo sé, perdón"

"No te preocupes" Serena entonces quiso saber más de Darien, conocerlo a fondo… "¿Darien?"

"Dime"

"¿Además de pescar, qué no te gusta hacer?"

"Nadie dijo que no me gustara"

"Esta bien, sólo dime que te molesta para que no lo haga"

"¿De qué hablas?" Darien estaba confundido

"No es nada en especial, sólo que me gustaría saber que no te gusta"

"Pues… no me gusta fallar"

"Pero yo me refiero a cosas que hacer, o comer… no sé"

"Ah. Veamos, no me gusta la música pesada, ni las cosas malhechas."

"Ya veo, jeje ahora que lo pienso por eso te gusta leer ¿no?"

"Así es. También me gustas tú"

Serena se sonrojó y abrazó a Darien, sentía bien que le dijera halagos, pero no estaba segura de que le quedara bien, de alguna manera él era mucho más maduro que ella y el verlo decirle coas así, la hizo quedar en pensamientos... en ese instante recordó perfectamente cómo fue que Seiya le dijo sus sentimientos… que la quería y que la amaba… además en su tiempo en la Tierra le había dicho que se había enamorado de ella, eso significaba que sí era alguien muy importante Seiya…Seiya... porque era Seiya ¿o no?

En ese momento pensó algo que nunca había pensado…Seiya también era mujer y si había besado a Seiya también había besado a Fighter… eso la confundió un poco, de alguna manera seguía queriendo a Darien, y creía que lo amaba pero faltaban muchos detalles que hicieran que realmente lo amara y poco a poco se iba concientizando de eso. Pero por otro lado, Seiya le parecía cada vez más lindo aunque también fuera mujer, cosa que por alguna causa no le molestaba del todo.

De todos modos, Fighter le había demostrado su confianza, su amor y su protección innumerables veces. Pero... momento!! para empezar… ¿Seiya y Fighter eran la misma persona o eran dos almas diferentes?

Serena sólo sabía bien una cosa, tendría muchas cosas en qué pensar.

--S&S—

Rei estaba confundida con lo que habían dicho las guardianas de los planetas exteriores, pero de alguna manera podría ser eso lo mejor así que trató de animarse.

"Ya no pienses tanto en eso Rei"

"Tienes razón, Amy. Hay que confiar en ella"

"Ella debe saber lo que hace"

"Así es, debemos apoyarla y ser buenas amigas"

--S&S—

Darien ni siquiera se bajó del auto y se limitó a despedirse de ella con su mano por la ventanilla. Serena entró a su casa, su papá la vio con cara de asombro y salió a ver si estaba Darien para exigirle una explicación pero se dio cuenta de que no estaba ya.

"Serena!" Gritó su mamá "Te esperan en la sala"

"Sí, mamá gra… ACHÚ!"

"¿Serena?" En ese momento su mamá salió de la cocina y tiró la palita que tenía en la mano. "¿Qué te pasó?"

"Caí en el lago"

En ese momento Serena sintió dos miradas sobre ella y giró sobre sus talones para encontrarse con Haruka y Michiru quienes estaban absortas con la escena que veían.

"Buenas noches, Haruka y Michiru"

"Hola, Serena"

"Hola, gatita, queríamos hablar contigo"

"De acuerdo, suban a mi habitación, yo me daré un baño rápi.. ACHÚ!"

"Corre"

--S&S—

Maker y Healer estaban afuera de la puerta de la habitación real y no sabían por qué Fighter no estaba allí, decidieron entrar solas y vieron como la princesa tampoco estaba, así que decidieron ir a buscar a su líder temiendo que algo malo hubiera pasado.

Llegando a su habitación, encontraron que Fighter simplemente parecía piedra. Ambas chicas tenían varias gotas en la cabeza.

"Vamos Fighter, levántate, la princesa no debe tardar"

"Bombón… no quiero ir a la escuela"

Más gotas en la cabeza

"FIGHTER!!!!!!" Las dos chicas gritaron

La aludida se despertó precipitadamente, su corazón latía de prisa. La escena era cómica, tenía los ojos un poco rojos, su mejilla demostraba varios pliegues de la amohada y su cabello estaba totalmente revuelto a pesar de estar sujeto en una coleta.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Hace 10 minutos debíamos estar en la habitación principal"

"Rayos¿Por qué no me avisaron antes?"

"Porque nunca antes te habías quedado dormida!"

"De acuerdo, sólo me daré un baño rápi…"

"No, debemos estar allá cuando antes"

Fighter sólo pudo asentir, no le gustaba no bañarse, pero ni modo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegaron a la habitación y ahí estaba la princesa quien al percatarse de ellas se enderezó rapidísimo y despidió a las encargadas que la estaban terminando de peinar…

"princesa perdón por la demora"

"No se preocupen mis queridas estrellas, Ayer me acosté más tarde y me he quedado dormida. Pero que quede claro que será la primera y última vez"

"Entendido"

"¿Fighter?"

"Dígame, princesa"

"Vete a dar un baño, mientras tanto hablaré con Healer y Maker, después te pondrás al tanto"

"E-esta bien"

Una vez que la líder de las Starlights salió, Kakyuu aclaró su garganta y dijo:

"Necesito que me ayuden, Fighter se niega a dejar de ser Seiya…"

--S&&--

Serena estaba asombrada por lo que le estaban diciendo, no quería llorar pero su corazón se estrujaba.

"Serena, es por eso que debes entender que Seiya fue únicamente una ilusión, que su verdadera persona es una guerrera de otro sistema y que tú y Darien deben estar juntos para el futuro" decía pausadamente una Michiru muy seria.

"Lo sé, no sé por qué me lo dicen si Fighter ya regresó a su planeta y Darien y yo seguimos juntos"

"Porque por alguna razón el destino es incierto"

"¿A qué se refieren?!!"

* * *

**Hola! Lo sé lo sé... Ahora sí que ya se hizo un rollo. Y cada vez los capítulos me quedan más largos ups!**

**Nadie quiere que ellos estén juntos U.U pero no importa porque la autora sí :)**

**Espero sus reviews, pronto vendrá más.**

De acuerdo a sus reviews comenzaré a dejar avances:  
Ahora que todas las sailors están dentro del caso¿qué hará Serena? Huir no parece una mala idea...  
El plan de la princesa de fuego se revelará y posiblemente todo se complique aún más.  
Además... Serena buscará romper una promesa ¿Qué hará Seiya?  
**Próximo Capítulo: Promesas y juramentos**


	5. Promesas y juramentos

Este es un fic basado en la personalidad de los personajes de Sailor Moon (que son totalmente de Naoko Takeuchi) en el anime. Toma parte después de la batalla con Galaxia. Es un fic Seiya x Serena.

* * *

**Atarashii Kagayaku (Un nuevo resplandor)**

**Capítulo V.  
Promesas y Juramentos

* * *

**

Serena no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba…

"Yo estoy con Darien… ¿qué mas necesitan?" Serena hablaba con ironía, rebajándose al grado de cumplir las exigencias de sus guerreras…

"Que le seas fiel" Ante la respuesta Serena se quedó perpleja, estaban dando como hecho el que ella tenía que hacer lo que querían…

"De acuerdo, ustedes saben que Seiya vino, pero no supieron nada más" Serena tenía un brillo casi imperceptible en los ojos.

"Entonces dinos qué más pasó" Habló calmadamente Michiru

_FlashBack_

"_Bombón… perdóname"_

"_No te preocupes Seiya… somos culpables tanto tú como yo"_

"_Pero…"_

"_¿Sabes? Me gustaría conocer Kinmoku, me gustaría ver como es una verdadera princesa, cómo se comportan realmente las Sailors…"_

"_¿Lo dices por…?"_

"_Así es... a veces creo que dicen que soy su princesa y me obligan a hacer lo que quieren que haga, pero no me tratan como tal" Serena hablaba pensativa "aunque no con eso quiero decir que no las quiera, sólo que a veces parece que sólo quieren forjar un futuro pero ni siquiera me toman en cuenta y se supone que yo soy la princesa"_

"_Pues sí que eres bella…"_

"_Seiya…" Serena había besado suavemente sus labios y después agregó "lo que es cierto es que ellas no van a aceptar esto… pero yo…"_

"_Tranquila bombón… sé que hay una gran posibilidad de que no me acepten tus guerreras por eso estoy dispuesto a no molestarte ni involucrarme en tu destino si es que eso no ocurre"_

"_Pero Seiya…"_

"_Tú sé feliz en tu futuro, si no podemos estar juntos te **prometo no involucrarme en tu futuro ni en tu vida y aceptar que mi amor por ti no puede ser**"_

"_Pero… ¿y si…?"_

"_Si la vida se apiada de mí, juro que lucharé por tu felicidad con todas mis fuerzas"_

_Fin del Flashback_

"Cuando vino, prometió que si ustedes no lo aceptaban entonces el jamás se involucraría en mi destino"

"Entonces nosotras estaremos vigilando que cumpla su promesa"

--S&S—

Fighter estaba entrando nuevamente en su cama, ya era un mes después de que había estado con ella, y en general su país se estaba reconstruyendo, ya tan sólo faltaban unos días más para celebrar.

Pero ella se sentía sola, a estas alturas poco le importaba aceptarse a sí misma que estaba enamorada de otra mujer y que su bombón ni siquiera entendía eso. Ya tampoco le importaba fingir todo el día estar feliz, que sus hermanas y ella estaban satisfechas con todo lo que tenían, porque no era cierto, su vida era una farsa pero lo soportaría porque tenía que cumplir su promesa. Amaría a Serena Tsukino hasta el fin de sus días pero jamás se involucraría en su destino…

Se metió en su cama. Estaba tan fría la noche… lo cual era irónico porque normalmente tenía calor, pero esta vez era su alma, no conciliaba calidez alguna. Se cubrió con más cobijas y no consiguió nada… se levantó y se puso a flexionar sus extremidades en busca de calor. Pero nada… rindiéndose se metió nuevamente en su edredón y cantó, cantó y cantó, hasta que su corazón se entibió un poco y su mente pudo dibujar una hermosa doncella de cabellos dorados recogidos en dos bombones…

"Sailor Moon…"

Estaba logrando conciliar el sueño cuando escuchó murmullos desde la habitación continua, si no le fallaba su sentido de la orientación debido al sueño que tenía, juraría que era la habitación de Yaten, pero normalmente, no se podían escuchar sonidos de una habitación a otra… a menos que estuvieran muchas personas o hubiera gritos…

Decidió incorporarse aún adormilada y abrió la puerta de su habitación, caminó un poco por el pasillo y se topó con la puerta abierta de Yaten

"Por favor, Maker" Suplicaba la princesa

"Sé que tiene razón, princesa, pero Fighter merece una oportunidad, parece estar mejorando mucho"

"Lo sé, lo sé, por eso mismo te pido que hagan eso, así pronto regresará a ser quien era antes"

"Tal vez la princesa tenga razón, Maker" hablaba Healer "Yo podría hacer ese sacrificio"

"Y posiblemente yo también pero… no estoy de acuerdo por completo" siguió calmadamente la mujer de pelo castaño "Además tú lo dices fácilmente porque no tendrás que volver a ser Yaten, sino guardarás tu apariencia femenina"

"Tú también Maker" se apresuró a decir la princesa

"Lo sé, pero dígame entonces por qué Fighter tiene que ser Seiya?" Inquirió Maker a la princesa

"Porque así alguien más se enamoraría de él" Kakyuu hablaba tranquila.

Seiya sintió un estrujo en el corazón, lo cuál sabía Healer podía sentir (n.A. Recordemos que Healer podía sentir el brillo de las estrellas en las personas), Fighter lo sabía y corrió a refugiarse en algún lugar seguro. Healer salió de su habitación.

"¿Otra vez, Healer?" dijo Maker "Ya van tres veces que crees sentir a Fighter, ella está dormida, ya sabes como duerme a estas horas…"

"Aún así, puede ser peligroso, querida estrella" comenzó a decir Kakyuu "Así que dejemos este asunto de ser cantantes para después, mientras tanto, Maker, decídete por favor, entre antes mejor."

"Como usted diga, princesa Kakyuu"

Fighter logró alcanzar a escuchar toda esta conversación… se sentía agredida, su princesa estaba planeando volverlas cantantes en este planeta pero como mujeres, mientras que ella tendría que ser hombre para robarle el corazón a alguien y corresponderle…

Eso jamás lo permitiría aunque la misma Kakyuu se lo pidiera.

--S&S—

Serena estaba nuevamente con Darien dentro de una pastelería. Él estaba leyendo un libro junto a un platito vacío con restos de lo que momentos antes fue su pastel mientras Serena tenía al menos tres copas de helado vacías enfrente de ella y degustaba enérgica de un pastel de chocolate.

"Está delicioso, Darien¿no quieres probar?"

"No te preocupes así está bien"

"de acuerdo… por cierto… ¿puedo pedir otro?"

"Serena…" Dijo Darien asombrado "Realmente ya llevas 4 postres, sé que no comiste por salir tarde de la escuela, pero creo que con eso es suficiente ¿no crees?"

"Mmm… de acuerdo" Serena cayó un poco en ánimos pero siguió "¿Vas a seguir leyendo?"

"Sí, yo creo que sí"

"Bien, entonces voy por una revista"

"De acuerdo"

Serena se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la recepción a comprar una revista interesante o algún manga divertido. No se dio cuenta de que Michiru y Haruka estaban afuera del restaurante vigilando sus movimientos.

--S&S—

Al día siguiente Fighter se desperezó de su cama y se dedicó a su higiene personal. Saliendo de su baño, se encontró a su princesa sentada al borde de la cama

"No cabe duda de que eres muy responsable, pensé que al entrar te encontraría durmiendo o al menos en el baño con tu cama destendida"

"Buenos días princesa" dijo Fighter arrodillándose ante ella, luego se levantó y agregó "¿A qué debo su visita?"

"Fighter, quiero pedirte un favor. Sé que te gustó tu vida como cantante" Fighter apretó los puños "Y también has de saber que Kinmoku estará próximamente totalmente restaurado" Fighter asintió tratando de esconder lo que sentía en ese momento de saber que su princesa quería mandar sobre sus sentimientos "Así que me gustaría que cuando esté terminado, salgas a cantar como solista"

"Pero princesa, necesito a mis hermanos" Fighter no era capaz de mirarla a los ojos y sólo atino a mirar sus propios puños que se tensaban cada vez más…

"Eso no estaría mal pero ellos odian transformarse" Se defendió la princesa

"Entonces yo tampoco me transformaré, como mujer también sé cantar" Fighter estaba decidida a no dejarse tan fácilmente

"Pero necesitamos un hombre"

"¿A qué se refiere?" Realmente esta pregunta le daba intriga…

"A que quiero hacer un dueto, y a mí me encantaría aprender"

--S&S—

"¿Hasta cuando estaremos aquí, Haruka?"

"Hasta que se vaya la gatita a casa"

Mientras tanto, en el restaurante, Serena regresó a la mesa con un comic en las manos. Realmente le divertían tanto esas cosas… Comenzó a reír entre página y página y Darien comenzó a desesperarse.

"Serena¿podrías bajar la voz?"

"Perdóname, no era mi intención"

Pasaron unos minutos y Darien comenzó a hacer anotaciones en una libreta que traía.

De regreso, al coche de Haruka: "Oye, Michiru…si en algún momento te ignoro así, por favor dímelo de inmediato"

"De acuerdo, pero sólo si tú haces lo mismo"

Ambas mujeres se tomaron la mano y se miraron con preocupación, llevaban casi dos horas en el coche hablando mientras vigilaban a la pareja y realmente estaban impactadas de la falta de comunicación entre ellos. Pero más que nada por las diferencias que tenían.

En su asiento, Serena volvió a reír, y Darien no lo toleró más.

"Me rindo Serena, te llevo a tu casa y yo me voy al departamento a seguir estudiando"

"Pero Darien, pensé que ibamos a ver una película cuando acabaras tu libro"

"Es que tengo que estudiar"

"Pero si acabaron tus exámenes hace una semana y media"

"Pero siempre tengo que estar estudiando, quiero ser un excelente médico"

"¿Y en el Milenio de Plata lo serás?" Serena dijo lo último en meditación pero sin ninguna intención mala.

Michiru y Haruka desde el automóvil sólo vieron como Darien tiraba el libro en la mesa con agresividad, realmente ellas no oían nada pero si podían imaginarse, además las expresiones de enojo y sorpresa les delataban que algo andaba mal.

"Serena cómo te atreves!" Darien frunció más el ceño y con su mano abierta tocó la frente de Serena; luego la separó un poco para estrellarla suavemente en ella. "¿No entra en esta cabeza el hecho de que quiero ser un médico? Además, uno siempre tiene que estar preparado, tú deberías de estudiar una carrera también"

Haruka estaba a punto de salir del coche, pero Michiru la retenía.

"No Haruka, se van a calmar, si entras así como así nos vas a delatar"

"Michiru…maldición"

Serena tenía cara de miedo, entonces comenzó a llorar.

"Darien… me asustaste yo-yo..." Serena lloraba infantilmente realmente la había asustado

"Serena no eres una niña"

"Pero me-me asustaste"

Al ver que Serena seguía llorando se levantó, fue hasta la caja y pidió la cuenta en la caja cerca de la entrada. Serena mientras tanto seguía llorando desconsoladamente

"Ahora sí, Haruka, tengo que ir a verla"

"De acuerdo, yo me quedaré hablando con Chiba"

Ambas mujeres bajaron del vehículo deportivo de Haruka y entraron a la cafetería.

"Tenoh" dijo Darien al encontrarse a Haruka "Kaiou" Dijo refiriéndose a Michiru "¿Cómo están?"

"Bien Chiba y tú ¿qué haces por aquí?"

"Vine con Serena"

"Serena¿qué te ocurre?!" Michiru fingió no haberla visto llorar hasta ese momento. Darien trató de detenerla pero…

"Chiba¿qué ocurrió?"

"Discutimos"

"¿Y por qué no lo resolviste?"

"Porque era una estupidez"

"Mi princesa no es una estupidez"

"No dije eso, pero es mejor que se enfríen las cosas antes de que le pida una disculpa"

"Mejor discúlpate en este momento"

"No. Será mejor cuando Michiru termine de calmarla"

"No. Ahora"

"No tienes por qué decirme qué hacer y cómo hacerlo, Tenoh. Créeme que quiero disculparme pero yo sé cuando y cómo"

"Chiba, necesito decírtelo una vez más?

"_Cielos, ahora entiendo por qué Serena es tan dócil con ellas… siempre se imponen demasiado" _Y sin más qué decir, Darien se acercó al par de mujeres

--S&S—

"Princesa, no puedo cantar como hombre"

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque nosotros cantábamos para usted"

"En este caso quiero que cantemos para Kinmoku"

"Pero princesa, usted lo dijo, no debemos darle a los habitantes tantos beneficios, podrían bajar la calidad de su trabajo"

"Por eso será cuando esté terminado todo"

"Además… usted es la princesa"

"Pasaré como anónima"

"Princesa me temo que me tengo que negar, mi misión es protegerla, vigilar el bienestar de este planeta, no soy cantante"

"Pero como Seiya lo fuiste"

"Mi tiempo como Seiya terminó, princesa. Sé cual es mi deber. Cumpliré mi juramento"

"Pero entonces por qué a ella si le cantas?"

"Yo siempre canté para usted"

"Mentira, en la Tierra cuando cantaste, varias veces le cantabas a ella"

"Eso…"

Sailor Star Fighter estaba abrumada, ya no sabía como negarse ante su princesa pero debía mantener cierto orgullo y seguir sus sueños… El problema era que Kakyuu tampoco estaba dispuesta a ceder y ahora estaba a punto de agotar su paciencia…

"Bien, Fighter, quería que fuera una petición agradable y amistosa, pero veo que no quieres colaborar conmigo, así que te ordeno que lo hagas. Como la princesa de este planeta, te exijo que cumplas con lo que te ordeno"

Fighter se quedó callada, asombrada por cómo había roto de nuevo la cordura de su princesa. No sabía qué hacer.

"Entendido, cómo la guardiana que soy, haré lo que me pida, Sailor Star Fighter cantará para usted y para todo el planeta"

"No, Seiya Kou cantará para su planeta"

"Princesa, con todo el respeto del mundo Seiya Kou es un terrestre, nació en la Tierra y vivió en la Tierra, yo soy una guerrera y haré lo que me pida"

Healer y Maker veían la escena anonadadas no sabían qué hacer, su guerrera hermana estaba renegando a capa y espada y la princesa no cedía su posición a este paso… Por eso Healer tuvo que entrar en la habitación, quería disipar el ambiente que se formaba…

"Fighter. Te lo digo por última vez. Te ordeno que cantes."

"Princesa Kakyuu, a sus servicios" Interrumpiendo a su princesa, Healer se arrodilló ante ella.

"No me interrumpas, Healer" la aludida se petrificó ante el trato frío de su princesa

"Sailor Star Maker reportándose ante usted" Maker tampoco pudo resistir mucho tiempo el estar observando la escena y se arrodilló.

"Por favor Starlights, vayan a sus labores" Kakyuu miraba directamente a Fighter quien estaba a punto de ceder, pero una idea le vino a la cabeza.

"Entonces discúlpeme, princesa, también haré mis labores" Dijo Fighter liberándose de esa situación y saliendo de su habitación.

"No tuvieron por qué entrometerse" La princesa de fuego se volteó a mirar a las otras dos guerreras con algo de frustración pero trató de calmarse un poco.

"Discúlpenos princesa, nos dirigimos a su habitación y no la encontramos y decidimos venir a buscar a Fighter"

"Healer, Maker, necesito que realicen sus labores, pero además vigilen a Fighter, si tiene algún comportamiento extraño será castigada"

Castigada?? Santo cielo… la princesa estaba totalmente enojada.

--S&S—

Serena regresó a su casa, no le había hablado a Darien en el coche, realmente la había humillado y después había tenido un cinismo frente a sus guardianas. Pero sólo ella lo entendió, tal vez habría alucinado pero estaba dolida con Darien, tanto las guardianas como Darien nunca escucharon que Serena lo perdonara.

Y no lo haría tendría que despejar su mente, ya estaban por llegar cuando

"Serena que descanses" iba a besarla pero ella se negó e hizo ademán de abrir la puerta. Pero Darien había puesto los seguros del coche en reacción "Serena ¿qué te ocurre?"

"Nada"

"Serena dímelo por favor" Darien parecía sincero y ella no tuvo más opción

"Me lastimaste¿sabes?" Dijo ella mirando su falda "Yo he vivido todo este tiempo por cumplir nuestro destino, tomando la responsabilidad de ver por mis guardianas, de luchar contre los enemigos y esperarte a ti" Comenzó a arrugar su falda con los puños "Te esperé, te fui fiel, y tú te fuiste, pero regresaste," Serena parecía estar analizando sus propias palabras "y es irónico que sabiendo que tu futuro te dice que serás rey… sigues dándole más importancia a estudiar medicina"

"Serena es obvio que quiero realizarme como persona"

"Sí Darien pero me pareció egoísta que me digas que soy una irresponsable que no pienso en una carrera mientras he sido yo la que he estado vigilando responsablemente que el futuro quede sano y salvo"

"Si lo que te importa es ese destino entonces jamás vas a cumplir tus sueños"

Serena sintió dolor, abrió los ojos como platos y ahora sí comenzó a llorar pero esta vez sin gritar… Tal vez era verdad… sus sueños se desvanecían por la idea de un futuro establecido. Todo lo que le hubiera gustado vivir con Seiya… se desvanecía siempre por la idea de un futuro, del destino, del milenio de plata, pero más directamente… por estar comprometida con otra persona, quien a pesar de ser diferente a ella, le quería… Darien… ahora él mismo había sido intolerante con ella… en cambió él… él… Seiya… era tan diferente, tan sensible y tan divertido, pero a la vez tan tierno… Seiya… ¿su futuro con él sería tan imposible¿Por qué tenía que pensar en él? Lo quería, pero tenía más compromiso con Darien, entonces debía de cumplirle a Darien, pero… ¿Por qué no podía olvidar sus besos con Seiya? No no…

"_Serena recapacita"_ se dijo a sí misma "Tienes razón Darien, perdón por la discusión" dijo Serena evitando dejar que las lágrimas cayeran más. Luego quitó los seguros del coche y con toda calma salió de la puerta dejando al universitario perplejo.

"_¿Por qué demonios le dije eso…¿Qué me pasa?... mejor dicho¿Qué nos está pasando?"_

Serena entró a su habitación y encontró a Luna, sin importarle nada, corrió a abrazarla y comenzó a llorar en la cama, aún con Luna en brazos.

Después de contarle todo lo que ocurrió en la tarde, Luna quedó asombradísima..

"_¿Y si el destino esta cambiando por culpa de Darien?" _Pensó Luna

Serena estaba llorando mucho cuando Luna le dijo

"Serena, tienes que ser fuerte… tú"

"No digas eso Luna… eso me lo dijo Seiya" y ante la mirada incrédula de la gata dijo "Luna, voy a hacer algo, aún así no me dejes hacerlo, allá tú si se lo cuentas a todas, prometo no tardar"

"Serena…!!!!"

Pero fue demasiado tarde, el cristal de plata comenzó a brillar increíblemente.

--S&S—

Fighter había tenido un día pesado, después de la discusión de la mañana, Kakyuu la había mandado a la zona más atrasada exigiéndole una mejor decente, así que estaba dispuesta a darselo. Incluso ella había colaborado para alzar la edificación.

En ese instante, ella estaba afuera de un edificio cuando un destello había aparecido y al parecer había afectado un muro

"Star Seious Laser!" Fighter dirigió su láser hacia el concreto para evitar que cayera sobre los trabajadores y se lanzó rápidamente a atrapar a la persona que había salido por los aires debido al accidente, una vez que el hombre estaba seguro, lo depositó en el suelo con delicadeza.

"Gracias, Fighter-sama"

"No fue nada" dijo Fighter con una sonrisa, pero de un momento a otro contrajo la mirada viendo con recelo el resplandor que había visto, era un poder impresionante, pero a la vez conocido… Su pupila se dilató y su mirada brilló como nunca… "Sailor Moon!!!!!!!!"

Fighter corrió hasta donde había caído el resplandor y observó como yacía en el suelo Eternal Sailor Moon.

"Seiya… no… Fighter…" Sailor Moon sonrió cálidamente y acarició su rostro delicadamente

"Bombón" Fighter lo dijo susurrándole al oído y no pudiendo más, sus lágrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro "¿Qué haces aquí?" Serena no pudo evitarlo y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas restantes… "¿Saben que estás aquí?"

"No me dejarían…"

"¿Entonces ¿Y la promesa?"

"He venido a hacerte romper tu promesa" después de esto, Fighter observó con pavor como Sailor Moon perdía su transformación y quedaba una Serena Tsukino desmayada.

No muy lejos de ahí, Kakyuu observaba incrédula y molesta…

* * *

**Hola... ay!! no quería dejar aquí el capítulo pero ya estaba muy largo. Pronto actualizaré, lo prometo.**

**Sugerencias y opiniones siempre son bien recibidas.**

**Kakyuu reaccionará al ver a Sailor Moon, o mejor dicho a Serena Tsukino…**

**Todas las sailors scouts se reúnen ante la ansiedad de Darien y la desaparición de Serena**

**Por fin: más S&S!!!!**

**Gracias por sus ánimos y sus reviews, me encanta recibirlos.**


	6. Quiero estar contigo

Este es un fic basado en la personalidad de los personajes de Sailor Moon (que son totalmente de Naoko Takeuchi) en el anime. Toma parte después de la batalla con Galaxia. Es un fic Seiya x Serena.

* * *

**Atarashii Kagayaku (Un nuevo resplandor)**

**Capítulo VI.  
Quiero estar contigo

* * *

Luna acababa de ver como Serena había utilizado el poder del sagrado cristal de plata y sin poder evitarlo había ido a buscar a Seiya.**

"Serena tonta… aunque no se los dijera… ellas lo sabrían"

Luna entonces tomó una decisión, por primera vez tendría que ayudar a su princesa a encontrar las respuestas que estaba buscando.

"Serena… ojala que puedas resolver tus dudas… no me gustaría perder el futuro por el que hemos luchado tanto…pero también quiero que seas feliz, la reina así lo quiso…"

--S&S—

Fighter tenía en sus brazos a Serena quien estaba desfallecida, pronto la cargó ante las miradas atónitas de los presentes y se encaminó al palacio pero de pronto recordó que estaba a cargo de la obra en construcción…

"Fighter-sama… no se preocupe, no la defraudaremos, vaya a atenderla y después venga a ver nuestros avances"

La guardiana de Kinmoku asintió y se dirigió al palacio

"No. Yo me ocuparé de ella, Fighter" dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

"Princesa Kakyuu… yo…" la guerrera tan sólo agachó la cabeza al no poder reverenciarse "sé que ellos podrán hacerlo solos, sólo la llevaré a la enfermería"

"Fighter…"La princesa de fuego estaba realmente preocupada por el estado de Sailor Moon, estaba a punto de rendirse ante los deseos de su guardiana pero vio las múltiples miradas de los ciudadanos que la veían con curiosidad. Indignada y hasta cierto punto agredida, agregó:"Starlight, debes seguir tus labores sin negligencia, pronto pediré tu informe, Sailor Moon debe ser atendidarápido, así que lo haré yo misma."

"No"

"¿Qué?"

"Perdóneme" Fighter apretó sus ojos, sujetó con más fuerza a Serena y corrió hacia la enfermería.

Kakyuu estaba al borde de la histeria, bien podía detenerla, pero verdaderamente no quería hacerlo, el problema es que ella debía hacerlo…era su deber como princesa, pero cómo hacérselo a entender a su querida guerrera por quien se preocupaba… Fighter era importante para ella, pero las leyes de su planeta hacía una diferencia total entre la gobernante y las guerreras, porque a pesar de ser todas sailor scouts, cada princesa, demostraba haber sido capaz de hacer un liderazgo óptimo del planeta.

Era necesario marcar su autoridad… pero al ver a Sailor Moon y Fighter… su lógica se vino abajo, le costaba tanto imponerse… ¿por qué no podía evitar aceptar los sentimientos de su guardiana hacia la princesa de la Luna¿por qué había sido tan tolerante con Sailor Moon? Pero más aún… ¿Por qué le importaba más ayudarlas en lugar de evitar que estuvieran juntas? Pronto se sintió terrible…

--S&S--

Cuando llegó a la enfermería más cercana, Fighter se transformó en Seiya y se quedó esperando los resultados. Nadie la conocía en su forma masculina entonces no tuvo problema alguno.

Esperó un par de minutos cuando salió la enfermera a decirle que ya podía pasar a verla, le había informado que tan sólo estaba dormida y tras eso, corrió hacia ella.

Ahí estaba ella, tendida en esa cama con su cabello revuelto y suelto, portando una vestimenta blanca sencilla. Pronto abrió los ojos

"Seiya!" Serena estaba aún débil "Seiya… necesito saber algo…"

"Dime, bombón"

"¿Te causé problemas al venir?"

Fighter estaba a punto de negar, cuando una tercera persona rompió el silencio.

"Así es, Sailor Moon" La voz de Kakyuu estaba totalmente ronca y quebrada…

Serena observó a la princesa de fuego en la entrada de la habitación.

"Princesa Kakyuu! Qué gusto verla!" Serena hablaba sincera "Me encantaría ver a las chicas también"

Kakyuu se quedó asombrada cómo era posible que Sailor Moon pudiera ser tan cálida.

"Este no es el momento oportuno, Sailor Moon, en este momento mis tres guardianas están supervisando la reconstrucción del planeta"

"Es cierto, Seiya, tal vez te esté estorbando, por favor no quiero que tengas problemas por mi culpa"

"De acuerdo bombón, pero prepárate para verme al rato, definitivamente tendré que aprender a hacer milagros, para poder terminar lo antes posible y verte… pero eso no será posible, te veré muy pronto" Seiya se acercó a Serena y le depositó un cálido y tierno beso en la frente "Tienes que reconocer que el gran Seiya Kou esté tan preocupado por su fan número uno"

"Seiya, yo nunca fui tu fan"

"¿Lo ves? Lo sigues negando, pero no te preocupes, algún día lo aceptarás"

Seiya antes de salir de la habitación se transformó y le sonrió cálidamente a Serena y luego se reverenció ante su princesa.

Después de unos segundos Kakyuu se volteó a ver a la chica de cabellos dorados, su calidez la había hecho despertar del arranque de celos que tenía y susurro

"Sailor Moon… te daré una habitación cercana a las Starlights durante tu estancia, bienvenida seas a este planeta"

"Muchas gracias, princesa Kakyuu" Serena estaba muy feliz pero pronto palideció "Princesa…"

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"Necesito hablar con usted"

--S&S—

Darien habló a casa de Serena, necesitaba saber que no había pasado nada malo después de que la había dejado en su casa pero al parecer no estaba, entonces buscó marcarle a sus amigas, Pero ni Amy ni Rei ni Lita ni Mina sabían. Tuvo que hablarle a Michiru y nada. Comenzaba a desesperarse, salió a buscarla al parque, y nada. Incluso fue a la escuela que obviamente estaba cerrada (eran ya casi las 10 de la noche) y Serena no aparecía.

El problema era que Darien en su ansiedad, alarmó también a la familia de Serena, y ahora todas las chicas sabían que no estaba, y éstas al tratar de localizar a Luna… tampoco la encontraron… ¿qué había pasado?

--S&S—

Las tres Starlights se presentaron ante la sala común y ahí Kakyuu les esperaba para escuchar sus reportes

"Todas las zonas han sido equilibradas, ninguna falló y una superó lo esperado" Fighter estaba ansiosa de ver a su bombón y trató de ser lo más humilde posible, quería terminar rápido con esto…

"Me complace escuchar eso" Dijo Kakyuu con una sonrisa amplia lo cual dejó perplejas a las chicas "Pero ahora es más importante que les diga que tenemos una invitada especial" Hizo una pausa "Adelante, querida"

Ante los ojos de las tres estrellas, Serena aparecía en un vestido parecido al de Kakyuu pero en tonos blancos y con su cabello suelto por completo. Tan sólo llevaba un pequeño adorno en forma de mariposa. Fighter sólo abrió sus ojos de par en par y comenzó a ruborizarse. Se veía muy diferente pero bien. Era como un estilo de Kinmoku pero aún conservaba algo del estilo de Serena

"Sailor Moon!" Dijeron Healer y Maker "Qué gusto que estés aquí"

"Hoy cenaremos juntas" Afirmó Kakyuu y todas asintieron.

Serena se acercó a Fighter y la abrazó. La rubia aprovechó el momento para susurrarle "Tenemos que hablar"

--S&S—

Eran las 12 y Serena no llegaba a casa, Darien reunió a todas en el templo de Rei y decidió actuar rápido

"¿Qué haremos?" Inquirió Mina

"Lo necesario" Respondió Darien apurado

"Momento Chiba, esto ha sido tu culpa" Haruka estaba muy seria "¿qué pasó después del restaurante?"

"La lleve a su casa"

"Su mamá dice que llegó llorando"

"Y yo sé por qué"

"Luna!!" Darien se mordió los labios, esa gata debía saber todo lo que había pasado…

--S&S—

Fighter y Serena entraron a la recámara de la Starlight. Quien se transformó inmediatamente después de cerrar la puerta.

"Seiya…" Dijo Serena "Seiya…" sin pensarlo lo besó.

"Bombón…"

Serena no le hizo caso, siguió besándolo, no quería saber ni pensar nada… sólo lo besó, cada vez más profundo y no se disponía a detener. Quería estar con él, con la persona que le había demostrado tanto interés, cariño, aceptación…. quería saber si Seiya la amaba y si ella era capaz de responderle.

Seiya se embriagaba con sus besos pero tan nervioso estaba que sólo se limitó a rodearla por la cintura y siguió besándola como si tan sólo tuvieran ese momento.

Lentamente, Serena se separó tan sólo un poquito de él, no quería romper su abrazo…

"Seiya, te quiero. No sé si te amo o si te llegue a amar. Pero te quiero"

"Yo…"

"Te dije que vine a hacerte romper la promesa… y así es. Mis guardianas no quieren que esté contigo, pero yo no estoy de acuerdo, quiero tener una oportunidad, quiero entender a mi corazón."

"Bombón… yo… te quiero mucho" La besó en frente "Te prometí que si había una oportunidad la tomaría para hacerte feliz"

"Hablé con tu princesa" Seiya sintió que debía separarse de ella para poder hablar tranquilamente y dejó que Serena continuara "ella dice que soy bienvenida aquí, pero no estoy a salvo de ellas, ni de mi destino"

Ambos se sentaron cómodamente en la cama

"No sé a qué te refieres exactamente…"

"Seiya… tengo un destino, pero no lo quiero. Dicen y esperan de mí que haga algo que soy incapaz de hacer, y aunque fuera capaz, me parece demasiado frío… yo no puedo ni quiero ser así, por más que deba, me parece que ese lugar sería demasiado frívolo"

Seiya casi no entendía de lo que Serena hablaba pero tal sólo sonrió y posó su mano sobre el rostro de la chica.

"Bombón, pase lo que pase, yo siempre te voy a proteger" Seiya luego recapacitó en sus palabras "En verdad tienes que ver que tienes mucha suerte de que alguien como yo esté a tu total disposición."

Ambos se pusieron a reír, realmente Seiya era un chico encantador, pudiera ser de otro planeta, pudiera estar destinado a proteger a otra mujer… es más… pudiera ser una mujer, pero era simplemente la persona que ella quería para protegerla y hacerla feliz…

"Seiya, sé que esto te puede lastimar, pero…"

"Bombón, dime una cosa… ¿eres feliz con él?"

"Yo… ya no lo sé" Serena se llevó las manos a la cara y evitó la mirada de Seiya, quería llorar"

"Tranquila, bombón, jamás me perdonaría el hacerte llorar, pero quiero ayudarte" Seiya puso sus manos en los hombros de Serena e hizo que ella lo mirara "¿Quieres que te ayude?"

"Sí. Seiya… yo estoy confundida… créeme que te quiero, pero no sé hasta donde" Serena iba a volver a taparse la mirada pero la sonrisa que Seiya le ofreció le pareció encantadora y no pudo dejar de mirarlo… "Me gusta estar contigo pero… eso va contra todo lo establecido…"

"Entonces tienes dos opciones, o logras que me acepten o te voy a robar sin que nadie lo sepa" sin previo aviso, Seiya aprisionó a Serena en sus brazos, ahora él tenía la situación en sus manos y la tomó de la cintura. Serena comenzó por poner sus manos en el pecho del joven, pero para profundizar el contacto se aferró a su cuello y sintió como la besaba suave pero sensualmente. Cuando se separó le dijo "se acabó el tiempo de pensar, te llevaré conmigo". Serena sonrió ante el comentario y dejó que sus labios la devoraran una vez más.

"Seiya" Serena suspiraba su nombre ante las caricias que recibía en la espalda. "Quédate conmigo"

"De cualquier forma no te iba a dejar ir"

--S&S—

"Fuiste muy severo con Serena"

"¿A qué te refieres Luna?" Preguntó Artemis ante la agresividad de la gata

"Darien hizo que cambiara el futuro"

Todos voltearon a ver a Setsuna

"¿Qué?"

"El destino con el que nacieron… la responsabilidad, el compromiso y el destino con el que nacieron, era vivir para crear el futuro que conocemos." Todos miraban a Setsuna, quien seguía tranquila "Pero ni Serena es Serenity ni Darien es Endymion. Esto debido a que sus almas buscaban también algo de descanso de sus vidas pasadas. Serenity siempre ha sido igual de seria y todos conocemos a nuestra actual princesa que no es precisamente así… Mientras que Endymion se preocupó siempre por los demás y ahora Darien se preocupa más por sí mismo"

"Pero entonces ¿no se aman?" Preguntó Lita

"Eso depende de ellos"

"Yo sí la amo"

"Sí, claro. Dejándola todo este tiempo por irte de intercambio" Haruka masticaba sus palabras, era evidente que no quería a ningún hombre más que a su príncipe pero en estos momentos ni uno se salvaba.

"Eso es cierto, Darien. Todo este tiempo hemos sabido que todas nuestras acciones tienen consecuencias, y tú no las tomaste en cuenta" Luna habló con lágrimas en los ojos sin si quiera mirar a Darien.

"Pero no entiendo por qué me dicen que el futuro cambió. Es decir Serena y yo estamos enamorados, estamos juntos. Resolveremos nuestras diferencias…¿A qué se refieren?"

Todas miraron al suelo, en verdad Darien no sabía lo que había pasado entre Serena y Seiya durante su ausencia y mucho menos de las últimas semanas…

"Sólo espero que no sea demasiado tarde" dijo enigmáticamente Setsuna "El destino de Tokio de Cristal está cambiando, puede ser para bien o para mal, eso ustedes lo deciden"

"No entien--" Comenzaba a decir Darien pero alguien lo interrumpió.

"¿Por qué demonios permitimos que te fueras?" Haruka estaba saliéndose de sus cabales, tanto Lita como Michiru la entendían, ellas también eran enérgicas aunque más bien Michiru la conocía demasiado bien para entender su corazón…

"Porque llegó Galaxia" Dijo Amy reflexivamente

"Así es, lo que dio lugar a que otras estrellas entraran en el corazón de Serena…" Setsuna como siempre hablaba muy tranquilamente.

"Pero eso… eso no sería nuestro Tokio de Cristal" se defendió Hakura.

"Sí, lo sé. Pero aún hay más. Desde que vencimos a la Reina Beryl, comenzamos a escribir un nuevo destino para el futuro, definitivamente se lograría crear Tokio de Cristal, pero… siguieron enemigos, algunos menos relevantes. Pero cuando Galaxia se rindió ante el caos, el destino se rompió"

"¿QUÉ?"

--S&S—

Serena estaba en brazos de Seiya, seguía perdida en su calidez. No sabía por qué insistía en besarlo, si sabía que debía estarle correspondiendo a su novio… su NOVIO. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y Seiya lo notó.

"¿Bombón?"

"Seiya, lo que estoy haciendo… lo que estamos haciendo está mal."

"Bom—"

"No, Seiya, escúchame por favor. Estoy muy confundida, necesito saber qué debo hacer… Necesito entender por qué me siento tan bien contigo si debo estar en brazos de otra persona para poder forjar un destino. Ni siquiera sé por qué estoy aquí y--" Ahora Serena fue la interrumpida

"Porque viniste a hacerme romper mi promesa"

"Per—" Serena no pudo dar pretexto alguno, se sintió embelesada al sentir los besos de Seiya, quien parecía no poder soltarla.

Para cuando por fin la soltó…

"Bombón, sé que tienes un lugar, sé que eres una princesa y que tienes deberes, pero yo te conocí antes de saber eso y sé que te conozco, entiendo cómo te sientes, tienes una carga muy pesada en tus hombros que no deberías tener"

"Seiya… yo"

"Shh… bombón, escucha. Yo también tengo un destino pero desde que te conocí, estoy dudando de él. Sé que nací con la carga de ser una guerrera, sé que he luchado todo este tiempo por el bienestar de este planeta pero ahora que te conocí, me conocí y es muy difícil entender que yo desee con todo mi corazón liberarme de mi deber, pero aún es más difícil entender por qué una pequeña tan linda como tú tenga una responsabilidad tan grande".

Serena contuvo sus lágrimas y se empinó para besarlo pero Seiya delicadamente evadió el contacto y la abrazó acariciando sus cabellos suavemente.

"Nunca estás sola, puedes confiar en mí. Yo… yo quiero ayudarte, quiero rescatarte de cualquier sufrimiento, haré todo lo que esté en mí. Te protegeré para poder ser feliz contigo"

Serena sentía que sus lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, Seiya sí le mostraba todo lo que había estado buscando en alguien más, en Darien… él nunca la había consolado de esta forma, ni le había demostrado su interés… no así…pero…

"Seiya, perdóname. Sé lo que sientes por mí y aún sabiendo que te quiero, aún sabiendo que estoy feliz contigo y que podría funcionar, nunca me va a dejar esta culpa que siento. Me siento comprometida de estar con alguien que quiero por haber sido un amor en el pasado."

"Sé que yo no soy suficiente para ellas, ni siquiera estoy seguro de serlo para ti pero sabes que jamás me arrepentiré de buscar tu felicidad aunque yo no pueda ser correspondido"

"Seiya sí eres suficiente, pero… "Serena no sabía como abordar el tema, no quería lastimarlo…" Yo… Seiya… yo…"

"Tranquila, bombón" Seiya volvió a besar su frente "Te quiero, bombón. Pase lo que pase estaré a tu lado y no te voy a defraudar. Aunque vengan a buscarte, estaré para protegerte, y en el momento en el que decidas irte, te despediré…"

"Seiya…" Serena acarició sus manos y se llenó de ilusión "¿Puedo dormir contigo?"

Seiya se ruborizó pero asintió, después de todo no sería la primera vez…

--S&S—

"El futuro se crea día a día, pero nosotros ya sabíamos qué futuro crear" Dijo Setsuna.

"¿Entonces por qué dudan de mí? Se defendió Darien

"Porque cambiaste durante tu reencarnación" continuó Setsuna

"¿A-A qué te refieres?"

"A que Endymion jamás hubiera dejado a Serenity, pero además, jamás hubiera permitido que ella se fuera" Luna estaba torturándose, no quería revelar la estancia de su princesa, pero era necesario tratar de dejar las cosas claras…"Serena, está decepcionada, por favor no la lastimes más"

"Explícate¿quieres?"

"Darien, déjala en paz" Comenzó a decir Ami "Luna nos contará lo que nos tenga que contar"

"En realidad… sólo vine a cerciorarme si mis pensamientos son correctos, si en verdad es cierto que Tokio de Cristal existirá…"

"Luna…" comenzó a decir Setsuna, por primera vez, parecía estar triste "la verdad es que como tú y yo bien sabemos, el futuro se está decidiendo en estos momentos, me parece que es importante hablar con nuestra princesa"

"Lo sé, Setsuna, pero es también muy importante, dejarla para que entienda lo que quiere y no cometa errores, es nuestro deber como sus guardianas el ver su seguridad pero también es nuestro deber ver por su felicidad"

"Creo que Luna tiene razón, chicas" dijo Rei "Tal vez hemos sido demasiado severas con ella… tal vez…"

"No" Darien habló "Están todos ustedes equivocadas, Serena tiene un destino conmigo y lo vamos a lograr los dos juntos

"Chiba, no te precipites. Para empezar la gatita nos tiene a todas nosotras sus guardianas, y se necesita de todas para realizar ese lugar. Y en segundo lugar, creo que deberías entender que ella decide su propia felicidad. Lo que sí, es que tienes razón en que esto es una locura y que es necesario saber dónde está Serena y hacerle ver la realidad"

"Haruka" Michiru parecía preocupada "Me parece que es necesario pensar las cosas y actuar mañana, mientras tanto debemos prepararnos"

"Un momento" habló Darien "¿Y Serena¿Dónde está?"

Todas voltearon a ver a Luna…

--S&S—

Seiya acarició los cabellos de Serena, realmente la adoraba y quería ahuyentar todos sus miedos. Se sentía tan atraído a ella, pero era más bien por su brillo, por la calidez que emanaba su ser.

"Bombón… eres tan bella" Serena no pudo evitar ruborizarse, quería mirar al suelo pero Seiya se lo impidió "No sabes cómo me gustaría que las cosas fueran diferentes"

"Seiya…" Serena sintió como el joven la abrazaba y la recostaba sobre la cama, realmente se sentía segura en sus brazos. "Seiya…" Serena no podía evitar decir su nombre ante aquel contacto tan íntimo pero a la vez tan tierno…

El pelinegro no podía contener todos los sentimientos que yacían en su corazón, tener a la persona que amaba a su lado era simplemente hermoso y sus besos se le hacían cada vez más adictivos.

"Bombón…" Seiya comenzó a besarla suavemente, mientras esparcía sus cabellos rubios por las almohadas. "El tenerte a mi lado, realmente me hace muy feliz…"

"Tú también… Seiya" Serena cerró los ojos y atrajo hacia sí al chico, haciendo que quedara sobre ella "Tú también me haces muy feliz"

Seiya enterró su rostro entre los cabellos de Serena y la abrazó con delicadeza, cerró los ojos para tomar la confianza necesaria para confesarle algo que jamás le había dicho… Serena sintió el temblor en el chico y temió por un momento que estuviera sufriendo

"Se-Serena, bombón…" Serena sintió una gran calidez dentro de su corazón, era la primera vez que le decía su nombre… "…Te amo"

Serena sintió que su corazón latía con furia mientras no terminaba de creer lo que había escuchado, Seiya entonces tuvo el coraje de encarar la mirada de la chica, quien estaba totalmente roja ante la revelación que le acababa de hacer.

"Se-Seiya…yo…no sé…"

"Bombón, quiero que lo sepas, tu sabías que estaba enamorado de ti, y en estos momentos no puedo evitar seguir así..." Entonces se mordió el labio inferior "No es necesario que me digas nada, pero quiero que lo sepas, aquí siempre estaré para ti" Seiya había tocado delicadamente el pecho de Serena señalándole su corazón. "Siempre estaré contigo y acudiré a tu llamado."

Seiya seguía estando recostado sobre Serena pero ninguno de los dos se sentía incómodo a pesar de la posición tan íntima que compartían, la rubia cerró los ojos y dejó que Seiya la besara, para su sorpresa, el chico se separó lentamente de su abrazo y se colocó junto a ella en la cama.

"Es necesario que descanses bien, bombón." El chico se introdujo entre las sábanas y delicadamente la abrazó, quedando ella de espaldas hacia él. "Duerme tranquila, bombón"

"Gracias, Seiya…" Serena se sentía flotar en ese ambiente, algo en su corazón le decía que estaba en el lugar correcto con la persona indicada _"No sabes cómo deseo que todo fuera diferente Seiya… en verdad no sé si yo también siento lo mismo por ti... pero quiero estar contigo"_

Y con estos pensamientos, Serena logró conciliar el sueño, libre de toda preocupación y culpa, en verdad estaba feliz… y completa.

* * *

**Hola a todos!**

**Aquí está el sexto capítulo, espero que les guste. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, me encantaría leer más. **

**Avances del siguiente capítulo:**

**Luna les cuenta a las chicas que Serena utilizó el cristal de plata. Kakyuu y las Starlights tendrán una larga charla y Serena deberá poner sus sentimientos en claro. Darien está dispuesto a hablar con Serena y dejar en claro la situación. Seiya y Haruka se reencuentran...**

Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo

**Resuri-chan**


	7. Razón contra Corazón

Este es un fic basado en la personalidad de los personajes de Sailor Moon (que son totalmente de Naoko Takeuchi) en el anime. Toma parte después de la batalla con Galaxia. Es un fic Seiya x Serena.

* * *

**Atarashii Kagayaku (Un nuevo resplandor)**

**Capítulo VII.  
Razón contra Corazón**

**

* * *

**"_Se-Serena, bombón…Te amo"_

Serena no podía de dejar de pensar en las palabras de Seiya, desde que se despertó, había tenido que dejarla para cumplir sus obligaciones, aunque en realidad Serena misma fue quien obligó a Seiya a ir a reportarse con su princesa.

_Flash back_

_Serena se despertó cuando sitió que Seiya se levantaba de la cama, aún era temprano y no podía ni siquiera ver su propia mano con lo oscuro de la habitación._

"_Seiya…?"_

"_Aquí estoy, bombón" dijo tomándole la mano "Tomaré un baño"_

"_¿Vas a seguir con la reconstrucción?"_

"_En realidad iba a ver a la princesa para pedirle permiso de faltar hoy"_

"_¿A qué te refieres?"_

"_A que quiero estar contigo"_

"_No, Seiya. Eso no sería correcto"_

"_Pero quiero estar contigo"_

"_Yo… yo también pero…" Serena comenzó a dudar y luego sintió cómo Seiya la besaba suavemente" Seiya"_

"_Bombón, no te voy a dejar solita en un planeta desconocido para ti"_

"_Entonces me quedaré en el palacio y esperaré a que regreses para conocer Kinmoku"_

"_Pero, pero.."_

"_Seiya, por favor, no quiero ocasionarte problemas"_

"_Bombón nunca serás una molestia para mí"_

"_Seiya…"_

"_De acuerdo, tu ganas pero… regresaré temprano, lo juro"_

"_Bien, date un baño mientras yo duermo un ratito más…"_

_A Seiya le salió una gota en la cabeza… Serena realmente era todo un caso._

_Fin del flash back_

Serena sonrió, para esas horas de la mañana Seiya ya se encontraba laborando y ella acababa de despertarse, había prometido esperarlo, pero eso le era imposible, tendría que buscar una solución a esa aburrición pero en ese momento tocaron la puerta de la habitación

"¿Fighter?" Era Healer "¿Fight—Tsukino?"

Healer tenía una gota en la cabeza de ver a Serena despeinada y sentada dentro de la cama de Seiya…

"Buenos días, Healer"

"Tsu-tsukino… ustedes… a caso Seiya y tú… es decir…"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"¿A caso dormiste aquí?"

"Mmm sí. ¿Por qué?"

"No.. no.. no es nada, bien, iré a-a buscar a las otras y…"

Healer se puso totalmente roja y se disculpó saliendo rápidamente de la habitación. Serena no entendió nada de la actitud de Healer, después le preguntaría a Seiya…

--S&S—

"Dinos dónde está, Luna" Dijo Lita

"Ya se los dije, no lo sé"

"Pero tú estuviste con ella" comentó Amy con un toque de nerviosismo.

"Pero no sé a donde fue"

"¿Qué fue lo último que te dijo?" Inquirió Michiru

"¿Por qué no la seguiste?" Preguntó Haruka

"Es más ¿por qué no estabas en casa?" Esta última pregunta fue formulada por Artemis.

"Porque…" Luna estaba al borde de las lágrimas, estaba nerviosa porque toda la noche se quedó despierta por si Serena regresaba y ante tanta pregunta comenzó a estresarse "No tuve el corazón para preguntarle, realmente estaba muy mal"

"¿Nos explicas, Chiba?" Haruka estaba enojándose cada vez más

"No sé porque se puso así, ustedes vieron que me disculpé con ella"

"sí, Darien. Pero nunca te disculpaste con ella por su discusión en el coche"

Darien no pudo decir nada, apretó los puños y ante los ojos de todos, Luna comenzó a contarles a detalle desde la disputa del restaurante hasta la llegada de Serena a su casa y comentó todo lo que le contó... hasta...

"…entonces fue que tomó una decisión y utilizó el Cristal de Plata"

"¿QUÉ?"

"¿A dónde fue?"

"Ya les dije que no sé… sólo sé que lo utilizó y no ha regresado"

"Es obvio… para utilizar ese cristal era necesario un viaje muy largo…" Habló Amy

"¿A qué te refieres?" Preguntó Rei"

"Fue a devolver el favor…" dijo pensativamente Mina

"¿De qué están hablando?" Preguntó Darien quien estaba mirando frenéticamente a todos buscando respuesta

Luna se estaba hartando del comportamiento del pelinegro y entonces decidió aclararlo todo

"Verás Darien, lo que queremos decir es que…"

"¿Qué, qué?"

"Veo que no eres muy listo ¿eh?..." Interrumpió Haruka con una cara burlona llena de sarcasmo "Estamos diciendo que muy probablemente Serena fue a buscar a Seiya Kou"

--S&S—

Serena se estaba peinando cuando nuevamente tocaron en la habitación, esta vez sin previo aviso, se abrió la puerta.

"Fighter, necesito que- ¿qué haces aquí, Sailor Moon?"

Serena sonrió ante la llegada de Kakyuu

"Buenos días princesa"

"Eh… ah… buenos días, Sailor Moon, discúlpame¿está Fighter?"

"No lo creo, Seiya salió temprano, fue a comenzar su trabajo desde hace horas"

"Ah ya veo… es que no se presentó a—" En ese momento, la princesa de fuego se percató de una cosa "Se-Serena…"

"¿Sí?"

"¿A caso, Fighter y tú…? Es decir, tú estás aquí, y acabas de mencionar a Seiya… además estás cepillándote y es tan temprano que… "

"¿Eh?"

La princesa realmente había hablado muy rápido y tan bajito que no había podido entenderle casi nada

"Sí, es decir… bueno… ¿qué haces aquí?"

"Ah eso… Es que… es que dormí aquí" Serena estaba apenada, creyó que había sido imprudente haber rechazado la habitación que la princesa le había dado…

"¿Qué, qu--?.. es decir… e-está bien, bueno… iré a buscar a Fighter…"

Kakyuu entonces se puso roja y se disculpó igual que Healer… Serena volvió a confundirse pero prefirió no pensar después se lo tendría que preguntar a Fighter o a Seiya.

--S&S—

"¿De qué hablan?" Darien estaba totalmente histérico no sabía por qué nadie mas que él se había sorprendido, sintió como si le hubieran escondido algo

"Darien, lastimaste a Serena" Comenzó a decir Luna "y creo que todas lo hemos hecho de alguna manera… lo más probable es que haya ido a Kinmoku a visitar a sus amigos"

"Pero eso es simplemente… irracional, imposible… estaba sola, no estaban ni ustedes ni yo… ¿y si le pasó algo?...¿por qué lo permitiste?"

"Porque Serena necesita aclarar su mente y estar con personas que la entiendan" Luna se defendió acaloradamente

"Además Chiba, creo que tú mejor que nadie sabe que Serena está dolida"

"Haruka…" Michiru jaló suavemente a la guardiana del viento y le susurró algo que nadie más pudo entender.

"Pero…" Haruka estaba algo indecisa pero después de un momento se aclaró la garganta "creo que Michiru tiene razón, lo mejor será que vayamos a Kinmoku a reconciliarnos con nuestra princesa"

"Me parece perfecto"

--S&S—

Fighter estaba realmente feliz de estar al lado de su bombón pero sabía que debía primero cumplirle a su planeta y estaba dispuesta a poner todo su empeño y poder verla lo más rápido posible.

Estaba revisando algunas cosas cuando sintió perfectamente la intromisión de varias fuerzas externas al planeta

"Fighter-sama ¿qué ocurre¿qué son esas luces?"

"Todos refúgiense rápido. No teman, pero por favor no salgan de su refugio hasta que yo lo indique"

Así lo hicieron. Todos los habitantes se escondieron en las obras inconclusas del lugar, pronto Fighter se colocó en posición de alerta y sintió como sus hermanas guerreras se situaban a su lado.

"Fighter… "

"Así es, Maker. Parece ser que alguien intenta invadir nuestro planeta"

--S&S—

Serena estaba meditando en su habitación, se acababa de arreglar y no sabía qué hacer, si ir en búsqueda de Seiya o no, sin embargo, termino por reflexionar sobre lo que había ocurrido.

"_Seiya es tan bueno conmigo, tan delicado. Además, me quiere incondicionalmente por quien soy y es una persona encantadora pero… no puedo permitirme estar con alguien sólo por mis sentimientos, debo estar con alguien más aunque no me guste del todo, tengo una tarea que cumplir y más que eso tengo que entender que el futuro es para bien de todos… no puedo ser egoísta… pero mi corazón late cuando estoy con Seiya… con Seiya… sólo con él… ayer no sé que pasó. No sé como pude disfrutar tanto el estar con él, en la misma habitación… un momento…Oh no! Ya entiendo que han de haber pensado Healer y la princesa Kakyuu. Debo ir a aclarar esa situación ya"_

Serena salió de la habitación lo más rápido que pudo y se dispuso a recorrer el palacio hasta que encontró a Kakyuu.

"Sailor Moon…"

"Por favor llámeme Serena"

"De acuerdo, dime Serena ¿qué ocurre?"

"Yo sólo vine a explicarle lo que pasó en la mañana…yo"

"No tienes que darme explicaciones, querida. Perdón por asustarte"

"Es que no es eso, lo que sucede es que Seiya y yo…"

"En verdad no tienes que rendirme cuentas de lo que ocurrió"

"Pero, princesa"

Serena no pudo seguir hablando, se sintió un leve temblor a las afueras del palacio y ambas mujeres palidecieron

"¿Qué fue eso?" se preocupó Serena pero palideció aún más al observar a la princesa de fuego.

"Oh no… no puede ser… estamos demasiado vulnerables" Serena podía sentir perfectamente una siniestra presencia, en ese momento sólo pudo preocuparse por el bienestar de una guardiana en especial…

--S&S—

Las tres Starlights observaron como una gran esfera negra se acercaba peligrosamente hacia ellas

"Star Sensitive Inferno" Atacó Healer

"Star Serious Laser" Fighter lanzó su láser mientras trataba de enfocar al enemigo en vano.

"Star Gentle Uterus" Casi al mismo tiempo Maker lanzó su ataque.

El ataque de las tres guardianas se combinó y pudieron fácilmente desintegrar toda la energía negativa que se había acumulado.

"Las felicito, Starlights. Espero que esto sea sólo el inicio"

"¿Quién eres?" Fighter estaba realmente alarmada, parecía que había un nuevo enemigo y realmente poderoso.

"Eso no es problema tuyo"

Sin previo aviso, una segunda ola de energía negativa se dirigía directamente hacia las tres guerreras. Pero tan pronto ellas habían contraatacado, más esferas negras las atacaban

Fighter entonces se lanzó al ataque de la silueta que se veía (realmente no se podía distinguir si era hombre o mujer aunque por la voz parecía ser una mujer) Healer y Maker hicieron un esfuerzo por cubrirla.

"Star Serious Laser" Fighter observó como su láser era rechazado, sin embargo ocupó esos segundos para atacar físicamente. Primero fue un golpe dirigido a la cara el cual fue fallido pero logró derribarla con una patada que la sombra no había contemplado. Fighter entonces lanzó su láser, lo necesario para lastimar pero lo mínimo para hacerla confesar "Volveré a preguntar¿quién eres?"

Las otras dos guardianas se acercaron a su líder para ayudarla. Sin embargo, una segunda sombra apareció y lanzó una esfera de energía directamente hacia Fighter quien estaba totalmente desprevenida…

"FIGHTEEEEEER"

De un instante a otro, Fighter se vio envuelta en unas alas suaves y cálidas. El ataque le aturdió un poco pero por alguna razón no sitió dolor… Había cerrado los ojos en el momento del impacto y cuando por fin pudo abrirlos, se encontró en brazos de Sailor Moon quien parecía estar inconciente…

--S&S—

Todas las sailors formaron un círculo tomándose de las manos, Tuxedo Mask estaba incluido en el grupo y tanto Luna como Artemis tan sólo observaron la escena con algo de preocupación.

Al instante, se formó un círculo de energía y los símbolos de los planetas de cada guardiana comenzó a brillar.

"Serena… espero que estés bien, perdóname por no haber ido a verte" dijo Luna antes de ver partir al grupo que tenía en frente.

--S&S—

"Sailor Moon! Sailor Moon, responde!" gritaba Fighter desesperada "Por favor, respóndeme"

Fighter estaba aterrada de que algo le hubiera pasado pero para su tranquilidad, la joven mujer abrió los ojos lentamente

"Fighter… ¿estás bien?"

"Sí, Sailor Moon… yo…" Fighter no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas y aferrarse a la chica, había tenido un ataque de pánico y ahora tan sólo podía refugiarse en su abrazo. Pero pronto recobró la cordura "¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?"

"En que no podía dejar que te lastimaran"

Fighter se sonrojó ligeramente, después volteó a ver a sus compañeras quienes estaban igual de atónitas.

"El enemigo logró escapar, lo que nos deja sin pista alguna" decía reflexivamente Kakyuu "Es necesario tomar medidas ahora mismo, Fighter, Healer, Maker, necesito verlas en el salón principal pero antes de eso necesito que dejen instrucciones a los testigos y que calmen cualquier temor en ellos"

"¿Puedo ayudar también?" En ese momento, Sailor Moon perdió su transformación.

"Por supuesto, Sailor Moon. De hecho, también me gustaría discutir el asunto contigo"

Acto seguido, la princesa de Kinmoku se retiró al palacio mientras Healer y Maker acudían inmediatamente a sus respectivos trabajos. Fighter estaba a punto de levantarse del pavimento donde se encontraba cuando sintió que Serena la llamaba

"Fighter, me alegro que estés bien"

"Gracias, bombón" Serena realmente sintió extraño el escuchar esa palabra de la voz de Fighter pero sonrió, estaba contenta "Será mejor que vaya a cumplir mi labor. ¿Me acompañas?"

--S&S—

Cuando por fin las cuatro mujeres se encontraban en el salón principal, Kakyuu decidió hablar

"Este enemigo es diferente, demostró saber la existencia de las guardianas de este planeta, así como también tenía un poder basado en energía negativa"

"Así es princesa, su nivel es bastante alto, fácilmente pudimos evadirlo juntando nuestras fuerzas, pero dudo poder hacerlo individualmente" Fighter estaba hablando pausadamente "Sin embargo, su agilidad es mala, lo comprobé al luchar cuerpo a cuerpo con ella"

Serena observaba asombrada cómo se comunicaban entre ellas pues parecía prácticamente un ritual y se sintió ligeramente cohibida de no haber podido analizar la situación como ellas…

"¿Así que lograste ver su identidad?"

"No en realidad. Pude distinguir que se trataba de una mujer, sin embargo la segunda sombra parecía no serlo"

Serena aprovechó la oportunidad para hablar "Así es, la sombra que te atacó era su compañero"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Porque en mi experiencia, es muy difícil que esa clase de personas se ayuden unas a otras a menos que realmente estén relacionados"

"Interesante. Gracias. Sailor Moon" Afirmó Maker "Creo que es necesario tomar precauciones extremas. Lo mejor será evacuar a los habitantes y reforzar las defensas"

"Maker tiene razón, princesa. Será mejor estar alertas y retrasar la reconstrucción hasta estar seguras" Afirmó Healer

"Tienes razón. Por favor comiencen de inmediato"

"Perdóneme princesa, pero me parece que es imprudente hacer eso" Serena tenía una mirada de preocupación con la que veía directamente a los ojos de Kakyuu "Perdón por involucrarme pero me parece que si nos dividimos estaremos más vulnerables"

Kakyuu en un inicio se había sorprendido ante la confianza con la que Serena la había interrumpido pero pronto entendió lo que Serena le decía.

"Creo que tienes razón, Serena" Afirmó la princesa "En ese caso, Starlights: deberán vigilar las áreas más alejadas, Sailor Moon y yo cuidaremos de los alrededores"

"Entendido, princesa." Afirmó Fighter "reportaremos cualquier irregularidad"

"_Me gustaría que las chicas estuvieran aquí para ayudarnos"_

--S&S—

"Tranquila, Luna. Confío en ellas"

"Lo sé, Artemis, pero recuerda que Serena sigue desaparecida para sus papás. Además, con el cristal de plata se puede llegar a cualquier lugar en menos de la mitad del tiempo que con la teletransportación de las sailor scouts"

"Tienes razón, Luna. Pero creo que estarán bien, sabrán como defenderse. Se han vuelto muy fuertes. Además, así Serena tendrá más tiempo de aclarar sus emociones ¿no es así?"

"Sí, lo sé. En verdad no me gustaría perder todo por lo que hemos luchado… pero no quiero que Serena sufra"

--S&S—

Ya había llegado la noche y no habían noticias del enemigo, Serena sugirió descansar un poco pero seguir en alerta. Por órdenes de Kakyuu Healer y Maker cuidarían de ella mientras que Fighter cuidaría de Sailor Moon.

Nuevamente entraron a la habitación de Fighter

"¿Sabes? Me encanta este lugar, es tan… no sé, simplemente tiene tu personalidad"

"¿Eso es bueno?" Preguntó Fighter antes de transformarse en Seiya

"Sí. Me agrada que tenga tu aroma"

Sin más qué decir, Seiya acercó a Serena hacia sí y la abrazó con fuerza "Realmente me asustaste hoy, bombón. Jamás vuelvas a hacer eso"

"¿Cómo me pides eso?! No podía quedarme con los brazos cruzados viendo que estabas en peligro." Serena se aferró al abrazo y enterró su rostro en el pecho del joven, poco después Seiya notó como Serena comenzaba a llorar "Seiya… eres muy importante para mí, no quiero que te pase nada malo"

Seiya sintió una calidez impresionante en esas palabras, se sintió protegido y a la vez necesitado, era una sensación única, realmente sentía el aprecio, el cariño y la preocupación de Serena.

"Perdón, bombón"

Serena negó con la cabeza y siguió aferrada al abrazo de Seiya, quien comenzó a acariciar suavemente su cabello

"¿Seiya? Te quiero"

El pelinegro no tuvo tiempo de responder, unos labios sellaron los suyos en un suave y delicado beso. En esos momentos lo único que importaba era que estaban juntos…

--S&S—

Sobre la superficie de Kinmoku se vieron diferentes resplandores que se fueron apagando lentamente al tiempo en el que nueve personas se incorporaban para reunirse.

"Hemos llegado, Haruka" Dijo Michiru

"Así es, debemos ir directamente al palacio, donde seguramente está la gatita"

Pronto, todos asintieron y se encaminaron hacia aquél lugar.

--S&S—

Serena y Seiya estaban dormidos plácidamente en la habitación de Fighter cuando sintieron de golpe una serie de presencias muy conocidas. Inmediatamente Serena las reconoció

"¿Qué haremos, Seiya?"

"Ya te dije, te protegeré de quien sea necesario, no temas, yo siempre estaré contigo" Después de esto, la besó en la frente

"Seiya… antes de cualquier cosa… quiero que sepas que realmente disfruto el estar contigo y este tiempo contigo y la batalla me han hecho entender que lo que siento por ti…" Serena se mordió los labios "Yo siento que…" realmente le costaba decírselo… "Creo que… yo también me estoy enamorando…"

Seiya se impactó no esperaba esa respuesta de ella…sin poder evitarlo la tomó por los hombros y la besó suave pero intensamente. Serena estaba totalmente sonrojada y comenzaba a responder cuando recordó lo que estaba sucediendo

"Cielos, lo olvidé… ellas no saben nada… es mejor que enfrentemos esto lo antes posible"

"Tienes razón bombón" Seiya estaba acariciando el rostro de Serena, aún seguía atontado con la revelación de la chica pero trataba de concentrarse en lo que estaba pasando "Tal vez lo mejor será que vayas a tu habitación y te prepares para salir cuanto antes"

La chica asintió, se levantó de la cama seguida por Seiya quien antes de dirigirse a la puerta para despedirla la besó prolongadamente, Serena contestó el contacto y se abrazaron. Después, Seiya se transformó y abrió la puerta lentamente para salir con sigilo.

Pero para sorpresa de ambas mujeres, tanto las guardianas de la Tierra como Tuxedo Mask estaban a un pasillo de distancia, permitiéndoles observar como Serena salía de la habitación de Fighter aún en pijama…

"Estás muerto, Kou" fue lo único que pudo decir Sailor Uranus después de reaccionar a la idea de ver a su princesa salir de su habitación. Realmente su rostro no decía nada bueno, simplemente parecía querer cumplir su sentencia hacia la guardiana de Kinmoku, después de todo, Haruka sabía que Seiya era quien tenía que ver con todo esto...

* * *

**Hola a todos!!!!  
Antes que nada aclaraciones sobre este capítulo**

**1. los ataques de las Starlights son los nombres originales de la serie en japonés.  
2. Un agradecimiento a La generala por el apoyo que me dio y la sugerencia de la frase de Haruka hacia Darien  
3. Me gustaría dejar en suspenso a los personajes malignos pero no se preocupen pronto todo saldrá a la luz.**

**Ahora sí, muchas gracias por sus reviews, espero seguir con todo su apoyo realmente me siento muy halagada por tenerlos.**

**Y por ultimo... avances del siguiente capitulo**

**1. Como vieron... ahora si viene el encuentro entre Haruka y Seiya!!  
2. Serena esta decidida a luchar por lo que quiere  
3. El nuevo enemigo muestra mayor podrerío incluso con todas las sailors ayudando**

**Y antes de irme, despues de meditarlo un poco decidí que este fic va a tener un toque de lemonade, así que si a algunos les molesta, especificaré en que parte empieza y en que parte termina, gracias. **

**Resuri-chan**


	8. El cometa negro sagrado

Este es un fic basado en la personalidad de los personajes de Sailor Moon (que son totalmente de Naoko Takeuchi) en el anime. Toma parte después de la batalla con Galaxia. Es un fic Seiya x Serena.

* * *

**Atarashii Kagayaku (Un nuevo resplandor)**

**Capítulo VII.  
El cometa negro sagrado**

* * *

"Haruka!!" "Fighter"

Gritaron al mismo tiempo Serena y Michiru pues la guerrera del viento se lanzó hacia Fighter quien obviamente contraatacó… Serena trataba desesperadamente de separarlas pero no lo conseguía, todas las scouts estaban asombradas de la escena y ninguna se atrevía a pararla; de alguna manera estaban de acuerdo con Haruka, pero por otra parte no podían hacerle daño a quien había demostrado ayudar y querer a su princesa.

Siguieron diferentes golpes en diferentes áreas del cuerpo, ambas se quedaban exhaustas, mostraban algunos rasguños y su cara de frustración al no poder ganar sobre la otra.

"Basta, Fighter" Habló Kakyuu con imponencia.

En ese momento, la guerrera pelinegra se contuvo de regresar el ataque que le había dado Sailor Uranus y se limitó a obedecer a su princesa.

"Por favor, tú también, Haruka" Suplicó Serena

"Cállate"

"Sailor Uranus!!!" gritó Michiru.

Sin previo aviso Haruka había golpeado a Star Fighter en el abdomen, sin embargo no había causado gran efecto en la Starlight. Quien no sabía que hacer, pues quería defender su orgullo pero también obedecer a su princesa y a su bombón…

"¿Cómo te atreviste?!" Haruka trató de desahogar toda la furia que sentía hacia la guerrera

"Haruka no es lo que piensas!!" Se defendía Serena

En ese momento Michiru se armó de valor para encarar a su más fiel compañera, deteniéndola suavemente del brazo.

"Por favor, Haruka…"

"Michiru…. ¡¡¡¿es que no ves?!!!"

"Lo veo igual que tú, pero no es la forma adecuada" Dicho esto volteó a ver a Serena "así como tampoco fue la mejor opción el haber huido de casa"

"¿huido?" Preguntó la princesa de fuego quien seguía sin poder creer lo que ocurría

"Sí, princesa. Perdóneme por no haberle explicado con mayor detalle"

"No te preocupes, Sailor Moon. Si nos disculpas, Fighter y yo discutiremos asuntos del enemigo en el salón principal" dicho esto, miró fijamente a Sailor Uranus, era una mirada llena enojo y recelo pero tan fríamente calculadora que parecía de indiferencia "Sailor Uranus, sírvete de este planeta como si se tratara del tuyo pero por favor respeta a sus habitantes" después miró a Sailor Moon "Entenderemos tu respuesta, Sailor Moon, recuerda que siempre serás bienvenida a este planeta"

Por fin ambas mujeres se retiraron

Serena estaba nerviosa, había visto partir a Fighter y sintió que su mundo se caía, había pensado en pedirle que se quedara pero debido a la situación, era mejor tratar de enfrentar las circunstancias por sí misma. Además… ahí estaba Darien…

Efectivamente, Darien se había quedado con la boca abierta al verla salir de la habitación de la guardiana, algo le decía que nada estaba bien y que todo debía de solucionarse, el problema fue que cuando observó la reacción de Haruka se puso feliz, tal vez había sido un arranque de celos, pero debido a su naturaleza pasiva había decidido esperar.

Todas las scouts estaban atónitas, estaban asimilando los sucesos y ahora querían saber toda la verdad

"Serena, tonta. Explícate" Rei tenía los ojos vidriosos debido a las sensaciones que le invadían

"Rei tiene razón" comenzó Michiru "debes decirnos qué haces aquí y por qué. Además tienes muchos motivos para explicar la situación en la que te encontramos"

"Y no se te olvide mencionar por qué usas esa ropa tan rara" dijo con ironía Haruka quien ya estaba más calmada peor igual de sarcástica.

"Chicas, Darien. Lo sé, lo siento. Puedo explicarles… yo…"

"Primero necesitamos un lugar más privado que los pasillos del castillo" Darien no sabía por qué pero quería retrasar esa discusión, algo muy malo presentía, pero lo peor era que sentía que era su responsabilidad… su culpa.

"Síganme"

--S&S—

"¿Me puedes explicar, Fighter?"

"Por su puesto, princesa, aunque no sé los detalles, parece ser que Sailor Moon, las guerreras y el príncipe de la Tierra tuvieron diferencias"

"¿Qué ocurrió?"

"No lo sé. Lo único que sé es que fueron situaciones distintas"

"Fighter…" La princesa parecía preocupada "El problema no es Serena… es su corazón."

"¿A- a qué se refiere?"

"Fighter… " Kakyuu tomó la cara de su guerrera entre sus manos y la miró dulcemente "El corazón de la princesa de la luna se enamoró de mi mejor estrella"

--S&S—

"Ahora sí, explícanos" Dijo Haruka

A estas alturas nadie estaba transformado y se podía notar que todos habían pasado por muchas circunstancias para llegar hasta su princesa.

"Verán, chicas, Darien…" Serena estaba sentada en un pequeño sillón con las manos en sus piernas mirándose las uñas sin tener el coraje de mirar a nadie "Vine aquí porque quería escapar de la realidad. Sé que soy una cobarde y me sentía muy sola, fue una sensación rara. No fue como cuando Galaxia las apartó de mí, sino más bien pareciera que ustedes no querían estar conmigo…"

"¡¿Cómo te atreves¡Serena por favor!"

"Déjame continuar, Rei" Serena seguía mirando sus manos su voz seguía apagada "me sentí muy torpe cuando sólo le causé problemas a Darien y cuando ustedes mostraron una total incomprensión ante mi situación" Serena no sabía si mirarlas, realmente estaba a punto de dar revelaciones que no quería pero sabía que debería de dar, además, Darien aún la quería…

"Serena… perdón" Darien se sentía culpable. Se acercó a ella y la tomó del mentón para hacer que lo mirara "No importa lo que haya pasado, no tuve por qué gritarte ni por qué tirarte, ni siquiera debí ocasionarte problemas en mi casa"

"No es eso Darien" Serena desvió la mirada hacia un lado "No es eso…"

"Entonces dime"

"Siento que el futuro lo es todo para ustedes, para todos"

"Pues claro que lo es! Todas hemos estado luchando por eso" Dijo Rei

"Así es, esa es nuestra misión" Afirmó Amy

Después de un momento, continuó Mina "Además todas hemos luchado juntas desde el principio por eso"

"Y hemos pasado enemigos con ese objetivo" Lita trataba de sonar lo más agradable posible

"Nosotras también hemos defendido Tokio de Cristal con nuestras vidas" Ahora el turno de Setsuna

"No es justo que destruyas lo que hemos hecho" Michiru podía sentir que sus manos aún temblaban por haber detenido a Haruka

"Es egoísta lo que has hecho" Obviamente Haruka seguía algo enojada.

"Serena, creo que todas queremos lo mejor para hacer un buen mañana" Terminó por decir Hotaru.

Era el turno de Darien

"Yo…"

Todas miraron a verlo

"Tal vez…"

Las chicas lo miraban atónitas… pareciera que él estaba dudando…

"lo siento…"

Haruka abrió los ojos "¿De qué hablas?"

"Serena… chicas… yo también creo eso"

Serena no podía creerlo

"No bromees, Chiba"

"No lo hago, Haruka. Y tampoco me refiero a que son ustedes las que piensan eso, sino que… yo también me incluyo. Siempre estoy pensando en el futuro y eso me resulta frustrante"

"¿Darien?"

"Lo siento, Serena. Si te soy sincero, en un principio me gustó la idea, pero ahora me siento atado, por eso quise irme a Estados Unidos, quería tratar de evadir un poco el destino. No es que no te quiera… es que…"

"¿QUÉ QUÉ?" (no hace falta decir quien fue…)

"Es que odio la idea de tener que estar con alguien, me gustaría tener la libertad de haberla escogido yo mismo"

"¿A caso no la amas?"

"Ya les dije que no es eso" Ahora Darien evadía las miradas y Serena estaba mirándolo fijamente con cierta confusión "Es solo que después de todo, todos somos diferentes y debemos de cumplir con obligaciones, debemos de construir el futuro, tenemos que actuar de cierta forma, tengo que estar con Serena para construir nuestro Reino… es decir… todo está planeado"

"Así que preferiste estudiar medicina…" Haruka masticaba las palabras "Bien… ¿saben algo? Me avergüenzo de ustedes. Son tan egoístas…!" Ahora estaba apretando sus ojos para no demostrar el coraje que tenía pero aún así continuó "Espero que recapaciten un poco, una vez que lleguemos a la Tierra, volveremos a hablar"

Tanto Serena como Darien no podían mirarse, las chicas aún estaban impactadas y Haruka estaba dando por hecho el que en ese mismo instante viajarían de regreso…

"No. Aún no quiero irme"

--S&S—

Fighter estaba sonrojada por el contacto de su princesa, y no atinaba a qué decir, era la primera vez que le demostraba tanto cariño y comprensión. Por unos instantes se sintió muy confundida

"Fighter… quiero que seas feliz, de verdad lo quiero" la princesa entonces besó su frente "Pero no puedo dejarte ir por dos razones" tomó aire "No puedo dejarte ir porque sé que te necesito en estos momentos como nunca pero además porque no pretendo dejarte sufrir ni un momento más por ella… sé que se quieren, pero no estoy segura de que pueda ser su relación…"

Fighter tenía los ojos nublados tenía que ser muy fuerte ante su princesa, debía demostrar toda esa fortaleza que la hacía digna del liderazgo de las Starlights pero… no podía, su corazón estaba quebrado, su mente también… Su bombón la quería, eso la hacía feliz, pero no podía ser, además estaban sus obligaciones, sus hermanas, su planeta, su princesa, toda su vida, y la de ella.

Una lágrima "Oh, mi querida Fighter…" Kakyuu la abrazó incitándola a desahogarse "ojala pudiera evitarte esta pena"

"Yo.. perdón… yo…" Fighter no pudo evitar derramar más lágrimas necesitaba el consuelo y apoyo de alguien… no siempre debía proteger… a veces quería y necesitaba ser protegida "he fallado"

"No digas eso, Fi---"

La princesa no pudo continuar, en ese momento se sentía nuevamente ese temblor

"Por favor quédese aquí, iré a investigar"

"Fighter no puedes ir sola"

"No arriesgaré su posición, princesa. Aguarde aquí"

Y sin decir más Fighter salió corriendo hacia donde se encontraba esa presencia maligna

--S&S—

"No es algo cuestionable"

"Por favor escúchenme. En estos momentos, el planeta está en reconstrucción y están muy vulnerables para cualquier ataque"

"Lo cual no es nuestro problema"

"Pero el enemigo es demasiado poderoso"

"Lo siento, Serena pero no podemos hacer nada"

"Pero deben entender, ellas nos ayudaron"

"No. Ellas solo vieron por ellas mismas, ni siquiera protegieron a su princesa"

"No digas eso, Haruka. Ellas me protegieron con sus vidas"

"Esta no es nuestra pelea"

Serena estaba punto de responder cuando sintieron el temblor, la rubia entendió que estaban atacando nuevamente. Miró hacia el horizonte y después volvió a mirar a Haruka con mucha determinación… "De acuerdo, Haruka. Regresa a la Tierra si tu quieres, pero yo pelearé esta batalla"

--S&S—

Fighter había salido corriendo del castillo y había encontrado el origen del temblor que había sentido

"Te estaba esperando, Starlight!"

"Muéstrate"

"De acuerdo, permíteme presentarme. Soy Hitoko uno de los cuatro sirvientes del cometa sagrado, estoy aquí para destruirte junto con este planeta"

"Eso jamás te lo permitiremos"

"¿Tú y quien más?"

"Mis hermanas y yo"

"No te preocupes por ellas, mis compañeros se harán cargo"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Es obvio que no íbamos a atacarlas juntas, ahora mismo tu princesa y las otras Starlights están lidiando con mis colegas"

El hombre vestía una túnica escarlata que cubría su vestimenta negra, tenía unos ojos negros fríos y calculadores, su cabello era del mismo tono y corto. Fighter sabía algo: ese hombre estaba acostumbrado a la muerte y destrucción.

"Plasma fulminante"

"Láser de estrella fugaz!!!"

--S&S—

Healer estaba cumpliendo sus labores cuando una ráfaga de viento helado la tomó desprevenida, sin embargo en menos de lo esperado se había recuperado y había evacuado correctamente a la población

"Excelente trabajo, Starlight"

"Infierno Estelar de Healer"

El ataque fue dirigido directamente hacia la mujer quien lo recibió pero no pareció recibir mayor daño

"Nada mal, Healer, fue por eso que te elegí como blanco"

La mujer entonces dejó verse a la luz, tenía la tez prácticamente blanca con una cabellera plateada lacia que le llegaba hasta la cintura, sus ojos eran verde aguamarina y vestía un traje bastante entallado de color verde azulado que le llegaba hasta los pies pero totalmente descubierto en la zona del ombligo.

"¿Qué pretendes?"

"Soy Yukiboru una de las cuatro sirvientes del cometa sagrado. Y vengo a acabar contigo, Sailor Star Healer… Torrente de hielo!!!"

--S&S—

Maker fue lo suficientemente lista para idear un plan en caso de ataque y había funcionado, la sombra la había confundido con una mujer disfrazada mientras ganaba tiempo de contraatacar

"Estrella de Sailor Maker"

"¿qué diablos?" Gritó el hombre

"Soy una de las tres estrellas sagradas, Sailor Star Maker!"

"Nada menos digno de ti, Starlight. Tomarme por sorpresa… a mí, Raitsu, uno de los cuatro sirvientes del cometa negro… Pero no te preocupes, de nada sirvió tu sorpresita. Ven a mí relámpago de iones!"

Maker no pudo evitar recibir el ataque, se había tardado en reaccionar por ver el atuendo del hombre, era una persona de tez blanca, demasiado blanca para ser humana. Cabello azulado largo y recogido en una trenza. Vestía una túnica celeste y su ropa era blanca, sus ojos eran igualmente azul índigo parecidos a los de Seiya pero de un frío penetrante.

"Pronto este planeta también caerá en nuestras manos"

--S&S—

Kakyuu había visto partir a su estrella líder cuando escuchó la siniestra voz de una mujer

"¿Qué tenemos aquí? Nada menos que la princesa de fuego…"

La princesa no dijo palabra alguna, se limitó a examinar a la mujer que tenía enfrente. Piel extremadamente blanca, ojos miel, cabello café oscuro, ondulado y muy largo, tenía un traje entallado muy corto y escotado del color esmeralda.

"Tormenta nebular"

La princesa contrajo la mirada antes de detener el ataque con sus manos, en realidad era un oponente bastante poderoso y por eso mismo daría su vida por proteger ese planeta

--S&S—

Serena estaba recorriendo los pasillos con el corazón en la mano, sabía que Fighter estaba en peligro, lo sentía de una forma muy extraña, sentía una opresión en el pecho… una muy grande.

"Eternal Sailor Moon, transformación!!"

Una vez transformada, Sailor Moon llegó a las afueras del palacio donde vio a Fighter luchando cuerpo a cuerpo contra un agresor, en un inicio se aterró pero tomó confianza y tomó desprevenido al enemigo

"Tiara lunar! Acción!"

El hombre recibió el impacto, acto que Fighter aprovechó perfectamente

"Láser de estrella fugaz!!"

Ambas Scouts pudieron observar cómo el hombre quedaba en el suelo, Fighter volvió a atacar y lo tomó por el cuello. Éste rió y se desvaneció en una nube negra.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, Fighter ¿Y tú?"

"Gracias a ti, sí. Pero me preocupan las demás"

"Vayamos a verlas"

--S&S—

Healer estaba exhausta, su contrincante simplemente la estaba acabando, lo cual la indignaba.

"Torrente de hielo"

"Infierno estelar de Healer!"

"No me vencerás con el mismo ataque"

"Tú tampoco"

Ambas mujeres se enfrentaron con sus ataques para después agredirse mutuamente con golpes físicos. De esta manera Healer comenzó a cambiar lentamente el rumbo de la pelea

"_Maldición si no hago algo rápido, a este paso…"_

"Burbujas de Mercurio Estallen"

De un momento a otro, Healer perdió la visibilidad y tan sólo escuchó

"Fuego de Marte, enciéndete"

"Tormenta relampagueante de Júpiter"

"Cadena de amor de Venus"

Cuando la niebla se disipó, Healer logró ver cómo las sailors internas estaban algo lastimadas, al parecer les había tocado algo de batalla. En un instante fugaz había visto cómo la mujer se convertía en un humo negro que se dispersaba rápidamente

"¿Estás bien, Healer?" Inquirió Mercury.

"Sí, gracias. ¿Qué hacen aquí?"

"Venimos por nuestra princesa" dijo Sailor Venus con un guiño coqueto.

"Debo ir con mi princesa de fuego"

"Iremos contigo" afirmó Mars.

--S&S—

Maker estaba totalmente exhausta, podría jurar que el enemigo estaba haciéndose cada vez más fuerte porque no sólo no parecía agotarse sino que además parecía renovar fuerzas frecuentemente.

"Estás acabada"

"Jamás dejaré que dañes mi planeta"

Dicho esto, una ligera ráfaga la rodeó. Elevó su poder una vez más y se lanzó al ataque, sabía que no era tan ágil como fighter, ni tampoco tan eficaz como Healer pero trató desesperadamente de continuar la lucha. Su contrincante lanzó nuevamente su ataque, el cual Maker evadió el ataque pero para su sorpresa, el hombre se había preparado mejor y comenzó el ataque físico, ella lo sabía, era una batalla perdida…

"Relámpago de iones"

"Campo de energía!"

Maker observó como una barrera se oponía entre ella y su agresor para después observar como la mujer que en la Tierra la había rechazado, ahora la ayudaba.

"Espada de Urano, elimina!"

"Maremoto de Neptuno"

El ataque fue dirigido aún cuando estaba en riesgo su propia compañera, sin embargo el ataque fue interceptado únicamente por el agresor y las tres guerreras miraban con sospecha como el hombre se disolvía en el aire. Maker no sabía que hacer¿¿realmente la habían ayudado?? Eso era algo simplemente asombroso. Ambas guerreras miraron a Maker

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Neptuno

"Sí." Haruka y Michiru estaban por irse cuando escucharon "Gracias…"

--S&S—

Kakyuu era la única que estaba luchando uno a uno con su oponente, estaba cansada pero no lo demostraba, por el contrario demostraba una autoridad que intimidaba por completo a la mujer

"¿Para quién trabajas?"

"Mi nombre es Fuuze, una de las cuatro sirvientes del cometa sagrado. Tormenta nebular!!"

Un segundo ataque, diferente al primero, eso significaba que ya habían evolucionado sus poderes… Pero ella no se quedaba atrás, por algo era una princesa, se lanzó al ataque físico recordando el señalamiento de Fighter, y así funcionó. De hecho pensó que había sido la misma persona que había atacado el día anterior.

La princesa aprovechó el momento de debilidad de la mujer y lanzó nuevamente su ataque sin embargo, fue inútil, había esquivado los golpes y ataques fácilmente. Kakyuu estaba asustada.

Un nuevo ataque iba directo hacia ella

"Láser de estrella fugaz!"

"Por el poder del cristal de la luna plateada!"

La mujer había caído por el impacto del láser de Fighter, pero para sorpresa de todos, no pudo ser purificado por Sailor Moon

"Jamás podrás vencerme con ese poder tan insignificante"

Fighter no dio tiempo de pensar, comenzó un ataque al que se unió la princesa de fuego dejando a la guerrera de la luna pensando en lo corrido. De pronto observó cómo se desaparecía la mujer con una risa macabra.

"Kinmoku está en peligro, por favor Sailor Moon necesitamos de tu ayuda"

"Por su puesto"

"Por su puesto que no" Urano y Neptuno acababan de llegar a impedirlo

"No. No de nuevo. Esta vez yo decido." Serena entonces caminó directamente hacia la princesa de fuego y tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas sonriéndole, luego tomó las manos de Fighter "Decido luchar contigo, Starlight!"

* * *

**Hola a todos! **

Aquí está el capítulo VII

**Los nombres de los nuevos enemigos se derivan de varias palabras japonesas que corresponden a su elemento.**

**Hitoko viene de hombre de fuego  
Yukiboru, bola de nieve  
Fuuze, vientos huracanados y  
Raitsu que significa luz.**

**Avances del siguiente capítulo**

**1. Después de las peleas, todos se preguntan ¿Dónde está Darien?  
2. Serena y Seiya comparten momentos inolvidables...  
3. Haruka tiene una plática con Michiru  
4. Darien y Serena tienen una larga charla**

**Hasta aquí les dejo el suspenso nos vemos en el noveno capítulo**

**Resuri-chan  
**


	9. Sentimientos de una princesa

Este es un fic basado en la personalidad de los personajes de Sailor Moon (que son totalmente de Naoko Takeuchi) en el anime. Toma parte después de la batalla con Galaxia. Es un fic Seiya x Serena.

* * *

**Atarashii Kagayaku (Un nuevo resplandor)**

**Capítulo IX.  
Sentimientos de una princesa.****

* * *

**

"¡¿Es que no puedes entender que este no es tu planeta¡Ni siquiera es tu batalla!"

"Lo sé, Haruka, pero necesito que entiendan que la princesa, las Starlights y su planeta son importantes para mí"

"Serena tiene razón, ellas nos ayudaron a proteger el nuestro mientras nosotras fallamos a nuestra misión"

Las demás chicas habían llegado y Amy había tratado de apoyar a su princesa, después de todo, ella sentía lo mismo

"Haruka, debemos de tener confianza en que estamos haciendo lo correcto. En el instante en el que debamos regresar, regresaremos" Esta vez era Michiru quien estaba hablando.

Haruka mostró una mirada triste ante el comentario de su compañera, asintió y sin decir más se quedó ensimismada en sus pensamientos.

"Entonces está decidido" habló felizmente Mina "Me siento feliz"

En ese instante todas comenzaron a sonreírse… pero tan sólo fue un breve instante…

"Oigan… no sé ustedes pero…" comenzó a decir Maker "Creo que falta su príncipe"

Todas voltearon a ver a todos lados buscando a Darien, pero al parecer no había rastro de él.

"¿Y si le pasó algo?" Serena estaba preocupada

"Es raro, esas personas dijeron que eran cuatro, y entre todas nosotras luchamos contra cuatro enemigos" Reflexionó Maker

"Es cierto" Confirmó Amy "Debe ser una razón más fuerte"

"Debemos ir a buscarlo"

Todas asintieron y se dividieron en grupos, primero Haruka y Michiru, después Amy, Rei, y Mina, Hotaru, Setsuna y Lita, Healer, Maker y Kakyuu y por último Serena y Seiya.

"De cualquier forma, nos veremos aquí en dos horas"

--S&S—

Las dos mujeres estaban totalmente distantes, ambas sabían que estaban dolidas pero no podían aceptárselo a la otra. Haruka tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte mientras Michiru se concentraba en observar el paisaje que las rodeaba, pero ninguna de las dos disfrutaba de aquella hermosa vista.

"¿Haruka?" Su voz era bastante suave, Haruka sabía que estaba triste

"…¿qué sucede?"

"Yo…" la mujer más pequeña se mordió los labios, su mirada se perdió en el suelo dejando que su cabello tapara gran parte de su rostro "Haruka…" la rubia podía entender a la perfección lo que pasaba pero no se atrevía a decir nada "yo… perdóname!!!" Ni siquiera había terminado de decir la oración y se había abalanzado a los brazos de su compañera

"Michiru…" Haruka sintió la calidez del abrazo, cerró los ojos y sonrió, la rodeó por la cintura y la atrajo más hacia sí. "perdóname, fui una tonta"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Sé por qué me detuviste, sé que estás en lo correcto y sé que la gatita tiene derecho a decidir a quien querer… pero soy demasiado necia y sé que tengo una misión, ese conflicto no me puede dejar en paz y terminé lastimándote, no te presté atención y hasta sé que te humillé en frente de ellas al no escucharte"

"Te equivocas, tontita… Te entiendo a la perfección pero mi deber como amiga de Serena me hizo detenerte, aunque mi deber como guerrera te entendía a la perfección"

"Me da gusto oír eso. ¿Sabes? Por eso es que me da gusto compartir contigo las cosas, sé que me entiendes y que puedo confiarte todo"

Michiru asintió, se sentía feliz. Ambas mujeres se abrazaban mientras caminaban, Haruka rodeaba la cintura de Michiru mientras que ésta recargaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de Haruka.

"Bien… vayamos a buscar a Chiba"

"no sé por qué presiento que no lo vamos a encontrar…"

--S&S—

Las chicas estaban buscando pero no había rastro de Darien, Rei comenzaba a desesperarse

"Tranquila Rei, lo encontraremos" dijo Lita

"Es que no me queda claro¿qué le habrá pasado?!"

"Descuida, el es fuerte"

"Lo sé, Amy, a eso me refiero. El no es de las personas que se queda con los brazos cruzados¿por qué ahora sí?" Rei seguía indignada

"Tal vez sólo se perdió en este planeta"

Todas voltearon a ver a Mina con una gota en la cabeza

"Mina, eso es imposible"

--S&S—

Darien estaba meditando, desde que había terminado la pelea con Galaxia había tratado de meditar sobre su relación con Serena, en verdad la quería pero no estaba seguro de por qué la amaba. Es decir… Serena era una chica dulce y muy bella pero más allá de eso, su relación había sido programada y eso lo exasperaba porque en muchos sentidos Serena era totalmente opuesta a él y eso no le parecía

Habían pasado tantas cosas juntos que por momentos pensaba que tan sólo seguían así por el destino y no porque realmente se quisieran. Había tenido muchas dudas todo este tiempo. Incluso las dos semanas anteriores, Serena había demostrado ser una persona opuesta a él. Sus metas, gustos e ideas eran diferentes. Incluso ya parecía no sentir algo lo suficientemente grande por ella como para vivir el resto de sus días a su lado.

Le resultaba triste pensar que Serena no sería para él porque en verdad la respetaba y le tenía un cariño muy profundo. Pero había algo que faltaba, no sólo eran esas diferencias, era su etilo de vida, su ambiente en el que se desenvolvían, las personas con las que trataban, sus sueños… Lo único en lo que coincidían era en el bienestar de otros y el Tokio de Cristal aunque aún ahí tenían sus diferencias.

Recordó también cuando se conocieron por primera vez, él siendo un príncipe y ella una princesa, en ese entonces había afinidad pero después en la Tierra durante su segundo encuentro, Serena había arrojado sobre su cabeza un examen de matemáticas y había demostrado ser una niña muy enérgica… Él por el contrario era centrado, sumamente racional y calculador. Tenía su lado amable pero su timidez lo hacían un poco seco, actitud contraria a la rubia…

Darien estaba meditando la situación desde el inicio, en verdad necesitaba tomar una decisión para no afectar a Serena ni a su hija ni a Tokio de Cristal, sin embargo más que eso… ya no quería afectar su propia vida y sus propias decisiones…

--S&S—

"Princesa, perdónenos por no poder proteger este planeta"

"Jamás digas eso de nuevo, Healer"

"Pero…"

"Todas hemos luchado mucho por esto, y estoy conciente de que no es una tarea fácil, pero confío en que lo lograremos" Kakyuu estaba caminando lentamente con sus manos entrelazadas sobre su falda "Yo también tenía mis dudas, pero el día en que llegó Sailor Moon, la esperanza regresó. Porque entendí que trabajando juntas lo lograremos. Lo único que me preocupa en estos momentos es la relación entre ella y Fighter"

"¿A qué se refiere?"

"Se corresponden pero les espera un duro camino por delante"

"No se preocupe, princesa" Healer le sonreía ampliamente "Fighter no está sola, ella sabe que cuenta con usted."

"Así es, además también cuenta con nostras" Afirmó Maker

"Me da gusto saberlo. En verdad estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes"

--S&S—

Desde que salieron del palacio, Fighter decidió permanecer como Seiya y caminó junto con Serena sin rumbo fijo, tan sólo disfrutaban de la compañía del otro

"Seiya, gracias por todo"

"No tienes por qué, sabes que siempre trataré de ayudarte"

"Sí, por eso mismo. ¿Sabes? Después de esta batalla me encantaría quedarme contigo aquí, me parece un planeta bello, sus flores, sus bosques, es muy bello"

"Eso sería hermoso, bombón"

"Sí, Seiya… ese sentimiento es muy agradable"

"Pero… ¿y…?"

"Darien hace unos momentos actuó raro, parecía que el siente lo mismo de nuestro futuro que yo, se siente presionado"

"¿Y entonces?" preguntó el chico

"No sé, pareciera que quiere terminar nuestra relación" Serena tenía una mirada confusa, en verdad no sabía que pensar

"No lo creo" Ante la mirada de la chica, Seiya había decidido tratar de animarla pero una tercera voz los interrumpió

"Yo… sí"

Tanto Serena como Seiya palidecieron ligeramente, frente a ellos estaba Darien, quien parecía un poco pensativo y nervioso.

--S&S—

Todas las scouts habían regresado después de dos horas, todas menos Fighter y Sailor Moon, por lo que todas comenzaron a preocuparse

En ese instante, llegó Seiya con la mirada totalmente baja y todas notaron como tenía una palidez mayor a la normal

"¿Fighter?"

"Lo siento… En verdad lo siento"

"¿Qué pasó?"

"Lo encontramos… Ahora están hablando…"

"¿Quiénes… Serena y Darien?" Ante la pregunta de Rei, Seiya asintió "¿De qué?"

"De su futuro"

"¿Pero por qué esa cara, Seiya?" Preguntó Maker

"……Porque al parecer están terminando su relación"

--S&S—

"Serena…" Darien estaba bastante tranquilo, irónicamente estaba sonriendo por lo que estaba haciendo "¿qué piensas?"

Serena estaba pasmada, acababa de tener una conversación bastante sensata con Darien, posiblemente la primera en toda su relación e irónicamente había sido sobre su separación

"Creo que… tienes razón" Serena tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas "En verdad lamento no ser lo que tú esperabas"

"Y yo lamento no ser quien tu querías"

Habían hablado bastante, desde el momento en el que estuvieron juntos, su primer beso, su enamoramiento, pero después hablaron de todo lo monótono que había sido su noviazgo a partir de la llegada de Rini, además cada uno había mencionado lo que no le parecía de su relación y del destino en sí.

"Aunque…" Darien continuó "Me hubiera gustado conocerte de otra manera… en otra circunstancia, sin el destino de por medio, tal vez somos diferentes, pero también tenemos cosas en común"

"Sí… en verdad lamento mucho todo, ojala Rini no sufra…"

"No te preocupes, ella es fuerte"

"Lo sé, pero… no sabemos si existirá y por otra parte… ¿qué pasará con Tokio de Cristal"

"No te debes preocupar por eso… el príncipe de la Tierra y la princesa de la Luna siempre mantendrán una relación positiva. La Tierra siempre estará de tu lado"

"Darien…" Serena no pudo continuar, las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por su rostro y su voz se encontró entrecortada "Oh Darien…"

"Todo saldrá bien"

"Lo sé… pero no puedo evitar sentirme triste por lo que pudo ser y ahora no será"

"A decir verdad yo tampoco estoy seguro del todo pero en verdad Rini estará bien, de alguna forma siempre será tu hija" Una vez que Serena sonrió ligeramente Darien supo que era tiempo "Bien… creo que lo mejor será regresar a mi lugar, te esperaré Serena, siempre serás bienvenida. Espero que les vaya bien en esta batalla"

"Gracias, Darien. Cuida a Luna en mi ausencia"

Darien después regresaría a la Tierra; esta no era su batalla, no eran sus guerreras ni era su planeta…

"Adiós, Serena"

--S&S—

Pararon un par de horas y Serena regresó al castillo, ahí todas la vieron con preocupación

"¿Serena?"

"Hola chicas"

"¿Cómo estás?" Preguntó Seiya alarmado

"Ya me siento mejor"

"¿De qué hablas?" Inquirió Haruka

"Después de hablar con Darien, me siento mejor. Ahora sé que no le estorbo y que él tendrá la libertad de escoger a alguien más"

"¿De qué hablas?" volvió a preguntar Haruka, como si no entendiera nada de lo que decía Serena

"Darien y yo terminamos"

"Eso no es posible"

"Sí lo es Haruka" dijo Serena tranquilamente "Lamento todo lo que se arruinó en verdad lo lamento" Serena comenzó nuevamente a llorar "Pero así lo quiso… así lo quisimos y yo no tengo por qué obligarlo a hacer el futuro. Además, es lo mejor para todos"

"¡¡¿Para todos quienes?!!" Haruka comenzó a estresarse y todos los presentes comenzaron una disputa tremenda "¿Ahora qué pasará, Setsuna?"

"Si ambos decidieron que esto debía acabar así, las posibilidades son muchísimas, pero ninguna es mala. Porque fue de común acuerdo, no fue con intención de lastimarse. El futuro es incierto pero no es malo"

"Perdónenme por entrometerme pero… ¿Estás bien, Serena?"

"Sí princesa… gracias" Serena aún derramaba algunas lágrimas pero estaba bien "Realmente me siento tranquila de saber que Darien ahora si podrá buscar a alguien que quiera"

Haruka y Michiru estaban viéndose una a la otra mientras no podían evitar el sentirse confundidas

"Serena…" dijo Mina "si tu estás bien, nosotras estaremos bien. Sé que todas tenemos una misión como guerreras pero también tenemos una misión como amigas"

"Aunque tuvieras razón, esta situación alterará el rumbo del destino" Haruka estaba impactada "Aunque el futuro sea bueno, será diferente, así que después de esta batalla, regresaremos a casa a resolver esta situación"

"Gracias, chicas"

"Bombón…"

Todos podían observar que durante toda la conversación Seiya tenía una mirada perdida y con cierto toque de dolor… Así que decidieron ponerse a trabajar en otras cosas para poder dejarlos juntos.

"En verdad estoy bien, Seiya. Tan sólo me estoy acostumbrando a la idea"

--S&S—

Todo el día estuvieron esperando un ataque sorpresivo pero nada pasó y la reconstrucción del planeta siguió su curso ahora apoyado por todas las guerreras de la Tierra.

Cuando llegó la noche, todas se reunieron nuevamente en el salón principal

"El enemigo no se ha presentado, será mejor descansar un poco" Sentenció la princesa de Fuego.

"Tiene razón, así tendremos fuerzas renovadas para mañana" Dijo la pequeña Hotaru.

"Será mejor dividirnos por turnos, los grupos se quedarán como estaban, Michiru y yo podemos empezar"

Todas asintieron, Haruka y su compañera salieron del palacio por completo mientras las demás scouts se dirigían a sus respectivas habitaciones…

--S&S--

Serena estaba aún confundida por todos los sucesos anteriores, realmente la había pasado mal entre su rompimiento y el enemigo.

Realmente su vida había estado bien hasta que conoció a Seiya, sí lo quería, estaba enamorada de él pero lamentablemente no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora. Lo había perdido una vez y no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo una segunda vez. Su único problema era el destino pero ahora… el destino se había alterado.

Darien había decidido tener el valor de terminar su relación. Si se sentía triste, demasiado, había conocido a su hija y ahora ella no existiría, obviamente era tan sólo una posibilidad para el curso del tiempo pero se había encariñado tanto con ella… aún con todos sus defectos. Ahora Serena tenía que entender que su futuro estaba disponible para ella, era libre de hacer lo que quisiera, de estar con quien quisiera y de no sentirse presionada.

Sin embargo, algo había ahí que la hacía sentirse culpable, como lo había platicado con Seiya la noche anterior, sentía culpabilidad, sentía agobio por no cumplir la misión con la que nació. Ella tan sólo era una reencarnación de una princesa, es decir que cabría la posibilidad de que siguiera siéndolo, pero en su vida pasada, su madre había dado su vida por la creación de un mundo donde vivieran las guerreras con su princesa y ese mundo acababa de morir. Darien sí la quería y sí la respetaba pero eran tan diferentes que su relación estaba mal, la prueba fue que ambos quedaron verdaderamente tranquilos aún después de la separación.

Realmente ella era la princesa de la Luna y sus guardianas eran guerreras que protegerían su reino. Aunque Darien había sido el príncipe prospecto y ahora ya no era su prometido, gran parte del destino seguía en pie sólo que ahora daba apertura a su corazón para que eligiera a quien quisiera.

Sinceramente su labor como princesa, como guerrera y como persona se había visto afectado pero no por eso dejaría que sus ánimos bajaran, por fin estaba decidiendo ser fuerte y luchar por lo que quería. Y eso era lo que estaba a punto de hacer…

Se dirigió con paso firme a la habitación de Fighter, topándose en el camino a varias de sus guardianas quienes al verla en ese estado prefirieron no meterse con ella, aunque para suerte de Serena ninguna de las guerreras externas se encontraban cerca, por lo que prefirió apresurarse.

Al llegar a la recámara, ni siquiera se molestó en tocar, simplemente entró, ya no podía esperar más para estar con la única persona con la que podía estar tranquila.

"Hola. Me alegra que vinieras" Fighter había estado momentos antes sentada en su cama meditando lo que había pasado. Cuando observó a Serena inmediatamente se alegró y se acercó a ella

"Hola, Fighter" Serena abrazó a la guardiana y esta en un acto de cariño, acarició su cabello. "Me siento bien estando contigo"

"Yo también, pero sé que estás más cómoda si…" la guardiana cambió de forma inmediatamente y se encontró ante ella Seiya "si me ves a mí bombón."

Serena asintió y nuevamente lo abrazó. Seiya iba a decir algo cuando Serena lo besó. "No quiero que te vayas, no quiero irme de aquí. Me he dado cuenta de que al estar contigo me siento feliz. No sé que tan mal esté el sentir esto acabando de terminar mi relación pero… por favor no quiero estar lejos de ti"

"Nadie ni nada me va a separar de tu lado, bombón"

"En verdad, Seiya. No sé qué pasará después pero quiero que sepas que mi corazón ya te ha elegido a ti"

"¿Recuerdas que te dije que me hubiera gustado conocerte antes?" La chica asintió "Hay veces en las que creo que te conozco desde siempre y que sólo tenía que buscarte. Ahora que te encontré… no puedo dejarte ir, no quiero. Te quiero muchísimo"

"Seiya… "

No hubo más que decir… nada más que escuchar… Seiya tomó a Serena por la cintura atrayéndola igual de cerca que otra ocasiones pero con un sentimiento y un deseo que jamás había demostrado. Quería borrar cualquier preocupación de su mente, quería darle al menos algo de paz y amor, quería hacerla feliz…

"Bombón…"

* * *

**Hola a todos! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, aunque a decir verdad terminó más extenso de lo que debería...**

**Avances del siguiente capítulo:**

**1. Seiya y Serena... como se ve, este fic terminó con la apertura al lemonade...  
2. Problemas con los nuevos enemigos  
3. Algunas Scouts regresan a la Tierra **

Nos vemos en el próximo episodio, muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo y espero sus comentarios.

**Resuri-chan  
**


	10. Verdaderos sentimientos de un corazón

Este es un fic basado en la personalidad de los personajes de Sailor Moon (que son totalmente de Naoko Takeuchi) en el anime. Toma parte después de la batalla con Galaxia. Es un fic Seiya x Serena.

* * *

**Atarashii Kagayaku (Un nuevo resplandor)**

**Capítulo X.  
Verdaderos sentimientos de un corazón.**

**

* * *

**

**Nota importante: A partir de este momento, el fic contiene un poco de Lemon**

**

* * *

**No hubo más que decir… nada más que escuchar… Seiya tomó a Serena por la cintura atrayéndola igual de cerca que otra ocasiones pero con un sentimiento y un deseo que jamás había demostrado. Quería borrar cualquier preocupación de su mente, quería darle al menos algo de paz y amor, quería hacerla feliz… 

"Bombón…"

Serena respondió de la misma manera, quería demostrarle a Seiya que jamás había sido un juego, que ella estaba con él porque así lo había decidido y estaba feliz de poder hacerlo libremente, de poder decirle sus sentimientos a través de ese encuentro.

Pronto, los besos hicieron que ambos se fundieran aún más, que sus respiraciones se agitaran y que ya no fuera suficiente el abrazarse. Las caricias no tardaron, las miradas cómplices de tantos sentimientos encontrados y los deseos desinhibidos que los dos se mostraban con sus labios.

"Seiya…" Serena suspiraba su nombre como si fuera la última vez que lo tuviera entre sus brazos; se sentía tan protegida en ellos...

Él no se quedaba atrás, entre beso y beso cerraba suavemente sus ojos y dejaba que todo el amor y la pasión se manifestaran en su compañera, quien cada vez estaba perdiendo la cordura… igual que él.

"Bombón..." el chico acariciaba la espalda de la muchacha con delicadeza mientras que ella comenzaba a deleitarse ante el contacto. De un momento a otro, ambos estaban sumergidos en un ambiente de amor que los embriagaba por completo…

Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar por un buen rato, tan sólo se entregaron a su encuentro por completo, dándose el cariño que jamás habían sentido en alguien más. Las caricias, los besos, los abrazos…

Serena separó un poco el contacto, estaba algo tensa por lo que había pasado antes, pero en esos momentos estaba nerviosa por algo más…

"Lo siento… yo"

"Yo no lo lamento, Seiya…" Serena no podía encararlo del todo "en verdad… yo…"

Seiya la tomó del mentón "No te preocupes, bombón, sólo haré lo que me pidas que haga" después le besó una mano "Te adoro, bombón"

"Así que… ¿harías lo que yo quisiera?" La voz de la chica denotaba que estaba nerviosa por la decisión que estaba tomando pero después de ver que él asentía continuó "entonces… no quiero que pares"

Seiya le sonrió de la manera más encantadora y la abrazo muy suavemente "No lo haré". Serena entonces se relajó un poco, claro que estaba nerviosa, pero estaba conciente de que todo lo que pasaría sería por el amor que ella quería entregarle…

¿Cómo sucedió exactamente? Serena no lo sabía, Seiya había resultado ser una persona fascinante, la hacía sentirse tan segura, tan querida, tan amada… Serena permitió que poco a poco la fuera conociendo en un encuentro lleno de pasión pero igualmente pleno de ternura. Estaba dispuesta a demostrarle sus sentimientos por completo y había tratado de imitarlo, aunque ciertamente con algo de nerviosismo.

El tiempo pasó volando, cada uno podía sentirse comunicado por completo con el otro, entendiendo sus sentimientos y manifestándolos con besos y caricias, las miradas no faltaron y las palabras estaban de sobra… el brillo en sus miradas lo decía todo, se pertenecían.

Seiya no estaba seguro de cómo seguir, estaba muy nervioso, así que se limitó a consentirla suave pero sensualmente. Ella podía sentir que sus esencias se iban fundiendo cada vez más y podía ver reflejado en él toda la pasión que comenzaba a desbordarse, ambos estaban ansiosos de un encuentro más profundo pero no sabían bien como seguir así que cada uno dejó que su corazón lo guiara lo que ocasionó que ambos disfrutaran cada segundo que pasaba…

"Bombón…"

Seiya acariciaba delicadamente la suave piel de la muchacha haciéndola estremecer, podía sentir cada vibración de su cuerpo y cómo respondía ante su toque. Estaba feliz de poder hacerla responder de esa manera tan sensible, aprendiendo nuevas formas de hacerla gozar y provocarle felicidad.

"Seiya…oh" Serena no podía evitar decir su nombre entre suspiros, aquél hombre la hacía sentirse tan plena… Se sentía realmente bien estar con él y respirar su aroma entre cada beso, su sonrojo había ido en aumento durante todo el tiempo transcurrido pero ahora estaba llegando a extremos pues no concebía las cosas que estaba realizando en ese momento, pero no le importó, se sentía protegida en los brazos de Seiya Kou y eso la estaba volviendo loca.

"Seiya…Seiya!"

Ambos sabían que el momento había llegado, aunque el chico no sabía bien cómo hacerlo… tenía miedo de lastimarla y ella lo leyó en su mirada

"Sé que no me lastimarás…" Serena habló con seguridad porque por primera vez en su vida no tenía miedo, sabía que ella estaba haciendo las cosas por amor y creando su propio futuro, decidiendo sus propios actos… sintiéndose libre… Los besos siguieron mientras él delicadamente la acomodaba entre las sábanas. A estas alturas, sabiendo lo que seguía, ya no había marcha atrás.

Los dos lo deseaban. Se sonrieron mutuamente antes de volverse a besar.

Despacio, Serena sintió como ahora él era parte de ella y ella le pertenecía de igual manera, al principio sintió un ligero malestar que dio lugar al dolor, cosa que Seiya trató de evitar al máximo, Serena no pudo evitar el apretar sus ojos con fuerza mientras un par de lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Seiya se maldijo mentalmente al verla sufrir, sabía que no debía decir nada en ese momento pues nada ganaría… por lo que se limitó a besar sus lágrimas y tratar de borrar su dolor, se sentía estúpido, acarició su cabello y la besó suavemente, ella seguía tratando de parar su propio llanto mientras trataba de olvidarse del dolor. Un par de lágrimas más hicieron que Seiya tuviera ganas de parar por completo…

…pero ella abrió los ojos y le sonrió.

Jamás olvidaría esa escena en toda su vida, esa sonrisa tan inocente y pura… de pronto sintió la calidez de sus labios y regresó a la realidad. Serena lo invitaba a seguir de una manera muy inocente y él trató de compensar todo el sufrimiento que le causó… y más…

Poco tiempo después, ambos estaban adquiriendo un mismo ritmo mientras seguían profesándose mutuamente lo mucho que se amaban. Esa noche sería para recordarse por siempre. Serena sentía que no podía soportarlo más… estaba totalmente completa, sentía que su vientre estallaba en emociones, experimentaba sensaciones nuevas pero asombrosamente para ella cada vez Seiya lograba llevarla al paraíso una y otra vez, cada vez lo disfrutaba más y más… Él por su parte se sentía feliz, simplemente había encontrado la felicidad a su lado y en esos momentos sus sentimientos estaban a flor de piel… la amaba demasiado, todo lo que sentía por ella estaba ahí presente, en cada suspiro, en cada mirada, en cada caricia…

Ambos jóvenes terminaron por liberar todos esos sentimientos, llamándose al mismo tiempo durante un instante que para ellos fue eterno.

Seiya no pudo evitar caer suavemente sobre Serena quien sólo atino a abrazarlo por unos instantes para luego separarse y tomar aire…

"¿Seiya?"

"Dime, bombón"

"Yo también te amo"

Seiya besó entonces su nariz para luego sonreírle y cubrirla con las sábanas hasta acomodarse bien en la cama. Él sabía perfectamente una cosa… pasara lo que pasara, él siempre estaría ahí para defenderla y protegerla

"Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, preciosa" Serena se sonrojo ante el comentario y sólo se acurrucó más en su pecho "Te amo"

Nuevamente Serena estaba de espaldas para él lo que le permitía disfrutar del nuevo aroma que tenía su bombón. La abrazó por la cintura y hundió levemente su rostro en su cabello. Ella realmente disfrutaba que hiciera eso, era una sensación tan suave que la hacía temblar.

Por fin ambos jóvenes habían podido sentirse completos. Después de unos instantes de silencio, Seiya besaba el cuello y los hombros de la chica mientras ella tan sólo acariciaba sus brazos que tenía alrededor de su vientre. Sin querer evitarlo, ambos comenzaron a conciliar el sueño, la compañía del otro, eran tan reconfortante…

"Buenas noches, Seiya" Serena besó nuevamente sus labios antes de cerrar los ojos y acercarse más a su cuerpo.

"Descansa, bombón" Seiya sonrió, por primera vez en su vida estaba realmente feliz…

* * *

**Nota: hasta aquí termina la parte de Lemon**

--S&S—

El cielo de aquella noche estaba despejado y se podían ver las numerosas estrellas… bajo esta vista, dos mujeres habían estado vigilando el lugar un par de horas, estaban algo cansadas y sobretodo preocupadas, pero aún así debían seguir su deber y terminar su trabajo a tiempo o de lo contrario las demás se preocuparían por ellas

"¿Haruka?"

"¿Qué pasa, Michiru?"

"Es tiempo de volver… Es tarde, mañana regresaremos"

"De acuerdo…"

Ambas mujeres caminaron un poco cuando sintieron nuevamente un temblor escalofriante. Inmediatamente se colocaron en posición de ataque y defensa respectivamente para dar una bienvenida a una sobra que no conocían

"Ríndanse ante el poder del cometa oscuro"

"Tierra… tiembla"

Haruka no se fue con rodeos y atacó a la sombra sin pensarlo, la cual recibió el impacto sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo

"Vaya, vaya. Sí que son fuertes las scouts de la Tierra. Pero no lo suficiente para vencerme… Tormenta nebular"

"Maremoto de Neptuno"

--S&S—

Luna y Artemis estaban aguardando en el templo Hikawa como lo habían prometido. Ambos habían permanecido allí todo el tiempo y en ese momento estaban discutiendo la situación.

"Gracias, Artemis, ahora me siento mas tranquila"

"Verás que todo saldrá bien"

En ese instante, ante sus ojos apareció Darien, quien traía una cara tranquila, acto que preocupó de inmediato al par de felinos

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Le prometí a Serena que cuidaría de ti mientras ella regresa a casa"

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Verán… Serena y las chicas se encuentran peleando en Kinmoku, yo regresé porque la Tierra es mi lugar y creo que es mi deber protegerla"

"¿Y qué hay de Serena?"

"Ella está luchando por el país de sus amigos"

"¿ Y no te quedaste a ayudarla?"

"No… porque… verán, Serena y yo terminamos"

"¿QUÉ?"

"Así es, los dos creemos que es mejor así y Setsuna nos explicó que no hay problema con el futuro, es inestable pero no es malo, así que debo regresar a proteger la Tierra"

"¿Y qué hay de las chicas?"

"Están peleando contra un tal cometa negro"

"No sé de que hablas, no conozco nada sobre algo así"

"Ni yo, Luna" dijo el gato blanco "Pero debemos investigar de inmediato. Gracias, Darien. De cualquier forma, recuerda que siempre podrás contar con el apoyo de la Luna"

"Claro, y ustedes con la Tierra"

--S&S—

De la nada se conformó una sombra siniestra que dio paso a la conformación de un cuerpo aparentemente humano. Después la silueta adquirió la forma de una mujer de cabello plateado

"Yukiboru… ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Su Majestad, perdóneme por interrumpir su descanso, pero me parece apropiado decirle que he investigado algo sobre las guerreras del Sistema Solar"

"Habla"

"Ellas habitan en el planeta Tierra, pero cada una es la regente de los demás planetas del sistema"

"Eso nos da como resultado 9 guerreras"

"Así es, pero una de ellas es la princesa de la Luna"

"¿Y de la Tierra?"

"Un hombre llamado Endymion"

"¿Y dónde se encuentra?"

"En la Tierra. Acaba de terminar su relación con la princesa"

"Eso es interesante"

"Así parece. De manera que la Tierra está vulnerable"

"Ya sabes que hacer, Yukinoru. Estarás a cargo"

"Como usted ordene"

--S&S—

"No te saldrás con la tuya"

"Jajaja No me hagas reír! Ustedes son tan débiles para mí que no habría forma de que se salvaran"

Haruka frunció el ceño, en verdad eran rivales muy poderosos pero no podía defraudar a su princesa, ni a Michiru ni a ella misma. Se lanzó al ataque y sin previo aviso comenzó a atacarla con los puños para después dar paso al uso de su espada.

Michiru se unió a la lucha, de igual manera no estaba dispuesta a perder así que entre ella y Uranus comenzaron a ganar partida.

"Tornado galáctico"

Haruka observó como Michiru salía volando por los aires con un rastro de sangre en la mejilla, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando la vio azotar contra el pavimento. Instintivamente cerró sus ojos que detuvieron sus lágrimas. Cuando los volvió a abrir tenía una mirada tan furiosa que estremeció a Fuuze.

"TIERRA TIEMBLA!!!!!!!!"

Como jamás había sucedido, la tiara de la guerrera brilló con intensidad dejando ver por un momento el símbolo de su planeta. Su poder fue tal que lanzó por los aires a su atacante y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar comenzó a atacarla con desesperación

"Tormen—"

Fuuze no pudo continuar con su ataque, las múltiples heridas que le había hecho Haruka la habían dejado sin habla. Lo único que pudo hacer fue desvanecerse al darse por vencida.

"Michi---Michiru!!"

Haruka corrió hasta la chica quien seguía inconsciente. Se había acercado lo suficiente para ayudarla cuando notó que su frente también sangraba debido al impacto con el suelo.

"Maldición… Michi—" Sailor Uranus perdió su transformación y comenzó a nublar su visión con sus lágrimas. Estaba entrando en pánico. Acarició su cabello aguamarina, luego la abrazó fuertemente y la cargó en sus brazos "Perdóname, Michiru"

Dicho esto, la guardiana la sostuvo en brazos y se dirigió a paso rápido al palacio, debía actuar rápido para poder salvarla…

--S&S—

Maker y Amy se encontraban discutiendo sobre el enemigo cuando observaron que Haruka entraba en el palacio muy alterada con Neptuno en brazos

"Rápido… alguien…"

"Haruka, qué pasó!!!"

"No te preocupes, Tenoh" Dijo Maker "En un momento te llevaré con Healer, ella sabrá qué hacer"

Dicho esto las tres mujeres corrieron hacia los aposentos de la peliplateada, quien al verlas comenzó a curarla

"No es nada de qué preocuparse" dijo Healer una vez terminada la curación "Tan sólo esta aturdida, despertará pronto"

"Yo… gracias" Haruka trataba de recuperar la compostura pero realmente estaba desesperada y no lo lograba "Gracias"

"No hay de qué" Healer entonces tomó del brazo a Maker y Amy las siguió dejando en la habitación de la Starlight a Michiru reposando en la cama y a Haruka velando por ella a su costado

--S&S—

Serena abrió los ojos abrumada, tenía mucho sueño y estaba cansada. Inmediatamente recordó lo que había sucedido horas antes y se sonrojó muchísimo, luego sintió que Seiya ya no la estaba abrazando como antes, como pudo, se incorporó para después quedar apenada ante la situación en la que se encontraba. Seiya estaba al filo del colchón a punto de caer al suelo porque ella había empezado a moverse tanto que lo había arrinconado. Una gruesa gota surgió de su cabeza. Se acercó a él y con suavidad lo alejó del borde, pero en su intento, lo había despertado y ambos pudieron notar perfectamente que aún no se vestían…

"Ahhhh!!!!" Seiya se había apenado tanto que cayó de la cama, una nueva gota de sudor se formó en la cabeza de Serena quien se estaba cubriendo entre las sábanas "Bombón… perdón"

"No, perdóname, te asusté y por mi culpa caíste"

Seiya le iba a decir algo pero una idea cruzó su cabeza y se incorporó con una cara de indignación completa

"Tienes razón, bombón. Tendrás que pagarme esta muy caro" Serena comenzó a asustarse, pero más aún cuando Seiya la atrapó en sus brazos y le dedicó una mirada demasiado sensual. Serena sin poder evitarlo lo besó y él la correspondió con sutileza "Aún es temprano"

--S&S—

Hotaru y Setsuna estaban hablando en su habitación. Parecía que la guardiana del tiempo estaba bastante preocupada

"¿Qué pasa?"

"No estoy segura de que sea lo correcto estar aquí ahora que el malentendido entre la princesa y nosotras se ha aclarado"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Aún somos guardianas y debemos proteger la Tierra y la Luna. Si todas permanecemos aquí lo más probable es que cualquier enemigo pueda atacar"

"¿Vas a regresar?"

"Sí. Pero no te preocupes, estaré bien"

"No. Quiero ir contigo. También soy una guerrera"

"De acuerdo, Hotaru" dijo Setsuna con una mirada cálida "pero recuerda que a partir de ahora las cosas serán muy diferentes"

"Lo sé..." dijo con una mirada de tristeza "La pequeña dama no será la misma..." pero luego sonrió "Aunque confío en que de cualquier manera habrá una pequeña dama y estaré ahí para protegerla"

"Entonces está decidido, vayamos a cuidar de nuestro propio planeta"

--S&S--

La princesa de fuego estaba en salón principal hablando con las chicas animadamente sobre las tradiciones del planeta y de cómo se iba restaurando cuando vieron llegar a Healer, Maker y Amy.

"Neptuno y Urano fueron atacadas, afortunadamente vencieron pero la señorita Kaiou terminó un poco lastimada, princesa. Sin embargo, Healer la atendió de inmediato"

"Gracias por avisarme, Maker"

"¿Qué¿Dónde está?"

"En mi alcoba descansando"

"Ya veo, será mejor dejarla descansar" dijo Rei

"Así es. Pero ahora alguien tiene que hacer guardia en su lugar" comentó Kakyuu "Healer, Maker¿podrían?"

"Claro"

Una vez que las Starlights partieron, Kakyuu se puso demasiado seria "Perdónenme"

"¿De qué habla?"

"Están peleando una batalla que no les corresponde"

"No diga eso, además, ustedes hicieron lo mismo por nosotras antes y dudo que no lo volvieran hacer si fuera necesario" dijo Lita

"Gracias, en verdad muchas gracias" La princesa sonrió y todas le respondieron pero en ese momento su mirada se puso algo triste "Por cierto…" todas volvieron a mirarla con preocupación "Ahora que su princesa y su príncipe…" Todas sabían a lo que se refería por lo que continuó "¿creen que… acaso sería posible que…?" Kakyuu estaba muy nerviosa no sabía como abordar el tema "¿Creen que sería posible que mi estrella esté junto a su princesa?"

Todas la miraron con sorpresa para después mirarse unas a otras

"¿De qué habla?"

"Todas sabemos lo que Fighter siente por Sailor Moon… así que me pregunto ¿qué posibilidades hay de que puedan estar juntos Seiya y Serena?"

--S&S—

"Fuuze… me decepcionas"

"Perdóname, hermano"

"No tengo por qué, mejor lárgate a la Tierra, tal vez ahí si sirvas"

La mujer apretó los puños con enojo y se limitó a asentir, era la menor de los cuatro hermanos y se sentía totalmente humillada, tendría que dar lo mejor de sí en el planeta azul…

--S&S—

"Haruka…" La aludida inmediatamente se acercó al lecho y tomó la blanca mano de Michiru

"¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Bien, Haruka" Michiru se incorporó despacio hasta quedar sentada, con una de sus manos acarició la mejilla de Haruka y la miró tiernamente "Gracias"

Ante el contacto, la chica se ruborizó, acto que divirtió a Michiru

"Debiste tener más cuidado" Haruka estaba furiosa por permitir que aquella muchacha la pudiera tener a sus pies, así que trató de ser fría pero no pudo resistir mucho tiempo antes de volver a ceder ante esa sonrisa "Me preocupaste"

"Lo sé, Haruka, perdóname" Michiru entonces tomó entre sus manos la lastimada mano de Haruka mientras se acurrucaba nuevamente en la cama "¿Por qué nosotras no vivimos en un palacio como éste? Realmente son deliciosas estas camas…"

Ambas mujeres empezaron a reír y tras unos instantes Michiru volvió a dormir.

--S&S—

Seiya miró a su acompañante, podía notar el rubor en sus mejillas y la sonrisa en su rostro, sabía que estaba contenta y eso lo hacía feliz. Besó sus labios con suavidad, después un poco más profundo hasta que volvió a apresarla en sus brazos

"Te dije que lo pagarías caro"

"Seiya!!" Serena se ruborizó pero no pudo decir nada más, nuevamente se encontraba besando a aquél hombre, no sabía si era algo incorrecto o no pero no le importaba, en verdad quería estar con él y haría lo que tuviera que hacer por estar con él.

Ambos estaban disfrutando de la compañía del otro cuando llamaron a la puerta

"Diablos…" dijo Seiya

"Me esconderé"

"Bien…" Seiya se transformó inmediatamente en Sailor Star Fighter y se dirió a abrir la puerta

"Fighter!" Era la princesa de fuego "¿no has visto a Serena?"

"Eh… pues"

"La estamos buscando y no la encontramos" dijo Rei que se juntaba a la plática

Serena podía verlas a todas desde donde estaba escondida, estaba sudando frío no sabía que pasaría si la descubrieran…

* * *

**Hola a todos... espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, en realidad fue mi primer fic con algo de Lemon así que espero no haberles fallado (también he subido el fic "un encuentro más" con contenido de este tipo, pero primero había escrito este)...**

**Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, espero seguir leyendo sus comentarios como siempre**

**Avances del siguiente capítulo**

**1. Darien comienza a tener complicaciones... el enemigo ataca!!  
2. Serena y Seiya deberán guardar un gran secreto  
3. Michiru se recupera pero... Haruka sigue con una actitud muy extraña**

**Me despido no por mucho tiempo**

**Resuri-chan**


	11. Un hermoso secreto

Este es un fic basado en la personalidad de los personajes de Sailor Moon (que son totalmente de Naoko Takeuchi) en el anime. Toma parte después de la batalla con Galaxia. Es un fic Seiya x Serena.

* * *

**Atarashii Kagayaku (Un nuevo resplandor)**

**Capítulo XI.  
Un hermoso secreto

* * *

**

"¿Fighter?" La princesa de fuego parecía preocupada ante la actitud de la guardiana

"Lo siento… lo que pasa es que me quedé meditando sobre la batalla y me quedé dormida" Acto seguido se talló suavemente el ojo con su mano "Ahora que lo dicen, quedé con Serena de vernos en el salón principal para discutir algunos asuntos pero por lo visto ella tampoco se apareció"

"Rayos! Esa niña siempre anda en la Luna"

A todas las presentes les salió una gota en la cabeza ante el comentario de Rei y después de disculparse con Fighter, se perdieron de vista, iban a buscar a Serena.

Fighter entonces entró a la habitación y la cerró tras de sí tan rápido como pudo para después correr hasta donde se encontraba Serena…

…atorada…

Fighter no pudo evitar reírse levemente hasta tomarla de la mano y ayudarla a salir. Ambas mujeres estaban divertidas pero sabían que ese no era el momento indicado

"Fighter… ¿qué haremos?"

"Creo que lo mejor será guardar el secreto, no creo que ellas puedan reaccionar bien ante tanto suceso junto"

"Lo sé, sobretodo… conocemos a Haruka"

"Así es, Urano parece ser muy intolerante, además creo que debemos tomar muy en cuenta lo que está pasando"

"Tienes razón… iré a buscarlas, diré que me perdí en la ciudad o alguna cosa común en mí"

Serena se dirigía a la puerta cuando la otra mujer se la detuvo para después abrazarla con fuerza… "Gracias, pequeña…"

--S&S—

Darien estaba llegando a su departamento cuando comenzó a sentirse mareado, algo raro estaba sucediendo y no estaba seguro del por qué. Pronto divisó la fotografía que tenía en su sala y la miró con nostalgia

"Creo que te echaré de menos, Serena" dicho esto guardó la fotografía y se dispuso a comenzar a trabajar en algunos pendientes

Pero el malestar regreso, era una sensación de pesadumbre en su cabeza, pensó que tal vez era el viaje de regreso, sin embargo, volvió ese mareo tan inestable y comenzó a preocuparse, no parecía ser algo físico sino tal vez… Tal vez… era la misma sensación que lo invadía cuando Sailor Moon estaba en problemas y él se transformaba inconscientemente en Tuxedo Mask…

"Alguien está en peligro" Sin más que decir, Darien comenzó su transformación…

--S&S—

"Serena ¿dónde estabas?"

"Chicas!!" Serena sonreía aunque por dentro estaba muerta de nervios por lo que sus manos temblaban un poco "Me perdí" Todas tenían una gota en la cabeza aunque la princesa no estaba segura de la situación

"Serena… ¿por qué saliste del castillo? Está haciendo mucho frío, mira tus manos, querida" Serena miró fijamente a la princesa _"Me parece que nos ocultan algo… Serena… Fighter… o debo decir… Seiya?"Pensó divertida Kakyuu._

"Lo lamento, es que me gusta mucho este planeta"

"Este no es momento para eso, hay enemigos sueltos"

"Lo sé, no fui muy lejos, pero si me perdí, además, Seiya tuvo la culpa, él me dijo que iba a verme y no lo encontré"

"En fin… no es el momento de discusiones sin sentido" dijo Amy "lo importante es discutir el plan del enemigo, por lo visto son demasiado fuertes y resistentes, además cada uno tiene su propio punto débil y es necesario conocerlo."

"Entonces debemos estar siempre juntas"

"No, Serena. Atacaron a Michiru, Haruka pudo detener al invasor así que posiblemente lo único necesario sea hacer grupos variados, Haruka y Michiru por ejemplo atacan de la misma manera, creo que será conveniente contar con diferentes ataques para estar más seguras"

"Me parece buena idea"

"Entonces empecemos, después informaremos a quienes falten sobre su grupo" Afirmó Kakyuu y todas asintieron "Por nuestra parte, las tres Starlights basan su lucha en el ataque aunque Fighter es mucho más ágil y físicamente más resistente, Healer tiene el don de curación, ataca eficientemente pero su punto débil es la defensa, así terminamos con Maker, quien es más neutra en sus ataques, los cuales están basados en su intelecto, además sabe guardar bien su defensa"

"En ese caso" dijo Amy "Me parecería bien trabajar con Healer, yo puedo ayudarle con la defensa"

"Me parece bien, entonces yo trabajaré con Maker" dijo Rei "Así no será difícil atacar y defender al mismo tiempo"

"Posiblemente yo pueda trabajar con Haruka" dijo Mina "La podré cubrir sin problema"

"¿Y yo?" Preguntó Lita

"¿Qué estilo de pelea tienes?" Preguntó Kakyuu

"Me baso en el ataque físico"

"Entonces estaré perfecta para ti" dijo la princesa de fuego "Así yo utilizaré mis poderes"

"Pluto, Saturno y Neptuno pueden trabajar juntas"

"Así es, sin Haruka quedan más balanceadas"

"Lo que nos deja contigo, Serena"

"Yo… yo no sé, lo único que sé hacer es purificar"

"Entonces si siempre estás a la defensiva, sería bueno tener a alguien que siempre ataque" dijo Mina

"Fighter estará perfecta"

Serena se ruborizó y asintió. Algunas lo notaron pero no dijeron nada.

"Lamento decirles que eso no será posible"

Haruka estaba entrando al salón cuando escuchó parte de la conversación

"Pero, Haruka"

"Es buena su estrategia, pero por el momento Michiru está descansando, tuvo un gran impacto, además, Saturno y Pluto salieron del planeta hace unos momentos, tal vez regresaron a la Tierra"

"¿Qué?"

"Eso no importa, estarán bien" dijo seria Haruka "Lo que nos deja con cinco grupos y cuatro enemigos"

"Supongo que nos podemos ubicar en los puntos más importantes de Kinmoku" dijo la princesa de fuego "Norte, Sur, Este, Oeste y el castillo que está en el centro"

"Entonces ya está. Ahora sólo habrá que decirle a las otras"

--S&S—

En el centro de Tokio, Tuxedo Mask pudo observar que apareció una silueta negra que se desintegró dejando diferentes sombras pequeñas y una más grande. Poco a poco la sombra más grande tomó forma de una mujer con pelo castaño largo y ondulado.

Darien no la reconoció pero supo que se trataba del mismo enemigo con el que habían luchado las chicas pues se sentía la misma aura. Apretó los puños y se lanzó al ataque. Sin embargo las pequeñas sobras tomaron forma de mujeres y cuando Tuxedo Mask comenzó a atacarlas, estas eran atravesadas pues estaban hechas de una niebla bastante densa.

Era como luchar contra fantasmas…

Como pudo, Darien comenzó a defenderse y notó entonces la presencia de la mujer "¿Quién eres?"

"Mi nombre es Fuuze, una de los sirvientes del cometa negro y he venido a apoderarme de tu planeta, príncipe" Darien sudó frío al escucharla pues no sabía cómo sabía tanto sobre él. Sin embargo comenzó a atacarla, y esta resultó ser muy fuerte "No me hagas reír, no me ganarás así Tormenta Nebular"

"Campo de energía" gritó Sailor Saturno, quien acababa de llegar junto con Pluto "¿Se encuentra bien?" le preguntó a Darien quien asintió

"Tormenta nebular!!"

"Grito Mortal!" Ambos poderes colapsaron, al parecer ambas tenían el mismo potencial, así que Pluto comenzó a atacarla con su báculo logrando tener un mejor control de la situación. Mientras tanto Tuxedo Mask y Hotaru se dedicaban a acabar con las diferentes sombras que se habían formado.

Fue entonces cuando apareció otra sombra más

"Fuuze, regresa, hay un cambio de planes"

Sin poder ver bien quien era, los tres observaron cómo se disolvían todas las sombras.

"Parece ser que hicimos la decisión correcta" comentó Setsuna

"Así parece" respondió Hotaru para después dirigirse a Darien "Príncipe, cuente con nosotras"

"Gracias"

--S&S—

Fighter entró a la habitación con paso decidido para después cerrar la puerta tras de sí

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"Cuando regresamos de nuestra guardia, nos explicaron el plan"

"Lo sé, a mi también me informaron"

"El punto es que… sabemos que esta situación es bastante delicada y creemos que lo mejor sería que tuviéramos un comunicador como las guerreras de la Tierra"Comentó Maker

"Además, también debemos de planear un plan B" Dijo calmadamente Healer

"¿No confían en ellas?" Preguntó Fighter con un toque de incredulidad

"Sí lo hacemos, pero no queremos involucrarlas demasiado, las apreciamos mucho y no queremos que vuelvan a sacrificarse por nosotras" se defendió la más pequeña

"Entiendo"

"Además, sabemos que ellas partirán pronto y no debemos de depender de ellas" Maker aún estaba bastante tranquila

"Lo sé…"

"¿Fighter?" Healer parecía no saber si continuar o no, se mordió el labio por un momento.

"Dime"

"¿Lucharás por ella?"

"Claro"

"No me refiero a las peleas…" Agregó la peliplateada

"…Yo"

"La princesa está preocupada por ti" Maker trató de alivianar las cosas pues la reacción de Fighter decía que estaba bastante confundida

"Pero es que…"

"Escucha, Fighter. Ella quiere que seas feliz, nosotras también y si tienes que partir lo entenderemos" Terminó por decir Healer

Fighter sonrió sentía ganas de llorar pero no lo hizo, tan sólo abrazó a sus hermanas estrellas…

--S&S—

"¿Me mando a llamar, su Alteza?" dijo Fuuze quien había sido llamada por su hermano Hitoko.

"Sí, Fuuze. Me parece que te adelantaste en el ataque, así que eliminaste la ventaja de la sorpresa"

"Perdóneme, mi hermano me…"

"Lo sé, ya ha sido reprendido, pero necesito que el ataque sea concreto, rápido y eficaz, así que ustedes, Fuuze y Hitoko irán a la Tierra, Yukiboru y Raitsu atacarán al planeta de las flores de fuego"

"Entendido" dijeron ambos hermanos

--S&S—

Serena estaba esperando a Seiya porque las otras Starlights la habían llamado y estaba un poco pensativa, estaba feliz de haber podido estar con la persona que quería y haberle demostrado su cariño, pero no estaba segura de cómo afrontar las consecuencias, al menos sabía que con el enemigo sus guerreras no estarían tan metidas en el asunto pero además, sabía que era gracias a Darien que había podido terminar la relación, y ahora estaba pensando en cómo decirles de su situación con Seiya.

Por otro lado, aunque todas lo aceptaran¿qué pasaría¿Podría ella quedarse en Kinmoku y renunciar a Tokio de Cristal o Seiya irse con ella a reinar en la Luna…?

Pero también había otro pensamiento que la hacía estremecerse… Se había ido de casa sin dejar explicación alguna y se preguntaba ¿qué estarían haciendo sus padres en ese momento… se sentía tan culpable…

"¿Bombón?"

"Seiya!!!"

Era evidente el brillo en los ojos de ambos por estar junto al otro, Serena lo abrazó con fuerza y lo besó fugazmente en la comisura de los labios, después de todo estaban dentro de la habitación de Serena y cualquiera podía entrar…

"Te extrañé, bombón" Serena se sonrojó, después de todo no estaba acostumbrada a que Seiya fuera tan sensible, más bien estaba acostumbrada al Seiya de la Tierra que siempre le hacía pasar momentos divertidos, intensos y a veces algo fastidiosos "¿Qué hacemos?"

"Deberíamos ir a cuidar la parte norte, pero… tengo flojera"

Seiya contuvo las ganas de reír y prosiguió

"Mejor vamos y de camino compramos algo de comer"

"Sí!..." Serena de pronto se puso pensativa y Seiya la miró con preocupación "Seiya… ¿aquí hay helado?"

Seiya casi se cae pero mantuvo su postura "Hay muchos postres que te quiero enseñar"

"Bien… pero si después me da sueño, tendrás que hacer guardia tú solo"

"Si te quedas dormida no me podrás ver en acción" dijo Seiya orgulloso.

"Aunque me quedara despierta de todos modos no entiendo cómo lo logras" Dijo Serena algo resignada

"Entonces te enseñaré"

"¿En serio?" Ahora su cara era de emoción

"Sí. ¿Qué quieres saber?"

--S&S—

Luna y Artemis estaban en el departamento de Darien buscando datos sin poder encontrar nada

"En verdad que todo esto está muy raro"

"Lo sé, Luna. Esta falta de información nos deja con dos opciones"

"Que sean nuevos"

"Así es, o que no han dejado nada a su paso"

Luna miró con terror al gato blanco

"Si es así, están en un riesgo terrible, debemos ir para allá"

"No Luna" dijo Artemis "También debemos defender la Tierra

En ese momento escucharon como entraba Darien a la habitación

"Nos han atacado"

--S&S—

La tarde transcurría rápido sin novedad alguna, lo que hacía que Haruka se pusiera impaciente habían acordado evitar su transformación hasta el último instante para no revelar su identidad tan fácilmente así que Haruka y Mina parecían una pareja normal, sentada en el pasto, cosa que a Haruka no le agradaba en lo más mínimo porque quería estar con Michiru además de sentirse demasiado quieta para su gusto.

"¿Y bien?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿En qué piensas?"

"En nada en especial"

"Vamo, Haruka. Estás bastante preocupada¿es por Michiru?"

Haruka apretó sus puños y esquivó la mirada de Mina "Le fallé. No pude protegerla"

"No seas tan dura contigo misma. La situación fue muy delicada, ella sabe perfectamente que no fue tu intención"

"Claro que lo sabe, pero no es suficiente, jamás quiero volver a fallarle porque no me podría perdonar"

"Todos fallamos de vez en cuando y todos tenemos derecho a ser perdonados"

"Pero… " la mirada dulce de Mina hizo que Haruka la viera directamente a los ojos "Tengo miedo de no poderla proteger"

"Entonces no la protegerás. El miedo es lo que te hace titubear, es necesario que primero entiendas que debes confiar más en ti y que tú también mereces ser protegida, por eso estoy segura de que Michiru siempre está a tu lado, porque ella también te protege"

Sin saber por qué Haruka ya estaba derramando un par de lágrimas… era verdad siempre era demasiado dura consigo misma, siempre estaba pensando en lograr sus metas pero muy en el fondo siempre tenía miedo y ese miedo era lo que la hacía sentirse así…

--S&S—

"Me rindo"

"Si te rindes romperé contigo"

"No es justo que uses la misma técnica dos veces, jovencito!!!"

"¿Ves? Aún tienes muchas energías como para gritarme"

"Eso no tiene nada que ver!!"

Pero Serena no tuvo tiempo de decir algo más, Seiya volvía hacia a ella con un puño bien formado, con lo cual, Serena reaccionó con un brinco... y pegándose en la cabeza

"Ese es tu problema, bombón. Sabes evadir los ataques pero no los contraatacas. Verás, cuando alguien te ataque así…" dijo mientras movía despacio su puño hacia su cara y luego parando en seco "debes de reaccionar así…"

Serena estaba poniendo atención pero no podía evitar pensar que era demasiado complicado.

"Creo que lo mejor será empezar por saber cómo saltar sin caer" dijo la rubia con una gota en la cabeza aún sobándose por el impacto anterior.

"De acuerdo, pero antes vayamos a comer algo"

Serena sintió como sus ánimos subían, desde que Serena había pedido ayuda para saber como atacar, Seiya se había emocionado enseñándole formas de ataque, así que para esos momentos estaba muriendo de hambre

Se sentaron en algo parecido a una banca y comenzaron a comer lo que Seiya le había conseguido

"Esto está delicioso"

"Me alegro que te guste"

"Tienes que enseñarme toda la comida de aquí"

"Tiene buen sabor esta comida, pero nada comparado al sabor de las hamburguesas!!"

Serena contuvo la risa como pudo y luego lo miró un poco más seria

"¿Seiya?"

"Dime, bombón"

"¿Irías conmigo a la Tierra de regreso?"

--S&S—

Healer había vigilado la zona constantemente hasta el cansancio. En verdad parecía no estar satisfecha con la ausencia del enemigo y Amy podía notarlo perfectamente

"Hay algo raro aquí" dijo Healer

"Lo sé" comentó Amy" Sinceramente la Starlight no esperaba esa respuesta de la peliazul, ésta la miró y le dedicó una sonrisa "Pero no te preocupes, Healer, estoy segura de que están planeando su estrategia así como nosotras lo hicimos"

Healer sonrió "Te pareces a Maker"

"Espero que eso sea algo bueno" dijo Amy divertida

"Eso creo, aunque no te conozco muy bien"

"Pues yo sólo conocí a Yaten" dijo Amy en un tono sarcástico

"Ah, eso…¿sabes? No me gustó ser hombre, creo que mi misión fue cumplida con éxito pero me sentía muy sola"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Creo que todas las mujeres del público nos aclamaban sólo por el físico, y eso me hizo sentir vacía, nosotras cantábamos para nuestra princesa, lo sé. Pero me hubiera gustado que mis canciones fueran entendidas a conciencia en lugar de ser repetidas como cualquier otra cosa…"

"Yo no creo que todas éramos así. A mí me gustaban sus canciones, al igual que a muchas otras, aunque supongo que a veces es duro hacer las cosas con una intención y ver que otros lo malinterpretan o simplemente no lo entienden"

"Mizuno…"

"Si está bien por ti, me gustaría que me llamaras Amy"

"De acuerdo, Amy… ¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Porque siempre me pasa. Todos me ven como una persona centrada en sus estudios y no ven más allá. No logran ver mi sueño, mi objetivo, ni mucho menos el esfuerzo con el que día a día lucho para lograr mi meta"

"¿Y cómo puedes seguir adelante?"

"Con esos mismos sueños, pero también con las personas que quiero, he aprendido a no ser egoísta y abrirle a otros mis posibilidades. Así trato de ayudar a todo el que pueda y acepte mi ayuda."

"Eso es un acto muy noble"

"Eso me gusta creer. Por eso sé que tú también tienes sueños y que sabrás darlo todo por aquellos que amas"

Healer sonrió, en verdad esa charla le había hecho mucho bien. Amy notó el cambio de actitud de la guardiana y también sonrió. Le gustaba saber que ahora la relación con las Starlights era amistosa

--S&S—

"¿Sabes, bombón? Creo que por ti haría todo" comenzó a decir Seiya muy serio "Me gustaría regresar contigo, me gustaría estar a tu lado siempre"

"Seiya…"

"Si tú así lo quieres, me iría contigo a donde fuera necesario para poder hacerte feliz"

"Pero… ¿y…?"

"Sé que soy una guardiana, sé que mi lealtad debería de ser a mi país, pero como ya te lo he repetido muchas veces… me enamoré de ti sin poder evitarlo y eso para mí es lo más importante"

Serena entonces cerró los ojos y dejó que sus lágrimas resbalaran, su corazón latía con fuerza y tomó la mano de Seiya

"Gracias…" dicho esto, Seiya la besó

* * *

**Hola, hola!**

**Antes que nada una disculpa por la demora, tal vez a partir de este capítulo no pueda actualizar tan rápido por trabajos pendientes que tengo, una sincera disculpa para todos espero me perdonen, aunque de todos modos trataré de apurarme lo más que pueda.**

**Muchas gracias por todos sus ánimos y por sus comentarios.**

**Avances del siguiente capítulo**

**1. Emergencia en la Tierra y en Kinmoku  
2. ¿Una nueva transformación?  
3. Serena y Rei comparten una plática muy importante**

**Nos vemos en el capítulo siguiente**

**Resuri-chan**


	12. Una estrella dividida

Este es un fic basado en la personalidad de los personajes de Sailor Moon (que son totalmente de Naoko Takeuchi) en el anime. Toma parte después de la batalla con Galaxia. Es un fic Seiya x Serena.

* * *

**Atarashii Kagayaku (Un nuevo resplandor)**

**Capítulo XII.  
Una estrella dividida.

* * *

**

Maker se encontraba sin transformación tan sólo vestida como una chica normal sin embargo era demasiado callada para el gusto de Rei, quien para Maker era todo lo contrario, por lo que ambas guardianas quedaron fastidiadas al instante.

"Me parece raro que el enemigo no aparezca"

"Es simple, están haciendo una nueva estrategia"

"¿Y si están atacando a las otras?"

"Nos avisarían, además hay que confiar en ellas y cumplir nuestra misión"

"Pero eso sería muy arriesgado"

"Sailor Mars, por algo hicimos nuestra propia estrategia, es posible que haya atentados pero dudo mucho que no podamos contra el enemigo"

Rei quedó pensativa, pero trató de parecer más calmada.

"Tienes razón, creo que mis nervios están de punta"

"No te preocupes, a todas nos pasa"

En ese momento iba a decir algo Rei pero sintió una vibración maligna

"Alguien viene"

"¿Qué dices?"

"Lo puedo sentir, alguien malo viene, habrá que transformarnos"

"Por el poder de creación estelar, transformación!"

"Por el poder estelar de Marte, transformación!"

En ese momento apareció ante las dos guerreras una sombra que poco a poco tomó la forma de un hombre, instantes que Maker aprovechó para susurrarle a Mars:

"Debemos esperar a que de el primer ataque, después contraatacaremos tú puedes ocupar un ataque de intensidad media y yo atacaré físicamente"

"De acuerdo"

En ese momento el hombre terminó de verse y sin más que decir gritó

"Relámpago de iones!!"

"Fuego de Marte…" Rei estaba formando un círculo con diferentes escrituras "Enciéndete!!!"

El impacto lo alcanzó a dañar un poco pero no tanto como hubieran deseado las guardianas, en ese momento el hombre se topó con los ataques de Maker quien había ganado ligera ventaja. Sin embargo el hombre después de recibir los primeros golpes, comenzó a atacarla y a ganar terreno.

Rei sólo podía ver como Maker comenzaba a recibir los impactos, acto seguido utilizó su flecha de fuego que alcanzó nuevamente al enemigo, esta vez tuvo un mayor efecto, aunque Maker no se quedó atrás.

"Estrella de Star Maker!!"

El hombre esquivó el ataque y se lanzó contra Sailor Mars, quien trató de defenderse como pudo.

"Fuego de Marte… Enciéndete" Esta vez el ataque fue mucho más eficiente dado que Rei utilizó su poder directamente en su rostro.

El hombre se retorció un poco y comenzó a levitar dejando a las dos Sailors en posición de alerta

"Se creen muy listas ¿no?" Dijo sarcásticamente "Pues les demostraré lo que el poder del cometa oscuro puede lograr… Que la cólera de mi cometa llegue a mí, Cementerio de estrellas!!!"

Mars se cubrió con ambas manos antes de recibir el impacto directo, tras el cual salió volando por los aires estrellándose con un muro y quedando inconsciente al instante. Maker por su parte había logrado esquivar el ataque y ahora estaba totalmente alarmada por la situación de su compañera

"Healer, Fighter!! Necesitamos ayuda!" dijo Maker a través de su comunicador, no dio tiempo a escuchar la respuesta de las otras tan sólo comenzó a esquivar los ataques del hombre.

"De nada te servirá el refuerzo, Starlight" y tras esto Maker salió disparada por los aires al recibir su ataque.

--S&S—

"Tenemos que ir, Seiya"

"Por el poder de lucha estelar, transformación!"

"Eternal Sailor Moon, transformación!"

Ambas chicas estaba a punto de partir cuando sintieron la presencia de alguien, y en efecto una sombra estaba formando su silueta

"No tan rápido, Starlight. Primero tendrás que vencerme Torrente de hielo!!"

Fighter como siempre reaccionó rápidamente y pudo esquivar el ataque. Sailor Moon también lo evadió pero en el intento se había estrellado con el pavimento.

"Láser de estrella fugaz!"

Yukiboru no logró esquivar el ataque y retrocedió un poco, Fighter inició un combate cuerpo a cuerpo y trató de ganar terreno pero la situación estaba realmente pareja y por un momento Serena se sintió totalmente inútil e incapaz de ayudar a su estrella…

--S&S—

"Vamos, tenemos que ir a ayudar" dijo desesperada Healer

"Por el poder estelar del planeta Mercurio… transformación!"

Se dirigieron a paso rápido al encuentro de Maker y Mars, en su camino cada una iba pensando en su compañera esperando que ninguna estuviera lastimada. Cuando por fin llegaron observaron como Raitsu tomaba del cuello a Maker y comenzaba a dejarla inconsciente

"Infierno estelar de Healer!!!!!!!!!!" La chica estaba realmente afectada al ver la escena ante sí y había lanzado un ataque realmente sorprendente, cosa que logro la liberación de Maker

"Burbujas de Mercurio estallen!"

Raitsu no pudo ver nada más, estaba confundido bajo la niebla que se formó de pronto

"Maker! Maker!! Curación Estelar!!" Healer estaba tan desesperada al ver el estado de su hermana que comenzó a llorar sobre ella "Maker por favor responde!"

"Cielo santo… Healer ayuda a Mars, está sangrando!"

"Curación este—"

La mujer peliplateada no pudo continuar, pues acababa de recibir por la espalda el ataque del agresor

"Fulgor del agua de Mercurio!"

El ataque no tuvo mayor efecto entonces Mercury comenzó a divisar el punto débil del contrincante por medio de su lente, el cual no podía decir a ciencia cierta cómo atacarlo.

"Relámpago de iones!!!"

--S&S—

Era otro día en la Tierra cuando Artemis se levantó de su cama y divisó que Luna no estaba

"¿Luna?"

"Buenos días, Artemis" dijo Luna al entrar en la habitación

"¿Ocurre algo malo?"

"No sé que pasará cuando Serena regrese, en su casa no saben nada de ella"

"No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien." Dicho esto ambos gatos enroscaron sus colas entre sí y Luna se recargó sobre Artemis

"Es que tengo miedo…"

"Vamos… tenemos que tener fe en ellas. Sé que lo lograrán"

En ese momento, ambos gatos sintieron una presencia maligna cercana, acto seguido escucharon como Darien salía junto con las otras dos guardianas hacia el lugar.

--S&S—

"Cristales negros!!"

Fighter fue lanzada hasta los pies de Sailor Moon… Serena no podía creerlo, tenía que hacer algo, Fighter estaba cansada y lastimada, tenía que protegerla pero no sabía de qué manera y ante su terror siguió observando como su compañera era agredida sin compasión

"Láser de… estrella fugaz…"

"Fighter!!"

"Veo que estás cansada, no te preocupes, acabaré contigo rápido"

"Por el poder del cristal de la luna plateada!!!"

Serena vio como su propio ataque fue devuelto hacia ella sin haber tenido efecto alguno, entró en pánico y corrió a ayudar a Fighter, pero Yukiboru actuó rápido cambiando su atención hacia Serena. La aprisionó del cuello lastimándola con sus uñas y comenzó a elevarla del suelo.

Fighter se aterrorizó de la escena sintiendo muchísimo dolor, las lágrimas salieron inmediatamente y no pudo evitar el preocuparse más por Sailor Moon que por ella misma o su planeta. Tenía que hacer algo, rápido!! No podría dejar que su persona más importante sufriera, no se lo permitiría…NO

Las manos de la mujer estrujaban su cuerpo con placer, como si en verdad disfrutara el torturar a las personas, Serena no pudo evitar llorar, sentía como si fuera el último momento en que vería a Fighter…su estrella... su compañera... su amiga... pero además estaba él...

Seiya... su persona especial...

"Sei…ya"

"BASTAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!"

En ese momento todas las Sailors Scouts lo notaron…

La frente de Fighter había brillado con intensidad dejando ver su símbolo de guerrera para después ser cubierta por un resplandor azulado, su transformación cambió, su traje permaneció prácticamente igual lo que cambió fueron los detalles en cada uno de sus accesorios cambiando su estrella por una luna creciente envuelta en una nueva estrella, más grande y más estlizada. Sin embargo junto con este cambio, su estrella que lanzaba su láser, cambió. Ahora tenía incrustada una luna en el centro junto con el símbolo de su estrella.

Fighter estaba aún desorientada cuando abrió los ojos y notó su nueva apariencia, realmente era muy parecida pero a la vez tan nueva, era como si sus sentimientos por Sailor Moon intervinieron en el origen de su misión porque su traje ahora tenía algunos detalles que la hacían ver aún más sutil y femenina.

Pero sin pensar nada más, se enfocó en su oponente y en cómo aún tenía en sus manos a su bombón y apretó los puños dejando que todo su poder se concentrara en su puño para después liberarlo en forma de láser

"LÁSER DE ESTRELLA FUGAZ!!!!"

Serena seguía viendo borroso debido al contacto tan agresivo de la mujer pero pudo observar perfectamente como una gran energía se acercaba directamente a ella, era un aura cálida por lo que no tuvo miedo, tan sólo cerró sus ojos y dejó que el impacto cayera sobre ella.Pero esto no sucedió, pues el láser fue dirigido hacia Yukiboru pero no había causado mayor efecto en Sailor Moon, incluso al estar tan cerca del impacto.

Cuando volvió en sí la guardiana de la luna, ya no sentía dolor y tan sólo pudo observar como la mujer se deshacía en una nube negra

"Bombón… ¿estás bien?"

"Fighter… tú… tú…" la chica no pudo seguir hablando y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente mientras la otra chica se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba con ternura "Tuve mucho miedo…"

"No te preocupes, ya todo pasó, siempre te voy a proteger, pequeña"

"Ese es el problema, que tuve mucho miedo de no poderte ayudar y de tan sólo ser un estorbo para ti"

"Por favor no pienses así. Ahora, vamos a buscar a Healer para sanar tus heridas"

"No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien. Me preocupa Maker y Mars"

"De cualquier modo será mejor ir a verlas, aquí ya se acabó la pelea"

"Es cierto!!! Te transformaste!!"

"Ah… sí" dijo la mujer con algo de rubor en sus mejillas

"En verdad son lindos estos nuevos adornos"

"Pero… es que…"

"¿Qué pasa?"

Fighter dudó… No quería responderle que con el implemento de las lunas parecía que estaba traicionando a su propio planeta para convertirse en parte de las guerreras de la luna. Es decir, a ella no le importaba tanto, pero ¿qué dirían las demás¿Lo aceptarían? Además… era obvio que su transformación había sido resultado del amor que sentía por ella más no por la invasión de su país…

"¿Fighter?"

"No es nada, vayamos a ver a las otras"

Sin embargo, si eso fuera verdad en esos momentos no importaba porque también tenía que ver por sus hermanas guerreras y no sólo ver por sí misma…

--S&S—

Para cuando Sailor Moon y Fighter llegaron a la escena de batalla ya era demasiado tarde, las cuatro guerreras estaban vencidas por completo, la única que seguía en pie era Healer quien luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por detener el ataque que le estaban mandando.

"Santo cielo!! Mars! Mercury! Maker! Healer!" dijo Sailor Moon espantada

"Prepárate maldito…"

"¿Qué puedes hacer una insignificante guardiana como tú?"

"Láser de estrella fugaz!!!!!!!!"

Igual que la ocasión anterior, Fighter había lanzado un láser muy poderoso que dio justo en el blanco, dejando al hombre confundido

"_He estado combatiendo mucho tiempo y contra varias Scouts, es necesario que tome un descanso. Maldición esto no estaba en planes!!!"_ pensaba frenéticamente el hombre _"_ No canten victoria. Esto es tan sólo el comienzo"

Para cuando el hombre huyó, Healer estaba totalmente exhausta

"Perdónenme… por no… poder ayudarlas"

"Resiste, Healer. Llegaremos pronto al palacio y todas se recuperarán"

"Ella tiene razón" dijo Serena "tan sólo es cuestión de llevarlas a todas, las ayudaremos"

Dicho esto, ambas líderes comenzaron su labor de transportar a las sailors heridas.

--S&S—

Darien estaba nuevamente como Tuxedo Mask frente a frente con el enemigo, esta vez era un hombre de capa negra y ropas rojas, lo cual intimido en cierta medida al esperado príncipe de la Tierra

"Vaya, vaya. Veamos que puede hacer el príncipe de la Tierra ahora que ya no tiene a nadie que le ayude…"

"él jamás estará solo… " dijo Sailor Pluto aún apareciéndose entre las sombras

"¿Quién diablos eres?"

"Mi planeta guardiá es Plutón, el planeta de las sombras, Soy Sailor Pluto, la sailor del cambio"

"Y también estoy yo. Soy la Sailor de la destrucción, Sailor Saturn y entraré en acción!"

"Así que aún siguen las molestias… Fuuze! Por qué demonios siguen con vida!!" dijo el hombre colérico.

"Porque me interrumpiste, hermanito" dijo la aludida apareciendo entre las sombras "Pero esta vez acabaré con ellas"

Todos se prepararon para atacar, sería un enfrentamiento bastante largo y sobretodo difícil. Setsuna sabía que estaban vulnerables pero debía confiar en ella y sus compañeros, definitivamente perder no era una opción

--S&S—

Kakyuu estaba en el salón principal en dodne todas se habían reunido en emergencia

"He decidido que lo más seguro y viable es atacar en equipo, aunque sea un proceso tardado, nos damos cuenta que esta situación sólo ha empeorado"

"Pero princesa…" decía Healer quien estaba aún muy herida pero por su necedad había rechazado toda atención médica hasta que se determinara una nueva estrategia.

"Vinieron dos ataques hoy, y faltan otros dos. Además es muy posible que vengan más fuertes"

"En eso estoy de acuerdo" dijo Fighter quien estaba entrando junto con Serena. Ambas acababan de dejar en reposo a las otras guerreras "Creo que lo más importante es entender primero la estrategia y los motivos del enemigo porque--"

"¿Fighter?"interrumpió la princesa de Kinmoku con una mirada sorprendida

"Dígame, princesa Kakyuu"

"¿Qué le pasó a tu traje?" Fighter comenzó a tener una tonalidad muy rosa sobre sus mejillas pero sin importarle, la princesa siguió "¿A caso es eso lo que sentimos¿Tienes una nueva transformación?"

"Esto no es… es decir… bueno…"

La princesa se acercó a ella para verla más de cerca…

"Pero.. Fighter… ¿acaso…?" Todos los presentes pudieron ver la desilusión en la cara de Kakyuu "¿qué significa esto?"

Healer se acercó a verla de cerca y entendió a lo que se refería su princesa "Fighter… tú eres una Starlight ¿por qué entonces tienes un símbolo de la princesa de la Luna?"

"¿A qué se refieren?" Preguntó Serena

"¿Acaso no es obvio?"

"En realidad no lo entiendo, díganme por favor" Serena estaba preocupada por la situación pues veía que la cara de todos era de angustia

"Verás" dijo Healer " resulta que Fighter ha cambiado su simbología y nada menos y nada más que por una luna creciente como la que tienes en la frente"

"Healer!" la reprendió Kakyuu "Verás, querida. Esto significa que Fighter ha dejado de ser la Starlight de siempre…"

--SS--

"Plasma fulminante!"

"Campo de energía!" El ataque fue detenido a tiempo, sin embargo volvieron a atacar

"Tormenta nebular!"

En ese instante de vulnerabilidad, Tuxedo Mask atacó a la mujer hasta dejarla fuera de combate, realmente su punto débil era el combate físico

"Fuuze, eres una inepta, regresa. Yo puedo sólo, así sólo me estorbas"

"No. Esta es mi batalla"

"Grito Mortal!"

El ataque fue llevado a cabo con éxito mientras que Tuxedo siguió atacando al hombre cuerpo a cuerpo y Hotaru quedaba alerta para protegerlos en caso de un ataque frontal

"¿Y dices que puedes hermanito?"

"Claro que puedo… Plasma fulminante!!"

La intervención de Sailor Saturn fue buena pero no lo suficiente para parar el ataque y pronto el impacto afectó a los tres protectores de la Tierra

"No está tan mal, hermano"

"Cállate y lárgate" En ese momento, Hitoko tomó a su hermana por el cuello y la lanzó por una ventana con saña "Eso te mantendrá quieta!"

Fuuze no pudo más que apretar los ojos con ira, tendría que irse a sanar sus heridas, regresaría después de un descanso o un mejor entrenamiento

"Bien… parece que ahora sólo quedamos ustedes y yo"

"Entones pelea conmigo" Tuxedo Mask comenzó el ataque con algo de éxito hasta que ambos hombres quedaron exhaustos y Pluto aprovechó para volverlo a atacar

"Regresaré…."dijo el hombre dándose por vencido y desvaneciéndose en una sombra

--S&S—

Serena tenía lágrimas en los ojos, no daba crédito a lo que había presenciado y ahora se sentía terrible, comenzó a llorar y se acercó al lecho de Rei donde descansaba con sus heridas curadas. Tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas y le susurró:

"Perdóname tienes razón… todo este tiempo no he sabido protegerme y he hecho que todas ustedes se sacrifiquen por mí.. hasta…" Serena no pudo seguir por el nudo en la garganta que tenía y tan sólo pudo seguir llorando

"¿Hasta…. qué, Serena?"

Rei había despertado y había escuchado su argumento, ahora Serena tenía cara de espanto pero inmediatamente volvió a llorar desconsolada

"Hasta Fighter"

"¿Qué le ocurrió?"

"Rei… ¿estaría mal que tu de pronto te convirtieras en una guerrera de Kinmoku?"

"Pero por su puesto. Mi lugar es la Tierra, no puedo defraudarlas y venir aquí"

"Pero ¿y si no dejaras de ser una guerrera de la Tierra?

"Serena… servir a dos lugares diferentes es imposible. Sobretodo por la distancia ¿no estarás pensando en convertirte en una guardiana de los dos planetas ¿verdad?"

"Yo no…" comenzó la chica apretando su falda al tiempo en que se mordía los labios "pero Fighter sí"

"¿De qué hablas?"

--Flash Back—

"Healer!" la reprendió Kakyuu "Verás, querida. Esto significa que Fighter ha dejado de ser la Starlight de siempre para convertirse en una guerrera de ambos planetas"

"¿Es eso posible?"

"Teóricamente, no. Cada guardiana tiene una misión determinada es indispensable que la cumpla, pero por alguna razón, la misión de Fighter se vio afectada por su transformación y ahora su regente no es solo una de las estrellas sagradas sino además la Luna de la Tierra"

"¿Eso quiere decir que ahora también es una Sailor del Sistema Solar?"

"Así es. Por lo que ha fallado a su misión inicial de proteger a este planeta"

"Pero… Fighter sigue siendo una Starlight y por eso es que el cambio de su transformación es algo bueno, porque aumentó los poderes ¿cierto, Fighter?" Serena estaba desesperada, no quería dar eso por hecho y trataba de buscar apoyo en su estrella pero…

"Lo lamento mucho, princesa… Entenderé su decisión"

Y dicho esto Fighter salió del salón...

--Fin del flash back—

Rei tan sólo podía ver como su princesa lloraba... en realidad estaba afectada por todo eso y con justa razón, ahora más que nunca tendría que ayudarla

* * *

**Hola a todos! Perdón por tardarme tanto, esperó terminar mis trabajos pronto. Por favor ténganme paciencia... muchas gracias por sus reviews, espero seguir leyéndolos en verdad...**

**Notas de este capítulo.  
1. Como recordarán, las Sailor Starlights, pasaron por dos diferentes transformaciones durante el anime pero en ninguna de ellas cambiaba su traje, por eso decidí que los cambios en Fighter fueran muy sutiles, para que no chocaran tanto con la idea del anime y tampoco se viera como la transformación de las Sailor Scouts**

**Avances del siguiente capítulo  
1. Fighter y Serena tienen una charla muy importante sobre lo que ha pasado  
2. El pasado del cometa y las razones de los 4 hermanos  
3. Todas las demás sailors se enteran de la transformación de Fighter... ¿qué dirán?**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo**

**Resuri-chan**


	13. Verdades descubiertas

Este es un fic basado en la personalidad de los personajes de Sailor Moon (que son totalmente de Naoko Takeuchi) en el anime. Toma parte después de la batalla con Galaxia. Es un fic Seiya x Serena.

**

* * *

**

**Atarashii Kagayaku (Un nuevo resplandor)**

**Capítulo XIII.  
Verdades descubiertas.

* * *

**

"No debes sentirte mal, Serena… Si Seiya lo hizo fue porque te quiere. Además ya no tienes presión alguna por estar con alguien más. Esta vez puede ser diferente ¿O tu no sientes algo por él?"

"No es eso, Rei. No fue Seiya fue Fighter, ella fue quien cambió. Seiya y yo…" Serena miró hacia abajo por unos instantes para después verla a los ojos "Eso no tiene importancia en estos momentos, Rei… lo que importa es el destino de Fighter, si mi destino se deshizo porque así se decidió… entonces por qué el destino de Fighter también? Ella no lo quería"

"Tu crees que si no lo hubiera querido¿hubiera pasado?" Serena negó "Entonces entiende el por qué de su cambio, estabas en peligro cuando pasó eso, su propia luz, su propia estrella, su propia semilla fue la que decidió que quería luchar por ti para protegerte y lo entiendo perfectamente porque así nos ha pasado a todas tus guardianas"

"Pero ustedes han nacido con esa misión… Fighter nació con su propio planeta y su propia misión"

"Lo sabemos, pero es evidente que todas nosotras también luchamos por ti porque así lo decidimos y Fighter no es la excepción, una vez en la Tierra ella aceptó que te quería y que lucharía por proteger tu estrella"

"Lo sé, pero eso fue porque en ese momento ella tenía como responsabilidad el cuidarme debido al sacrificio que ustedes hicieron por las Starlights. Además, tanto su princesa como su planeta había sido destruido(1)"

"Lo sé, pero entiende Serena que lo que está pasando debería de ser bueno para ti y si Fighter está teniendo un conflicto por tú culpa, lo peor que le puedes hacer es reaccionar como lo estás haciendo"

Serena entonces recordó cómo Fighter salio de la habitación rumbo a su propia recámara y no había tenido el coraje de verla a los ojos, pero ahora creía que era necesario hacerlo, después de todo… ella era la verdadera identidad de Seiya Kou

--S&S—

"Hitoko, Fuuze!"

"Díganos su alteza"

"¿Por qué aún no acaban con la Tierra?!!! Yukiboru! Raitsu¿Acaso son tan débiles e inservibles?!"

"Hubo un cambio de planes, una Starlight tuvo una transformación y agrandó su poder considerablemente!"

"Cállate!!" dijo colérica la sombra "Parece ser que me equivoqué sobre ti, Yukiboru, pensé que serías perfecta para esa misión por eso te mandé contra los más fuertes"

Fuuze contrajo los puños, en verdad odiaba a su hermana pequeña, todos la comparaban con ella a pesar de su esfuerzo y el resultado siempre era el segundo lugar, de hecho sus hermanos también sentían una sensación así pero eso se debía a que Yukiboru era muy fría y calculadora, no le importaba matar, no le importaba ser cruel, lo único que le importaba era sentirse satisfecha de cazar a sus presas. En cambio ella lo que quería era ser renombrada como la mejor, quería ser más eficiente que su hermana en su trabajo y no podía aunque ella fuera más grande y tuviera más experiencia le resultaba imposible superar a la mujer de hielo…

"No volveré a fallar"

"Así me gusta, mujer. Ahora, ve y acaba con ellos"

"Discúlpeme pero me gustaría saldar mis asuntos con Sailor Star Healer"

"Con que es eso ¿eh? Ya tenías presa… Está bien, podrás ir contra ella pero mata a todo el que se te interponga"

"Así será"

Yuukiboru salió de la habitación pensando en cómo destruir a la Starlight mientras una sonrisa se le formaba en su rostro.

Mientras tanto los tres hermanos seguían hincados frente aquella silueta irreconocible que se imponía ante ellos

"Raitsu! Eres el líder de los cuatro, deberías saber que no me gustan las fallas pero te perdonaré porque peleaste contra seis a la vez, me parece que mereces otra oportunidad"

"Gracias, su alteza"

"Fuuze… Hitoko… Ustedes no tienen pretexto, los mandé a la Tierra, donde están vulnerables, los mandé juntos para que pudieran acabar con el príncipe rápidamente y me fallaron. Si en una semana no acaban con el planeta… yo acabaré con ustedes"

"Sí, majestad"

"Y otra cosa, si ustedes no saben trabajar juntos, aprendan a hacerlo o dividan al enemigo, de otro modo me deleitaré con su sufrimiento"

Fuuze sentía ira, le corroía escuchar eso, en verdad estaba totalmente histérica y no podía evitarlo, tenía que vencer a toda costa, tenía que terminar con todo esto rápido, limpiar su honor y superar a todos sus hermanos, ella era la más bella, la más ágil, la más poderosa, ella tenía que ser reconocida…

"Sí, alteza" Terminó por decir la mujer

--S&S—

Haruka y Mina regresaron al castillo después de haber sido llamadas por Lita, al entrar al salón principal vieron como la princesa estaba discutiendo con Júpiter.

"¿Qué ocurrió?"

"¿Están todos bien?"

"No se preocupen, las chicas ya fueron atendidas, ahora sólo falta que reposen un poco"

"Así es. Sinceramente después de un buen descanso y gracias a los poderes de Healer, me siento mucho mejor. Lo mismo les pasará a ellas"

"Michiru!!" Gritó Mina con alegría corriendo a abrazar a la chica que acababa de entrar "Qué bueno que ya estés bien!"

Haruka apretó los puños, sabía que la charla con Mina había sido muy útil y ahora tenía muchas ganas de hablar con la joven que quería pero no se sentía lista, sabía que no era el momento…

"Pero aún así, díganos qué fue lo que pasó"

"Verás, Haruka. Al parecer sólo vinieron dos de los enemigos y atacaron a Maker y Mars, cuando pidieron ayuda, Healer y Mercury se les unieron en combate. Por otro lado, Fighter y Sailor Moon pelearon juntas y--"

"¿Está bien la gatita?"

"Sí, Fighter la protegió" dijo Lita haciendo que Haruka pasara de una mirada preocupada a una celosa y protectora "El problema es que--"

"¿Qué qué?!!" Gritó exasperada Haruka, aunque Michiru no se quedaba atrás, tampoco sabía lo que había pasado y Mina tan sólo estaba esperando la respuesta con ansias.

"Fighter se convirtió en una guerrera de la Luna" dijo calmadamente Kakyuu

"¿A qué se refiere?" preguntó Michiru en vista de que Haruka había quedado pasmada

"Mi Starlight tuvo una transformación al ver a Sailor Moon en peligro y se transformó. Ahora además de ser Starlight, también es una Sailor Scout"

Haruka seguía en shock sin poder decir palabra alguna, todas comenzaron a preocuparse

"¿Haruka?"

La aludida reaccionó y miró a Michiru, luego a las chicas y por último a la princesa

"¿Y está conforme con eso?"

"En verdad no lo sé. Si te soy sincera, al principio me dolió que Fighter hubiera cambiado su misión por ella, pero ahora pensándolo un poco mejor, creo que después de todo es algo positivo"

"¿Y por qué habría de serlo?"

"Porque después de esta batalla se decidirá el destino de mi guerrera, ya sea que permanezca aquí o vaya con ustedes, pero sea la decisión que tome, estoy segura de que mi estrella estará feliz. Cosa que por mucho tiempo jamás logró"

"¿Por Serena?"

"Así es"

Mina entonces sonrió

"¿Creen que Serena le de una oportunidad?"

Haruka estaba a punto de morirse, primero, había terminado la relación del príncipe y la princesa y ahora aparecía otro hombre en la vida de su gatita…

"Nosotras ya somos suficientes para protegerla, en cuanto termine este conflicto volveremos a casa"

--S&S—

Yukiboru entró a su habitación. Ésta era prácticamente una especie de cueva estilizada, contaba con varios tumultos de hielo que semejaban el mobiliario y tenía algunas cosas regadas en el piso, eran diferentes objetos como joyas, brazaletes y tiaras.

La mujer se aventó en su lecho y comenzó a ver hacia el techo de piedra para cerrar sus ojos y meditar. Sin embargo súbitamente abrió sus ojos y se incorporó.

"¿Qué hacen?" le dijo a lo que parecía ser su puerta

"Veo que tu colección ha crecido, hermanita" dijo divertido el hombre de fuego

"En verdad estamos orgullosos, Yu" le complementó su otro hermano.

"¿A qué han venido? Supongo que no vinieron a ver mi colección de presas…"

"No. En realidad queríamos hablarte de Fuu"

"¿Por qué?"

"Creemos que está celosa y por eso ha bajado su rendimiento"

"Eso a mi no me interesa"

"Lo sabemos, pero venimos a proponerte un trato"

"Estoy escuchando"

"Enfócate solamente en tu presa, yo me encargaré del resto" dijo Raitsu

"¿Y qué gano?"

"A tu presa"

"¿Y tú? Dijo dirigiéndose a Raitsu"

"Más poder y mejor control"

"¿Y tú?"

"Hermana… sabes que la autoridad más alta del cometa nos resulta un completo extraño ¿cierto?¿Quién dice que no nos está utilizando para tener más poder y decir que lo que está haciendo es por nuestra venganza? Nosotros estamos aquí porque queremos vengar lo que nos pasó pero esa persona parece sólo interesarse en el poder. Así que queremos liberarnos de sus hilos"

"Entiendo… pero no estoy interesada. Lo único que me importa es hacer sufrir a otros como me hicieron sufrir a mí, así que no me importa que esta persona me esté manipulando lo que quiero es agrandar mi tesoro y próximamente lo haré con la tiara y estrella de mi Estrella Sagrada Sailor Star Healer"

"¿Estrella Sagrada¿Por qué fue ella?"

"Porque tiene el don de curación… ¿y si perdieran un elemento como ese?, sería más fácil atrapar a más presas. No es que me sea difícil sino que con eso sería todo mucho más interesante JAJAJAJA"

Ambos hermanos la miraron con una gota en la cabeza

"¿Sabes? No has madurado en estos años"

"Pues claro que no, un cuerpo sin alma no puede tener razón ni sentimientos…"

--S&S—

Setsuna estaba terminando el vendaje de Darien mientras Hotaru preparaba algo de comer y los gatos seguían buscando alguna información en una computadora

"¿Aún no hay noticas, Luna?" preguntó Hotaru cargando una bandeja con bocadillos.

"En estos momentos sólo estaba buscando el paradero de la familia Tsukino. Parece ser que sus padres ya no están buscando en la policía. Es como si Serena ya hubiera aparecido"

"¿Cómo es eso posible?"

"Es simple" Dijo Setsuna "Serena no quiere preocuparlos e inconcientemente ha usado el cristal de plata para evitar que ellos la recuerden, tal como pasó con Rini y Chibi Chibi"

"Gracias Setsuna" dijo Darien una vez terminado el vendaje "Entonces eso significa que hay un problema menos, pero… aún hay más, la Tierra está siendo invadida"

"Así es y no hay forma de comunicárselo a las demás sin ir hasta Kinmoku. Así que lo único que podemos hacer es dar lo mejor de nosotros."

"¿Saben algo?" dijo Hotaru "En estos momentos es cuando más hubiera hecho falta un refuerzo del futuro"

"Hotaru… en estos momentos es difícil decir a ciencia cierta quienes siguen en el futuro y quienes no. Las puertas están cerradas y no sabemos si hay alguna pequeña dama.."

Hotaru tuvo una mirada triste pero luego sonrió "No hay que preocuparnos, sé que si habrá una pequeña dama y sé que estaré protegiéndola, tal vez su rostro sea diferente pero en esencia será la misma ¿verdad?"

Darien asintió "Definitivamente tendrá la misma personalidad que su madre, tal como la tenía Rini"

--S&S--

Healer estaba durmiendo en su cama, parecía estar teniendo pesadillas y tenía la frente empapada de sudor. Mina lo notó y trató de despertarla pero no lo conseguía. Tras unos momentos más, la peliplateada despertó alterada y vio inmediatamente la cara de preocupación de la Sailor al borde de la cama.

"Soy su presa…"

"¿De qué hablas Yaten?"

Healer regresó a la realidad con esas palabras y miró extrañada a la joven de enfrente

"¿Yaten?"

"Lo siento, es que no sé si llamarte Healer aún sin tu transformación y pensé que después de todo, Yaten y tú son una misma persona ¿no?"

"Sí… pero me gustaría que me dijeras Healer"

"De acuerdo" Mina estaba apretando los pliegues de su falda y miraba sus manos con tristeza "¿Sabes? Quería disculparme, por mi comportamiento en la Tierra" Healer abrió los ojos aún asombrada "Sé que ere mujer y yo te traté como un chico común y corriente, la verdad es que me parecía divertido y creo que eso te incomodaba mucho"

Healer puso una mano sobre su hombro y sonrió "Lo sé y no te culpo, al principio eso me volvía loca pero después de tu audición entendí que eras una buena persona y más aún después de la pelea con Galaxia, siempre quedaste en mi corazón junto con tus otras amigas"

"Ya veo…" dijo con cierto toque de desilusión "Pero ¿sabes? Me gustaría creer que somos amigas"

"Lo somos"

"Entonces… cuenta conmigo para todo, por favor"

"Claro que sí"

"¿Podrías empezar con lo que te sucedió hace unos momentos? Si es algo malo, veremos como solucionarlo, en verdad"

"En verdad no sé que fue eso" dijo sinceramente la guardiana mirando hacia un lado, tratando de recordar "era una voz que me asediaba, sentía mucho dolor y mucho frío, era como si alguien deseara destruirme por completo. Al final sentía como me quitaban mi tiara y con ello mi vida" Mina se espantó pero la chica siguió con su relato "bueno no era mi vida, era como si me quitaran mi alma porque seguía viva…"

"No te preocupes, sólo fue una pesadilla" Healer iba a decir algo pero Mina continuó evitando que la contradijera "y si no fuera así, si fuera una especie de premonición, estaré ahí para protegerte"

"No. Una vez lo hiciste y no quiero que lo vuelvas a hacer, me protegiste con tu cuerpo y eso es totalmente incorrecto, no debiste hacerlo, sacrificar tu vida por una extraña…"

"Jamás has sido una extraña para mí y lo volveré a hacer cuantas veces sea necesario"

"No, Mina. No quiero que te pase nada malo" Healer había puesto sus manos en los hombros de la chica y la había mecido levemente lo que provocó un sonrojo en la chica "¿Qué te pasa?" preguntó al notar la expresión en el rostro de la rubia.

"Ah… no… nada es sólo que… me recordaste a Yaten…"

"¿…En verdad lo quieres…?"

"Yo…" Mina no pudo evitar el separarse de la guardiana y salir de la habitación, esa pregunta la había sacado de sus casillas y se había ido del cuarto dejando a Healer pensativa

"Si eso fuera verdad, no sé si seas feliz, Mina…Te aprecio pero no sé si eso sea suficiente para corresponderte…"

Muy lejos de ahí, Yuukiboru acababa su meditación "Prepárate, estrellita. Eso sólo fue una demostración de mi poder"

--S&S--

Haruka entró junto con Michiru a su habitación

"¿De qué querías hablar, Michiru?"

"Creo que estás exagerando con esa actitud, Haruka" dijo la chica sin inmutarse "Tal vez ese sea el destino real, sólo Setsuna sabe y eso no es seguro. Además creo que Serena no era feliz con Darien y posiblemente lo sea con Seiya, recuerda que en su estancia en la Tierra ambos tenían cosas afines y sobretodo, él la quería y la protegió mejor que nosotras mismas"

"Lo sé, Michiru…" dijo apretando los puños "pero no estoy segura de que sea lo correcto, es como si nos desplazaran además de que ella traicionó a su planeta por buscar su felicidad¿y si nos traiciona a nosotras?"

"¿Eso quiere decir que la estás aceptando?"

"No dije eso y no cambies el tema"

"De acuerdo… no creo que ella nos traicione, ha demostrado defender a Sailor Moon hasta la muerte y eso es algo bastante digno de una guardiana, cuando no pudieron defender a Kakyuu de Galaxia, sintieron un gran dolor, pero ninguna se transformó para evitarlo y en este caso, cuando Serena estaba en peligro, inmediatamente lo hizo. Además ahora es más fuerte y yo quiero confiar en ella… en ellas"

"Ese también es otro punto… esa persona es hombre y además es mujer… en el caso remoto de que pudiera aceptarlo, sería el príncipe o una guardiana?"

"Endymion jamás dejó de ser Tuxedo Mask así como Serena siempre fue Sailor Moon" ambos pueden seguir siendo guerreras sin afectar su posición real

"Puede que tengas razón…" Michiru sonrió y tomó la mano de la guardiana con la suya entrelazando sus dedos "¿Sabes Michiru…?" Haruka tenía un brillo en los ojos "En verdad siempre has sido mi compañera, me recordaste mi identidad, has luchado a mi lado, te has sacrificado por mí y siempre me has protegido…" Michiru se sonrojó ante la mirada tan directa de Haruka "quiero que sepas que jamás te volveré a fallar… y que tampoco quiero que tú te sacrifiques por mí de esa manera"

"No seas tontita" dijo Michiru recuperando la postura "No fue nada grave"

"Claro que lo fue!!" dijo Haruka perdiendo toda compostura "Me muero si te pasa algo no lo entiendes?!!"

"Lo entiendo Haruka… porque a mi me pasaría lo mismo sin ti" dicho esto, la abrazó con suavidad "Perdóname tú a mí"

--S&S--

Seiya estaba sentado al borde de la cama. Estaba confundido y no quería permanecer un momento más como Fighter, se sentía tan rara, tan miserable, había notado a la perfección la reacción de su princesa y su hermana. También había visto la reacción de Sailor Moon, tal vez, ella sólo quería aceptar a Seiya y no aceptaba a la guerrera que había dentro.

Además, siempre había sido mujer¿entonces por qué ahora tenía que ser hombre? Por ella estaba bien, es decir, era su origen, su misión, su vida… pero después de conocerla, habría dado el universo entero por hacerla suya y ahora que posiblemente la tenía se preguntaba si la hacía feliz

"¿Fighter?"

El pelinegro escuchó la voz de Serena desde afuera¿estaba llamando a la guardiana o a él? No estaba seguro, sólo sabía que no quería abordar ese tema tan delicado que se había quedado inconcluso desde el principio… Tenía mucho miedo. Miedo del rechazo, de la desaprobación, de la inconformidad, miedo de no ser digno de ella…

Pero aún así abrió la puerta

"Bombón…"

"Seiya… ¿puedo entrar?"

El chico no respondió, sólo se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar, acto seguido, ambos estaban sentados en una salita de la habitación

Una vez acomodados, la chica comenzó a mirar al suelo y él lo notó sin saber que más hacer, se acercó un poco y con suavidad la hizo verlo a los ojos.

"Lo que tengas que decir, dímelo, bombón"

Serena lo abrazó y hundió su rostro en el pecho del chico "Seiya, he tenido muchas dudas sobre…" Seiya comenzó a acariciar suavemente los cabellos de la chica por lo que Serena comenzó a sentirse más segura "Seiya no quiero que haya secretos entre nosotros, te quiero y quiero que pase lo que pase, siempre me digas la verdad"

"Te lo prometo, bombón"

"Dime¿Fighter y tú son uno solo?"

La pregunta tomó desprevenido por un segundo a Seiya pero tomó calma y contestó

"En verdad sabía que este día llegaría y siempre tuve miedo de tu rechazo, pero te lo diré, sí, somos uno, somos una contraparte"

Serena tomó unos momentos para reaccionar, sabía que esto era difícil pero no quería lastimarlo y sonrió dulcemente

"Entonces, me gustaría seguir hablando viéndote como ella"

"…De acuerdo" Seiya se transformó y prosiguió "¿de qué quieres hablar?"

"De todo. Fighter, quiero que sepas que te quiero, sí me resulta algo difícil porque la verdad es algo raro, pero por favor necesito que entiendas que te estimo mucho, ahora que sé que ustedes son uno mismo, es obvio que mis sentimientos no cambian pero no por eso quiero que tú cambies todo por mí." Fighter la miraba con un toque de preocupación mientras seguía hablando "No termino de entender cómo fue que pasó pero si en verdad te causo problemas, entonces preferiría que no lucharas por mi"

"Eso no es posible" Dijo Fighter sonriéndole suavemente "es como si yo te pidiera que no me protegieras y hace unos momentos, en la pelea, te pudo haber pasado algo por querer ayudarme… Por favor quiero que te quede muy claro que pase lo que pase siempre te voy a proteger y no es porque tenga que hacerlo, sino porque quiero hacerlo, quiero ayudarte, quiero rescatarte de cualquier situación que te cause dolor, por favor entiéndeme… haría todo por ti porque yo no sabría que hacer si algo te pasara… no lo soportaría, pequeña"

Serena abrazó nuevamente a la guardiana podía sentir su calidez, tal como lo era con Seiya aunque diferente, por más que fueran uno mismo, se podía notar que no eran exactamente iguales, por algo uno era hombre y el otro mujer. Así que no podía verlos a ambos exactamente de la misma manera, a Fighter la veía más bien como una guía como una amiga, como una hermana y a Seiya… bueno a Seiya ya lo veía como su pareja.

"Fighter, eres alguien excepcional, sé que esto trajo problemas con tu planeta, por eso mismo te pido que también veas por tus seres queridos, por tu planeta, por tu princesa y por tus hermanas"

"No te preocupes por eso, sé que sigo perteneciendo aquí, la diferencia es que mi corazón te pertenece"

Serena miró con ternura a la guardiana y tomó su mano entre las suyas "Perdóname"

Fighter se extrañó por un momento "¿De qué hablas?"

"Sé que sufriste mucho por mi culpa, y hasta ahora, te sigo causando problemas"

"Claro que no, lo que pasa es que… tenía mucho miedo de tu reacción. En la Tierra sólo me viste como Seiya pero ahora que estamos aquí las cosas cambiaron y tenía mucho miedo…"

Serena se empinó un poquito y besó su frente "Me gusta que tengas esas lunas"

"Gracias…" La pelinegra entendió que Serena había cambiado el tema para darle a entender que todo estaba bien y que ahora ella estaría a su lado.

"Te prometo que no te defraudaré"

"No. Yo te lo prometo a ti"

Dicho esto, la guardiana se desvaneció con una sonrisa y fue Seiya quien ahora estaba al lado de Serena. Lentamente se besaron, sabían que ahora podían hacerlo con mucho más confianza pues no había secretos entre ellos

"Gracias bombón"

* * *

**Hola a todos...**

**No sé que está pasando que el capítulo doce ha tenido muchos problemas, además de mi gran demora, lo subí el viernes por la tarde y aún no aparece, espero que con esta actualización, ya se vea ese capítulo, en verdad lo lamento, cualquier aclaración, duda o sugerencia este es mi mail: en caso de no poder ver algun capítulo diganme y se los mando, gracias!!!**

**Aclaraciones de este capítulo.  
1. (1) Aquí Rei habla de la pelea con Galaxia, cuando Sailor Saturn le pregunta si podría pelear por Sailor Moon y acepta  
2. Sobre la relación Yaten-Mina... aún no me decido si proponerlos como pareja o si mejor enfocarme sólo a Seiya y Serena como en un principio... (sugerencias por favor!!)  
**

**Avances del siguiente capítulo  
1. Healer está en problemas  
2. El entrenamiento de Serena  
3. Los celos de Haruka saldrán a relucir**

Espero sus reviews con ansias, nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo  
Resuri-chan  



	14. Derritiendo al corazón de hielo

**Este es un fic basado en la personalidad de los personajes de Sailor Moon (que son totalmente de Naoko Takeuchi) en el anime. Toma parte después de la batalla con Galaxia. Es un fic Seiya x Serena.**

**

* * *

**

**Atarashii Kagayaku (Un nuevo resplandor)**

**Capítulo XIV.  
****Derritiendo al corazón de hielo.

* * *

**

Healer se encontraba nuevamente en su alcoba, estaba totalmente aturdida por la conversación pasada, no tenía la menor idea de por qué había tomado importancia sobre su identidad como hombre… no le gustaba ser Yaten por muy necesario que había sido, en verdad le exasperaba, lo único que le importaba era hacerle llegar su mensaje a su princesa…. Entonces ¿por qué ahora era amiga de las guerreras de la Tierra¿por qué estaba tan interesada en la ayuda y compañía de ellas? Pero sobretodo ¿cómo era posible que estuviera preguntándole a Mina que si estaba interesada en Yaten…? Eso la tenía totalmente desconcertada y tan sólo tomó aire, estaba bastante lastimada por las batallas que ahora prefería descansar, quería conciliar el sueño pero esto no le fue posible porque había abierto los ojos inmediatamente después de sentir la presencia de alguien…

"Vaya, vaya, vaya…. Ahora me pertenecerás!!"

"¿Qué quieres?"

"Healer…. No me sorprende que estuvieras a la defensiva… Pero eso no impedirá que me lleve lo que deseo: vengo por tu estrella"

"Sobre mi cadáver!!! Infierno este---" Healer se quedó a la mitad de la oración pues sus heridas estaban aún delicadas y estaba demasiado débil para hacer su poder "_Maldición_"

"No es de mi estilo ser compasiva pero ya que eres orgullosa, te obligaré lentamente a romper tu orgullo. Torrente de hielo…"

Healer trató de saltar de su lecho aunque alcanzó a recibir parte del ataque y cayó con pesadez al suelo, acto seguido, sintió claramente como la mujer presionaba su espalda con su bota y se reía discretamente de la situación.

"Healer, Healer… tendrás una digna muerte como Starlight, así que dejaré que mueras sin defenderte" La mujer sacó de sus manos una esfera blanca de energía que comenzó a helar el ambiente al instante "Sentirás todo el frío y el dolor que sentí y entonces serás digna de brindarme tu estrella, ríndete ante los poderes del cometa oscuro"

Healer se sintió totalmente aturdida, ahora sí sentía que sus energías eran absorbidas por esa luz y comenzaba a sentir que su sangre se helaba, dejó escapar un gemido mientras comenzaba a sentir un dolor muy agudo en su pecho, sus ojos se contrajeron en dolor y pudo sentir que la sangre brotaba de su frente por el impacto, sintió una tristeza enorme de tener que terminar ahí, de saber que jamás vería nuevamente a sus hermanas ni a su princesa… ni siquiera vería nuevamente a las scouts de la Tierra, en especial, se sintió triste de no haber terminado la conversación con Mina… sintió mucho dolor al no volver a ver a nadie de ellos, el dolor se apoderaba de sus emociones y sintió como las lágrimas recorrían su faz con delicadeza… Creyó estar a punto de desfallecer y entendió que estaba fallándoles a todos, incluso a ella misma… se sintió tan denigrada, tan sola e insignificante…

"No deberías de llorar Healer, nadie vendrá; además… es mejor que te resignes porque este es tu fin" la mujer entonces la tomó del cuello y la alzó lo suficiente para elevarla del suelo "Esta estrella…" dijo refiriéndose a su broche en el pecho "… ahora es mía"

Healer escuchó la frase y sintió como la sangre le hervía de pronto, eso no podía ser cierto, ella era una guerrera y debía probar que era digna de luchar contra cualquiera por proteger a su planeta y salir victoriosa, sintió que el aire le faltaba y que su respiración se entrecortaba pero tenía que hacer algo… no estaba dispuesta a perder, no así, no con ella, no sin antes poder aclarar sus emociones, no sin antes poder ver Kinmoku nuevamente restaurado…no podía… no quería…

"Infierno…"

Yukiboru frunció el ceño y apretó aún más sus manos alrededor de su cuello

"E--estelar…"

"no te atrevas…!"

"DE HEALER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

La Starlight pudo liberarse de aquél dolor cayendo pesadamente en el suelo mientras alcanzaba a ver que su oponente estaba levantándose del pavimento con facilidad

"Veo que aún tenías energías… pero ahora que ya no las tienes pagarás el haberme retado con tu muerte… Torrente de hie—"

"Rayo creciente de Venus!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Yuukiboru saltó rápidamente y esquivó el ataque

"No interrumpas!!! Torrente negro congelante!!"

Mina recibió el impacto de lleno quedando estrellada entre vidrios y maderas de la habitación, en un solo instante resultó mucho más lastimada que Healer… Healer por su parte vio aterrorizada como salía sangre de su frente entre su cabello revuelto…

--S&S--

Serena y Seiya salieron de su habitación para dirigirse al salón principal, de alguna u otra manera tendrían que afrontar los sucesos recientes y dejar en claro frente a los demás lo que significaba todo… además ahora estaban tratando de que su relación pudiera ser y no desarrollarse en secreto. Actuarían lentamente pues la ruptura con Darien era reciente y no quería problemas con respecto a eso…

Al llegar vieron a Haruka junto a Michiru hablando con Kakyuu. Lita estaba escuchando atenta la conversación cuando se percató de su presencia y se alegró

"Es bueno verlos de vuelta"

"Lo dudo un poco" dijo Haruka aún dándoles la espalda "¿A qué han regresado?"

"Serena!! Fighter…" comenzó la princesa mientras todos notaban la forma en que se refería a su guardiana… "estábamos terminando de discutir lo que está ocurriendo"

"Gracias, princesa" dijo Serena tranquila pero seria dejando perplejos a todos "Haruka…"

"Dime"

"Mírame, tú también Michiru" ambas guardianas se asombraron ante la postura de su princesa y voltearon automáticamente "Es necesario que hablemos"

"Te escucho" dijo Haruka dejando en claro que quería tener esa conversación en frente de todos, sin embargo, Lita comenzó a separarse un poco del grupo en compañía de Kakyuu

"Por favor princesa, necesito que usted también esté presente, Lita, no te vayas" Todos estaban realmente asustados con esa actitud de Serena y la miraron con atención. Fighter aún seguía a su lado sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo "Todos saben lo que significa la transformación de Fighter…¿cierto?" Todas asintieron "Entonces es necesario que lo discutamos para evitar cualquier malentendido"

"No hay nada que discutir" dijo Kakyuu seria "Por el contrario, este asunto está cerrado"

"No princesa" dijo Fighter decidida. "Necesito su permiso para poder continuar el liderazgo de las Starlights"

"¿A caso estás diciendo que no vas a responder a tus actos?" Preguntó irritada Haruka pero sin darle tiempo a seguir, Kakyuu intervino

"Me sorprendes, Fighter. Creí que lo más conveniente era que formaras parte de las guardianas de la Tierra"

"Princesa, quiero seguir siendo una Starlight, pues siempre lo he sido, sin embargo entiendo lo que mi transformación implicó y quiero que sepa que no es una traición, es sólo una alianza, le pido que me deje seguir el liderazgo hasta que la restauración esté terminada"

"¿Y después?"

"Fighter irá a la Tierra en representación de este planeta" dijo Serena ante la sorpresa eminente de Haruka.

--S&S—

Una lágrima… otra… muchas más… sus pupilas estaban totalmente dilatadas ante la escena que veía…

"… Otra vez no…" susurró Healer para sí misma " otra… vez… NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Su frente comenzó a brillar mientras su cabello se agitaba sutilmente sobre su cabeza, desde su pecho salió un resplandor que logró darle un poco más de fuerzas

"Poder de curación estelar!!"

Su traje adquirió por unos instantes un brillo cegador mientras que sus diferentes adornos de estrellas brillaron con intensidad al tiempo en que sus ojos se abrieron por completo. Nuevamente una luz se proyectó en su broche y pudo sentir como su estrella guardiana le brindaba energía suficiente para un nuevo ataque…

"INFIERNO ESTELAR DE HEALER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Por segunda vez el impacto calló sobre Yukiboru pero esta vez surtió un mayor efecto, dejándola en un muy mal estado

"No me rendiré Healer… por el poder del cometa negro!!!" Una bola negra de energía se condensó frente a Healer "TORRENTE NEGRO CONGELANTE!!!!!"

Todos los presentes en el salón principal escucharon la explosión proveniente de la habitación de…

"Healer!!!!!!!!!" gritaron al unisolo Kakyuu y Lita

Fighter y Serena se adelantaron corriendo tan de prisa como pudieron mientras Haruka y Michiru comenzaron su transformación. Para cuando alcanzaron el lugar sólo pudieron observar como Healer yacía de espaldas totalmente innerte sobre alguien…

"Venus!!!!"

--S&S—

Fuuze regresó a la Tierra con intensiones de cumplir su objetivo, comenzando por atacar el centro de Tokio… pronto comenzó a azotar la ciudad con fuertes y helados vientos que de inmediato dejaban paralizadas a las personas en medio del pánico.

La chica alzó sus manos invocando nuevamente aquellos aires cuando una rosa roja atravesó el aire rasguñando la cara de la mujer del viento

"No deberías asustar a la gente así, no te lo permitiré"

"¿Quién eres tú?"

"Soy Tuxedo Mask y defenderé esta Tierra!"

"Tormenta nebular!!"

Tuxedo Mask utilizó su capa para protegerse más no fue necesario…

"Campo de energía!"

"Otra vez ustedes??!"

"Soy parte de una nueva era, soy Sailor Saturn y entraré en acción"

"Mi planeta guardián es Plutón, soy la Sailor del Cambio y entraré en acción"

"Son una molestia" Sin más qué decir, Fuuze agitó sus manos lanzando ráfagas cortantes que lastimaron a ambas guerreras "Pagarán por las humillaciones que me hicieron pasar, vengan a mí, mis fieles sirvientes"

Dicho esto, aparecieron ante las scouts varias mujeres hechas de niebla que comenzaron a atacarlas sin piedad.

"Esto-- es imposible…." Dijo entrecortadamente Hotaru "Debemos deshacerlas"

Tras unos momentos de confusión, Fuuze atacó directamente a las scouts y a Tuxedo Mask dejándolos inmovilizados entre corrientes de aire comprimido.

"Bien hecho, hermana. Ahora es mi turno" dijo Hitoko apareciendo entre sombras negras "Plasma fulminante!!" De su mano salieron varias flamas que se dirigieron directamente a ellos, cayendo al suelo muy lastimados…

"Príncipe… escape… nosotras lo ayudaremos" dijo Setsuna con un hilo de voz

"No podría"

"Pero debes huir, Darien" dijo firmemente Setsuna "Si te quedas, nuestro trabajo será en vano, prometo soportar, mejor refúgiate en un lugar seguro y así la Tierra no caerá en manos de nadie, además tienes que buscar la forma de comunicarnos con Sailor Moon"

"Pero…"

"VE!"

"Por favor Darien, es nuestra última oportunidad" dijo Hotaru en un suspiro

"De acuerdo, no las defraudaré"

"Campo de energía!!!!"

Darien entonces tuvo la oportunidad de salir de aquél escudo Hitoko trató de impedirlo pero Setsuna se lo impidió

"Grito mortal!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Darien agradeció el gesto y logró perderse en las calles de la ciudad "_Por favor… ayúdennos…chicas!_" Fue lo último que alcanzó a pensar Setsuna antes de quedar en las llamas de Hitoko...

--S&S--

Serena se terminó de transformar en Eternal Sailor Moon, mientras Fighter cubría a las otras quienes ayudaron a las guardianas inconscientes

"No te permitiré que lastimes a los desprotegidos soy una Sailor scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia, soy Sailor Moon y te castigaré en el nombre de la Luna"

"Sé perfectamente quien eres y no me importa, he venido a una misión y la terminaré" dicho esto lanzó nuevamente su ataque dejando a Sailor Moon sin visibilidad por unos instantes "tú ya me has interrumpido mucho, niña tonta" dijo Yukiboru avanzando hacia ella

Serena entonces recordó las enseñanzas de Fighter e inmediatamente sacó su báculo y gritó "Por el Cristal de la Luna Plateada!!!!!!!!"

Todo fue muy rápido, Serena y Yukiboru vieron al unisolo diferentes imágenes demasiado rápido en su cabeza, primero una pequeña jugando con otra niña y dos niños, una jovencita de mirada noble arreglando los pliegues de su ropa y por último esa misma joven un poco más grande cubriendo a otra de cabellos castaño mientras las cosas se derrumbaban a su alrededor…

Serena abrió los ojos desmesuradamente antes de caer desfallecida al suelo, lo último que alcanzó a ver fue la cara preocupada de Fighter que la sostenía en brazos mientras lágrimas de desesperación se formaban en sus ojos

--S&S—

Darien llegó tan rápido como pudo con ambos gatos, tenía múltiples heridas y le costaba mucho trabajo poder caminar

"Santo Cielo!!¿Qué ocurrió?"

"Es necesario… llamarlas…" dijo antes de caer rendido ante Luna y Artemis,

"Espero que ellas estén bien… " dijo Luna mientras acercaba todo el botiquín de emergencias para curar al hombre desfallecido..

--S&S—

Yukiboru abrió los ojos con sorpresa mientras veía asustada como sus manos se transparentaban un poco, acto seguido miró con recelo a las guerreras que tenía enfrente. Trató inmediatamente de atacarlas pero no pudo, se resistió muchísimo cuando ambas guardianas comenzaron el ataque sin embargo, una voz habló

"Haruka… Michiru… no la lastimen"

"Bombón!!!!!!"

"Ella… ha sufrido mucho… debemos ayuda---"

"BOMBÓN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ambas guardianas observaron como su enemigo se debilitó al grado de desfallecer al tiempo en que su propia princesa quedaba en brazos de la Starlight

--S&S—

Mina abrió los ojos lentamente con pesadez, inmediatamente sintió el dolor de todas las contusiones en su cuerpo, trató de incorporarse pero notó los múltiples vendajes que la cubrían y prefirió no hacerlo, miró a su lado y vio asustada como estaba a su lado Healer con muchos vendajes al igual que ella.

"Oh no… " comenzó a decir mientras su mirada se nublaba "¿por qué¿por qué¿por …qué….?" Las lágrimas le nublaban por completo su vista y sin poder moverse, tan sólo se limitó a llorar en silencio

"No llores, Mina"

La aludida abrió los ojos y observó como Healer volteaba con mucho trabajo a verla

"Healer!!"

"¿Te duele mucho, pequeña?"

Mina tuvo un rubor notable en el rostro

"No…sí, pero eso no importa… ¿Qué ocurrió, Healer?"

"Después de que te desmayaste, ella te cuidó" dijo una tercera voz

"Princesa!! Por favor díganme qué pasó"

"Cuando llegamos, Healer te estaba protegiendo, después, pasó algo muy raro, el enemigo hizo contacto con Sailor Moon y viceversa, ambas recibieron un impacto y tras unos segundos, ambas cayeron al suelo, Serena le advirtió a Uranus que no la lastimara, al parecer tuvieron un contacto que le permitió a Serena ver el interior de sus recuerdos"

"¿Y Serena?"

"La está cuidando Fighter, al parecer sigue sin despertar. Yukiboru está siendo vigilada por Uranus y Neptuno, pronto iré a acompañarles, pero no estamos seguros de que regrese el enemigo"

"Serena… resiste…" murmuró Mina

"Bien… veo que están concientes, cualquier suceso extraño por favor avísenme, llegaré en seguida. En estos momentos necesito ir a interrogar a la chica"

"Sí princesa"

Kakyuu se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a la puerta, cuando cerró la puerta, Healer esquivó la mirada de Mina dejándola perpleja

"Venus… ¿por qué huiste de mí?"

"¿A—a qué te refieres?"

"Hace un momento te pregunté si sentías afecto por Yaten"

Mina no respondió, se mordió el labio y sintió un nerviosismo indescriptible

"Yo… cuando conocí a Yaten…es decir… cuando te conocí como él… pensé que eras hombre y…"

Healer podía notar el nerviosismo en la voz de Mina pero en verdad no estaba dispuesta a parar, sabía que era una persona impulsiva y que muy probablemente después se arrepentiría pero en ese momento necesitaba saberlo… aunque ni siquiera sabía por qué…

"¿Y?"

"Healer… en verdad… esto es muy difícil… es raro ¿sabes?"

"Te sigo esperando" A pesar de responder de una manera muy fría, su tono de voz denotaba cierto toque de nerviosismo y a la vez algo de ¿dulzura?

"Pues Yaten era un ídolo de la música como parte de los Three Lights y tú sabes que yo siempre he querido serlo"

"Lo sé" dijo incitándola a seguir

"Entonces… tuve… una atracción hacia él"

"¿Eso fue todo?"

"Sí, eso creo"

"…Mentirosa…" susurró la guardiana de cabellos plateados

"¿Qué dices?"

"Mentirosa… Mentirosa!!! Mina Aino eres una mentirosa!!" Healer volteó a encarar a la guerrera del amor y la belleza con la cara llena de lágrimas "Entonces explícame por qué cuando estábamos jugando cartas insinuabas algo diferente… dime por qué entonces te sacrificaste por mí en frente de Galaxia, por qué cuando me atacaron hace unos momentos entraste a defenderme con tu cuerpo y dime por qué cuando te pregunté si sentías algo por Yaten saliste corriendo… dime por qué¿Sólo es una atracción?!!!"

Healer estaba perdiendo el control, cosa que no toleraba, estaba totalmente aturdida, no sabía que hacer estaba perdida, no sabía lo que le estaba pasando estaba de alguna manera enojada porque Mina parecía no prestarle atención más que como guardiana, más que como amiga, era extraño, ella era Yaten y Yaten era hombre, de alguna manera nunca había aceptado a nadie de la Tierra, ninguna de esas mujeres que gritaban "te amo" sin conocerlo, pero Mina resultó tener diferentes sueños en mente además de que la había protegido a costa de su propia muerte… ella sabía que la apreciaba por todo eso y le resultaba hiriente que Mina tan sólo la viera como una guardiana más… aunque no sabía por qué

"Yo…" Mina no sabía que hacer por tercera vez estaba respondiendo de forma tonta a las preguntas de Healer, "cuando supe que eras mujer… pensé que esa atracción había terminado por completo y—"

"No sigas, no tienes que hacerlo. Entiendo que Yaten sólo fue una etapa y ahora hay que seguir otra y sí, soy mujer, engañamos a todos, soy mujer" Healer volteó por completo su rostro evitando que Mina viera como lloraba y sin dejarla decir ni una palabra más…

En verdad no lograba entender lo que le estaba pasando, estaba llorando… y por otra mujer que no era su princesa, ni sus hermanas, estaba llorando por una mujer… estaba totalmente confundida y quería al menos encontrar respuesta, pero al parecer las respuestas que Mina le daban la hacían sufrir y no estaba dispuesta a ser lastimada…¿entonces por qué lloraba?

"_Healer….Yaten…._" Mina no pudo más y apretó sus ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño, era obvio que no iba a descansar teniendo a semejante persona al lado…

--S&S—

En la habitación de Serena se encontraba Seiya, Maker, Amy y Rei quienes se estaban terminando de incorporar después de haber curado sus heridas "Bombón!!!"

Serena estaba despertando cuando Seiya se acercó delicadamente a ella y le besó la frente fugazmente. Acto que obviamente todos los presentes notaron…

"Seiya… gracias…" la chica sonrió tan cálidamente que alegró de inmediato el corazón de Seiya quien estaba totalmente nervioso y preocupado "Yukiboru solía ser feliz…"

"¿De qué hablas?" inquirió el chico.

"No sé que sucedió, en verdad que no… pero pude ver a través de nuestros poderes, que ella había sufrido mucho, al parecer también perdió su planeta y es posible que ese sufrimiento los haya llevado a este estado"

"¿De qué hablas, Serena?" preguntó Amy

"Cuando la vi, tenía otra mirada, su piel era menos blanca, y su cabello tenía más color, es como si ella fuera un fantasma pero de carne y hueso" Seiya se asombró en ese momento preocupando a Serena "¿Qué ocurre?"

"Eso tiene mucha lógica, es tan sólo una teoría pero puede que sea muy cierta"

En ese momento Maker comenzó una explicación "Alguna vez la princesa nos contó que las almas siempre están contenidas en el cuerpo de las guerreras y con el tiempo las dejan para renacer en otro cuerpo y seguir su misión eternamente…"

"Así es" dijo Seiya recordando el día en que descubrieron su misión como Starlights

"Es muy probable que ellas, sufrieron la pérdida de su planeta y no murieron del todo"

"¿Quieres decir que ellas también eran guerreras?" preguntó Amy

"Podría ser, aunque no forzosamente. Hay muchas personas que aprenden habilidades dependiendo de su planeta natal. Lo importante aquí es que ella pudo haber perdido su alma y por ello es que tiene el perfil de un espectro pero además está llena de resentimientos y ha perdido su brillo como persona"

"¿Podríamos ayudarla?"

"Lo dudo mucho, teniéndola en custodia, es muy probable que intente escapar, que trate de regresar con los otros y vuelva a contraatacar"

"Eso no es cierto, ella tiene miedo…"

"Pero Serena no debes de fiarte de ella, también está la posibilidad de que esté fingiendo"

"Amy tiene razón, bombón. Lo importante es que te recuperes, así que por favor descansa"

"Sí… chicos… " Serena se dirigió a Amy y Maker "podrían dejarnos a solas por unos momentos, por favor?"

"De acuerdo" Dijo Amy tranquilamente y disimulando la cortesía con la que les hablaba, después de esto salió de la habitación en compañía de Maker quien le cedió el paso con cortesía "Gracias, Taik… Maker!"

"No te preocupes…"

"Perdón…"

"En verdad no hay problema… de hecho ya se me había extrañado que no me llamaras así después de haberme conocido más como él que como yo"

"¿Te molesta?"

"No en verdad, después de todo siempre soy yo"

Amy quedó pensativa por unos momentos y luego agregó "Entonces… ¿ya me crees que la ciencia no lo es todo sino que también es necesario el amor y los sueños?"

"Mizuno… nunca cambias" dijo Maker riendo un poco

--S&S--

Una vez solos, Seiya abrazó delicadamente a Serena "Tuve mucho miedo… tus ojitos perdieron su brillo por unos instantes"

"Perdóname. Ni yo sé lo que pasó… pero me da gusto que todo haya salido bien… ahora es tiempo de ayudarla"

"Si no confiara en ti, no te dejaría hacerlo, pero te dejaré ayudarla"

"Gracias, Seiya"

"Claro que sí, bombón. De cualquier forma te protegeré si algo malo sucediera, pero antes… descansa" Terminó besando suavemente sus labios.

"Sólo si duermes conmigo"…

* * *

**Hola a todos!!!**

**Muchas gracias por la espera, ya regresé y espero seguir actualizando como antes. Hasta aquí decidí dejar el capítulo, lo que buscaba era darle más forma a los enemigos además de ir aclarando lo que pasaba con Mina y Yaten. También ya va tomando más forma la transformación de Fighter y la pelea en la Tierra se intensifica. **

**Avances del siguiente capítulo:**

**1. La Tierra en caos.  
2. Yukiboru escapa ¿qué hará Serena?  
3. Healer totalmente confundida**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews, por favor esperaré ansiosa sus comentarios, se despide...**

**Resuri-chan**


	15. Reaparición de estrellas

**Este es un fic basado en la personalidad de los personajes de Sailor Moon (que son totalmente de Naoko Takeuchi) en el anime. Toma parte después de la batalla con Galaxia. Es un fic Seiya x Serena.**

**

* * *

**

**Atarashii Kagayaku (Un nuevo resplandor)**

**Capítulo XIV.  
****Reaparición de estrellas. **

* * *

Yukiboru estaba en una habitación especial, estaba dormida en una cama de metal mientras recuerdos llegaban a su mente… 

…Primero una pequeña jugando con otra niña y dos niños…

Lo sabía, era ella y sus hermanos, cuando aún estaban vivos y parecían una familia unida… en ese entonces tenían padres y todo estaba en orden, ella era la más pequeña y a pesar de las diferencias entre hermanos, siempre se llegaba a un acuerdo y los cuatro participaban siempre en una misma cosa.

Después observó una jovencita de mirada noble arreglando los pliegues de su ropa, claro que era ella, cuando tenía 15 años y comenzaba a comportarse como una niña madura y responsable, pues sus padres ya no estaban con ellos y debían saber cuidarse solos…

Y por último esa misma joven un poco más grande cubriendo a otra de cabellos castaño mientras las cosas se derrumbaban a su alrededor… La destrucción de su planeta, la llegada del cometa a la atmósfera y con ello el disturbio en el ambiente, los temblores y los incendios que ocasionó el fuerte impacto pero ella estaba en ese momento con su hermana y se había jurado protegerla aunque fuera con su cuerpo… sabía que Fuuze había hecho todo por cuidarla y quería defenderla de lo que estaba pasando, ahí fue cuando murió…

La mujer se movía frenéticamente en la cama, le dolía ver eso, era una punzada en la cabeza, porque en realidad ella no tenía acceso a esos recuerdos y gracias al cristal de Serena había logrado verlos…

Finalmente se despertó aparatosamente…

"_¿Qué demonios fue eso?" _se preguntaba mientras tomaba su cabeza con ambas manos como indicio de dolor _"Definitivamente tengo que hablar con alguno de ellos…Odio no saber qué pasa… tengo que salir de aquí… cueste lo que cueste… después de todo mi estrellita me espera…"_

--S&S—

Darien estaba exhausto, acababa de tener una batalla y estaba al borde de la inconciencia, sabía que debía aguantar, pero no se lo permitía su cuerpo, su vista se nubló y quedó rendido.

"Darien, debes aguantar, debemos establecer contacto con las chicas" dijo desesperada Luna "Por favor… Darien… Darien!!"

Mas el joven no respondía. Artemis y Luna en desesperación derramaron algo de agua en su frente

"Darien por favor, resiste un poco más…" dijo suplicante Luna "Darien!!"

Sin embargo, el joven se mantenía en su mismo estado. Fue entonces que los gatos tomaron una decisión… le darían al príncipe de la Tierra toda su energía

--S&S—

Lita había entrado a la habitación y vio como Healer dormía pacíficamente mientras Mina escondía su cara entre las sábanas. Se acercó a mirar a su amiga y notó que llevaba rato llorando y suspirando.

"Mina!!" Como respuesta, Lita vio que Mina sólo se hundía más en su almohada "Por Dios… qué tienes?"

"No grites, Lita. Healer se durmió"

"Pero mujer¿qué te pasa?"

"No es nada…"

"Por favor Mina… si quieres voy por alguien más… si no puedes compartirlo conmigo; pero no es bueno que estés así"

"No! No… Lita…"

"De acuerdo qué de—" Lita se paró en seco entendiendo lo que estaba pasando y miró con asombro a Healer, no podía verle el rostro pero parecía estar en las mismas condiciones que Mina… "¿Fue por Healer?"

Mina sólo movió su cabeza suavemente dándole la razón. "Es sólo que estoy muy confundida"

"¿Quieres hablar de eso?"

La rubia tan sólo lloró más y dejó que Lita se agachara a abrazarla.

"No Lita… dejémosla descansar"

"De acuerdo, en cuanto te recuperes, ve a mi habitación, y hablaremos con tranquilidad"

"Está bien"

Mientras tanto, Healer acababa de escuchar prácticamente toda la conversación, ahora más que nunca tenía muchas ganas de llorar…

--S&S—

Setsuna abrió los ojos con dificultad, acaba de recibir un impacto lo suficientemente grave como para dejarla inconciente pero no se daba por vencida, necesitaba proteger la Tierra, además de la pequeña Hotaru, pues era una especie de hija para ella, pero para su pesar, aquella chiquita no estaba en mejor condiciones que ella…

"Ho…ta… ru"

"Setsuna…" dijo con un hilo de voz la pequeña "perdóname… no puedo resistirlo más…"

"No…!" Casi sin aliento, la mujer observó como Hitoko se acercaba a Hotaru y la envolvía en una energía negativa que la dejó fuera de combate por completo

"Es tu turno… Sailor Pluto" dijo Fuuze

Y sin más que hacer, la guardiana del tiempo perdió visibilidad ante la densa energía que absorbía todos sus sentidos…

--S&S--

Seiya abrazaba a Serena mientras dormía, en verdad le encantaba verla tan tranquila… besó su mejilla y siguió acariciando sus cabellos mientras velaba su sueño, hundió su rostro en su cabello y le susurró al oído…

"Bombón… preciosa, jamás dejaré que algo malo te pase, te cuidaré y te protegeré siempre… te amo demasiado…"

Dicho esto, Seiya escuchó un leve murmullo, si su memoria no le fallaba, provenía del pasillo que conectaba con las guerreras exteriores. Con mucho cuidado se escabulló y abrió la puerta un poco. Logró ver cómo Haruka y Michiru hablaban con una mirada preocupada…

"…¿y eso que puede significar?" preguntó Haruka

"No estoy segura, pero sé que no es nada bueno"

"En ese caso, si no tenemos algo confirmado, lo mejor será no decírselo a la gatita"

"Así es" contestó Neptuno "Sin embargo tal vez sea bueno decírselo a la princesa de este planeta o a sus guerreras"

Haruka entonces paró el paso quedando muy cerca de Seiya, por lo que éste pudo escuchar a la perfección

"No lo sé, Michi…"

"Haruka… si mi espejo reflejó a Fighter, es necesario advertirla"

Seiya sudó frío¿a qué se refería con su espejo¿Por qué ella¿Por qué no le decían a Serena?

"Tal vez, pero aún debemos entender el significado de tu visión… no sabemos si Fighter es un simbolismo o en realidad es ella…"

"Tienes razón, pero no podemos arriesgarnos a que la visión sea exacta, porque en ese caso, Fighter corre un riesgo muy grande y habría que protegerla"

"Ja… ahora resulta que la protegeré eh! Pues bien… si con ello aseguro el bienestar de Sailor Moon, lo haré. Pero no me pidas demasiado"

"Haruka… nunca cambias"

Seiya observó como Haruka se acercó a Michiru pero no quiso ver que iba a pasar, tenía suficiente en la cabeza como para espiar el romance entre ellas, así que decidió regresar a la cama junto a su bombón, eso sería lo mejor…

…pero justo cuando se estaba acomodando a sus espaldas, Haruka y Michiru entraron a la habitación en búsqueda de Serena…

"¿QUÉ DIABLOS CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

--S&S--

Kakyuu entró a la habitación especial, con un porte clásico de la familia real y se acomodó en un sillón mientras veía con indiferencia cómo la mujer enterraba su mirada gélida en sus ojos.

"Soy la Princesa Kakyuu del planeta Knimoku y estoy aquí para encontrar respuestas"

"Sé quien eres"

"En ese caso te pido colabores"

"¿Qué necesitas saber?"

Sin inmutarse ante el tono de reto que tenía la mujer, Kakyuu continuó tranquila

"De dónde vienes, qué necesitas, qué deseas, quiénes son los otros tres individuos y qué asuntos requieren de este planeta…"

"Soy una de las cuatro sirvientes del cometa sagrado, mi nombre es Yukiboru y he venido a este planeta a acabar con mi presa, Sailor Star Healer. ¿algo más?"

Kakyuu entendió que la retaba más no le dio importancia, sabía que debía guardar la calma para poder obtener mayor información. Necesitaba respuestas y pronto

"¿Y el propósito de los otros tres sirvientes?"

"Cada uno ve su propia conveniencia" dijo indiferente

"En ese caso trabajan por separado…" dijo Kakyuu más para sí que para la mujer

"Si lo que quieres saber es si vendrán por mí… no, no lo harán porque no los necesito para salir de aquí"

"¿Entonces por qué no te has ido?"

"Porque mi presa está descansando, espero el momento en que esté despierta para poderla vencer"

Kakyuu entonces salió de la habitación, después de la zona de prisioneros hasta llegar a la zona de habitaciones, allí se topó con Rei

"¿Princesa? Princesa¿está bien?" Kakyuu no había aguantado más y comenzó a llorar en el hombro de Rei quien contestó el contacto abrazándola

"Tengo que advertir a Healer… tengo que proteger a mi estrella!"

--S&S—

Darien despertó sintiéndose abrumado, había perdido mucha sangre pero ahora estaba como nuevo, se sentía lleno de energía…. ¿por qué? Inmediatamente, llegó la respuesta. Miró al par de gatos que yacían a pocos pasos de él, exhaustos, con esfuerzo se podía observar la luna creciente en sus frentes y sus ojitos estaban entrecerrados.

Entonces comprendió que los gatos habían brindado su energía para poder ayudarlo con sus heridas y lograr establecer comunicación con Serena

Sin más que pensar, se transformó en Tuxedo Mask e instantes después concentró su energía para convertirse en el príncipe Endimyon.

"Vamos, Serena… escúchame…"

--S&S—

Mina despertó sintiéndose totalmente mejor, parecía que todo su dolor se había esfumado y se encontraba totalmente renovada aunque… sentimentalmente era todo lo contrario. Se incorporó de la cama y notó que Healer estaba durmiendo plácidamente y sonrió tristemente.

Después de levantarse observó como estaba a su lado un vestido destinado para ella. Consistía en una falda amplia, larga y naranja con una blusa entallada blanca con algunas florecillas bordadas en tonos rojizos, en verdad que el estilo de Kinmoku era muy elegante y eso hacía sentir especial a la guardiana de Venus.

Así, después de vestirse con los ánimos mucho más en alto recordó su conversación anterior con Lita y tomó la decisión de dirigirse para allá…

"Perdóname Healer… soy una tonta" comentó en un susurro mientras le acomodaba unos mechones que cubrían sus ojos con muchísima ternura.

--S&S—

"Haruka!, espera!"

Pero los gritos de Michiru no lograron detener a su compañera ni siquiera habían despertado a Serena quien yacía plácidamente dormida… aún en brazos de Seiya…

"Por el poder del planeta Urano… transformación!"

Seiya entonces pensó en transformarse, pero recapacitando creyó que era una actitud muy infantil y prefirió separarse de Serena para sacarla del peligro de Haruka.

"Tierra… tiembla!!!!!!!!!!"

Michiru miró aterrada como el poder se dirigía hacia Seiya quien aún permanecía lo suficientemente de Serena como para resultar afectada por el ataque…

"Cuidado con Serena, Haruka!!!!"

Sin embargo, Seiya fue más rápido y tomó entre sus brazos a la rubia protegiéndola del impacto y cayendo al suelo sin dejar que Serena fuera lastimada…pero inevitablemente despertó…

"¿qué pasa?"

Por un instante, Seiya miró a Serena con una mirada muy tierna, se veía tan inocente cuando se despertaba…

"Bombón…"

Pero ese segundo terminó y regresó a su mente la idea de que Sailor Uranus lo estaba atacando

"¿Me quieres explicar qué estaba haciendo ese tipo en tu cama?!!"

Serena sintió como si le hubieran tirado un balde de agua fría y comenzó a sudar… ¿cómo no habían puesto seguro en la puerta o algo?

--S&S—

"Lita…¿estás ahí?"

"Mina!" Gritó emocionada Lita al abrir la puerta, ella igualmente llevaba un vestido parecido aunque en colores verdes oscuros "Pasa, pasa"

"Gracias" una vez ambas mujeres instaladas en la salita de la habitación comenzó "Lita… tú has estado enamorada ¿verdad?"

"Pues…" dijo rascándose la cabeza "sí un par de veces aunque la verdad soy muy enamoradiza"

"Pero lo has estado, y yo también, pero ya no sé que me pasa"

"¿Es por Yaten?"

"Sí" Mina estaba arrugando los pliegues de su vestido mientras trató de seguir hablando "la verdad es que pensé que lo había olvidado después de saber que era en realidad mujer y a decir verdad creo que desde que lo conocí me gustó mucho físicamente, en realidad todo el tiempo que compartimos en la Tierra fue muy bueno, pero él nunca dejó de ser arrogante conmigo aunque nunca le daba mucha importancia porque sabía que él era así…"

"¿Entonces?"

"El problema es ahora, Lita. Después de saber quién es, sabiendo que era ella… lo defendí, di mi semilla por Healer"

"Chica en ese momento todas dimos nuestra semilla por quienes queremos, Yo la di por Fighter"

"Lo sé pero… yo en ese momento estaba pensando en Yaten…"

"Ya veo… entonces es posible que la atracción haya pasado a un cariño ¿no crees?"

"No lo sé Lita… no lo sé… pero en verdad todo esto me confunde, es decir después de todo ella es mujer y no sé si estoy dispuesta a aceptarlo así además… primero es mi misión"

"Pero recuerda lo que te dijo Serena, todos debemos de tener sueños"

"Pero es que Lita, entiéndeme por favor… es algo imposible! Simplemente no puede ser…! Es que… es que… ella es tan arrogante y fría… tan sólo le importa su planeta, su princesa y las Starlights! Eso siempre me lo demostró en la Tierra, no le importo, incluso ahora, sólo quiere ser mujer, de otra forma ya se hubiera transformado en Yaten!!!"

Para cuando terminó de hablar, ambas mujeres se percataron de un sonido desde la puerta. Lita se paró inmediatamente a revisarla y después de un instante volteó a mirar a Mina con miedo en su mirada

"Healer ha escuchado"

--S&S—

"Pues… es que…" comenzó a decir nerviosa la encarnación de la princesa de la Luna "me estaba cuidando"

"Una cosa es cuidar y otra cosa es abusar"

"Vamos, Haruka… "

"Por Dios, Michiru!!! Tu lo viste…"

"Lo sé, pero Serena lo sabía… no hizo nada que no quisiera ella"

"¿Entonces eso quiere decir que tú lo sabías?!" Dijo casi en un grito hablándole a Serena

"Verás… es que…"

Pero no pudo continuar… en ese instante la princesa de fuego entró junto con Rei

"Por favor… ayúdenme a encontrar a Healer… no está en su habitación y el enemigo está tras ella…"

Michiru se transformó y se acercó a la princesa tomándole su mano "No se preocupe, Urano y yo iremos a buscarla"

"Gracias… en verdad se los agradezco" dicho esto se refirió a Seiya "Por favor, Fighter, encuentra a Maker, haremos una nueva sesión en breve"

"Como ordene" contestó el joven "Por el poder de lucha estelar… transformación!"

Inmediatamente apareció Fighter en su nueva transformación cosa que alcanzó ver Haruka con un gesto de fastidio…

"Iré contigo" comentó Serena con algo de impaciencia

"No, gatita. Tú vienes con nosotras"

Sin más que objetar, Serena se unió a la pareja y se despidió de Seiya con la mirada…

--S&S—

"¿Maker…?"

"Dime"

"Nunca te pude decir en la Tierra…" Amy detuvo sus pasos

"¿de qué hablas?" preguntó la guardiana con curiosidad

"Tan sólo quería agradecerte…. Todo lo que hiciste por nuestra princesa"

"No te preocupes por eso"

"Claro que sí… no me gustaría que volvieran a estar en peligro por nuestra culpa"

"Mizuno… eso no fue su culpa. Por el contrario…" la Starlight apretó los puños "por el contrario… yo te debo a ti la vida…"

"No te entiendo"

"Es obvio, Mizuno. Diste tu semilla estelar por mí"

"Lo sé, pero no entiendo porqué lo dices… es obvio que lo volvería hacer si fuera necesario" Maker abrió los ojos con sorpresa mientras se ruborizaba ligeramente "Mi deber es pelear y luchar aportando mis habilidades a la batalla, pero mi corazón me dice que mi mayor prioridad es la de proteger a quienes amo. Como te comenté aquella vez…"

"Sí, lo recuerdo. En ese entonces no lo entendí, pero cada vez que estoy contigo puedo entender ese sentimiento de proteger a tus seres queridos"

"Maker…"

"Gracias, Mizuno" dicho esto… Sailor Star Maker se transformó en un joven de cabellos castaños

"Taiki!!!"

--S&S—

Fighter se encontraba recorriendo los pasillos con un mal presentimiento, prácticamente no había encontrado a nadie y eso era muy grave porque no había un control de lo que hacían y eso sólo ocasionaría un ataque directo.

Pronto se encontró en los corredores de las celdas de prisioneros y observó con sorpresa como ahí tampoco había nadie… la celda estaba abierta… y afuera de ella habían varias personas inconcientes y muy lastimadas

"Maldición!!"

--S&S—

Mina salió corriendo de la habitación sin terminar de escuchar lo que decía Lita, tan sólo corría en dirección a la Starlight quien a pesar de estar huyendo de ella, caminaba firmemente y con seguridad

"Healer…"

Mina hablaba en vano pues Healer parecía ignorarla por completo.

"Healer… Healer! HEALER!" El nudo en la garganta comenzaba a hacerse más y más grande "HEA—"

"No me grites!!!… por favor" dijo sin voltear a verla…

"Healer por favor escúchame"

"¿Qué tienes que decirme, Venus?"

"Me duele tu indiferencia…"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque… eres alguien importante para mí y si cometí un error me gustaría que me perdonaras"

"Olvídalo"

"Healer!! Por favor!!!"

"En verdad… tan sólo olvídalo"

Hasta ese momento Healer le había dado la espalda a Mina, pues en verdad estaba derramando un par de lágrimas de frustración y tristeza pero era muy orgullosa para que la vieran y decidió no mirar atrás, sabía que si la llegaba a ver llorando perdería la cordura…

Mina no podía caminar más, sabía que estaba cansada y aún estaba muy débil… pero debía intentarlo, porque esto le afectaba tanto a ella como a Healer, como a…. Yaten, y no sabía que hacer, quería arreglar las cosas pero no sabía como

"Healer por favor!!!!" Nuevamente no hubo respuesta, en ese momento Mina sintió un mareo debido a su estado y sin poder evitarlo soltó un grito histérico "YATEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Healer paró en seco, no se esperaba ese grito, ese nombre, ni esa desesperación por parte de la rubia…Temió lo peor y volteó

Mina había quedado en el suelo llena de lágrimas, en verdad a las dos les estaba afectando eso… Se sentía horrible, sin embargo, para su asombro, pudo ver perfectamente como la guardiana corría hacia ella y con un asombro aún mayor sintió como la apresaba en sus brazos

"Healer….yo… perdóname!!! Perdóname!!" decía Mina respondiendo al abrazo

"No tengo nada que perdonarte… si crees eso de mí, no te preocupes, tal vez tengas razón"

"Si escuchaste la conversación debes entender que…"

"No necesito entender nada, si me prefieres de otra forma… no hay problema…." Healer estaba al borde de la locura, acabando de escuchar lo que decía Mina, sintió ganas de llorar, deseó ser diferente para que ella tuviera una idea diferente, para demostrarle que estaba equivocada… a costa de lo que fuera, tan sólo quería serle suficiente a alguien… a ella.

Mina por su parte no entendió a lo que se refería pero de un momento a otro vio ante ella a Yaten, sus manos temblaron con desesperación y sus ojos se dilataron ante aquella cara….

"O… ¿a caso no prefieres esta forma?"

"Ya—Yaten… yo… es decir… no tienes porqué verte así sólo por m---"

Sin decir nada más Yaten tomó a Mina por el cuello y la besó suavemente

"Yaten…"

"No sé que me pasa, no me entiendo, y claro que todo es por tu culpa, algo me hiciste, pero no llores, por favor no llores" dijo abrazándola, inmediatamente le susurró "no quiero lastimarte"

Mina no supo por qué la había besado pero con ese beso comenzó a confundirse aún más, por un lado estaba el hecho de que en realidad era Healer, además también entendía que Yaten nunca la quiso de esa forma y por último, cuando sintió atracción por él, había sido sólo por su físico y por su desempeño como cantante y por… por todo…. Detrás de esa cara de fastidio escondía sus verdaderos sentimientos… Mina no podía olvidar los verdaderos sentimientos de la guardiana por su princesa, por sus compañeras ni tampoco pudo olvidar el dolor en sus ojos cuando se había sacrificado por ella en frente de Galaxia…

Con este beso sintió todos esos sentimientos, la sutileza de Healer pero no era ella, era Yaten, con una expresión tan tierna que la estaba derritiendo. Tan sólo cerró los ojos y se empinó para volver a besarlo.

Yaten respondió el gesto y comenzó a profundizar el beso, no sabía por qué pero estaba embriagado con su boca, tal vez era una simple atracción o el nerviosismo de besar por primera vez…

"Yo…"

"Deja de decir yo"

Tomándola de la cintura la volvió a besar hasta levantarla sutilmente del suelo y abrazándola por completo una vez parados.

"Yaten…"

"No se qué me haces… no sé qué me pasa… perdón" Yaten recordó entonces como Mina había hablado y regresó a su mente la idea de no ser aceptado por ser una chica… sin poder evitarlo, se separó de ella y la miró directamente a los ojos, observó como Mina tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y sintió miles de emociones… no quería lastimarla, no quería ser indigno de ella, no quería… "sé que te incomoda estar conmigo. No quiero hacerte pasar malos ratos…"

"Claro que no…" pero era demasiado tarde, el chico se alejó rápidamente de ella, perdiéndose entre los pasillos del palacio "Yaten!! YATEN!!!!!!!!!"

--S&S—

"No puedo creer lo que vi…"

Serena agachó la cabeza no quería saber nada de lo que Haruka tuviera que decirle, sabía que estaba siendo egoísta pero por una parte estaba feliz…

"Me parece que deberías guardar un poco más de distancia con el joven Seiya, Serena" dijo calmadamente Michiru

"En verdad les agradezco su preocupación" dijo Serena "lamento haberlas asustado."

"No te aflijas, Serena" comenzó a decir Neptuno

"Mejor no nos aflijas a nosotras…" dijo sarcásticamente Haruka

"Miren!" súbitamente Serena había señalado el final del pasillo de donde venía un exhausto Yaten

"Vamos!"

"No Haruka" dijo Michiru "El joven Yaten no parece estar huyendo de un enemigo" dijo pensativamente mientras observaban como el peliplateado se sentaba en el suelo con una actitud meditabunda…

"Yo iré" se ofreció Serena

"De acuerdo, pero estaremos cerca"

"Gracias, chicas"

--S&S—

Yaten terminó de correr, se sentía un completo imbécil era un cobarde por no enfrentarla pero sentía que todo lo que había escuchado en su conversación con Lita era cierto.

"Mina no merece estar con alguien tan arrogante, con alguien como yo…" dicho esto, el joven volvió a su apariencia normal como mujer

"Healer?"

Yaten miró asustado a la mujer que tenía en frente "Tsukino"

"Por favor dime Serena, sabes que te considero una buena amiga" sin dejarla responder prosiguió "¿de qué estás hablando?"

"No es nada"

"Estabas hablando de Mina, no te hagas la inocente"

"Esto no te incumbe!" dijo en un arranque de miedo

"Claro que sí, tanto tú como ella son mis amigas"

"Pero esto es algo muy delicado"

"La quieres mucho ¿verdad?"

"¿De qué estás hablando?!!"

"No es necesario que lo niegues… la protegiste con tu cuerpo cuando estaban en peligro, Fighter hizo lo mismo por mí, y sé que me quiere"

"Se- Serena…"

"No tengas miedo, lo mejor que puedes hacer es aclarar tu mente y después—"

Serena no pudo continuar, estaba escuchando algo, tenía una sensación muy dolorosa en el pecho

"¡¿Qué ocurre?!"

"Alguien está en peligro…"

"¿Quién?"

"Alguien de la Tierra"

* * *

**Hola, hola ****Ya estoy de vuelta...!!**

**Gracias por la paciencia, espero este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Aunque esta vez se me pasó la mano y quedó algo grande...**

**Muchas gracias por el apoyo, en verdad se los agradezco y espero seguir leyéndolos, es muy alentador saber que hay personas leyendo lo que escribo...**

**Aclaraciones de este capítulo...  
1. Las estrellas aparecen nuevamente... Yaten y Taiki vuelven a tomar parte en escena porque me parece algo lógico después de haberse conocido así con las chicas, además de no dejar solito a Seiya...  
2. Yo sé que parece que sólo se siguen haciendo nudos y nudos en la historia pero en verdad me parece que es la única manera de ir moldeando mi historia (por ejemplo los problemitas que surgen entre Haruka y Seiya o la indecisión de Healer) pero todo tiene una razón de ser y poco a poco se irá viendo  
3. Seiya puede ser un chico muy divertido y alegre, pero también se mostró su lado noble y romántico, por lo que decidí explotarlo un poco, sin embargo trataré de no cambiar en absoluto su personalidad, lo mismo de todos los personajes pero en sí más con Seiya porque es el personaje que más deseo desarrollar**

**Avances del siguiente capítulo**

**1. Darien establece contacto con Serena... las scouts volverán a dividirse  
2. Setsuna y Hotaru prisioneras  
3. Yaten, Taiki y Seiya juntos otra vez**

**Bien hasta aquí les dejo la probadita del siguiente capítulo, actualizaré pronto, lo prometo!**

**Por cierto... he comenzado el especial de navidad, ojalá pudieran leerlo también Gracias!**

**Resuri-chan**


	16. Seiya, Taiki y Yaten

Este es un fic basado en la personalidad de los personajes de Sailor Moon (que son totalmente de Naoko Takeuchi) en el anime. Toma parte después de la batalla con Galaxia. Es un fic Seiya x Serena.

* * *

**Atarashii Kagayaku (Un nuevo resplandor)**

**Capítulo XVI.  
Seiya, Taiki y Yaten.**

**

* * *

**"Taiki!" 

"Amy…"

Un momento... ¿acababa de decir su nombre? En la Tierra jamás lo dijo, pero en verdad se sintió halagada y no dijo más, no quería romper el ambiente que se había formado y tan sólo sonrió en señal de aprobación

"Me da muchísimo gusto verte"

"Gracias, a mí también" sonrió sinceramente el chico.

"Pero…" Amy recordó cómo tanto Taiki como Maker no la habían aceptado del todo...

"Sé que había dicho que Taiki y Maker son uno pero creo que es imposible que un hombre y una mujer piensen y sientan igual ¿no crees?"

"Tienes razón, sin embargo, lo que comparten es su personalidad" complementó ella

"Me da gusto que lo entiendas… en verdad tenía miedo de tu reacción…"

"¿Ah sí?... ¿Por qué?"

"Porque… jamás pudimos hablarlo propiamente"

"Lo sé, pero no importa eso, lo importante es que nos llevemos bien, y que nos aceptemos como guerreras y como personas"

Amy nuevamente sonrió y sin poder evitarlo Taiki se sonrojó ante su sonrisa, era raro pero con la única persona con la que se sentía totalmente completo era con ella, igual de soñadora, inteligente y tímida que él. Por lo que dedujo que si quería decirle algo, era importante ser directo y sincero con ella…

Tomó su mano sin decir palabra alguna y ella lo entendió así, no quería hablar porque no había nada que decir y ambos se dirigieron hacia fuera del castillo, aunque fuera un momento crítico querían darse un instante de tranquilidad.

--S&S—

Yukiboru regresó a su habitación y se desplomó en ella, sabía que estaba molesta pero no quería externarlo con los demás, no sólo había visto recuerdos dolorosos sino que además había fallado por segunda vez con su presa, y en lugar de sentirse emocionada se sentía débil y fracasada a diferencia de otras tantas ocasiones.

En el umbral de su puerta se había colocado Raitsu, pues la sintió llegar y quería hablar con ella sobre los planes de sus hermanos pero se sorprendió al ver que la más pequeña de sus hermanas no había notado su presencia y parecía estar ¿sufriendo?

"Es raro que no me hayas detenido" dijo el hombre mientras avanzaba por la recámara

"Raitsu!!" inmediatamente apretó los ojos para evitar que viera reflejada la confusión en ellos "¿Qué demonios haces aquí?"

"Venía a informarte la situación en la Tierra"

"¿Y bien?"

"La Tierra está prácticamente a nuestra merced, tan sólo falta encontrar al príncipe"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"El muy cobarde huyó cuando capturamos a dos de las guerreras"

"Patético ¿no crees?"

"Lo sé" dijo con indiferencia "¿Cómo van las cosas con tu presa, hermanita?" dijo en un tono burlón

"No te incumbe"

"Ya veo… no lo has logrado. Bien, creo que ya te tocaba un fracaso después de tantos trofeos" dijo enigmáticamente mientras alcanzaba una de las tiaras que había en el suelo "Todas estas víctimas fueron fáciles, se puede notar en la simpleza de estos objetos"

Yukiboru sintió rabia, por un instante había pensado en sincerarse con su hermano mayor pero inmediatamente descartó la idea y ahora lo veía con odio "Al menos esta chica débil y pequeña ha logrado más que tú" dijo refiriéndose a ella misma

"Lo sé, pero mi estilo de pelea es diferente" Raitsu se caracterizaba por ser el más tranquilo de todos, tomaba las cosas con calma y jamás fallaba en ellas, tenía tanta confianza en lo que hacía que se tomaba la completa libertad de hacerlo al estilo que más le gustara "Tú debes saberlo bien" finalizando esto, sonrió, una sonrisa sínica y vacía… tal y como la de su recuerdo, cuando eran niños. Yukiboru se tomó la cabeza entre las manos "¿Qué ocurre?"

"Nada. Lárgate de aquí"

Pero no lo hizo, el hombre permaneció en la misma postura mientras veía como su hermana se revolcaba en su lecho con indicios de dolor

"Qué demonios…" murmuró Raitsu con evidente sorpresa...

Ante el asombro del hombre, la mujer derramó una lágrima y frunció el seño… Esperó paciente a que el dolor terminara y tomó a la mujer por los hombros obligándola a sentarse y con fuerza la hizo mirar directo en sus ojos

"¿Y bien?" preguntó ansioso

"Eres un idiota. No cumpliste tu parte del trato" dijo ella evadiendo el tema

"Pensé que podías manejarlo" dijo sin darle importancia

"Yo lucho personalmente, no contra seis al mismo tiempo"

"Ya veo ¿te hirieron?"

"No sé que demonios me hicieron" bajó la mirada y Raitsu lo notó

"No creo que seas tan débil como para caer en su juego"

"Esa chica… tiene algo. Un brillo que jamás había visto"

"¿De qué hablas?" pregunto un poco confundido

"Cuando peleé contra ella, utilizó ese brillo y me hizo ver cosas que jamás había visto"

"No entiendo" esta vez la voz del hombre estaba un poco alarmada

"Vi mi muerte"

--S&S—

"Sailor Moon" gritó Sailor Uranus al corre hacia ella

Serena de un momento a otro se había convertido en la princesa de la luna sin haberse convertido en Sailor Moon…

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó angustiada Healer

"No lo sabemos" dijo Neptuno

"Darien…"

Serena parecía tranquila, tenía los ojos cerrados y su luna creciente brillaba con fuerza

"la Tierra…."

Inmediatamente su semblante cambió y abrió los ojos horrorizada, acababa de ver la Tierra, estaba devastada, vio cómo las ciudades estaban en caos y las personas eran torturadas por dos de los hermanos del cometa negro.

Una vez terminada la transmisión que le había mandado Endymion, Serena cayó exhausta

"Gatita!!"

"Serena!!"

"Sailor Moon!!"

"Darien… me contactó…la Tierra… la Tierra está siendo destruida"

Healer no sabía que hacer, sabía lo que eso significaba y no quería que Mina se fuera… no aún… no quiso escuchar lo que seguía… así que salió corriendo a buscarla mientras se volvía a transformar en Yaten…

--S&S—

Fighter después de ayudar a incorporarse a los guardianes de las celdas, salió corriendo al salón principal pero no encontró a nadie… Dudó en utilizar su transmisor, sabía que lo que menos debía hacer era causar pánico entre las scouts de la Tierra y prefirió buscar pasivamente a sus hermanos. Se transformó en Seiya y corrió por los pasillos. Ahí se encontró a Lita y a Mina.

"¿Ocurre algo, Seiya?" preguntó Lita

"No" mintió "¿han visto a Maker o a Healer?" Al pronunciar ese nombre, Mina volvió a llorar y Seiya quedó completamente confundido "¿Ocurre algo?"

"Nada" se apresuró a decir la rubia "Te ayudaríamos a buscarlos pero creo que no me siento bien"

"No te preocupes, si las ven sólo avísenles que las estoy buscando" dicho esto, Seiya siguió su camino… algo le decía que Healer le debía una muy buena explicación.

Siguió recorriendo los pasillos cuando observó por la ventana a Mizuno con… ¿Taiki? Bien… ahora sí estaba preocupado… primero Mina reaccionando con lágrimas por Healer y ahora Taiki y Amy tomados de las manos en los jardines externos… Tal vez él no había sido el único en sentir algo por una chica…

Sin embargo borró de su mente esos pensamientos y alcanzó a la pareja

"Taiki…"

"¿Seiya? Yo…"

"En realidad no venía a hablar contigo, Taiki" mintió "es sólo que Mina parecía algo triste, se encuentra en la habitación de Lita, y pensé que posiblmente Amy la pudiera ayudar"

Amy tomó un tono preocupado y se disculpó, tal vez en otra ocasión podría volver a ver a Taiki

"Gracias, Seiya. Nos vemos, chicos"

Una vez que la guardiana salió, Seiya se puso serio

"¿Qué ocurre, Fighter?"

Seiya comenzó a avanzar nuevamente hacia el castillo mientras hablaba "Esa mujer escapó no me asombraría encontrarla por aquí nuevamente"

"¿Por eso vienes como Seiya? Creí que sólo lo hacías por…"

Ambos chicos entraron al palacio y bajaron la voz un poco. "Bombón no lo sabe y no la quiero asustar… además tú también te transformaste" Taiki no supo que decir pero Seiya continuó "Bien, eso no importa, debemos encontrar a Healer y hablar con la princesa Kakyuu"

Para esos momentos estaban comenzando a entrar a los pasillos de las habitaciones en búsqueda de Healer… "Me parece bien que sigamos en esta forma, así no creerán que estamos en peligro…"

"Bien, aunque dudo que Healer quiera volver a ser..."

"¿Apuestas?" dijo divertido Taiki mientras apuntaba con su mano a Yaten que venía corriendo

"Yaten?!"

"Seiya! Taiki!" dijo preocupado "Tenemos problemas… un momento… ¿por qué se transformaron?"

"Lo mismo digo" dijo divertido Seiya "¿Acaso tendrá que ver con Mina Aino?"

Yaten apretó los puños "No sabes de lo que hablas"

"No, no lo sé. Pero lo digo porque la vi en un muy mal estado…"

Taiki entonces sintió el ambiente tenso "Vamos, no es momento para eso"

"Cierto" recapacitó el pelinegro

"¿Qué ocurre?" Preguntó Yaten

"El enemigo ha escapado y creemos que lo mejor será que no involucremos a las guerreras de la Tierra" explicó Taiki

"Aunque quisieran no lo lograrían" dijo nuevamente Yaten

"¿A qué te refieres?" Preguntó Seiya

"A que hace unos momentos me encontré a Tsukino y parece ser que la Tierra fue invadida" Taiki y Seiya se congelaron ante la noticia "así que ellas regresarán…"

--S&S—

"Debemos partir inmediatamente" dijo Haruka

"Pero aún están débiles las chicas" dijo Serena quien se estaba reponiendo de la energía que utilizó para contactarse con Darien

"Eso es cierto, Uranus…"

"En ese caso, iremos nosotras. Estoy segura de que Setsuna y Hotaru aún no han sido vencidas"

"No. No quiero que ustedes también queden lastimadas… En esa visión vi que Setsuna y Hotaru fueron apresadas por el enemigo, hay que ayudarlas… ustedes dos no podrán con todo… No quiero cometer el mismo error que con Galaxia"

"En ese caso, debemos reunir a todos"

--S&S—

Kakyuu y Rei seguían juntas, habían pasado por la habitación de Lita, y Amy les había indicado que Yaten se había ido de ahí, así que se dirigieron a la habitación de Serena, sin embargo en su camino se toparon con Serena, Haruka y Michiru

"Princesa!" gritó Serena "Por favor… debemos reunir a todos…"

"¿Qué ocurrió?"

"La Tierra está en peligro" dijo secamente Haruka "esta tarde partiremos algunas de nosotras"

Kakyuu se sintió terrible, por proteger a Kinmoku, las guerreras de la Tierra habían descuidado su propio planeta…

"Bien, Rei, quédate con Sailor Moon, yo iré a buscar a mis Starlights, por favor vayan al salón principal, ahí discutiremos todo"

Dicho esto, Kakyuu salió a buscar a sus estrellas, después de todo tenía que hacer advertir a Healer de Yukiboru

Nuevamente en su camino se topó a los tres jóvenes

"Princesa Kakyuu!" dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo mientras se sonrojaban

"Chicos… vaya que es una sorpresa verlos así… a los tres…" la joven princesa recobró la compostura y siguió "Chicos sucede que…"

"Perdóneme princesa pero es necesario que hablemos."

"El salón principal está siendo ocupado"

"No veo inconveniente de hablar aquí" dijo Maker refiriéndose a su recámara.

"Bien… después debemos alcanzar a las otras guerreras"

"De acuerdo seremos breves" dijo Seiya "Verá princesa, Yukiboru escapó"

"Oh no… Healer… ahora más que nunca debes ser precabida, esa mujer te esta cazando" dijo refiriéndose a Yaten

"Lo sé princesa. Por eso mismo queríamos decirle que será mejor actuar por nuestra propia cuenta. Al parecer la Tierra fue invadida y ellas se irán…"

"¿Qué tienen en mente, Starlights?"

"Creo que si ellas se van, nosotras no podremos seguirlas, después de todo Kinmoku está también en problemas. Lo más sensato será luchar contra la mujer de hielo. Ella está tras Healer, no sabemos si los otros enemigos también vendrán o se quedarán en la Tierra, pero no podemos depender de ellas" comentó Taiki

"Bien… entonces está dicho… vayamos al salón principal" dijo Kakyuu en un tono autoritario _"Dudo mucho que los tres se vayan a quedar aquí…"_pensó mientras avanzaban algo le decía que Fighter no era la única involucrada con la Tierra…

"Sé que no es el mejor momento para decirlo, princesa" dijo Seiya mientras avanzaban "pero… me encantaría volver a cantar"

"Tienes razón" comentó Taiki "Cuando todo esto acabe..."

"Sería un buen motivo para celebrar después de esta batalla" terminó de decir Yaten como si adivinara los pensamientos de Taiki

"Los Three Lights en Kinmoku ¿eh?" dijo Kakyuu "Me agrada la idea"

--S&S—

Hitoko sonreía mientras se acercaba al trono, sabía que todo estaba bajo control y faltaba muy poco para poder vencer a…

"Su majestad…" dijo hincándose mientras la silueta entre las sombras se movió un poco sin embargo no daba aún la cara "Le informo que la Tierra es casi nuestra, como prueba, hemos traído a dos de sus guerreras"

"Bien… servirán de mucho. Nuestro cometa necesita energía, toma toda su energía hasta que mueran"

"Como ordene"

El hombre se incorporó, hizo una última reverencia y salió del salón principal

"_Ya verás… muy pronto nosotros no seremos tus sirvientes…_" dicho esto entró en una habitación en donde se encontraba Fuuze "¿dónde están esos dos?"

"Estoy segura de que esa niña ya regresó, tal vez Raitsu esté con ella iré a buscarlos"

"Hazlo de prisa, es importante terminar con estas guerreras de una vez" dijo refiriéndose a Pluto y Saturn

--S&S—

"¿Tu muerte?"

"Sí… sé que es mi muerte porque vi otras cosas también"

"Es sólo una ilusión"

"Fuera lo que fuera me dejó pensando… siempre hemos hablado de nuestra venganza pero ya no sé de qué nos estamos vengando, lo único que recuerdo es eso… el odio que siento las ganas de matar, de torturar, de cazar, pero no sé de donde surgió eso. No me arrepiento, pero si quiero saber qué fue lo que pasó y por qué tengo estos poderes si no soy una Sailor Scout"

"¿Sailor Scout?"

"Nos hemos encontrado con muchos planetas y me doy cuenta que hay ciertas guerreras en cada uno de ellos, como esas" dijo refiriéndose a las tiaras que había en el suelo "pero yo no soy una de ellas y aún así tengo poder sobre el agua y el hielo"

"Ahora que lo mencionas… yo tampoco había pensado en eso pero no es algo que me preocupe. Lo que nos preocupa a Hitoko y a mí es que… somos unos sirvientes, y eso es algo que no toleraré más… por eso después de esta batalla todo será decisivo… destronaremos a esa persona y jamás volveremos a ser esclavos de nadie!"

Dicho esto ambos hermanos rieron con una frialdad inigualable.

"Lamento interrumpir sus tonterías pero Hitoko quiere verlos" dijo Fuuze con mucha ironía.

"Una cosa es que seas ambiciosa… pero otra es que seas antipática hermana" dijo Raitsu con burla

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"Te encelas de nuestras risas cuando tú misma haces lo mismo"

"Cállate" Fuuze entonces cruzó los brazos y se indignó. Mueca que volvió a lograr un impacto en la cabeza de Yukiboru

"_Fue igual que en esa visión… tal vez… alguna vez fui diferente y de ahí viene toda mi ira…"_

--S&S—

Los tres chicos entraron al salón principal después de su princesa, al hacerlo, pudieron escuchar el asombro de algunas chicas

"Three lights?" dijo Lita sin poder contenerse

"Taiki! Yaten!" murmuró Rei

"Chicos! Qué gusto verlos!" gritó Serena entusiasmada por un momento

"No es tiempo de celebridades…" Masculló Haruka

"En verdad a Haruka no le gustan los hombres populares" dijo Michiru y todos rieron un poco

"Perdón por la tardanza" indicó Kakyuu "Comencemos por favor"

Yaten quería sentarse junto a Mina pero Amy y Lita estaban a sus costados y se conformó al sentarse junto a Taiki quien sí pudo sentarse al lado de Amy. Seiya por su parte sudó frío su bombón estaba entre Haruka y Michiru pero quería estar con ella antes de partir, así que tomó fuerzas y le pidió a Michiru que le permitiera sentarse ahí, la guardiana rió y aceptó cambiarle el asiento a Serena

"Seiya ¿Qué ocurre?" dijo la rubia una vez al lado del pelinegro "Estás nervioso…"

"No te preocupes, bombón" tomó fuerzas y la besó sin importarle quien pudiera verlos y quien no…

"Todos sabemos que la Tierra y Kinmoku están en aprietos, así que lo más sensato sería que cada quien defendiera a su planeta…" Ante esto… la única que había asentido era Haruka "Sin embargo, por esto mismo estamos aquí, porque ahora que ambos planetas cuentan el uno con el otro, sería sensato dividirnos de forma apropiada" Las Starlights estaban nerviosas, en verdad su plan era el dejar que cada quien defendiera su planeta pero su corazón les decía que querían luchar juntas…

"Entonces¿quién viene conmigo?" dijo Serena decidida

Seiya en ese momento miró a su princesa… quien también lo estaba mirando… quería ir con su bombón, quería protegerla y evitar que algo malo le pasara, no quería estar lejos… Sin embargo su misión la detenía… quería a toda costa poderla defender…

Fue entonces que Serena volteó a verlo y le extendió la mano…

Seiya miró por última vez a su princesa quien ahora estaba sonriendo, algo en su interior le decía que su deber también era proteger a quien amaba y miró a Taiki quien asintió con la cabeza para después mirar a Yaten quien igualmente sonrió

"Yo iré bombón"

Serena sonrió, no tenía la menor idea de lo que Seiya acababa de hacer pero sí sabía que la decisión de proteger la Tierra era más bien por proteger a la princesa de la Luna…

"Nosotras también" dijeron Haruka y Michiru rompiendo el momento entre Serena y Seiya "¿Alguien más?"

"Yo iré a la Tierra" dijo Mina rompiendo el silencio "Es mi deber como guerrera"

En realidad Lita y Amy habían hablado con ella y habían llegado a la conclusión de que lo mejor era que se olvidara de Healer por un momento y después de la batalla hablarían correctamente. Sin embargo Yaten no entendió sus razones y palideció… no quería dejar a Mina, quería protegerla… y terminar sus asuntos inconclusos, ya fuera que no pudieran estar juntos, al menos quería aclarar su mente y corazón

"No puedes!"

Todos voltearon a ver a Yaten quien estaba al borde de la locura

--S&S—

"Bien… prosigamos…" dijo Hitoko

"¿Exactamente qué quiere esa persona que hagamos?" preguntó Yukiboru

"Extraer toda su energía"

"No creo que sea conveniente aún" interrumpió Raitsu

"¿Por qué?" preguntó colérica Fuuze

"Porque las guerreras vendrán en cualquier momento a la Tierra… y sería malo gastar su energía desde ahora. Cuando ellas lleguen necesitaremos que este cometa esté en todo su potencial"

"¿Cómo que vienen?! Ellas están en Kinmoku mentirosa!" Gritó histérica Fuuze

"Yo estuve ahí y escuché que estaban planeando la división de guerreras. Yo en tu lugar preferiría concentrarme en la Tierra"

"¿Y tú que harás?" preguntó Hitoko

"Regresaré por mi presa, por supuesto"

"Iré contigo. Ahora que están divididas será mucho más fácil atacar" dijo Raitsu

"Bien… eso me deja nuevamente contigo Hitoko" concluyó Fuuze

"Prepárate Fuuze, esta vez. La Tierra caerá por completo en nuestras manos"

--S&S—

"¿Healer?" Preguntó preocupada Kakyuu "¿Qué sucede?"

"El otro enemigo utiliza la electricidad" dijo Taiki "Lo mejor será que la Lita vaya en lugar de Mina. Así nuestras fuerzas estarán niveladas"

Yaten agradeció el comentario y miró fijamente a Mina quien aún seguía sin responder hasta que una idea le pasó por la cabeza

"En ese caso, Amy tendría que ir a la Tierra. Esa tal Yukiboru tiene el poder del agua" Se defendió Mina…

"Pero su poder va más allá de eso" respondió Taiki por lo que Amy se ruborizó un poco "Además… la señorita Kaiou también utiliza el agua de una forma eficiente"

"Gracias, joven Kou" dijo Michiru halagada

"Mina… creo que sería bueno tomar en cuenta lo que dice Taiki…" dijo Serena sin entender lo que pasaba

"No, Serena. Mi deber es protegerte"

"Eso puede ser verdad" dijo Yaten por fin "Pero si lo que quieres es huir de mí, está bien…"

Nadie habló. Seiya y Taiki entendían a la perfección el sentimiento y prefirieron comenzar su transformación

"Por el poder de lucha/creación estelar… transformación" dijeron al mismo tiempo

"Por el poder del planeta Júpiter… transformación"

"Por el poder del planeta Mercurio… transformación"

"Por el poder del planeta Marte… transformación"

"Por el poder del prisma lunar… transformación"

"Por el poder de curación estelar…"

"ESPERA!"

Yaten se detuvo en seco. Mina entonces se acercó a él y cerró sus ojos "Quiero despedirme antes de irme" Poco a poco se acercó a su rostro pero cuando estaba a punto de besarlo...

"Yo no…" Todos en el salón quedaron perplejos, y no querían hablar. Mina entonces sintió ganas de llorar y trató entonces de alejarse pero Yaten no se lo permitió "No quiero que te vayas… quédate… por favor" ahora fue él quien cerró sus ojos y en un movimiento rápido la tomó por la cintura y la apresó en sus brazos.

"Bien será mejor que nos vayamos" dijo Haruka recuperándose de la impresión y comenzando a fastidiarse "Sino vienen no nos retrasen"

"Bien, Serena… creo que después de todo iré contigo" dijo Lita

--S&S—

"Cuidate mucho Serena" dijo Amy mientras se despedían

"Ustedes también chicas"

"Fighter… protégela en nuestro lugar, nosotras protegeremos a tu princesa como si fuera Serena"

"Gracias, Mars. Lo haré" dicho esto le extendió su mano a Sailor Moon "Vámonos, bombón"

"Cuídense mucho, Fighter"

"Sí princesa"

"Hasta luego"

"Cuídate Serena. ´Pronto nos veremos"

"Claro que sí, Mina."

"No te preocupes, Sailor Moon, protegeremos a tus guerreras" dijo Taiki

"Nosotras nos encargaremos de la Tierra" dijo Haruka

"Ustedes cuiden Kinmoku" completó Michiru

"Así será" dijo Healer "Nos veremos cuando esta batalla termine"

--S&S—

Luna despertó sintiéndose aún demasiado débil, miró a su lado y vio que no estaba Artemis a su lado

"Aquí estoy Luna. No te preocupes"

"¿y quién dice que te estaba buscando a ti?" dijo en un tono enfadado aunque por dentro se sintió aliviada "¿dónde está Darien?"

"Aquí, Luna"

"Príncipe!!" dijo al verlo aún como Endymion "logró hacer contacto con Serena?"

"Sí. Permaneceré en esta forma hasta que lleguen ellas…"

--S&S—

Sailor Venus observó como se iban sus compañeras y volteó a ver a Healer, quien estaba a su lado

"No me veas de esa forma" dijo sin mirarla

Maker, Amy, Rei y Kakyuu se retiraron. Aún no había muestras del enemigo y querían que ellas dos arreglaran sus asuntos

"No… no entiendo…creí que..."

"¿Aún sigues pensando que soy arrogante?"

"Healer… yo"

"¿Sigues creyendo que sólo me preocupo por Kinmoku¿Por las Starlights¿Por mi princesa? Entonces no me mires de esa forma"

"Por favor déjame explicarte"

Healer se recargó en un pilar del palacio y dejó que hablara "Te ecucho"

"Creo que en estos momentos es difícil hablar porque está toda esta batalla. Pero antes de cualquier cosa quiero que… sepas que… que… te quiero"

Healer se acercó a ella y la abrazó "Yo también, pequeña. Por eso mismo quiero que te quedes, para que pueda protegerte"

* * *

**Hola a todos, bien aquí está este capítulo, gracias a quienes han seguido la historia hasta aquí, me da gusto leer sus comentarios. **

Aclaraciones:  
1. Taiki y Yaten siempre fueron distantes con las sailors por lo que creo que su relación aquí no será tan diferente. Sin embargo trato de desarrollar lo más posible a ambos.  
2. No he querido demostrar la identidad de quien está detrás del cometa sin embargo no tiene demasiada relevancia, lo que trato de hacer es que parezca algo misterioso

Avances del siguiente capítulo

**1. Serena y Darien se vuelven a ver¿qué pasará con ellos?  
2. Hotaru y Setsuna en grandes aprietos  
3. Un nuevo conflicto dentro de la mente de Yukiboru**

**Por último, los invito a ver los fanarts que he hecho de este FF,  
resuri-chan. deviantart. com  
****Poco a poco iré agregando para definir mejor a los personajes inventados y tratar de explicar mejor la historia, gracias nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, espero ver sus comentarios!**

**Resuri-chan**


	17. ¿Príncipe o guerrera?

Este es un fic basado en la personalidad de los personajes de Sailor Moon (que son totalmente de Naoko Takeuchi) en el anime. Toma parte después de la batalla con Galaxia. Es un fic Seiya x Serena.

* * *

**Atarashii Kagayaku (Un nuevo resplandor)**

**Capítulo XVII.  
¿Príncipe o guerrera? **

* * *

Fighter sintió cómo atravesaba la atmósfera de la Tierra y se aferró aún más a la luz que emanaba de Sailor Moon, la podía sentir tan cerca y tal cálida… en realidad no quería aceptarlo pero era un hecho que estaba totalmente insegura y aterrada por regresar a la Tierra pues sabía que Serena pertenecía ahí además de que era el mismo príncipe quien aguardaba por ella. De hecho no era porque estuviera celosa o insegura de su relación sino que tal vez para otras personas y para la misma Serena podría resultarle más importante el destino que la felicidad de la princesa. Perspectiva que obviamente odio de primera instancia. Concentró su poder al máximo para poder incorporarse en la superficie terrestre, instantes después miró a Serena quien no había podido caer de pie sino que su cabeza se dirigía rápidamente al pavimento dejando al aire sus piernas. Sin embargo, Fighter fue más rápida y evitó el impacto 

"Da gracias a que Fighter estaba a tu lado o de otra forma tu cabeza se hubiera lastimado"

"Sí, Michiru gracias" dijo Serena apenada sonriéndole a la Starlight

"No es momento para tonterías" intervino Haruka molesta "mira!"

Serena prestó atención entonces al ambiente de su planeta aterrorizándose al instante

"No puede ser!"

El cielo estaba negro, mientras que la ciudad emitía la mayor cantidad de luz para poder evadir esa oscuridad, los árboles se mecían ferozmente mientras a lo lejos se lograban vislumbrar cantidades espantosas de humo provenientes de diferentes puntos de la ciudad, ahora calcinados.

Serena sintió como una cálida mano se posaba sobre su hombro y le sonreía con cálidez

"No te preocupes, confío en que regresarás todo esto a la normalidad. Pero antes, nos encargaremos de esos sujetos"

"Fighter!"

"Ella tiene razón. Déjanoslo a nosotras" dijo Júpiter interviniendo en ese instante.

"Menos plática. Vámonos"

"Espera, Haruka" susurró Michiru "Creí que íbamos en busca del príncipe"

"No… él debió habernos esperado aquí, pero no se encuentra. Nuestra misión es salvar a nuestras compañeras y destruir a esos intrusos. Debemos dirigirnos directamente a ellos"

"En estos momentos es Amy quien nos dice dónde se encuentra el enemigo…"

"No es necesario" dijo Michiru sonriendo orgullosa "nosotras siempre nos guiamos por la cantidad de energía que se concentra en un punto determinado"

Serena miró asombrada a Neptuno mientras asentía "¿Entonces sabes donde están ahora?"

"No en realidad, porque hay varios puntos cargados de energía por lo que debemos acudir a cada uno de ellos"

"El enemigo está allí" Fighter señaló una llamarada que se notaba a lo lejos "Ambos sujetos trabajan juntos, él enciende la llama y ella la alienta con el aire, por eso mismo las ráfagas de viento no pueden ser tan fuertes"

"Ya entiendo" dijo Lita "En esa dirección el fuego sobresale, porque el viento lo alimenta, sin embargo, en las zonas donde sólo hay humo, se debe a que el fuego no tiene la cantidad de oxígeno necesario"

"No entiendo nada" dijo Serena confundida "Pero confío en ti, Fighter"

"Después de todo, eres tenaz" terminó por decir Haruka, dejando de lado su idea de seguir un camino y dirigiéndose hacia donde Fighter señalaba "Es hora de partir"

--S&S—

"¿Te encuentras bien, Darien?" preguntó la gata ante el semblante del muchacho

"He sentido la presencia de Serena"

"¿Y por qué no has ido?"

"Creí que este sería el punto de reunión"

"Darien! Estamos en una batalla deberías ir con ellas"

"¿Y cómo saber donde se encuentran?"

"Te daré esto como un obsequio, sin embargo, sólo lo puede utilizar el príncipe de la Luna…"

"En ese caso no lo puedo aceptar"

"Darien… entiendo lo que pasa, pero este momento es crucial para Serena, necesito que la apoyes, úsalo y después entrégaselo a ella para que llegue a manos del futuro gobernante"

"De acuerdo"

Luna entonces dio un salto para después dar un giro en el aire y dejar caer frente a Darien un broche en forma de rosa roja que inmediatamente se lo colocó en su traje. Al hacerlo, se rodeó de luz y comenzó a resplandecer

"Eso te llevará con Serena"

Darien concentró sus fuerzas y permitió que aquél talismán lo guiara a través de un camino lleno de luces

--S&S—

La mujer se inclinó dejando caer su capa sobre el suelo, después de que sus hermanos se fueron hacia la Tierra lo único que le quedaba era obrar por su propia cuenta, tal vez sus hermanos no tenían la capacidad de recordar al igual que ella, por lo que necesitaba de las palabras de la persona que se situaba detrás de esa cortina traslúcida. Sabía que posiblemente supiera las razones de sus recuerdos y sus deseos de venganza por lo que estaba dispuesta a escuchar la verdad, no importándole el precio que su memoria le pudiera traer… odiaba no saber las cosas y tomó una decisión

"Su alteza"

"Yukiboru… ¿qué haces aquí?"

"He venido a encontrar respuestas"

"¿De qué rayos estás hablando? No tengo nada que decirte"

"Dime qué pasó cuando nos encontraste" la mujer de hielo se levantó retando la autoridad de aquella personalidad escondida "Tú lo sabes y no nos lo dices"

"¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme de esa manera?!!!"

"Necesito saberlo"

"Bien, me agrada tu valor, pero me decepciona tu actitud. Eres una mujer fuerte, así que solamente te lo diré cuando hayas terminado tu labor. Termina con los dos planetas, elimina a las Sailor Scouts"

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Qué has dicho? Te ordeno que elimines a quien se nos oponga"

"Me refiero a que tú deberías ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para eliminarlos, pero nos utilizas a nosotros como títeres hasta lograr deshacerte de los problemas. Te limpias las manos con nosotros. ¿Por qué le tienes miedo a las Sailor Scouts?!!!"

"No me hables así!" dicho esto rió macabramente "Por el poder el cometa negro!!!!!!!!"

A un movimiento de su mano, una esfera de energía salió disparada hacia ella con gran velocidad, Yukiboru hizo un ataque de hielo dirigido hacia la energía negra logrando así obtener un segundo de ventaja para eludir el ataque. Pues la energía atravesó el muro congelado con facilidad.

"Te enseñaré a no hablarme así… ESTELA NEGRA!" Esta vez la chica no pudo evitar el ataque y terminó estrellada en la pared "Eso te enseñará un poco. Ahora ve!" Y dicho esto la envolvió en una esfera negra que salió a toda velocidad hacia Kinmoku….

--S&S—

"En verdad espero que Serena esté bien" dijo Rei mientras caminaba alerta

"Tranquila, ella es fuerte" dijo Kakyuu "además, mi estrella está con ella"

"Así es, Seiya podrá ser muy despistado y hasta cierto punto chocante" dijo Healer con ironía "pero Fighter es una luchadora ejemplar, es una líder innata y sabe como defender a quienes ama"

"Eso me deja muy tranquila" dijo Rei "Esa niña despistada es un caso perdido cuando está sola"

Todos rieron mientras entraban al salón principal, debían descansar antes del combate y lo mejor era situarse en el palacio

--S&S—

Darien seguía asombrado ante la visión que veía hasta que logró mirar un resplandor cálido y mucho más luminoso que el de los que había visto antes.

"Es ella"

El joven poco a poco volvió en sí mientras varios pétalos de rosa lo rodeaban suavemente

"¡Darien!!" Serena lo miró a los ojos con alegría "Me alegra que te encuentres a salvo" la rubia se acercó y lo abrazó dejando muy desconcertados a todos los presentes pero sobretodo a cierta guardiana…

"Gracias, Serena"

"Dinos, dónde está Saturno y Pluto… por qué no nos esperabas cuando llegamos y cómo llegaste hasta aquí"

"Se los diré" dijo Darien respondiéndole a Haruka "Sus compañeras fueron derrotadas por el enemigo y ahora se encuentran a su merced, aunque no sé su paradero"

"¿Cómo pudiste dejarlas solas?!!!!!!!!!"

"Sé que no fue lo mejor que pude hacer pero alguien debía avisarles"

"Si no estuviéramos en esta situación te hubiera partido la cara…" murmulló la mujer mientras Michiru la regañaba para dejarlo continuar

"Aún no respondes todo lo que preguntamos"

"No me encontré con ustedes porque no sabía localizarlas, hasta que utilicé este broche que me dio Luna"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Le pertenece al príncipe de la Luna"

Ante estas palabras Fighter palideció… ¿acaso Darien seguía siendo príncipe…? Eso significaba solamente una cosa…

"¿Príncipe?" preguntó Lita

"¿De la Luna?" Complementó Serena

Sin embargo, en ese instante, una ráfaga de ¿llamas? Se dirigía directamente a Sailor Moon…

"Cuidado!!!!!"

Sailor Moon sólo cerró los ojos esperando el impacto pero una voz la hizo abrirlos nuevamente

"¿Qué rayos?"

Serena observó como Fighter la había salvado de aquél ataque y la soltaba con suavidad

"Pasé por la oscuridad de la noche para llegar a la atmósfera de este planeta… soy una de las tres estrellas fugaces sagradas.. Sailor Star Fighter!!!!!!"

"Bien, bien, bien… ¿han regresado tan rápido?"

"Me las pagarás por haber dañado esta Tierra!" gritó Endymion mientras se lanzaba al ataque

"Detente!" gritó desesperada Haruka

"Imbécil!" dijo Hitoko al evadir el ataque con facilidad para después juntar sus manos y crear a su alrededor una ráfaga que le lanzó directamente "Plasma centellante"

Darien recibió el impacto y calló ruidosamente sobre el pavimento

"Endymion!!!!!!!"

Fighter miró con preocupación a Sailor Moon quien parecía sufrir el daño que recibió el príncipe por lo que se mordió el labio, a penas había comenzado la batalla y ya se encontraban en desventaja

"Láser de estrella fugaz!!!!!!!!!!"

Hitoko fue tomado por sorpresa sin embargo el daño fue menor a comparación del que éste le ocasionó a Darien…

"Tormenta nebular!"

"Tierra Tiembla!!!"

Sailor Moon observó como todos los poderes colapsaban al tiempo en que Haruka y Fuuze salían lastimadas del encuentro

"Uranus!!"

"Vaya, creo que debimos entrenar más duro" dijo irónicamente la guardiana del viento mientras limpiaba el hilo de sangre que surcaba su labio inferior

"Ya lo creo" dijo Michiru mientras enfocaba su atención en el hombre que tenía enfrente "Es hora de demostrar que tenemos para dar"

--S&S—

Yukiboru estaba totalmente exhausta cuando recobró el conocimiento, entendió al instante que se trataba de una esfera de energía y maldijo el nombre de quien momentos antes la había humillado. Pero su mente más bien seguía meditando lo que acababa de ocurrirle…

…Y es que había vuelto a recordar. Al momento de sentirse presa de esa esfera de energía sintió como si ya hubiera estado en ella o en alguna cosa similar, sintiendo el dolor de todo su cuerpo al helarse. Era raro, sentía como si su cuerpo fuera lentamente congelado a pesar de que hasta donde ella recordaba siempre había sido una mujer fría como un témpano de hielo.

Después había sentido cómo ese frío había dado paso a la oscuridad y después a la nada, pues una vez envuelta en esa esfera no había sentido nada, poco a poco sus energías fueron renovadas. Fue entonces que el recuerdo terminó, y recobró la conciencia de estar en una de las cápsulas negras del cometa.

"Esta vez… mi memoria no fue la que me recordó el pasado, fue mi propio cuerpo…" luego sonrió "Bien, después de todo, aún no tengo respuesta y hasta ahora mi rumbo es hacia Kinmoku… bien Healer, ahí estaré"

--S&S—

"Mi planeta guardiaán es Neptuno dueño de las profundidades Marinas"

"Mi planeta guardián es Júpiter, que venga la tormenta y el trueno haga temblar!!!!!!!"

"Maremoto de Neptuno!!!"

"Centella relampagueante de Júpiter!"

Ambos ataques lograron ser evadidos con facilidad mientras que los adversarios tomaban fuerzas para contraatacar

"Es inútil… tormenta negra!!!!!"

Dicho esto, aire en grandes cantidades comenzó a acumularse a su alrededor hasta obstruirles la visión a las guerreras, dejándolas cubiertas de un aire negro tan denso que logró encerrarlas en una esfera negra.

Por intuición, Fighter cubrió a Serena con su cuerpo sonriéndole cálidamente mientras comenzaba a analizar la situación en que se hallaban.

"Magma incandescente!!"

Las llamas reforzaron la barrera de ráfagas negras, dejándolas delimitadas en un área pequeña. Poco a poco sintieron como el calor comenzaba a debilitarlas mientras fuertes vientos dejaban leves cortes en sus extremidades

Urano frunció el seño fuera lo que fuera que estuviera pasando la dejaba muy debilitada y se sentía torpe al no poder utilizar sus ataques en aquel sitio tan pequeño…

"Si esto continúa así…" dijo la guardiana del viento mientras apretaba la espada que sostenía en su mano.

Fighter escuchó las palabras de Haruka quedando aún más preocupada, era obvio que estaba frustrada y sin embargo no se daría por vencida… _"si esto sigue así, bombón sufrirá… tengo que hacer algo…"_

Fighter entonces se levantó y se colocó frente a Sailor Moon y sacó a relucir todo el brillo que guardaba su transformación

"Soy una estrella fugaz que viaja por el universo y ahora está ardiendo… te demostraré ese ultimo destello" Fighter entonces comenzó a relucir las estrellas que adornaban su transformación ahora en conjunto con las lunas crecientes "Sailor Star Fighter, preparada para luchar!"

"Que demonios…" murmuró la mujer

"Lo mismo digo yo… pertenezco a una nueva era, mi planeta guardián es Urano" dicho esto adaptó una pose de ataque "soy la guardiana del viento; Sailor Uranus y entraré en acción!!!"

"No es posible…" Hitoko estaba impactado con la decisión con la que se veían sus oponentes y comenzó a sudar ante la perspectiva de la derrota

"Láser de estrella fugaz!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Tierra, Tiembla!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ambos ataques fueron interceptados por Fuuze quien había caído al suelo totalmente inconsciente mientras Fighter y Urano se veían mutuamente con recelo

"Hazlo ahora Sailor Moon!" indicaron ambas al mismo tiempo con algo de frustración al notar que ambas guardianas habían hablado al mismo tiempo

"Por el poder del cristal de la luna plateada!!!!"

Antes de que Hitoko pudiera hacer algo, la purificación de Sailor Moon alcanzó por completo a Fuuze quien fue inundada por un resplandor blanco y cálido rodeada de una serie de plumas que suavemente acariciaban su piel.

"Esto es…" murmuró para sí mientras lograba ver algunos de sus recuerdos "¿Soy……yo?"

Hitoko al observarla cerró los puños y atacó a Serena directamente tratando de dirigir su poder hacia su pecho

Sailor Moon reaccionó en el último instante por lo que descuidó su propio poder por unos instantes al ver cómo las llamaradas se acercaban peligrosamente a ella…

Pero…

"Láser de estrella fugaz!!" las llamas fueron desviadas a tiempo gracias a la destreza de la guardiana de Kinmoku.

"Espada de Urano, elimina!" Al mismo tiempo, Haruka se lanzo al ataque cuerpo a cuerpo con el hombre de llamas, logrando asi una ventaja considerable.. Se acercó a Fuuze emitiendo un grito de dolor y la tomó en brazos para después desvanecerse en un humo negro.

Inmediatamente después, la barrera formada por los hemanos, se desapareció y en su lugar se pudo ver nuevamente el paisaje de la ciudad, aún dañada.

"Por favor, ayúdame a reconstruir los daños que ocurrieron en este campo de batalla… cristal de plata!!!!"

Todo el lugar lentamente se fue reconstruyendo como si nada hubiera ocurrido en ese sitio y Sailor Moon sonrió sintiendo el alivio del fin de la batalla, pero lamentablemente ese gozo sólo le duró unos segundos…

"Tuviste que haber atacado a aquél sujeto!"

"Tú no debiste intervenir en mi blanco" se defendió la Starlight

"Esa mujer era mi blanco!"

"Te equivocas, ella me había atacado a mí!"

"Fighter! Uranus!"

"Además…" continuó la Starlight ignorando el grito de Serena "la próxima vez preocúpate por defender a tu princesa y no acabar con el enemigo rápidamente"

El comentario había logrado herir profundamente a Haruka pues en el fondo sabía que quien había protegido a Sailor Moon había sido Fighter y no ella "Esta será la última vez que intervengas, Fighter!!"

"Intervendré las veces que sea necesaria para protegerla!"

"Entonces, cállate y cuida de ella" Señaló Michiru mirando seriamente a Serena quien se notaba demasiado pálida.

"Sailor Moon!!" gritó Fighter mientras la alcanzaba "¿Estás bien, bombón?"

"Por favor… no peles con Haruka…."

Sailor Moon cayó en brazos de su estrella mientras ésta la miraba preocupada.

"Vamos a descansar, hiciste un gran esfuerzo hoy, pequeña" Serena sonrió débilmente mientras asentía "Te ayudaré"

"Suéltala!" ordenó Haruka

Con las pocas energías que le quedaban, Serena perdió su transformación y miró directamente a Urano "No, confía en ella"

"Para mí, para nosotras sigue siendo una guerrera exterior" Haruka miraba fijamente a Fighter mientras despojaba de sus brazos a la chica rubia que tanto quería… "No vuelvas a intervenir si lo vas a hacer a tu manera"

Lita miró preocupada a Fighter y se acercó a ella "Vamos a casa, seguro podrás quedarte en mi casa o en casa de Serena, debemos descansar"

"No…" dijo transformándose en Seiya "cuidaré de él" dijo señalando a Darien quien yacía aún en el suelo "después de todo, el príncipe debe ser bien atendido"

Lita pudo observar la tristeza en los ojos y el dolor reflejado en la voz de Seiya mientras observaba la amabilidad con la que lo ayudaba a caminar

"Seiya, si necesitas algo, dímelo por favor, nos vemos mañana en casa de Serena"

"Ahí estaré" dijo mientras se alejaba con Darien apoyado en su hombro _"Ahí estaré, bombón…"_

--S&S—

"¿Y bien¿Cómo me veo?"

"De maravilla, Rei" comentó Amy mientras la veía por primera vez con un atuendo de ese país. "Te queda muy bien el color rojo"

"Así debe ser, pues es regente del planeta de fuego" dijo irónicamente Mina mientras todas comenzaban a reír.

"Tú también te ves muy bien" comentó distraído Taiki mientras observaba a Amy

"Gra…gracias"

Al igual que Rei, Amy tenía una falda amplia con detalles de flores, en diferentes capas, mientras que en la parte superior portaba una blusa blanca cubierta por otra transparente con mangas amplias y largas.

Todas se seguían viendo unas a otras al observar sus nuevos atuendos cuando una voz las sacó de su tranquilidad

"¿Pero qué haces transformado?" preguntó Kakyuu mientras entraba a la alcoba "¿Tú también Yaten?" preguntó fingiendo incredulidad

Ambos jóvenes miraron al suelo abochornados, no sabían que decirle a su princesa quien parecía cruzarse de brazos esperando una respuesta. Los dos comenzaron a sudar mientras sus mejillas se encendían con gracia

"Nosotros no…"

"Tranquilos chicos, sólo estén alertas ¿de acuerdo?" dijo mientras se sentaba en su trono "Bien, es momento de prepararnos para lo que se avecina, Healer siente muy cerca la presencia del enemigo pero aún muy débil por lo que debemos actuar de prisa y con cautela. Las personas siguen evacuadas aunque no durarán así por mucho tiempo pues el planeta no se ha recuperado y es necesario que sigan sus labores. Habrá que darnos prisa…"

"Por supuesto que me daré prisa, princesa" dijo una voz fría y sin emotividad mientras de las sombras salía la menor de las hermanas "No quiero hacer perder tiempo a mi estrella para su muerte"

--S&S—

Darien despertó sintiendo un dolor en el pecho, gesticulando una mueca de dolor

"Cuidado, estás malherido, las quemaduras son leves, pero dolerán un par de días"

El pelinegro terminó de abrir los ojos y por fin pudo enfocar a la voz femenina que lo atendía

"¿Fighter?"

"¿Te sorprende tanto verme?"

"No, es sólo que…" Darien miró nuevamente a la guardiana que tenía enfrente y asintió "Está bien, sí me sorprende, pensé que estarías con Serena"

"No, sus guardianas no me dejan acercarme. Además tú necesitabas ayuda"

"Vaya, gracias"

"No hay de qué" la chica se dirigió a la cocina y prosiguió "No sabía si cocinar algo, por lo que preferí ordenarte algo de comer. No sé si te agraden las hamburguesas"

"Está bien, gracias" Darien sonrió irónicamente pensando en lo mucho que Serena disfrutaría esa comida sin embargo él no aceptaba la comida rápida por completo "¿Qué sucedió?"

"El enemigo cedió. Sailor Moon regresó todo a la normalidad y yo me encargué de ti"

"Ya veo, entonces ya se terminó la pelea?"

"No lo creo, el enemigo está debilitado, pero aún no encontramos a las otras dos" Darien entendió que se refería a Setsuna y Hotaru "Además aún está en pie la batalla de Kinmoku"

"Es verdad… ¿por qué no estás allá?"

"Porque…"

Darien observó como los ojos de la chica se cristalizaron un poco y prefirió no abordar el tema

"Perdón… bien, si me disculpas, probaré un poco de esto" dijo señalando la bolsa de papel que contenía su almuerzo "¿quieres?"

"No gracias, estaré en la sala si necesitas algo vendré"

"De acuerdo"

Fighter salió de la habitación de Darien sintiéndose tonta, tal vez en verdad era un estorbo para su bombón…

Suspiró hondamente.

"_Qué estoy haciendo…….."_

--S&S—

"Haruka?"

"No me digas nada, Michi"

"Como quieras"

Haruka se asombró ante la facilidad con la que su compañera desistió a la idea de hablar y tal vez regañarla…

"Vámonos a casa" sugirió antes de tomarla por el brazo y sacarla de la habitación de Serena dejando a esta última en su cama

"¿Y ella? Peguntó angustiada Michiru

"Te aseguro que no estará sola"

Sin decir nada más, ambas se retiraron hacia el deportivo de la castaña mientras se despedían cortésmente de los padres de Serena…

Luna mientras tanto subió ágilmente las escaleras y se coló entre la abertura de la puerta

"¡Serena!"

La gata observó como la rubia estaba sentada en su cama con una mirada triste y perdida entre las sábanas

"No quería que ellas me vieran así y decidí no desahogarme hasta que se fueran…"

"¿Te refieres a Haruka y Michiru?"

"Así es, sé que es egoísta de mi parte, pero no quiero tenerlas cerca, ya me han hecho mucho daño y sé que no es su intención, pero aún así no termino de aceptar su modo de pelea"

"¿Qué ocurrió?"

"Seiya me salvó y Haruka no lo acepta, la trata como una persona más y eso me hace sentir muy mal, porque nadie parece comprender como es en realidad"

"¿Seiya?!!" Luna se sorprendió "Otra vez no, Serena…"

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Se asombró Serena ante la mirada reprobatoria de Luna…

"La última vez tuvimos los mismos problemas porque…"

"No me digas nada Luna, tal vez tú tampoco me entiendes. Mejor déjame dormir"

Serena se acurrucó en su cama y dejó que sus lágrimas cayeran sobre el colchón, se abrazó a sí misma y cerró sus ojos sin dejar de llorar

"Seiya…"

--S&S—

"Burbujas congelantes de mercurio, estallen!!"

"Fuego de Marte, enciéndete!"

Una vez congelada, Yukiboru recibió el impacto de las llamas de Rei. Sin embargo sólo rió

"¿Es eso todo lo que tienen?"

"Estrella de Star Maker!!!"

La mujer pudo esquivar el ataque sin embargo sí le costó más trabajo

"Definitivamente una Starlight, aún así no me hacen ni cosquillas" Acercó sus dos manos comenzando a sacar de ella energía "Primero acabaré con ustedes estorbos! Después me encargaré de ti, Healer" Rió un poco para después descargar todo su odio contenido entre sus manos "Torrente de hielo!!"

"Infierno estelar de Healer!!!!!!!!!!!"

Healer observó fugazmente como el impacto se dirigía hacia las guerreras del sistema solar y después de lanzar su ataque para contrarrestar el de la siniestra mujer, tomó a Mina por la cintura y alejándola del peligro por completo

"Healer…" murmuró la rubia para después reaccionar "¿Pero qué estás haciendo? Yo también puedo defenderme" dicho esto se alejó de la Starlight y comenzó su ataque "Sailor Venus… cadena de amor de Venus!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Una vez que recibió el impacto, Yukiboru quedó cegada por la nubecilla que se formó por el choque de los ataques y tan sólo recibió el ataque de Mina directamente en el pecho.

"Maldición… esto no se queda así!!!" la joven de hielo se elevó en el cielo y unió sus brazos obteniendo una gran cantidad de energía negra "Por el poder del cometa negro…. Estacas de hielo!!"

Un sin fin de agujas fueron disparadas hacia las guerreras quienes al tratar de huir se toparon contra una barrera ¿electrica?

"Muy bien hermanita…" dijo una voz apareciendo entre las sombras… "Healer es toda tuya… y ellas…." Dijo señalando a las otras guerreras "Ellas me pertenecen a mí!"

"Era hora de que llegaras Raitsu" comentó la chica observando como su hermano alzaba los hombros "Quédate con ellas… y si puedes haz sufrir a esa rubia… me gustaría disfrutar del dolor de mi querida estrella…."

"Será un placer"

Desde su prisión, Mina observó como el hombre sacaba a Healer de la barrera provocándole un inmenso dolor al ser atrapada entre unos rayos negros que le estrujaban todo el cuerpo

"HEALER!!!!"

"No tan rápido… tú pelearás conmigo" Raitsu penetró en la barrera con facilidad y tomando una posición de ataque continuó "Yo me encargaré de ustedes, no se preocupen, soy benevolente y las enviaré al otro mundo rápido, a diferencia de mi hermanita… yo no torturo a mis presas…"

"Cállate… un ser como tú no puede decirse benevolente… un ser sin amor no puede decir tales cosas… yo, Sailor Venus te haré pagar en nombre del amor y la justicia"

"Centella negra!"

"Cascada creciente de Venus!"

--S&S—

"¿Fighter?"

"¿Qué ocurre?" dijo la chica entrando a la habitación del pelinegro

"Es sólo que no necesitas estar aquí, te agradezco tu consideración pero tal como sucedía con Serena, no necesito que me cuides"

"¿A… a qué te refieres?"

"Casi siempre después de la batalla curo por mi mismo de mis heridas, así que no te preocupes por mí, mejor hazlo por Serena o por ti. Además… deberías ir a verla y dejar esa duda que tienes sobre su estado"

"Pero ellas no—"

"Ellas no deben decidir el futuro de Serena, mucho menos su estado actual"

Fighter sonrió, su cara cambió por completo y después de agradecer, salió de la habitación para después de salir de su departamento, definitivamente tendría que verla, no le importaba lo que pasara, nada le importaba más que esa sonrisa de su querido bombón… y así, Star Fighter, se transformó…

--S&S—

"Vamos Serena… mírame al menos, no fue mi intención"

"Luna, vete por favor. Déjame sola…"

"Pero mírate estás hecha un mar de lágrimas, no te voy a dejar a—"

"No metas tus narices donde no te incumbe!"

Luna se asombró ante la actitud de la chica por lo que se sintió más culpable aún y rendida salió de su habitación. Mientras tanto Serena siguió llorando dejando que sus ojos sacaran con todas sus lágrimas lo que su corazón tanto guardaba…

"No llores por favor…"

Serena apretaba sus ojos, las lágrimas seguían saliendo y no encontraba consuelo en nada

"Por favor no llores, pequeña"

No se permitía abrir los ojos, no quería ver la realidad, esa voz parecía tan dulce, pero tenía miedo de mirar y no ver a esa persona a su lado… pero fue cuando sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado que sin pensarlo dos veces abrió sus ojos

"Bombón… no llores"

Seiya ayudó a levantarla hasta que la chica quedó sentada en el colchón y limpió las lágrimas de su rostro.

"Seiya!!! Seiya!!!" Serena se lanzó a abrazarlo y siguió diciendo su nombre como si no creyera que fuera real

"Bombón, no llores... aquí estoy" la miró a los ojos y le sonrió "No me iré de aquí a menos que tu no quieras que te acompañe"

"No, Seiya! No te vayas!!!" Sin embargo, Serena pudo observar confusión en los ojos del chico "¿Qué sucede?"

"Yo… yo soy una guerrera…"

"Así es" contestó emocionada

"No soy un príncipe"

Serena entonces entendió la situación por la que pasaba y miró hacia su colcha

"Lo sé… pero eso no me importa" Serena lo miró directamente a los ojos "Porque yo te quiero a ti, sin importar quien eres o de donde seas…"

Seiya sonrió ante la mirada suplicante de la chica y como respuesta hubo un beso, después otro y luego otro… En realidad no supieron cuanto tiempo pasó, lo único que importaba en ese momento era el sentimiento que superaba incluso la distancia de una galaxia…

* * *

**Hola! **

**He vuelto! Felices fiestas a todos, espero que se la estén pasando muy muy bien, gracias por todo su apoyo y por sus reviews! Hasta aquí termina mi capítulo, es todo por mi parte, espero les haya gustado, nos seguimos viendo en mis fics...**

**Aclaraciones  
1. Cascada creciente de Venus es el ataque que utiliza Mina una ocasión, en la que eleva su poder debido a su enojo, así que me pareció pertinente volverlo a mencionar aquí tal como las burbujas congelantes de Mercury.  
2. Como muchos sabemos, la comida favorita de Seiya son las hamburguesas por eso fue que eso le dio de comer a Darien en su departamento  
3. Sé que es algo molesto la intervención de Haruka, pero así era ella y poco a poco irá cambiando lo prometo!**

**Avances  
1. Se revelará la verdad de los cuatro hermanos  
2. Una sailor Scout se transforma  
3. Seiya y Serena toman una decisión precipitada...**

**Bien, espero verlos pronto trataré de actualizar lo antes posible, gracias!!!**


	18. Uniendo fuerzas

Este es un fic basado en la personalidad de los personajes de Sailor Moon (que son totalmente de Naoko Takeuchi) en el anime. Toma parte después de la batalla con Galaxia. Es un fic Seiya x Serena.

* * *

**Atarashii Kagayaku (Un nuevo resplandor)**

**Capítulo XVIII.  
Uniendo fuerzas. **

_

* * *

La mañana era cálida como si se tratara de una estación calurosa, la chica se levantó y se miró al espejo, tenía el su castaño cabello enredado por todos lados y un gesto divertido apareció en su rostro. Sus ojos eran verde claro y sus ropas indicaban que era una mujer trabajadora, rápidamente acomodó el lugar donde había dormido y salió después de cambiarse la ropa._

"_Buenos días, hermana"_

"_Buenos días¿cómo dormiste?" contestó después del saludo de una joven más chica que ella con el cabello dorado y ojos verdes como ella._

"_Bien, aunque tuve un sueño extraño…" dijo dubitativa cosa que preocupó a la castaña "no me hagas caso, mejor comencemos a preparar el desayuno, ese par de flojos seguramente aún siguen dormidos"_

"_¿De quién están hablando, chicas?" dijo un joven de cabello casi negro perfectamente arreglado con los ojos igual de verdes que las jóvenes_

"_Hermano! Te has levantado temprano"_

"_Así es, ya terminé unas cosas que quedaron incompletas de ayer y después de comer regresaré a trabajar"_

"_¿Y Hitoko?" preguntó la más pequeña de los hermanos_

"_Ya lo conoces, sigue durmiendo. Ese flojo es totalmente un caso perdido, pero no importa, con el olor de la comida seguro despierta"_

Fuuze abrió los ojos asombrada mientras se llevaba las manos a la frente

"¿Fue un sueño?"

"¿Qué diablos dices?" preguntó una voz cercana

"Hitoko!" Evidentemente la castaña se sorprendió de ver a su hermano junto a su lecho "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Esperando a que mi estúpida hermana despierte para contraatacar"

"¿Contraatacar?"

"Demonios¿Qué diablos te ocurre¿Acaso lo olvidaste?"

En ese momento recordó la batalla contra Sailor Moon y como había perdido el conocimiento después del ataque de Fighter y se llevó de nuevo la palma de la mano a su frente.

"Ya lo recuerdo es sólo que el sueño me aturdió"

La forma en que la mujer de los vientos le respondía lo dejaba totalmente nervioso, sabía que su hermana siempre le respondía de la misma manera brusca en el que él mismo le hablaba…

"Por lo visto, daremos un día más de tregua" dijo indiferente mientras se levanataba

"¿A dónde vas?"

"¿Desde cuando tengo que informarte?" dijo irritado

"Claro." Dijo indignada "No me expliqué… no me importa a dónde vayas, me interesa que no salgas de aquí"

"No tengo por qué obedecerte"

"No te estoy ordenando" dijo secamente "Te lo pido"

Ahora sí que algo tenía esa mujer y le estaba dando miedo

"Habla" dijo a manera de aceptación

"Tuve un sueño o una especie de visión"

"¿Y?"

"Parecía que éramos nosotros cuatro, aunque muy diferentes"

"Entonces sólo fue un tonto sueño"

"No… fue culpa de Sailor Moon"

"No entiendo"

"Después de su ataque, desperté pero no era yo, o mejor dicho era yo pero no en este momento" realmente la chica no tenía la certeza de qué había pasado y eso incomodaba cada vez más al chico "lo importante es que éramos nosotros, pero sin estos poderes y sin esta apariencia"

"¿Así que tú también?"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Yuukiboru también recibió el ataque de Sailor Moon y gracias a eso vio su muerte"

"¿Qué?" Si lo que su hermano decía era cierto, entonces tendrían que hablar claramente sobre las personas que vio, si tenían el mismo color de ojos que ella vio… a como diera lugar tenía que saber si lo que vio era una visión o realmente pudo haber existido…

--S&S—

Seiya se levantó y notó que aún era temprano, reconoció la habitación de Serena y giró delicadamente para encontrarla del otro lado de la cama, sabía que hiciera lo que hiciera la terminaría despertando pues su cama era pequeña... pero tenía que intentarlo, la posición en la que estaba Serena, había hecho que Seiya adoptara una posición incómoda y necesitaba salir de ahí.

Pero tal y como temió, Serena se había despertado

"Seiya…" bostezó largamente "¿Qué hora es?"

"Hola, bombón. No lo sé, tal vez las siete, siete y media" dijo alentándola pues el sabía que era más temprano

"De acuerdo volveré a dormir" dicho esto se disponía a cerrar los ojos cuando… se levantó corriendo de la cama aplastando en su camino al pobre Seiya

"¿Bombón?"

Demasiado tarde, Serena había salido al baño… al regresar un par de minutos después tenía una cara de pocos amigos

"Regresaré a la cama…" volvió a decir pero esta vez con un gesto de fastidio y molestar. Seiya la miró totalmente confundido "Ayer cuando regresamos, mamá seguía aturdida por el efecto del cristal de plata que la hacía olvidarme para estar en Kinmoku contigo y preparó comida para tres por lo que tuve que prepararme algo de comer" se ruborizó "Y todos saben que no es bueno ponerme a cocinar…"

"Tranquila, te pondrás bien..." dijo sonriéndole "Te dejaré descansar; vendré por ti a las dos ¿está bien?" la chica asintió aún tocándose la frente en indicio de mareo "nos veremos en la tarde"

Serena parecía totalmente enferma y no quería que se fuera pero terminó accediendo, tal vez era el sueño, el malestar o simplemente Seiya la había cambiado un poco pero parecía más responsable ni siquiera había hecho el intento de retenerlo unas horas más…

"Entonces en el Templo de Rei, Seiya…"

"De acuerdo, te amo" El chico se levantó y besó en la frente a Serena para taparla y salir de la habitación con cautela. Después de todo ese balcón ya se había vuelto su medio de entrada y salida.

--S&S—

Healer observó cómo Mina y las otras peleaban con todo su poder para derrotar al mayor de los hermanos mientras que éste sin dificultad alguna las hacía fracasar. Sin embargo no podía hacer nada se encontraba atrapada en una especie de campo magnético que le drenaba su energía

"Infierno estelar…"

"Puedes intentar lo que sea, jamás me derrotarás"

"… de HEALER!!!"

El ataque surtió efecto pero tan sólo por dos segundos pues la barrera volvió a cerrarse

"Te lo dije" dijo campante la mujer "ahora me toca hacerte sufrir" Yukiboru tomó del cabello a Healer dejando despejada su frente "Sí, creo que conservaré la tiara" luego miró su cuello y observó la gargantilla verde de su transformación "tal vez esto también sirva, aunque no sé en qué estado quede cuando termine contigo" pensó un instante y después sonrió "bien me quedo con la tiara"

Decir que Healer estaba furiosa era poco, se juraba a sí mismo que las cosas no quedarían así y se limitó a ver a Mina mientras decía tranquilamente "Si lo que quieres es asustarme, te falta mucho para lograrlo"

El comentario hizo rabiar a la chica por lo que comenzó su ataque sin piedad "Torrente de hielo"

Los cristales chocaron contra Healer permitiéndole ver que el campo de electricidad se rompía nuevamente por dos segundos…

"Eso no basta para derrotarme" dijo Healer con un hilo de sangre en su frente y mostrando varios cortes alrededor de su rostro, brazos y hombros

Nuevamente la mujer se retorció de coraje y se preparó para atacar, cosa que Healer aprovechó para contraatacar…

"Estacas de hielo!!!!"

Cuando el poder chocó contra la barrera, esta se abrió pero justo antes de que se cerrara Healer invocó su propio poder

"Infierno estelar de Healer!!!!!!!!"

Todo pasó rápido, en el último instante en el que la barrera se había abierto, Healer aprovechó para salir de ella y liberarse por completo de las ataduras, aunque a un grave precio: estaba agotada

--S&S—

"De acuerdo te lo diré"

"¿Decirme qué?"

Haruka miró a Michiru totalmente enfadada, sabía que ambas entendían a lo que se refería y odiaba ver que Michiru la presionara para que le dijera todo…

"Lo sabes bien, Michiru. La razón por la que no acepto a Fighter"

"¿Por qué es mujer?"

"Sabes que no es eso" dijo fríamente "Simplemente es una guerrera, no es un príncipe, no tiene destino, simplemente llegó, no es sencillo brindarle lealtad a quien antes te atacó"

"Fighter te atacó en el pasado porque estábamos bajo los brazaletes de Galaxia, de otra forma nos hubiera ayudado, sin mencionar que fuiste tú quien la agredió primero"

"¿De qué lado estás?"

"Del de Serena" ante la mirada de asombro de Haruka, Michiru le tomó la mano "¿Es realmente por eso?"

"No" hubo una larga pausa entre ambas por un largo rato hasta que después de un suspiro se resignó "Es porque Fighter tiene su propia misión, y parece que lo único que le importa es cabeza de bombón"

"¿Eso no debería de ser bueno?"

"Si existiera la remota posibilidad de que se convirtiera en nuestro príncipe" Haruka masticaba esas palabras "Lo más seguro es que no vería por el reino sino sólo por la reina" Michiru asintió "Además¿qué pasará con su país¿dejará todo por nosotros? Sinceramente después de haber experimentado tantas cosas me cuesta trabajo creerlo, y tengo miedo de que esa niña termine lastimada…"

"Entiendo que la quieres mucho, porque yo también lo hago" dijo sutilmente "pero no podemos permitirnos una actitud tan necia ante la vida de Serena, debemos estar alertas pero tampoco interponernos en el camino" terminó Michiru.

"Siempre sabes cómo hacerme sentir mal" dijo con una risa un poco triste mientras se levantaba por una taza

"Lo sé, pero no olvides que también sé cómo hacerte sentir mejor" la picardía en su tono de voz solucionó el problema pues ahora Haruka tenía una sonrisa amplia mientras observaba a su compañera darle una taza llena con su café favorito "Un café como te gusta"

--S&S—

Kakyuu logró esquivar el ataque a duras penas y sin embargo siguió en pie para seguir luchando creando una red de hilos invisibles de los cuales emanó una barrera para ella y las guerreras de la Tierra. Al mismo tiempo un montón de mariposas rojas aparecían y se desaparecían en unos destellos rojizos que todas catalogaron como lindo…

"Esto nos dará un poco de tiempo" dijo Kakyuu "¿Qué haremos?"

Las guerreras de la Tierra vieron con pesar a la princesa de Kinmoku pues no todo tenía un plan y de hecho era más sencillo atacar entre todas juntas….

"El enemigo utiliza rayos, así que tal vez…" comenzó a decir Maker

"Tal vez lo único que necesitamos es unir fuerzas y no atacar por separado" dijo Mercury mirando a Maker con una sonrisa

"¿Estás loca?" se defendió la Starlight "Este enemigo—"

"Tal vez tengan razón, Sailor Maker" dijo la princesa con una mirada decidida "Esta vez intentemos su método"

"Burbujas de Mercurio… estallen" Raitsu perdió la visibilidad, sin embargo rápidamente pudo disipar esa niebla con una ráfaga negra

"Cadena de amor de Venus" el hombre quedó encadenado al no poder moverse tan rápido con ataques seguidos

"Fuego de Marte, enciéndete!"

"Estrella de Star Maker!"

El hombre de porte elegante y cabellos azules se mostró completamente diferente, afectado por todos los ataques de las guerreras que trabajosamente lograron su objetivo. Un hilo de sangre corrió de su labio inferior y su mirada se volvió agresiva, dejando la fase pasiva y tranquila para convertirse en un hombre lleno de ira

"Ahora verán lo que realmente es pelear conmigo… centella de iones!!"

"Fusión de olivos!"

Una pared de hojas verdes brillantes formó una barrera entre el hombre y las guerreras, Kakyuu sonrió al ser una digna rival para ese hombre

"No tan rápido princesa…" de la nada, apareció Raitsu tomando a la princesa de fuego por el cuello haciéndola perder el soporte del piso

"Princesa!" gritó desesperada Maker lanzándose al ataque sin esperar a las otras "Suéltala!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Saeta de fuego!!!!"

La flecha ayudó un poco pues logró dejar inmovilizada una de las manos del oponente pero éste aún con sólo un brazo sostenía a la princesa de fuego con violencia. Maker trató de enfrentarlo con golpes físicos pero nada surgía efecto, Raitsu había creado una barrera invisible para evitar los ataques.

Desde lejos, Healer observó la escena aterrada y corrió hacia las chicas pero…

"Tú sólo estás para mí, así que presta atención a esto! Estacas de hielo!"

La chica saltó a tiempo para evitar el ataque y escuchó aterrorizada el grito de…

"Mina!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ahora la rubia se encontraba igualmente apresada por el cuello con la mano lastimada de Raitsu, tanto Kakyuu como Venus comenzaban a perder el conocimiento, era simplemente aterrador, no quería ver eso…

"Torrente de hielo!!!!!!"

El ataque la tomó desprevenida, dejándola en el suelo con un fuerte dolor en la pierna, al levantarse notó que había caído sobre ella y que posiblemente la había fracturado pero eso no le importó del todo pues enfrente de ella, a lo lejos se encontraba su castillo, a la derecha podía observar la batalla entre las guerreras y a su izquierda a una desgraciada mujer que se acercaba con una risa siniestra en el rostro…

"Maldición…"

--S&S—

Darien acababa de llegar al templo cuando observó a Seiya sentado junto a Luna conversando sobre el enemigo, hizo gesto de fastidio y se acercó a ellos.

"Pensé que venía retrasado…"

"Pues en efecto, llegas tarde" dijo tajantemente Luna "Pero lamentablemente no tan tarde como Serena… esa niña…"

"Aquí estoy, Luna. No sé de qué te quejas" dijo Serena saliendo desde adentro del templo

"Serena!!" se sorprendió la gata "¿Cómo es que…?"

"Seiya y yo llegamos hace media hora, estaba adentro hablando con las demás para avisarles"

Luna tragó saliva, en verdad Serena no la dejaba de sorprender…

"Bien, entonces empecemos" dijo Darien impaciente

"Esperemos a las otras" sugirió la rubia

"No, en cualquier momento el enemigo podría llegar y…"

"Esperaremos a las otras" dijo Serena con un toque de autoridad "Si el enemigo llega estaremos preparados en cualquier momento, de otra forma si discutimos el asunto las estaríamos ignorando"

"Pero es que Serena" insistió Darien

"¿Por qué no quieres que estén presentes?" dijo ansiosa la gata "¿Será acaso porque ya no eres su príncipe?"

Todos miraron a Luna sorprendidos, parecía que la gata estaba totalmente histérica…

"No es eso, Luna" dijo esquivando la mirada "Tienes razón, Serena, las esperaremos"

Dicho esto se acercó a ella y puso su mano sobre su hombro; acto que en seguida dejó a Seiya apretando los puños y a Serena totalmente tensa.

"¿Darien?"

"Dime, querida"

Serena estaba petrificada, ni siquiera en su noviazgo la había tratado así… ¿por qué ahora?

"¿Estás nervioso?"

"En lo absoluto¿por qué?"

"Por nada…" Serena sólo miró a Seiya quien la veía con una expresión totalmente nueva… tal vez celos, tal vez decepción… pero si de algo estaba segura era de que ella debería tener la misma expresión…

--S&S—

"Hitoko!"

"Dígame, alteza" dijo arrodillándose rápidamente para después volverse a incorporar a la misma velocidad

"¿Por qué no me obedecieron y drenaron la energía de esas sailor scouts?"

"_¿Sailor scouts?¿Acaso esta persona sabe lo que es una sailor scout? Nosotros lo sabemos porque hemos peleado con ellas pero… como lo sabe esta persona…_" pensó frenéticamente mientras respondía lo primero que se le venía a la cabeza "Lo siento, su majestad. Pensamos que sería bueno guardarlas como reserva para…"

"Cállate! Ahora ve y quítales toda su energía"

"Pero alteza, mis hermanos…"

"Hazlo tú solo"

El hombre apretó los puños pero cedió… estaba seguro de que faltaba poco para poder lograr su liberación, pero aún necesitaba ser paciente… Hizo una reverencia como la anterior y salió de la habitación con la cabeza baja por la humillación que acababa de recibir.

"Sailor scouts¿será posible que sea…? No… eso sería una locura…"

--S&S—

Fuuze había caído nuevamente en un profundo sueño pero en realidad no parecía en nada una fantasía…

"_Mira hermana… lo preparé yo misma"_

"_Eso se ve delicioso, en un momento iré Fuuze"_

"_¿Qué vas a hacer?" dijo la más alta, al ver que su hermana se dirigía a la entrada de su casa_

"_Iré por mis hermanos, seguro querrán probar un poco"_

"_No te preocupes por ellos. Este es sólo para ti, después de todo lo que has hecho por mí es lo menos que puedo hacer, además a ellos les preparé otra cosa"_

_Yukiboru se lanzó a los brazos de su hermana con mucha alegría y después de soltarla se acomodó en un banco para recibir el suculento platillo que su hermana le servía._

"_Chicas tenemos algo de hambre y—" Raitsu se paró en seco al ver que la menor de los cuatro yacía deleitándose con su comida "¿Qué privilegios gozas para comer mientras nosotros trabajamos?"_

"_De ninguno" dijo rápidamente la rubia y corrió con su hermano ofreciéndoles el plato_

"_Claro que goza un privilegio, de ser una buena hermana y la más pequeña" dijo deteniéndola "Vamos, Yuki, quédatelo, para ellos hice otra cosa"_

"_¿Ves hermano?" habló Hitoko "Fuuze no discrimina, deja de ser tan precipitado y mejor disfruta de tus hermanas ahora que aún están solteras!"_

_Ambos chicos rieron pero enmudecieron al instante en que notaron las llamas que ardían en los ojos de las mujeres pues acababan de ser ofendidas…_

"_No, no es cierto…!!!"_

"_Mejor sigan trabajando mientras nosotras seguimos comiendo solas!"_

_La menor rió ante el comentario de su hermana mayor y pronto comenzó a arreglar la mesa para que todos comieran juntos…_

Regresando a la realidad, Fuuze despertó sobresaltada, definitivamente eran ellos, pero totalmente opuestos, además físicamente no se parecían todos tenían los ojos verdes y el cabello variaba un poco pero en general lo tenían café en diferentes tonalidades, sólo Raitsu parecía tenerlo negro de tan oscuro que lo tenía…

"¿De dónde rayos vienen esas cosas?"

--S&S—

"Perdón por la espera" se disculpó Michiru

"No importa" dijo Darien obviamente fingiendo una sonrisa y tomando del brazo a Serena "entremos"

"No tan rápido, Chiba…" dijo enfadada Haruka! –Dios! Acababa de llegar y ya estaba molesta!- "Si la gatita y tú decidieron terminar su relación por qué la tratas así…?" dijo señalando el evidente trato que le ofrecía a la rubia

"No sé, de qué hablas, ella y yo seguimos siendo buenos amigos"

"Sí, claro…" dijo sarcástica "Lo que sucede es que la necesitas para estar a salvo" dijo entre dientes sin importarle mucho que la escucharan

Serena sudó frío¿acaso había algo que no entendía?"

--S&S—

"Disfruta el paisaje, Healer! Es la última vez que lo verás ¿entiendes?"

La Starlight seguía mirando atónita cómo sus dos personas más importantes eran elevadas del suelo con saña mientras sus compañeras yacían inmóviles en el suelo debido a los impactos recibidos…

"No…"

"Torrente de—"

Observó aterrada como las manos de su princesa insistían en luchar por liberarla pero las manos de Mina yacían inertes suspendidas en el aire… había perdido el conocimiento…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Al igual que Fighter, sus estrellas comenzaron a brillar mientras su transformación se regeneraba quedando brillosa y reparada, su cabello se ondeaba debido a la cantidad de energía que emanaba su cuerpo, de su semilla estelar…

"Soy una estrella sagrada que atraviesa la oscuridad de la noche, por el poder de curación estelar!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sus ojos se cerraron permitiéndose sentir las fuerzas renovadas que su propia semilla le brindaba mientras los accesorios verdes cambiaban un poco y su tiara se volvía ligeramente más delgada con las estrellas más grandes…

"Sailor Star Healer está preparada para luchar!!!!!"

Yukiboru rió mientras unía sus brazos en el aire para atacarlo cuando sintió el tremendo poder que venía hacia ella

"Infierno nebular de Healer!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Con un movimiento rápido, Yukiboru se estampó contra los pilares del palacio mientras que Healer corría a toda velocidad hacia Raitsu atravesando dolorosamente la barrera por segunda ocasión.

"Jamás funcionará" advirtió Raitsu divertido al ver la desesperación en el rostro de la chica

"Haré que funcione" dicho esto extendió sus brazos con las palmas abiertas dejando que su poder emanara de su broche ahora en forma de estrella "Poder de Curación Estelar!!!!!!"

Mercury, Mars y Maker se levantaron como si sus heridas jamás hubieran sido hechas y miraron nerviosas a Healer que comenzaba a desplomarse en el pavimento totalmente exhausta

"Healer!"

--S&S—

Media hora después, la sesión había concluído y Serena se acercó a Seiya para retirarse con él y evitar cualquier contacto con Darien pues su comportamiento comenzaba a ser extraño. Sin más qué decir, salieron del templo.

"¿Bombón estás bien?"

"Sí, Seiya, sólo que esa actitud me dejó algo inquieta"

"Aún así estás muy pálida" dijo preocupado pero después sonrió "Supongo que es de esperarse, todas estas batallas…Has viajado mucho y has utilizado tu cristal…"

"Sí, así e—"

"BOMBÓN!!!!!!!"

Serena por poco y caía al suelo de no ser por Seiya quien la tomó en brazos e inmediatamente la sentó a la sombra de un árbol

"¿Segura que estás bien?" dijo preocupado "tal vez lo mejor será ir al médico o tomarte algo, tal vez te intoxicaste…"

Serena recobró la estabilidad y miró al chico que la veía tiernamente pero muy preocupado y comenzó a llorar exageradamente como si se tratara de una niña de primaria haciendo berrinche

"No me gusta la medicina!!"

"Vamos, vamos. Te acompañaré y si te portas bien te daré un helado una vez que te mejores"

"Sí! Que sea doble y con chocolate" dijo animándose un poco "Ahora que lo pienso, tengo algo de hambre…"

--S&S—

Hitoko entró en la habitación, ahí yacían casi inertes las dos guerreras exteriores

"Es tiempo, queridas scouts…"

Al movimiento de su mano, unas bandas negras de energía se posicionaron alrededor de las sailors y les provocaron muchísimo dolor a pesar de seguir inconcientes.

La velocidad con la que se debilitaban era impresionante y el hombre sólo pudo mirarlas con una sonrisa en la cara, disfrutaba mucho ver ese semblante de dolor…

Dolor…

...mucho...dolor...

Súbitamente recordó haber sentido mucho dolor… y su cabeza le dio vueltas, haciéndole caer al piso y perder la concentración con las guerreras…

"¿Qué demonios…?!!" Se incorporó con pesar "Tal vez sea mejor que vaya a ver a Fuuze, después de todo…"

Al salir de la habitación, la Sailor del tiempo y la Sailor de la destrucción quedaron inertes, pero esta vez sin ataduras…Un segundo después, Hotaru Tomoe pudo mover un dedo…

--S&S—

"Yaten!!!"

El aludido abrió sus ojos viendo aún borroso¿Yaten? Esa voz era de…

"¿Mina…?"Dijo casi en un murmullo que fue suficiente para que la voz débil y triste de la chica cambiara a una llena de alegría

"Gracias al cielo, Yaten!! Oh… Yaten!!!"

Por fin pudo enfocar y encontrarse con una rubia totalmente preocupada por él

"¿Qué pasó?"

"Tú también te transformaste… Además lograste derrotar a la bruja del hielo" dijo animada

"Ya veo…" dijo incorporándose "¿Cómo está la princesa?"

Mina sintió una punzada en el pecho… ¿Se había transformado por su princesa? Era obvio que su nueva transformación no tenía lunas como Fighter y había conservado las estrellas…

"Bien" su voz la delataba "Gracias a ti, también derrotamos a Raitsu, aunque en verdad pareciera que él se fue. Así que la princesa y yo fuimos liberadas"

"Me alegra oír eso, Mina"

"Sí…" de un momento a otro, no sabía qué más decir… tan sólo se encontró a sí misma llena de dudas…

"No sé que me hubiera pasado si es tipo no las soltaba"

"No digas eso, después de todo tu princesa está muy bien, no creo que tarde en venir y así podrás verla con tus propios ojos"

Yaten apretó los puños ¿creía que sólo lo había hecho por Kakyuu….? Pero en ese momento la rubia hizo ademán de ir a la puerta

"Espera Mina¿a dónde vas?"

"Iré por Kakyuu y…"

"No…"

"¿Qué?"

"Ven…"

Mina regresó sobre sus pasos y se sentó a su lado

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"Necesito decirte algo"

"¿Qué pasa Yaten?"

"Acércate, es un secreto"

Mina se inclinó un poco, instante que Yaten aprovechó para acariciar su rostro y besarla…

--S&S--

"Vamos, bombón hazlo por mí"

"Seiya, no quiero!" la chica se aferraba al poste de luz que se encontraba afuera del edificio

"Tan sólo será una revisión, te prometo que no habrá agujas ni medicinas… sólo quiero saber qué tienes, pequeña…"

Serena se soltó del poste al escuchar la voz ronca del chico, realmente estaba adorable así de preocupado…

"De acuerdo, pero que el helado sea triple, con mucho chocolate y crema batida… no sabes como se me antoja un helado así!"

Seiya entró y pidió la cita mientras se sentaba al lado de Serena, al poco tiempo la enfermera llamó a la rubia y con un poco de temor ella aceptó.

Serena entonces se encontró con el doctor quien muy amablemente comenzó a preguntarle

"¿Algo que haya comido?"

"Sí, ayer comí unos enlatados porque no pude cocinar apropiadamente"

"¿Hubo vómito o fiebre?"

"Sí, bueno fiebre no"

"Tal vez sea una leve intoxicación, permítame un momento…"

--S&S—

Al cabo de casi una hora, Seiya estaba desesperado, por momentos había imaginado cosas sin sentido, como operaciones de ultimo momento o cualquier circunstancia absurda que pudiera explicar la tardanza de la rubia, pero la misma enfermera ahora lo llamó a él

"¿Usted es el Señor Kou?"

"Así es"

"Pase, su esposa está en la tercera puerta a la derecha"

"Gra—cias" Un momento… ¿había dicho esposa? Sin darle mucha importancia tocó la puerta y después de escuchar la bienvenida giró la manija "¿Se encuentra bien ella, doctor?"

"Sí, ella… está… entró en pánico pero ahora se recupera del shock"

"¿De—de qué está hablando?"

"Sé que es algo difícil de asimilar en un principio pero ya pasará"

"¿Acaso es muy fuerte su medicamento?"

"No, ella no necesita eso, me refiero a la noticia"

Seiya estaba sudando, no entendía nada así que prefirió verla para preguntarle después

"¿Dónde está?"

"A---a---aquí"

Seiya giró su cabeza y se encontró a Serena enroscada y abrazando sus piernas en una cama de enfermería con la cortina ligeramente corrida por lo que no la había visto al entrar

"Bombón!"

"Se—Seiya… " hizo una pausa "Seiya… ¿qué haré?"

"Cálmate, bombón qué sucede?"

"Es—esqueestoy…"

Seiya le tomó la mano y la acarició con ternura

"Vamos, dime lo que te sucede"

"Seiya… vasaserpapá es---estoy… estoy…" Serena no podía pronunciar esas palabras y Seiya comenzó a preocuparse cada vez más por todo ese asunto "es que... oh Seiya!!" la chica enterró su rostro en el pecho del chico y comenzó a llorar frenéticamente mientras él se limitaba a abrazarla comenzando a relacionar todos los acontecimientos... ¿acaso era posible que...? no no... ¿o sí? "es que... Seiya! vas a ser papá, estoy embarazada…"

Silencio, el cabello de Seiya se le crispó hasta la punta y el color se le fue de la piel...

Un segundo después, Seiya también había entrado en shock…

--S&S---

Era de noche y ambos jóvenes se encontraban en un parque abrazados… La noticia había sido una bomba…Seiya sólo podía acariciarla mientras ella se refugiaba en su pecho

"Bombón, entiendo como te sientes pero… es necesario ir a casa"

"No, Seiya…"

"Es tarde, no quiero que te resfríes"

"Es que…" dijo comenzando a sollozar "¿cómo pudo pasar…? Tengo mes y medio y no lo había notado…"

"Con esta situación, es normal que no lo hayamos notado pero no… no te preocupes, bombón"

"Pero… voy a tener un bebé"

"No, bombón" Serena lo miró extrañada "**vamos** a tener un bebé… tú y yo, juntos…"

* * *

**Hola, hola!!!**

**Ya estoy de vuelta en este FF! Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, muchas cosas cambiaron, algunas para bien, otras para enredar más el asunto, pero poco a poco todo se irá resolviendo.**

**Aclaraciones  
1. Dado que en el anime Kakyuu nunca dijo ningún poder, me tomé la libertad de crearle uno a partir de la traducción del manga y el significado de su nombre si alguien sabe cómo se tradujo literalmente algún ataque por favor díganme se los agradeceré mucho!**

**Avances  
1. Hotaru y Setsuna despiertan... ¿cómo regresarán a casa?!  
2. Darien comienza a dudar sobre si hizo lo correcto al terminar con Serena...  
3. Seiya y Serena comenzarán a tomar responsabilidades sobre el bebé.**

**Hasta la próxima, espero sus reviews y sus comentarios, gracias y hasta la próxima!**


	19. La noticia

Este es un fic basado en la personalidad de los personajes de Sailor Moon (que son totalmente de Naoko Takeuchi) en el anime. Toma parte después de la batalla con Galaxia. Es un fic Seiya x Serena.

* * *

**Atarashii Kagayaku (Un nuevo resplandor)**

**Capítulo XIX.  
La noticia**

**

* * *

**

**Advertencia... este fic nuevamente tiene un poco de Lemon**

**

* * *

**

El reloj marcaba las ocho cuando el aire comenzó a hacer su aparición en el parque… donde la joven pareja trataba de asimilar la noticia que recibieron horas antes, ella parecía estar temblando de nervios mientras él trataba incontables veces de llevarla a un lugar más reconfortante que una fría banca del parque… pero ella seguía frenéticamente imaginando qué hacer.

"No temas"

"Pero…"

Serena no pudo continuar, los labios de Seiya ahora sellaban los suyos mientras con su mano izquierda acariciaba sutilmente su cuello y con la derecha entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella dándole total seguridad con el contacto

"Estoy contigo, bombón y siempre lo estaré¿o acaso no confías en que Seiya Kou no pueda con esto?" como siempre, Serena sonreía ante la alegría del muchacho y continuó escuchándolo "el bebé puede que sea algo difícil de afrontar, pero te juro que algo haremos, algo haré, por ti, por él y por mí… por nosotros tres"

"Lo dices como si fuera niño…"

"Si es una niña será hermosa" dijo sonriéndole "pero a lo que me refiero es que no importa lo que tenga que hacer, todo saldrá bien"

Serena no podía creer lo que miraba en Seiya, era simplemente hermoso saber todo lo que daría por ella… no… por ellos, su mirada se cristalizó y comenzó a derramar tiernas lágrimas que fueron removidas con dulzura y paciencia por el chico.

"Seiya…" se acercó y lo besó en los labios antes de comenzar el tema que la traía agobiándola durante toda la tarde… "¿Qué haremos?"

Seiya delicadamente colocó su mano en la sien de Serena y la atrajo hasta su pecho donde permitió que descansara y sintiera todo su apoyo "No lo sé, con toda esta pelea, no sé si sea viable decírselos a todos…"

"Pensé en decírselo a mamá primero antes que a ellas…"

"Bien, sea lo que sea que hagamos, lo discutiremos en un lugar seguro" pensó por unos momentos "tengo una idea"

--S&S—

La pequeña abrió los ojos con mucha dificultad mientras aún veía borroso, lo único que veía eran manchas oscuras, totalmente negras… Volvió a cerrar los ojos y al volver a abrirlos pudo enfocar mejor. Movió dificultosamente sus dedos hasta que su mano le respondió por completo… ¿cuánto tiempo había estado en la misma posición sin poderse mover, sin poderse sentir…? Pero en ese momento recordó el ataque que había sufrido ella y Setsuna… Setsuna! Se llevó la mano torpemente hasta su frente y sintió la baja temperatura de su cuerpo, pero sin importarle se incorporó lentamente hasta quedar sentada en ese lecho tan extraño.

Con dificultad miró a su alrededor, todo parecía estar en penumbras, pero entre esas sombras pudo vislumbrar la silueta de una mujer igualmente acostada como lo estuvo hasta hace unos instantes y la esperanza la inundó. Se preparó y se levantó del lecho, avanzando lentamente hasta donde se encontraba ella…

"¿Setsuna¿Eres tú?"

Silencio… la angustia le hizo llevarse las manos al corazón y pensar lo peor de su amiga… después de todo ella se sentía tan debilitada que se sentía desfallecer… se le hizo un nudo en la garganta ante la idea de que su sailor guardiana y amiga hubiera muerto… Lloró y se dejó desplomar secamente ante el cansancio y la tristeza.

Pero fue en ese momento debido al golpe que Setsuna pudo reaccionar, al hacerlo pasó por los mismo síntomas que Hotaru al ver sólo manchas negras y recordó el sonido seco que escuchó para levantarse, aún sin acostumbrarse a la oscuridad pudo girar un poco para mirar al suelo y observarla

"Hotaru…"

La chiquilla respondió alzando el rostro para mirarla, alzó su mano y alcanzó la de Setsuna y con mucha dificultad se apoyó en ella para incorporarse una vez más

"¿dónde estamos, Hotaru?"

"Tal parece ser que dentro de la guarida de nuestro enemigo"

"Debemos salir de inmediato, en este estado no podemos luchar y si nos damos demora alguien podría venir"

"Necesitamos ir a buscar a nuestra princesa"

"Además, necesito ir a las puertas del tiempo, con todos esto, no sabemos si el futuro ha cambiado…"

--S&S—

Mina se separó temblando con la cara totalmente sonrojada y con el asombro reflejado en sus ojos azules. En cambio él se mantenía impávido como si nada hubiera ocurrido, tan sólo reflejaba un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas que en ese instante pasó desapercibido por ella…

"No sólo fue por Kakyuu…"

Mina entendió tantas cosas que no pudo evitar abrazarlo con dulzura cuando escuchó sus palabras

"Gracias…"

El sonrió irónicamente y agregó "ahora sé cómo se siente Seiya…"

"¿de qué hablas?"

"Tú bien sabes que somos mujeres" ante esto Mina tragó saliva "pero, cuando estoy contigo eso me importa poco, y me gusta estar así… así a tu lado"

Ella se acercó nuevamente y besó su frente, era obvio que aún estaba muy confundida pero también estaba conciente de que ese chico así de reservado y así de irritable, le atraía de sobremanera…

"Yo…" por un instante Yaten estaba a punto de callarla pues estaba totalmente harto de escuchar eso por parte de su confusión "…también me siento bien estando a tu lado… Yaten"

"¿Sólo eso?" preguntó inmediatamente mientras la veía pero al ver que no respondía hizo otra pregunta "¿o es que sólo lo dijiste por compromiso?"

"No, claro que no! Es que…" Mina esquivó su mirada "Sí me gustas Yaten… me gustas mucho desde que estabas en la Tierra… pero…"

El sonido de la puerta hizo que Mina callara sin terminar su frase dándole tiempo justo de levantarse del lecho del chico.

"¿Cómo te encuentras Healer?" preguntaba Kakyuu al entrar "Es decir… Yaten"

De acuerdo, no hacía falta mentir, tanto Mina como Yaten entendieron el desconcierto y de alguna manera el recelo con el que la princesa de fuego veía a su guerrera transformada en Yaten

"Muy bien, princesa… gracias"

"Al parecer Fighter no fue la única que se transformó, eso me hace sentir muy orgullosa, de ti"

"Gracias, aunque mi transformación fue diferente a la de—"

"Lo sé" dijo interrumpiendo Kakyuu "Tú sigues siendo una estrella y Fighter…" dejó la frase al aire esperando que alguien la interrumpiera pero no fue así aunque ella tampoco habló, se sentía confundida por los sentimientos con sus guerreras, es decir sí las quería y por eso deseaba su felicidad pero… ¿acaso no eran sus leales guerreras¿acaso no estaban cumpliendo una misión a su lado…? "…y Fighter se convirtió en una guerrera de la Luna…"

El pesar con el que pronunció las últimas palabras los dejaron mudos, totalmente atónitos al percibir la confusión, tristeza ¿y dolor? de la mujer…

"Princesa estoy segura de que--"

"Perdóname, Mina" dijo a manera de disculpa "También las aprecio mucho a ustedes es sólo que…"

"Entiendo" dijo ella comprensiva apoyando su mano en su hombro "Y está bien…" dijo acercándose más "Está bien, princesa. Seguramente Fighter la quiere mucho y por eso nunca dejó que sus estrellas desaparecieran de ella" dicho esto Mina abrazó a Kakyuu dejando que sollozara un poco parecía necesitarlo mucho

Desde su posición, Yaten apretó sus puños, a diferencia de Seiya, él no se sentía capaz de dejar atrás a su princesa, sí quería a Mina, incluso más que eso, pero no estaba decidido a dejar su planeta, su misión… ¿o sí?

--S&S—

"¿Qué dices?" Preguntó asombrada "En seguida iremos para allá" hizo una pausa y abrió sus ojos con más sorpresa pero parecía algo indignada "¿Entonces puedes venir? De acuerdo, avisaré a las otras"

La mujer colgó el teléfono con fastidio mientras su compañera se acercaba sigilosamente

"¿Qué pasa, Haruka?"

"Era Luna"

"¿Luna habló por teléfono?" se asombró por un instante pero después reaccionó "Debe estar desesperada"

"¿Y cómo no estarlo? Dice que la gatita jamás llegó a su casa después de la reunión de la tarde"

"¿Estará con Lita?"

"No, dice que también le preguntó a ella y a Chiba" apretó el puño "Lo que nos deja con ese sujeto"

"No es muy tarde" dijo Michiru a pesar de saber que ya eran casi las nueve de la noche y que afuera estaba haciendo bastante frío "¿Por qué viene Luna?"

"Le dije que iríamos para allá para esperarla pero ella me contestó que sería mejor si venía porque además tenía algo que decirnos"

"¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que se tratará del futuro?"

"Ahora que no está Setsuna" dijo apretando nuevamente sus puños "No sabemos a ciencia cierta lo que ocurre, tal vez Luna tiene una aproximación…"

--S&S—

Ciertamente se sentía muy raro, demasiado para su gusto y eso le preocupaba. Sabía que desde que Serena y él habían terminado las cosas le iban a resultar más fáciles en su vida normal pero por alguna razón no se sentía satisfecho, tal vez en gran parte se debía a que su "libertad" sobre el destino se había frustrado con el enemigo en la Tierra, pero independientemente de eso… cada vez que estaba con Serena sabía que quería estar con ella, no es que la amara… ¿o sí? El caso era que cuando la volvió a ver se sintió totalmente aliviado de saber que estaba sana y salva, sin mencionar que sentía algo de celos por ese chico…

"¿Qué diablos me está ocurriendo?" se preguntó

Bien tal vez estaba celoso porque ella mantenía una relación con un chico que evidentemente la quería y en cambio él seguía solo. Pero en ese momento recordó el broche que Luna le había dado, se suponía que lo debía tener el príncipe, el rey… ¿entonces por qué se lo dieron? Él pertenecía a la Tierra no a la Luna…

Entonces tal vez era nostalgia, de algo que pudo ser pero ya no lo era, recordó a su hija y se sintió estúpido, cómo la quería… ahora en cambio… no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo sería una hija suya…

Darien se llevó las manos a la cabeza y pasó sus dedos por su cabello varias veces tan rápido como pudo en señal de desesperación, pero en ese instante, una idea se le vino a la cabeza…

"Tal vez no sea tarde para volverlo a intentar…"

--S&S—

Raitsu llegó a su guarida con un gesto de fastidio, sin duda había tenido que huir ante la presión de cinco guerreras, sin mencionar que cuatro de ellas acaban de recobrar fuerzas mientras él ya estaba algo cansado, pero además de eso, la patética imagen de su hermana estrellada en uno de los pilares lo hizo cambiar de idea con tedio y ahora esto…

El cometa estaba en silencio, pero podía sentir el aura de sus hermanos¿no se suponía que estarían luchando¿O acaso habían sido derrotados también? Se dirigió rápido al cuarto de Yuukiboru pero en su camino se encontró con los aposentos de Fuuze. Ahí estaba ella sobre la cama mirándose en una especie de espejo.

"¿Qué haces?"

"Raitsu! Has traído a esa niña…" no hace falta decir que el apelativo con el que la llamaba dejó asombrado al tipo "Es necesario que despierte"

"Está débil"

"Entonces usaremos la energía de las prisioneras"

"Bien, yo también necesito descansar un poco, la llevaré y después tu te encargaras de la energía"

"Gracias"

Nuevamente Raitsu alzó una ceja incrédulo ante el trato tan… ¿humano? de su hermana, además de su raro comportamiento y su notable interés por la menor de las hermanas…

Esos pensamientos la invadían mientras la seguía en su camino a la cámara dónde estarían las sailor scouts pero detuvo sus pasos al ver que su hermana se congelaba ante la puerta

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Imposible…" decía con los ojos temblorosos "No están…"

--S&S—

Serena no había tenido idea de dónde podrían discutir a solas pero al acercarse al edificio había comprendido el plan de Seiya… Al entrar a la habitación, no dijo palabra alguna sintiéndose muy extraña y no en sí por estar a solas con él sino en la habitación en la que estaban.

"¿Quieres algo de comer o tomar?"

"¿Cómo es que estamos aquí?"

"En realidad" dijo Seiya algo inquieto "No sabía a dónde más ir, así que pensé en el departamento que antes usábamos"

"Lo sé" dijo ella apresurada "¿pero lo reservaste?"

"…No" terminó de decir aún nervioso "Sólo lo tomaremos prestado un momento"

"¿Eso quiere decir que en cualquier momento alguien puede llegar?"

"Si alguien viene por él a las diez de la noche en un día tan frío…" dijo con sarcasmo "Tal vez sí"

"Seiya!!"

"No te preocupes, bombón" dijo acercándose a ella "En cuanto terminemos de hablar, regresaremos a casa"

"Bien" dijo aceptando el abrazo que él le ofrecía "¿Qué haremos?"

"Por el momento lo mejor será terminar la batalla, tantos encuentros me hacen creer que se aproxima el final" Serena tembló "Tranquila, confío en ti y sé que todo saldrá bien" Suavemente besó su cabello y continuó "Y después, nos haremos cargo de que este bebé sea feliz"

Serena tenía muchas ganas de llorar, todo el día había sido una locura y aún no se acostumbraba a la idea por lo que sólo pudo refugiarse en él y dejar que las lágrimas fluyeran, él la abrazó dejándola desahogar todo el miedo que sentía.

"Perdón"

"No tienes nada de qué disculparte" dijo limpiando sus lágrimas "Es normal que estés asustada así que aquí estaré todo el tiempo"

"Seiya…" Y sin poderlo evitar comenzó a llorar más…

--S&S—

Ambas mujeres escucharon el extraño rasguño proveniente de la puerta y se miraron mutuamente

"Ya llegaron"

Dicho esto, Michiru abrió la puerta dejando entrar a Luna y a Artemis quienes estaban aún agotados por el viaje, al acomodarse comenzó de inmediato la plática

"Bien¿qué nos debes decir?" preguntó Haruka sin rodeos

"Es sobre la Tierra…" dijo Artemis

"En realidad, sobre la Luna y la Tierra" corrigió Luna

"Ve al grano" insistió la rubia

"Como saben hemos perdido contacto con la puerta del tiempo" dijo agachando la cabeza "Por lo que no podemos saber que ocurre con toda esta situación… pero…"

"¿pero qué?" preguntó suavemente Michiru

"Nosotros tenemos algunas formas de saber eso" dijo Artemis rápidamente

"Así es" dijo Luna "Yo guardé, al igual que el cetro lunar, un broche que pertenece al esposo de la reina… de manera que reaccionara cuando fuera tiempo de ser usado"

Mientras Michiru se limitaba a escucharla, Haruka asintió comprendiendo lo que estaban diciendo, aunque no terminaba de entender por qué había tanto alboroto sobre el futuro, el espejo de Michiru sólo reflejaba al enemigo del dichoso cometa, nada sobre Tokio de Cristal…

"Luna sintió la reacción de ese pendiente hace unos momentos cuando ustedes regresaron y creímos que era tiempo de entregárselo a Darien"

"¿Y por qué a él?" preguntó Haruka "No me digan que no saben que la relación entre ellos terminó…."

"Sí lo supimos pero… " se defendió Luna "nada es seguro, Darien y Serena terminaron su noviazgo pero eso no significaba que también hubiera desaparecido el futuro…" agachó nuevamente la cabeza "pero sin Setsuna ni el espejo de Michiru como guía… se lo entregué"

"Bien¿ese es el problema¿eso era todo?"

"No, Haruka" Respondió la gata "Si eso fuera el problema tan sólo le pediríamos el pendiente a Darien… el problema es que al entregárselo comenzó a reaccionar negativamente"

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Michiru

"¿Qué dices?" Preguntó al mismo tiempo Haruka

"A que el pendiente reaccionó ante otra persona" las miradas de las chicas indicaba que no entendían del todo lo que les decía "en pocas palabras, ya hay un indicado para ser el gobernante de Tokio de Cristal"

--S&S—

"Lo veo y no lo creo"

Dijo irónicamente Raitsu ante lo que tenía frente a sus ojos y es que su hermana Fuuze se encontraba brindándole su propia energía a su hermana mientras ésta se debilitaba con rapidez

"Cállate, idiota" gritó colérico su hermano

"¿Acaso tú la apoyas?" preguntó incrédulo el hombre de cabellos azules

"Esas dos" dijo señalando a sus hermanas con desprecio "Tienen visiones raras y al parecer yo también tuve una y quiero llegar al fondo de esto, tal vez alguien esté detrás de todo esto…"

Todos sabían que se refería a la persona detrás del velo que casi no podían distinguir pero muy en el fondo, Fuuze sabía que más bien era un recuerdo rescatado por el poder de Sailor Moon…

"¿Y qué mejor que Fuuze lo haga por nosotros, no es así hermano?" nuevamente Raitsu usó el sarcasmo pero esta vez Hitoko rió

"Así es"

"Cállense… está despertando" suavemente Fuuze miró cómo su hermana abría los ojos gélidos como el hielo y comenzaba a enfocar "Yuki…boru… quiero hablar contigo, niña"

Los ojos de la chica terminaron por abrirse de par en par ante esa mirada tan rara que le brindaba su hermana mayor

"¿Qué pasó¿Dónde está mi estrellita?"

"Yukiboru, perdiste la batalla, acéptalo, ahora haznos caso y respóndele a Fuuze lo que te pregunte" dijo exigente el mayor de los cuatro

"¿De qué hablan?"

"Yo también lo vi…" dijo Fuuze con una mirada llena de confusión "También vi cosas y quiero saber si son iguales a las que tú viste"

Con gesto de fastidio, la más joven comenzó a relatar lo que logró apreciar en sus recuerdos dejando a todos impresionados y aún más confundidos que antes

"Son exactamente las mismas personas…" comentó impaciente Fuuze mientras movía frenéticamente los dedos "¿qué puede significar?"

"Puede significar un sueño, el pasado o cualquier cosa" dijo tranquilo Hitoko "lo que es necesario es investigar más sobre nosotros antes de sacar cualquier conclusión"

"¿Y cómo?"

"Por medio de Sailor Moon"

--S&S—

"¿Estás diciendo que Chiba definitivamente no será el futuro rey y por el contrario ya hay alguien más?" preguntó incrédula la chica

"Así es, señorita, Michiru" respondió cortés el gato "Sin embargo queda la posibilidad que haya reaccionado negativamente por otra circunstancia"

"Eso no importa" dijo Haruka "sólo tenemos dos opciones, o Darien Chiba regresará al lado de cabeza de bombón…."

"¿O qué? Preguntó Michiru ansiosa

"O…" comenzó a apretar sus puños "O…. "el semblante de Haruka no era nada bueno "O ese hombre se está ganando el corazón de Serena…."

"¿Quién?" preguntó Artemis

"Es obvio" comentó Luna "Seiya Kou"

"Eso jamás!!!" dijo indignada Haruka

--S&S—

Serena miraba aterrada cómo Seiya devoraba la sexta rebanada sin indicio alguno de satisfacer su hambre, se le había hecho extraño que pidiera dos pizzas familiares pero más aún que la primera ya hubiera sido terminada mientras que la segunda comenzaba a desaparecer lentamente

"Seiya…¿Estás bien?"

"Claro que sí" decía mientras se llevaba el séptimo pedazo a la boca "Esto está delicioso"

La chica sonrió débilmente mientras daba pequeñas mordidas a su pedazo que en realidad era el segundo… cosa rara en Serena que no tuviera hambre…

"¿E…entonces crees que no sería bueno decírselo a mamá?" dijo con algo de miedo "Sé que no lo aceptaría al principio pero después, seguro que me ayudaría mucho"

"Yo no he dicho que no, bombón" tomó un poco de su bebida antes de continuar "Lo único que digo es que debemos esperar, si hacemos conclusiones ahora, después podría no resultar… debemos tomar en cuenta hasta el último detalle de la situación en la que estemos…"

"Tienes razón… sin embargo preferiría a mamá antes que a Haruka"

Seiya tragó en seco mientras su mirada se quedaba en blanco… no había pensado en ella…. Cogió otra rebanada de pizza y se la comió tan rápido como pudo dándole a entender a Serena que estaba sumamente nervioso

"Bien, hablaremos en tu casa primero, me presentaré y tomaré las responsabilidades que—"

Pero muy lejos de seguir hablando, Seiya sintió como sus labios eran besados desesperadamente por Serena quien parecía estar bastante nerviosa…

"Seiya no me importa nada…." Dijo tomándolo entre sus dos manos "nada… sólo necesito saber una cosa…." Tomó aire…" Seiya… tú---"

Ahora fue el turno de Seiya para dejar sin habla a su pareja y deleitarse con esos labios que parecían estar a su merced…

"Te amo, bombón" dijo besándola como un loco "Y ya desde ahora amo al ser que está aquí adentro" dijo suavemente acariciando su vientre "¿Necesitas saber algo más?" dijo sonriente "De acuerdo… otra vez… te amo"

Serena volvió a besarlo, eso era justamente lo que deseaba oír de él y la forma en que lo dijo la dejó muda… lo quería y eso era lo que necesitaba para salir adelante, se sentía segura… muy segura, estaba en sus brazos, y eso se sentía muy bien… estaba besándolo y eso la llenaba por completo…

Así que no paró… ni el tampoco…

--S&S--

Nuevamente en sus brazos, compartiendo la intimidad de estar a solas disfrutando de la compañía del otro… Serena no terminaba de entender cómo hace casi dos meses había estado con Seiya de la misma manera en que se encontraba ahora…

Besaba su cuello mientras se deleitaba al contacto del chico, sabía que eso era justamente la causa de toda la ansiedad de ese día pero no se arrepentía, ni de esos días en Kinmoku ni ahora en la Tierra…

Pero las caricias que Seiya le daba no eran nada comparadas con sus labios, pues él parecía saber exactamente qué lugar besar para volverla loca…Podía sentir su respiración agitada y confirmó que a ella le ocurría lo mismo al sentir que eran retiradas delicadamente sus prendas.

Seiya jugueteó un poco con su cabello rubio robándole una de sus hermosas sonrisas para después deshacer su peinado y percibir su aroma al tiempo que ella comenzaba a tomar iniciativa, acto que fue positivamente aceptado, pues las suaves caricias hacían que Seiya se estremeciera de pies a cabeza. Sintió como las manos femeninas resbalaban por su camisa desabrochándola lentamente entre besos; así como las caricias reemplazaban su ropa y la depositaban en el suelo con cierta picardía.

Nuevamente se besaron, esta vez dándose su tiempo para disfrutar de ese encuentro tan sincero; a esas alturas, el abrazo que compartían era lo único que importaba, todos los sentimientos que se expresaban en ese silencio lo decían todo, era simplemente su momento, su existencia

Serena no sentía vergüenza al sentirlo recorrer su cuerpo, por el contrario cada vez que la miraba se perdía en esos ojos índigo y el rubor que cubría sus mejillas sólo podía significar el amor que sentía por él. No puso ninguna resistencia a esas manos que recorrían su cadera o la abrazaban por la cintura, de hecho ella también se perdía en el cuerpo masculino…

Serena se enterneció al sentirlo besar su vientre, pues lo hacía con una ternura y paciencia que parecían infinitas, pero pronto, la pasión comenzó a resurgir y ella sólo pudo aferrarse más a él ante las oleadas de placer…

A cada instante, sus caricias se intensificaban haciéndolos sentir fuego en ellas al grado de comenzar a suspirar el nombre del otro entrecortadamente. Seiya acarició suavemente su rostro y la besó, Serena se separó dulcemente del contacto y tomó su mano pidiéndole así que la siguiera.

Después de un par de pasos, lo rodeó por el cuello y muy despacio se sentó en el borde de la cama incitándolo a seguirla, así lo hizo y reiteradamente se besaron ahora él recostado en ella.

Así, mientras él se escondía entre sus cabellos revueltos, ella le susurró al oído algo que lo hizo mirarla mientras le sonreía y la besaba. Esta vez, Seiya no temía lastimarla ni dudaba de sí mismo pero de igual forma fue sutil; poco a poco fueron haciéndose uno sólo.

Serena arqueó la espalda y se aferró al cuello de Seiya, a diferencia de su primera vez, no sólo estaba segura sino se sentía completa, de la misma manera en que él le demostraba el amor y la pasión que sentía hacia ella…

Él comenzó a sentir sus furiosos latidos y sonrió, pues podía sentir la misma frecuencia en ella y besó su cuello tratando de consentirla hasta el último momento, y ella no se quedaba atrás consiguiendo solamente incrementar la intensa ola que sentía nacer en su vientre. Un beso más, una caricia más y ambos se abrazaron siendo consientes de que justo en ese instante se pertenecían más que nunca el uno al otro…

Los aromas ahora eran uno sólo, el de ambos, y esta esencia fue precisamente la que lleno a Serena cuando descansó sobre la cama del departamento. Para después sentir a su lado el cuerpo perlado de Seiya.

Permanecieron juntos por un largo rato sin decir palabra alguna hasta que sus respiraciones se volvieran estables y la agitación se calmó por completo. Seiya la tomó por la cintura y atrayéndola más la besó, un beso tan tranquilo y suave que derritió por completo a la muchacha, haciéndola sentir sumamente especial como sólo él sabía lograrlo….

Ambos sabían que ya no regresarían a casa… al menos no esa noche…

--S&S—

"¿Y sus papás?" Preguntó Lita atemorizada

"Al parecer Serena se comunicó con ellos y les dijo que se quedaría en tu casa, y Luna nos aseguró que se comunicaría cuando regresara"

"¿Tienes alguna idea de dónde pueda estar, Michiru?"

"No, Lita. Pero creemos que está con Seiya"

"En ese caso, no se preocupen tanto" dijo la castaña en un tono mucho más aliviado "Conozco a Seiya y sé que jamás dejaría que algo malo le pasara"

"Eso no importa" por primera vez Haruka hablaba "Esa niña debería entender que ese tipo no es bienvenido aquí"

"Deberías darle una oportunidad"

"No me digas lo que tengo que hacer" dijo conteniendo su ira a duras penas, se levantó y tomó las llaves de su auto "Iré a buscarla y no regresaré hasta encontrarla"

Cuando Haruka abrió la puerta se encontró a Darien justo antes de tocar el timbre

"¿Darien? Preguntó Michiru al verlo

"Buenas noches" dijo algo nervioso

"¿Qué deseas, Chiba?"

"Me gustaría saber si saben dónde está Serena"

"Justamente iba a buscarla" dijo secamente Haruka

"Entonces iré contigo"

"Si la quieres buscar, hazlo por tu cuenta" y dicho esto la rubia se dirigió a su coche.

"¿Qué harán ustedes?" preguntó Darien

"Esperar a que nos llame Luna aunque tengo el presentimiento de que no lo hará"

"¿No quieren acompañarme?"

Las chicas se miraron por unos instantes pero se decidieron por aceptar la oferta de Darien, después de todo, si era cierto lo que pensaban, Serena estaría con Seiya, y si Darien los encontraba juntos podían complicarse las cosas, de manera que instantes después se acomodaban en el automóvil.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Por fin actualicé! Dios! perdónenme pero me tardé precisamente porque no terminaba de decidirme si incluir o no algo de Lemon en este fic, pero al final quedó así, espero les haya gustado, esperaré sus reviews, muchas gracias a todos por la paciencia y el apoyo.**

**Avances del siguiente capítulo.  
1. Serena y Seiya se enfrentarán por primera vez a revelar su embarazo...  
2. Por fin se aclara el misterio del cometa negro  
3. Yukiboru y Fuuze tienen una charla por primera y última vez.**

**Bien hasta aquí les dejo un par de pistas para el próximo capítulo de un nuevo resplandor, cuidense y esta vez no tardaré, gracias!**


	20. Cuando la nieve cae

Este es un fic basado en la personalidad de los personajes de Sailor Moon (que son totalmente de Naoko Takeuchi) en el anime. Toma parte después de la batalla con Galaxia. Es un fic Seiya x Serena.

* * *

**Atarashii Kagayaku (Un nuevo resplandor) **

Capítulo XX.  
Cuando la nieve cae...

* * *

"Yuki…"

"¿Por qué me llamas así? Demonios, mírate! Me miras de una forma muy extraña Fuuze"

"Lo sé" dijo saliendo del cuarto "Sígueme, necesitamos un lugar donde podamos hablar"

Las dos chicas caminaron un largo pasillo hasta encontrarse en una especie de terraza que dejaba ver perfectamente la visión de la cuidad, pues el cometa se encontraba prácticamente flotando sobreTokio. La vista era bella pero ninguna de las dos la admiraba, la noche estrellada era acogedora y tranquila, el viento más bien se había convertido en una brisa sutil y silenciosa, de la misma manera en que se encontraba la mayor de las hermanas…

"Hace unos momentos dijiste que viste algo"

"Así es, vi a cuatro personas, casualmente eran dos hombres y dos mujeres. Yo era una de ellas" su voz era suave pero tenía cierta frustración en sus palabras "Sin embargo, era diferente porque—"

"Porque tenías cabellos más claros, casi rubios... como los míos" terminó de decir con algo de enojo

"Pero entonces…!"

"Lo sé, Fuuze. Esas visiones, ilusiones, recuerdos o lo que sean son reales" hizo una pausa y se recargó en una columna dándole la espalda a su hermana "pero no comprendo por qué las pudimos ver, ni por qué sucedieron… pero sobretodo ¿qué fue lo que hizo que cambiáramos todos? No había sentido nostalgia sobre estas cosas hasta ahora que tú me las dices. Al principio me eran indiferentes, pero ahora sé que si fueron reales y me hace entender que…"

La joven no siguió y Fuuze notó como apretó sus puños con fuerza

"¿Entender qué?"

"Que estamos muertos… y la vida que tenemos se la debemos a la persona que se encuentra detrás del velo"

"Eso tiene mucho sentido… aunque por lo que vi, todo lo que vivimos vale la pena ser recordado, tal vez si lo hubiéramos recordado desde un principio toda esta riña hubiese acabado antes, sin dolor ni frustración."

"En ese tiempo, en ese lugar éramos felices y nada nos hacía falta" comentó distraídamente "en ese tiempo ustedes eran mi familia y lo único que me importaba…" reaccionó y miró a su hermana "ahora lo único que me importa es destrozar a Healer con este poder"

"Ahora que lo mencionas…de alguna forma también creo que estábamos predestinados a tener estos poderes…"

"¿A qué te refieres?" Era el turno de Yukiboru de sentirse confundida

"El significado de nuestros nombres indica que cada uno tenía cierta tendencia hacia un elemento de la naturaleza… Además, como bien sabes, existen guardianes en cada planeta…"

"En ese caso ese par nos dará respuesta" dijo la joven volteando a encarar a Fuuze "Por algo fueron a pelear con Sailor Moon"

"Lo sé" dijo algo decepcionada "Pero no creo que acabar con ella sea la solución, por algo no recordamos nada y si ella nos recordó el pasado es porque algo o alguien nos había hecho olvidarlo por completo"

"Si lo que dices es cierto, hermana… Sailor Moon sería la clave para entendernos"

"Así es, lo mejor sería capturarla y valernos de su poder para recordar, sólo así lograremos nuestra independencia"

--S&S—

Serena bajó las escaleras tomando de la mano a Seiya con algo de nerviosismo, pero sabía que la mejor forma de afrontar todo, era que todos supieran de su relación y sus sentimientos, al menos deberían saberlo antes de la otra noticia… y es que hasta la fecha ninguno sabía como anunciar que estaban esperando un hijo…

Él por su parte disimulaba muy bien su nerviosismo para darle confianza y seguridad a Serena, sabía que tendrían que dar muchas explicaciones, empezando por no haber regresado en toda la noche sin avisar ni dar paradero, pero sabía que al final todo debía de aclararse. Hasta la noticia de un bebé… un bebé!! Seguramente varias personas correrían a estrujar su cuello ante la noticia y tragó saliva imaginando una escena difícil

Pero no era tiempo para dudas… ambos lo harían antes de que fuera demasiado tarde…

…Pero jamás se imaginaron que las explicaciones tendrían que darse mucho antes de lo previsto... porque Darien y Michiru se encontraban enfrente de ellos con una mirada llena de asombro y coraje al mirarlos

"Chicos…" Serena automáticamente apretó su mano con la de Seiya y avanzó decididamente hasta encararlos

"Vaya, vaya, Serena, sí que nos has dado un buen susto" anunció la hermosa joven mientras les indicaban que subieran al auto

"Espera, Michiru" dijo temblando "Primero tenemos que decirles algo…"

"¿Qué¿Qué ahora estás con él?" preguntó secamente Darien

"No…" Serena dudó en decirles lo que ocurría pero terminó por contradecirse "Sí"

"Bien, eso es obvio, pequeña" dijo Michiru con suavidad "Por favor entren, tenemos que vernos con todos"

Ante la idea Serena comenzó a sudar frío, estaba segura de que todos le harían preguntas y miradas desaprobatorias pero eso era lo que menos le importaba, lo que realmente sentía era el hecho de ver a todos y no tener la decencia de decirles la verdad que la había atormentado el día anterior, siendo así una mala amiga… pero por otra parte, decírselo a Haruka le causaba tales nauseas que su semblante palideció rápidamente

"¿Te encuentras bien, Serena?"

"Sí, Darien, gracias" pero su voz delataba que la chica estaba en un pánico escénico tan grande que no podía esconder el miedo dentro de su mirada

"No me engañas" dijo nuevamente la mujer "De acuerdo, si no me lo quieres decir aquí, dímelo en el coche así nadie nos interrumpirá, ahora por favor súbanse"

Serena y Seiya se miraron, vieron a Michiru, quien siempre había demostrado ser una persona muy delicada que sabía exactamente qué decir, en dónde y a quién, lo que desarrolló una idea en su mente

"Pero antes…" dijo Serena nerviosa "prométeme algo"

"Lo prometo"

"Esto es muy serio, Michiru, por favor júramelo"

"Lo juro, lo prometo"

"Tengo una noticia que darte y me gustaría me ayudaras al momento de decírselo a Haruka" hizo una pausa entendiendo que ella asentía "Entremos al auto"

--S&S—

Setsuna logró abrir la puerta sintiéndose exhausta, aún seguía prácticamente cargando a Hotaru, pues la rodeaba por la cintura y permitía que la pequeña recargara su peso en ella… Entraron a su casa notando que no había nadie, Hotaru quedó rendida sobre uno de los sillones mientras Setsuna caminaba hacia la cocina.

Una vez ahí tomó agua y comió unos chocolates que seguramente Michiru le habría comprado a Haruka, sintiéndose ligeramente mejor se dirigió hasta Hotaru y la ayudó a comer unos cuantos y beber algo de leche.

"Vamos… te hará sentir mejor"

Con un gran esfuerzo, comenzó a comerlos y al cabo de un rato volvió a quedar dormida. Setsuna no tardó mucho en quedar totalmente dormida a su lado.

--S&S—

Era el turno de Michiru para manejar, ella y Darien se habían turnado para evitar el cansancio y ahora ella estaba relatando la historia…

"…Entonces fue que Darien llegó a la casa y Lita y yo lo acompañamos. Pero como era tan tarde, fuimos a dejarla a su casa y Darien y yo seguimos buscándote. Haruka probablemente lo siga haciendo, ya sabes cómo es… Fue una suerte que hayamos pasado por aquí cuando te vimos…."

"De cualquier manera, nosotros estábamos a punto de buscarlos"

"Digas lo que digas, no cambia el hecho de que te fuiste" dijo secamente Darien "nos preocupaste y…"

"Ella y yo necesitábamos hablar un par de cosas" dijo Seiya serio callando por completo a Darien "Cosas importantes que enseguida les diremos, es un asunto demasiado delicado y necesitábamos platicarlo antes"

"Sigo sin escucharlo" dijo Michiru al volante "¿qué esperan?"

"Michiru… será mejor que te estaciones…" sugirió Serena y una vez que estuvieron estacionados continuó "como bien saben… Seiya y yo nos conocimos cuando tú te fuiste a Estados Unidos" dijo mirando a Darien "En ese entonces no pensaba en él como lo hago ahora por el simple hecho de esperarte y cumplir nuestro destino. Después de la pelea supe que jamás alguien me había hecho sentir tan importante como Seiya pero jamás lo dije, hasta que pasó el tiempo y la relación que tenía se volvió monótona" Serena dudó en continuar esto era demasiado difícil

"No dudes en decir las cosas" dijo Michiru "sabes que te entenderemos"

"Eso espero" murmuró Seiya

"…entonces fue que todo cambió. Comencé a pensar en Seiya e incluso desear que regresara… y fue que regresó" Darien la miró asombrada hasta ahora no lo había sabido "Y cuando lo hizo, todos me dieron la espalda e incluso pedían que se fuera… pero yo no quería… y aunque se fue, seguí pensando en él pero de una forma diferente, lo extrañaba… además en ese tiempo fue que te intoxiqué y me tiraste al río" dijo algo sarcástica

"Lo recuerdo…" Ahora era Seiya quien no sabía eso…

"Por eso fui con él, se lo dije a Luna, ya no me importaba si me regañaban o lo que hicieran, simplemente quería ir con él y fue así que llegué a Kinmoku con el cristal de plata. Definitivamente me sentía perdida en la Tierra… mamá lo notaba pero no podía decirle la verdad, no lo entendería al menos no lo creería de un momento a otro…" hizo un pausa y tomó la mano de Seiya "Ahí fue cuando decidí por mí misma hacer lo que yo quisiera y efectivamente me sentí feliz estando allá, pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que me persiguieran y me encontraran"

Michiru bajó la cabeza, de alguna forma la había entendido porque ella hubiera hecho lo mismo por Haruka… sin embargo volvió a mirar a Serena con una sonrisa comprensiva

"¿Fue cuando te encontramos con él?"

"Así es" dijo Serena recordando el día en que Haruka y Seiya comenzaron a pelear por haber visto a Serena salir del cuarto de Seiya… "Como saben, llegó un enemigo y comenzamos a luchar contra él, así como Darien y yo decidimos terminar por lo sano… antes de que vinieran las complicaciones… Él deseaba tener algo más de libertad o de decisión y yo comenzaba a desear estar con Seiya…"

"¿Entonces desde ese entonces fue que ustedes…?" Darien no terminó la frase, no era necesario mencionarlo, era obvio que se refería al inicio de su relación…

"Ciertamente" dijo Seiya mirándolo a los ojos

"Aunque obviamente no tuvimos tiempo de platicarlo correctamente, con ustedes, el enemigo y estando en Kinmoku, las cosas sólo se complicaron más"

"Ya veo" dijo Michiru "¿Entonces de qué estaban hablando ahora?"

"Esa es la parte complicada" dijo Seiya "Ayer por la mañana lo noté pero no sabía de qué se trataba hasta en la tarde que…"

"¿Qué?" preguntó curioso Darien

"Yo lo contaré" dijo Serena "Ayer por la mañana tuve un ligero mareo y pensé que la comida que me había preparado me había hecho daño, pero no fue así, porque después de haber estado con ustedes, Seiya y yo íbamos caminando y perdí el equilibrio, casi me desmayo pero Seiya me ayudó y me pidió que fuera al médico"

"Eso debió ser difícil" comentó Michiru…recordando el miedo de Serena por las inyecciones. Darien por el contrario comenzaba a apretar los puños

"En realidad no" dijo Serena pensativa "Pero cuando fuimos no resultó ser una intoxicación" para estos momentos Darien mantenía un semblante pálido como si le acabaran de echar agua helada directo en la cara por algo estudiaba medicina…"Y por eso fue que Seiya y yo estuvimos hablando seriamente toda la tarde y noche…."

"No entiendo" dijo Michiru

"Es que no te das cuenta?" dijo Darien indignado y atónito al mismo tiempo "Serena está embarazada"

--S&S—

La castaña comenzó a caminar rumbo a su guarida cuando Yukiboru la detuvo

"Espera…." Fuuze volteó y al verla entendió que le costaba mucho trabajo decirlo "Antes de que todo vuelva a lo que era antes… me gustaría hablar un poco de lo que hemos recordado…"

Fuuze sonrió y se sentó en el balcón, de la misma manera, Yukiboru se sentó a su lado, y comenzaron a relatar exactamente lo que habían vivido, era algo raro pues cada una sentía algo en su interior que dolía al volver a ver lo que antes había sucedido. Era una sensación cálida que desde que estaban concientes no habían experimentado, y dolía porque causaba sensaciones extrañas, tristeza, melancolía, nostalgia…

"Hitoko y Raitsu tenían el cabello tan oscuro que parecía negro y nosotras lo teníamos muy claro, de hecho tú eras prácticamente rubia…"

"Y tú lo tenías más claro" completó Yukiboru "Es extraño, pero todos nos parecíamos, ahora… es todo lo contrario"

"Así es, notando lo que fuimos y lo que somos, es todo lo contrario…" dijo pensativa "Tú sólo penabas en nosotros y ahora sólo piensas en ti misma."

"Y tú me protegías y ahora me atacas. Siempre he sabido que le agrado a la persona detrás del velo porque cumplo con sus expectativas, pero eso no me preocupaba, como dices, sólo pienso en mí y no en obedecer. Pero tú sí querías lograr tus mandatos y por eso comenzaste a rivalizar conmigo atacándome incluso por la espalda" la simpleza e indiferencia con la que hablaba era impresionante pero Fuuze sólo asintió "También ese par de tontos cambiaron, son tan diferentes ahora…"

"Así es" complementó la mayor "jamás recordé a nuestros padres, pero creo que estábamos solos"

"No lo sé, lo primero que recordé fue mi infancia, sólo fue una imagen pero pude sentir lo que sentí en ese momento y era una inmensa felicidad al jugar contigo… estábamos en un lugar diferente, nuestra ropa era diferente, era como si tuviéramos un hogar"

"Bien" dijo Fuuze frustrada "Esto no tiene por qué cambiar lo que somos, debemos regresar al campo de batalla" Yukiboru comprendió que la conversación la había dejado dolida y no estaba dispuesta a saber más. "Ve a reportarte, después podrás regresar con tu estrella… yo iré a hacer mi parte en la Tierra, esos dos no deben acabar con la clave de nuestros recuerdos, me aseguraré de que todo salga bien"

"De acuerdo, cuando termine con Healer iré con ustedes"

Se separaron y Yukiboru entró en la cámara principal del lugar, encontrándose con la sombra detrás del velo, era curioso pero jamás se había preguntado quién era. Tan sólo se preocupaba por matarla y recuperar su libertad… ¿qué libertad? No lo sabía pero posiblemente era la vida con los recuerdos de su vida… Sintió asco sobre esa persona, no sabía si era hombre o mujer, la amplia túnica que dejaba ver su silueta le impedía saberlo, además, su voz era tan neutral que podía bien ser confundida y más que nada estaba siempre detrás de un velo que por más suave que fuera no dejaba ver nada en ese oscuro cuarto

"Veo que haz fallado mucho, es la primera vez que te ocurre" dijo la voz "Sé que eres fuerte y que tienes habilidades, pero si no lo haz logrado es que no sirves…" súbitamente la voz se escuchó más cercana como si estuviera avanzando y la chica temió… por primera vez supo que se enfrentaría a alguien sumamente poderoso y que posiblemente perdiera toda la existencia que tenía… Pudo mirar desde la distancia en que se encontraba como el velo era removido por una mano totalmente negra y temió aún más… ¿¿acaso se mostraría ante ella??

Se inclinó y cerró los ojos haciéndole reverencia "Esta vez será diferente"

"No" volvió a decir mientras Yukiboru miraba al suelo y el ser salía de su cámara por completo, no se le veía la cara, estaba cubierta, tenía todo el cuerpo cubierto con un traje negro muy raro, pero la chica sólo podía observar sus zapatos, que en realidad parecían unas botas cubiertas por la capa. Ni siquiera eso le podía definir el sexo de esa persona… o de ese ser… "Tú comenzaste a sospechar desde la última vez que nos vimos y nuevamente me estás retando…" Ahora Yukiboru tenía tanto miedo que no era capaz de controlarse "Esas guardianas son poderosas y sé que no las puedes vencer, pues ahora haz comenzado a recordar, lo puedo leer en el miedo de tu mirada" Yukiboru comenzó a sudar al sentir una mano sobre su cabello "No me arriesgaré a perder Kinmoku, mucho menos la Tierra… ese cristal es demasiado poderoso… y sé que ya no eres competente" dicho esto enredó sus dedos en sus blancos cabellos y los jaló causándole dolor "Cuando entraste aquí, pensé en darte el permiso de ir por tu presa" pero jaló más el suave cabello de la chica obligándola a subir la mirada y toparse por fin con ese personaje misterioso "Pero al ver en ti el miedo, decidí que era tiempo de eliminarte"

Sin más preámbulos creó de su mano libre una esfera negra y la estampó secamente contra el vientre de la chica lanzándola un par de metros hacia atrás…

"Si me vas a matar, dime primero quien soy"

"Tú, ja!" rió con una cruel carcajada llena de burla "Una de las herederas de tu planeta"

Yukiboru abrió los ojos… "eso no es posible porque…."

"Tal vez no lo recuerdes" dijo divertida la sombra "De acuerdo, te lo diré. Cuando invadí tu planeta la primera vez no era tan fuerte como lo soy ahora" el cuerpo de la chica se tensaba a cada palabra "Así que no pude destruirlo por completo, sin embargo mi invasión sirvió para matar a los reyes… tus padres" La mirada de Yukiboru se contrajo al oír las palabras pero apretó los ojos aún más cuando sintió un segundo impacto ahora directamente a su cara "Al hacerlo, me maldijeron a tener la apariencia de una sombra indigna de tomar el poder sobre ese planeta… por eso fue que los necesité a ustedes" Una tercera esfera fue disparada al cuerpo de Yukiboru quien a pesar de esquivarlo, recibió un golpe contra la pared por la explosión de una columna "Me volví más fuerte y vigilé el planeta, ustedes fueron llevados a un lugar seguro, donde crecieron, y fue entonces que los ataqué. Y tal como ahora, fue demasiado fácil" Esta vez juntó sus dos manos y creó una esfera mucho más grande lanzándola con odio "Pero esta vez, no te dejaré vivir de tu odio, te haré morir para siempre…MUERE!"

--S&S--

Por la palidez de la chica, Serena pensó que se desmayaría, pero para su sorpresa no dijo nada… arrancó el coche tan rápido que las llantas rechinaron y comenzó a conducir como lo hacía Haruka

Darien, Serena y Seiya se miraron preocupados, pero Michiru parecía saber exactamente lo que hacía… dirigirlos a su casa para buscar a Haruka… Serena empezó a sudar frío y Seiya a imaginar la reacción de Urano… Ambos apretaron sus manos con fuerza y suspiraron.

Pero Michiru frenó dos calles antes y estacionó el coche antes de mirarlos, se bajó del coche y abrió la puerta de Serena, se acercó a ella y le plantó una bofetada en la cara y luego comenzó a llorar

"Por eso en Kinmoku se perdían… por eso tú te transformaste… por eso fue que frecuentemente perdías el equilibrio en batalla… por eso fue Luna estaba preocupada… por eso reaccionó el maldito pendiente!!!!!!!!!!!!!" la histeria y la rapidez con la que hablaba sólo dejaban caer más lágrimas "…Fue por eso" terminó por decir.

"Michiru, yo…" Serena sentía que su mejilla ardía pero no se atrevió a llorar. En cambio encaró a su guardiana con mirada decidida

"Perdón…" le susurró al oído y la abrazó "No te hemos sabido escuchar…" y lloró con más fuerza "No te supe entender…"

"No digas eso" dijo Serena al borde del llanto

"Te prometí que te ayudaré con Haruka… por eso lo mejor será que se lo diga primero yo"

"No" dijo decidida "aunque de esa forma podría librarme de un susto mayor, sé que al menos debo tener la decencia de decírselo en persona"

"Además" interrumpió Seiya "De cualquier forma me golpearía"

Serena Seiya y Michiru rieron y ésta dejó que Darien manejara, sentándose junto a Serena mientras la abrazaba y le pedía que le contara más detalles del embarazo

--S&S—

Haruka sabía que debería de regresar al menos para saber si ya había regresado pero no había querido rendirse sino hasta el final, pero el cansancio la había traicionado y ahora se dirigía a su casa, aún faltaban varias calles y ya sentía sus ojos cerrarse, maldijo en voz baja y bajó la velocidad.

Una vez que llegó a su casa miró que el coche de Darien aún no estaba y volvió a maldecir, entró y por un momento creyó haber estado soñando

"Hotaru!! Setsuna!!!" corrió hacia ellas y se encargó de recostarlas apropiadamente en los sillones, la pequeña en el sillón para dos y a Setsuna en el más largo. Después las tapó con unos cobertores y corrió a prepararles algo de comer, seguramente no habrían probado bocado alguno, pero cuando se dirigía hacia allá, escuchó el motor de un coche que se estacionaba, salió y vio a Michiru que regresaba con Serena en brazos

"¿Dónde demonios estabas?"

Pero para su sorpresa, Michiru le encargó a Seiya que la abrazara y ella sea adelantó hasta llegar con Haruka y abrazarla, Haruka notando que había llorado la tomó de los hombros obligándola a verla y sin decir nada, besó su frente, Michiru acarició su mejilla y le pidió que entraran pero una vez que notaron la presencia de las chicas gritaron de alegría

"Acababa de llegar, ellas ya estaban aquí, al parecer están rendidas por el esfuerzo, en especial Setsuna" dijo señalando el único vaso sobre la mesita de la sala "Hasta el último momento se preocupó por Hotaru, lo único que hice fue moverlas para que no se lastimaran y las tapé"

"Gracias al cielo…" Serena comenzó a llorar al verlas y tomó sus manos en señal de comprensión… "Gracias chicas….perdón…"

"Me dirás en este instante qué fue lo que pasó" le dijo tranquila pero severamente Haruka a sus espaldas "En este momento"

"Verás Haruka, tenemos que sentarnos…"

La chica obedeció en silencio, Darien se dirigió a una de las habitaciones para descansar, Michiru tomó la mano de Haruka como si con ello pudiera evitar saltar después de la noticia y Serena comenzó a hablar.

"Creo que lo primero que debes saber es que…" desvió la mirada "Estoy enamorada de Seiya" Haruka la miró incrédula y luego miró al chico con tanto enfado en su mirada que podía taladrarlo, aunque Seiya no se movió "Y que él está enamorado de mí"

"Eso ya lo sabía" dijo molesta "Esa no es razón para que te hayas desaparecido con él toda la tarde y noche"

"Déjala terminar por favor" pidió suplicante Michiru y ahora tomó su otra mano apretándolas al mismo tiempo cosa que dejó a Haruka con el ceño fruncido

"Haruka, no sé como decírtelo a ti… por eso mismo es que ayer estuve todo el tiempo con Seiya, porque necesitábamos hablarlo… es algo muy difícil y…"

Ante la mirada impaciente Haruka y la situación en sí, Serena se soltó a llorar y se dejó caer al piso, pero Seiya no dejó que cayera de golpe, sino que la sostuvo hasta que suavemente la acomodó en el suelo. Y se acercó a ella para reconfortarla. Haruka inmediatamente se levantó con intenciones de ayudarla pero Michiru la retuvo con lágrimas en los ojos… entendiendo que la dejara decírselo ella misma…

"Si es necesario, bombón, entonces yo…"

"No…" dijo calmándose un poco "Lo que sucede es que—"

Pero no terminó, en ese momento los dos hermanos acababan de atacar muy cerca de allí

"No hay tiempo para llorar, gatita. Después de esta pelea hablaremos"

--S&S—

Amy tocó la puerta y se asombró al ser recibida por Taiki

"Hola, pensé que…"

"¿Qué me verías transformada?" Amy asintió "Lo sé, perdón si te asusté, no te preocupes ahora mismo me iba a transformar"

"Espera!" no supo por qué había dicho eso y se puso nerviosa

"¿Ocurre algo?"

"Es sólo que… me gustaría conversar un rato contigo…"

"Pasa"

Ambos se acomodaron, esta vez estaban muy nerviosos y ni siquiera sabían bien por qué…

"¿En qué piensas?" preguntó la peliazul quien al ver el rostro asombrado de Taiki agregó "Es que pareciera que estuviste pensando un largo rato…"

"Así es… veo que sigues tan observadora como siempre" hizo una pausa y la miró a los ojos "Tal vez seas a la primera persona a la que le diga mis sentimientos y ni siquiera sé por qué confío en ti…"

"Gracias" dijo tomándole la mano

"Las estrellas, las galaxias… el universo en sí no me servía, ni siquiera podía escribir una línea en ese entonces, desde que llegué por primera vez a la Tierra leí muchos poemas pero muchos dedicaban sus deseos a las estrellas y yo no podía hacer eso porque me recordaba mi planeta que en ese momento había sido destruido. Mi amor por la poesía se debió a que en ella podía sacar todo el dolor que sentía y por el contrario expresarme…por eso la escribía….además" miró a Amy quien parecía estarlo apoyando con su mirada comprensiva y su sonrisa delicada "Además, quería sentirme en ese momento yo… quería ser Taiki Kou…Nada nace de las lágrimas, sino de las sonrisas, nada nace de la opresión, todo empieza por la confianza, eso lo entendí y lo acepté pero después nos convertimos en personas únicamente agobiadas, dolidas y tristes porque en la batalla con Galaxia perdí la fe y me convertí en una guerrera solitaria. Sin embargo llegando a la Tierra, Serena Tsukino volvió a hacerme reír" Amy sonrió ampliamente al escucharlo, sus ojos expresaban todo lo que decía y eso la conmovía mucho "fui capaz de volver a reír, Amy. Después sé que la lastimamos pero con el tiempo, al igual que Seiya y Yaten, ya pensaba en ustedes, Sailors del Sistema Solar, y al igual que mi princesa, ya pensaba en Sailor Moon, teníamos un enemigo en común… así que aunque no fuera mucho mi poder, quise luchar con ustedes"

A decir verdad, Amy no entendió bien la razón por la que se sintió así

"¿En eso pensabas, Taiki?"

"No sólo en eso" la miró dulcemente "Más bien, pensaba que es lo mismo que pasa ahora: tenemos igual un enemigo en común y hemos unido nuestras fuerzas, pero por alguna razón, durante la última batalla pude reconocer ciertos sentimientos en los enemigos"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Tal como te lo dije, me sentía solo, triste, dolido, agobiado… Y al momento de mirarlos, había algo detrás de esa mirada fría. En especial de esa chica… Lo que me hizo pensar que tal vez su planeta también fue destruído"

"¿Entonces crees que estén buscando venganza?"

"Tal vez… pero es sólo una meditación… siempre me ha gustado hacerlo"

"Y…." Amy miró su falda mientras hablaba "¿aún quieres ser Taiki?"

Él la miró tiernamente y asintió mientras se acercaba y juntaba sus labios a los de ella.

--S&S—

"Tierra Tiembla!"

"Plasma fulminante!!!"

"Láser de estrella fugaz"

"Relámpago de iones!"

Los ataques seguían siendo lanzados con frecuencia indicando que los poderes estaban muy bien nivelados, sin embargo, Haruka no entendía por qué Michiru en todo ese tiempo no había usado sus ataques y en su lugar había peleado hombro a hombro con Fighter… eso la exasperaba… sin embargo pronto lo entendió

"Tormenta nebular!!!!"

"Maremoto de Neptuno!"

Neptuno había tomado a Sailor Moon y la había protegido del ataque al tiempo en que lanzaba el suyo propio, Urano contrajo la mirada¿por qué parecía protegerla más de lo normal?

"¿Qué diablos haces aquí Fuuze?"

"En breve también vendrá Yukiboru" Fighter, Urano, Neptuno y Sailor Moon se miraron confundidos… ¿y Kinmoku¿Habrían sido derrotados? No imposible… ¿acaso habría más enemigos? "Tenemos que acabar con los estorbos primero"

"Perfecto" sonrió Hitoko comenzando a atacar a Urano

"A la orden" esta vez Raitsu eligió a Michiru y comenzó la lucha

"Yo iré por la Starlight"

"¿Qué hay de ella?" preguntó Hitoko algo molesto

"Sailor Moon es inofensiva… además no debemos lastimarla, no hasta terminar con lo que necesitamos"

"¿De qué demonios hablas?" preguntó histérica Fighter con los ojos llenos de miedo entendiendo su plan

"Sailor Moon tiene algo que nos interesa" dijo secamente la mujer mientras comenzaba a pelear "Tornado galáctico!!"

Michiru ya conocía ese ataque y lo esquivó con facilidad pero no contó con que la mujer lo había hecho por tomar el brazo de serena y acomodar sus afiladas uñas sobre su cuello para después desenvainar una pequeña espada que parecía tener una corriente de aire sobre la hoja.

"SAILOR MOON!" gritaron las tres chicas mientras veían como la mujer sonreía

"Tú sabes cómo hacerlo… lo hiciste con Yukiboru, lo hiciste conmigo¿qué nos haz hecho?"

"LASER DE ESTRELLA FUGAZ!!!!!"

La furia con la que lanzó el ataque hizo que ambos hombres fueran lanzados pero antes de que pudiera llegar cerca de su bombón, Raitsu sacó un arco que parecía estar electrificado.

"Si te acercas un paso más, lanzaré esta flecha justo en su corazón"

Al quedar totalmente inmovilizados, las guerreras maldijeron por lo bajo y desistieron sus ataques.

"Bien, muy bien" susurró Fuuze "Ahora usa lo que usaste en ellos" dijo señalando a sus hermanos

"¿Qué rayos te sucede mujer?!" gritó Hitoko

"Es necesario que ustedes también recuerden"

Ahora todos estaban totalmente confundidos¿qué rayos estaba pasando ahí?

--S&S—

El impacto provocó una gran cantidad de polvo y escombros mientras la siniestra sombra se reía a carcajadas pero su voz se vio entrecortada al poder divisar entre la nube de polvo un… témpano de hielo… dentro del cual estaba Yukiboru

"¿Con que aún no te das por vencida verdad? Ahora menos que nunca tendré piedad contigo, Estela negra!"

Yukiboru rompió su propio escudo cayendo ruidosamente sobre los escombros logrando a duras penas evadir ese tremendo ataque, ahora que sabía la verdad comenzaba a recordar y sintió deseos de por única vez estar con sus hermanos, deseo salir viva de esa situación y acudir a ellos por primera vez verlos como sus hermanos…

"Torrente de Hielo!!" El poder fue recibido sin el mayor daño lo que dejó perpleja a la mujer "Torrente de Hielo!!!!!!!!!!" Repitió el poder tratando de hacerlo más eficaz y en efecto logró rasgar un poco la capa de ese ser malévolo

"Tú lo pediste!" se acercó prácticamente flotando hacia ella y tomándola del cuello la estrelló en una columna para después tomarla del cabello e invocar su poder

Pero esta vez ella fue más rápida "ESTACAS DE HIELO!!" Esta vez a diferencia de las anteriores, surgió de ella una energía blanca lanzando unas estacas que parecían de verdadero hielo y no unos cristales negros… Su frente brilló dejando ver un símbolo que ni siquiera ella notó, tan sólo se dedicó a sacar todo su poder, la sombra la soltó, dándole unos segundos para desvanecerse en ese humo que caracterizaba a los hermanos del cometa negro, pero nuevamente, su poder sólo podía reflejar blanco, y la neblina con la que desaparecía era tan blanca como la nieve….

--S&S—

"¿Acaso estás loca?" preguntó desquiciado Raitsu

"Vamos, usa tu poder!" le decía suplicante al oído dejando a Serena totalmente perpleja ¿acaso le pedían su ayuda? Esto se estaba complicando cada vez más "El mismo que usaste con nosotras…. Por favor…"

"No lo hagas Fuuze" amenazó Hitoko "O lo lamentarás" dijo sacando una pequeña daga cubierta de flamas.

Fuuze rió "Pensé que cuando hicimos nuestras propias armas eran para derrotar a ese maldito… por favor confíen en mí"

"Jamás, mujer" contestó secamente el de cabellos negros

Serena miraba a Seiya con miedo en sus ojos, algo le decía que debía utilizar sus poderes pero no quería equivocarse y poner en riesgo su vida y la del bebé… por primera vez no se ofrecía para evitar un combate y permanecía callada, silenciosa…

…cosa que le parecía demasiado raro a Haruka pero para esos momentos pensaba en la forma con acabar con eso…

Sin embargo fue su luna creciente la que respondió ante sus sentimientos y surgió su báculo

"No lo hagas, Sailor Moon!!!!!" gritó desesperada Michiru

"¿Qué diablos ocurre?" preguntó Haruka totalmente histérica "¿Por qué no?"

"Ella no debe hacer ningún esfuerzo" dijo Fighter al borde del llanto "Esta embarazada…"

"¿QUÉ?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Pero lejos de importarle los gritos de Haruka, Fuuze seguía implorando que usara su poder mientras sus hermanos se preparaban para eliminar a quien fuera necesario…

"No te lo permitiré!" dijo encolerizado Hitoko

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido:

La mirada de Fighter se aterrorizó al ver a Serena utilizar su poder con los ojos cerrados y sin utilizar sus manos.

"Por el poder…."

"…del cristal…."

de la luna…

plateada!!!!!!!"

El ataque salió disparado hacia los dos hombres que trataron de evitarlo lanzando sus armas directamente hacia Sailor Moon, Fighter y Urano lanzaron sus propios ataques hacia los hombres pero no lograron detener la daga y la flecha que se enterraron en la blanca piel de la chica….

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

El grito fue tan fuerte que no dejó distinguir quienes lo habían emitido, pero en realidad fueron Fighter y Fuuze quienes más gritaron…

Para cuando la neblina se disipó, en brazos de Fuuze se encontraba una desmayada Serena Tsukino, quien había ocupado todo su poder en el ataque anterior, pero además de ella, se encontraba Yukiboru….

"No…… no debe morir…."

"Yuki!!!!!!!!!!"

En efecto el impacto había sido recibido por los hombres, pero junto a la purificación de Serena, habían quedado totalmente aturdidos, pero aún concientes, viendo asombrados la intervención de su hermana menor para evitar la muerte segura de Sailor Moon…

Sin embargo, Yukiboru parecía estar bastante lastimada además de la flecha y la daga…

"yo… sé la verdad…." Decir que la mujer hacía un gran esfuerzo era poco, parecía que en cualquier instante moriría…. Tenía su cuerpo lleno de golpes y cortadas severas, que hacían estremecer a su hermana.

Las tres guerreras se acercaron a la escena y se encargaron de Serena, pero no pudieron evitar la sorpresa cuando Yukiboru las llamó. En ese instante despertó Serena sintiéndose totalmente confundida pero el grito de Fuuze la regresó a la realidad.

"Dime que sucedió!!"

Tanto Hitoko como Raitsu comenzaron a avanzar tontamente hacia ellos, parecían tan inofensivos que hasta Haruka se olvidó de ambos y se dedicaron a escuchar el relato

"No es un ser humano… no sé si es hombre…o mujer" dijo respirando con dificultad "…pero destruyó a nuestros padres…" dijo entrecortadamente mientras un hilo de sangre salía de sus labios "…los reyes de nuestro planeta… y nos usó" todos podían observar que los ojos opacos y fríos de la chica ahora estaban llenos de vida y brillo que irónicamente se estaba acabando ante la muerte "quiere… destruir… a la… Tierra… a …Kinmoku" esta vez su voz denotaba que su tiempo se acababa y Fuuze la miró con horror

"¿Ese ser te hizo esto?" preguntó impresionada Michiru a lo que la chica asintió

"Resiste… por favor resiste!!"

"¿sabes, Fuuze?" preguntó débilmente "después de todo… estamos vivos… esa cosa… nos salvó de la muerte… sólo nos privó de sentimientos… y de nuestros recuerdos… me dio gusto… haber hablado contigo, Fuu…ze" luego miró a sus hermanos "Hi…to…ko… Rai…tsu… lo…siento…"

"YUKIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!"

Por su semblante, parecía que sufría demasiado y Sailor Moon se paró frente a ella y extendió su semilla estelar, es decir, el cristal de plata, que brilló con intensidad, mientras Serena cerraba los ojos y volvía a perder el equilibrio, Fighter la recibió en sus brazos pues estaba exhausta pero esta vez no perdió el conocimiento.

Yukiboru dejó de sufrir, ahora tanto la flecha como la daga yacían en el suelo inofensivas y sus cortes parecían haber desvanecido… emitió una sonrisa encantadora que los tres hermanos recordaron al instante, quedando totalmente petrificados del asombro. Y así, la ahora encantadora chica, comenzó a desvanecerse en el aire como pequeñas bolitas de nieve…

* * *

**Hola a todos...**

**Bien, antes que nada quiero aclarar un par de cosas, primero que nada toda la conversación de Taiki y Amy está basada en el poema de Taiki, yo sólo lo traducí y lo adapté a una conersación con ella, pero todo ese sentimiento ya estaba escrito por Naoko Takeuchi, y por eso me pareció importante introducirlo así en la historia, además de darle un toque especial a la relación entre Taiki y Amy aclarando que Star Maker también quiere ser hombre...**

**Otra cosa importante, es que el nombre Yukiboru lo inventé de tal forma que significara bola de nieve, por eso me parece significativo la forma en que ella muere, además cabe destacar que mientras combatía con el personaje misterioso, aparece un símbolo en su frente, eso irá desencadenando otras respuestas, pero será en los siguientes capítulos. **

**Bueno, con esto se pueden dar una idea de la magnitud de poder que tenía esta chava, primero había combatido contra Healer, después con el malo y al final recibió varios impactos, así que ya saben lo que les espera a las chicas!**

**Como siempre les dejaré los avances del siguiente capi... **

**1. Como era de esperarse, explicaré más a fondo el origen de los poderes de los hermanos.  
2. Haruka ya se enteró... ahora viene su reacción...oh Dios! pobrecito de mi Seiya  
3. Igualmente, Darien ya lo sabe, pero falta que lo acepte... veremos como reacciona!**

**Bien, trataré de actualizar esto lo antes posible, muchísimas gracias a todos mis lectores espero que estén muy bien y ya quiero leer sus reviews!!!**

**Resuri-chan**


	21. Una verdadera guerrera

Este es un fic basado en la personalidad de los personajes de Sailor Moon (que son totalmente de Naoko Takeuchi) en el anime. Toma parte después de la batalla con Galaxia. Es un fic Seiya x Serena.

* * *

**Atarashii Kagayaku (Un nuevo resplandor) **

Capítulo XXI.  
Una verdadera guerrera

* * *

Fuuze no había derramado ni una sola lágrima, después de todo había olvidado lo que eso significaba… y ahora, la pérdida de su hermana después de su redención la había dejado totalmente desolada. Y no sabía que hacer, sus piernas no le respondían y estaba en frente de su enemigo o al menos su anterior enemigo sin poder defenderse, sentía un vacío en el cuerpo y sólo veía como las esferillas blancas se elevaban al cielo, tal vez no lo quería aceptar porque ellos acostumbraban a desaparecer por medio de un humo, además todas las personas que había matado quedaban inertes, no se deshacían en bolitas de nieve… ¿por qué el cadáver de su hermana se había consumado como nieve? 

Lo mismo pensaba Michiru, quien veía misteriosamente la desaparición del cuerpo de su enemigo, podía jurar que había muerto de la misma forma en que ellas habían muerto a manos de Galaxia… Pero eso era imposible… así que se limitó a ver a Haruka quien tenía los puños y los ojos muy apretados, como si con eso lograra calmar sus sentimientos.

"¡¿Qué se supone que debo pensar, Fuuze?!" gritó histérico Raitsu "¡¿Qué mi hermana pequeña murió a manos de un maldito asesino¡¿A caso lo sabías¡¿Por qué la mató¡Se suponía que éramos sus esclavos, le servíamos para complacer sus exigencias¡Maldita sea!"

Tal vez a las Sailors no les impactó tanto ver esos gritos, pero cabe destacar que no conocían al tranquilo de Raitsu… pero sus hermanos sí y se sentían de la misma forma por dentro, tanto enojo, tanta tristeza, era como si de golpe habían recibido las lecciones de cómo sentir, de cómo reaccionar, de cómo quedar afectados ante una tragedia… Y entonces recordaron, partes de su infancia, parte de su juventud y la forma en que casi mueren a manos de un ser despiadado…

Hitoko apretó los puños y sin decir nada se levantó, miró directamente los ojos asustados y tristes de Serena y se desvaneció en silencio, de la misma forma y harto de todo lo que pasó, Raitsu se elevó en el aire y se disipó rápidamente, pero Fuuze seguía ahí.

Mientras trataba frenéticamente de darse una explicación lógica a lo que acababa de ocurrir, un último copo de luz con la esencia de Yukiboru penetró en su pecho. Sintió la calidez de su hermana mientras su visión comenzaba a nublarse… cerró los ojos.

Y la vio…

"_¡Yuki!"_

_Pudo ver perfectamente cómo entraba a la cámara principal del cometa que llegó a querer como su hogar y notó que se dirigía a la persona detrás del velo… era extraño… ¿sería a caso el enfrentamiento que tuvo antes de morir?_

_Y así fue, lo vio todo… desde que se arrodilló, la despiadada conversación que mantuvieron mientras la golpeaba… estaba segura de que su hermana no había puesto la menor resistencia para poder ser capaz de escuchar lo que esa maldita sombra le decía… estaba segura de que Yuki necesitaba saberlo todo y después pelear…_

_Pero el poder de esa cosa era enorme. Pudo verlo, la famosa estela negra… la había visto muchas veces en acción dirigida hacia algún planeta, pero nunca hacia alguna persona y sintió furia al ver como la pálida y delicada piel de su hermana se estremecía al sentirla sobre su cuerpo…_

_Fuuze gritaba, era como observar una película, sin poder lograr evitar lo que sucedía en frente de sus ojos, pero entonces fue que lo vio… un brillo intenso que emanaba de la frente de su hermana, un brillo que posiblemente ella no reconoció, pues no hizo señal de sorpresa, y por lo que ella comentó antes de morir, no sabía que un símbolo apareció en su frente, de hecho no podía distinguirlo, pero era muy brillante, después… vio como logró lanzar su ataque hacia la sombra y huir…_

…_nuevamente ese color tan puro apareció, su hermana se desvanecía en un vapor blanco, demasiado blanco para su gusto… algo había pasado, desde el momento en que ese brillo salió de su frente, sus poderes habían cambiado, no sólo de color o magnitud sino de esencia…_

Fuuze abrió los ojos de golpe notando que seguía arrodillada en el pavimento siendo observada por un grupo de personas. Instintivamente se elevó su mano hasta rozar sus labios en gesto de asombro, estaba atónita… y ante su propia incredulidad, lloró por primera vez…

Por su parte, las guerreras del sistema solar, no sabían qué hacer con ella… ¿y si era verdad lo que decían esos hermanos¿si había alguien más atrás de ellos utilizándolos¿de otra forma, por qué Fuuze había deseado con toda su alma el ayudar a sus hermanos…? Si todo eso era verdad, entonces eran víctimas… pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que eran intrusas declaradas para la Tierra…

Haruka entonces habló

"No sabemos quien eres, pero debes entender que eres una extraña y debes abandonar la Tierra. Ya le has causado mucho daño"

"Espera, Haruka" dijo Serena mientras se acercaba a Fuuze "¿Estás bien?"

La castaña la miró extrañada sin saber qué decir o hacer y se limitó a adoptar una posición de defensa, acto que Haruka, Fighter y Urano lo vieron peligroso para su princesa, pero Serena no se asustó, tan sólo se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

--S&S—

Raitsu tenía una ira indescriptible, lograba recordar varias cosas, la intensidad con la que Sailor Moon había dado su poder, había sido demasiada y por eso las memorias regresaban más rápido de lo que habían regresado con sus hermanas… todo eso le provocaba nauseas y una indescriptible rabia hacia ese maldito ser… quería destrozarlo con sus propias manos, pero sabía que necesitaba de sus otros dos hermanos para terminarlo, pues Yukiboru había sido muy fuerte, una mujer increíblemente poderosa y hábil, pero aún así había muerto a manos de ese infeliz… además su hermana no había tenido nunca miedo a enfrentarlo y en cambio él mismo, siempre había sido sigiloso para poder derrocarlo en el tiempo debido y ahora había una serie de emociones que lo delatarían…

Miedo…

¿Acaso Yuki había empezado a temer y por eso fue destruida? No. Imposible, porque en ese caso ella no hubiera podido escapar de las garras de esa sombra…

Mientras seguía debatiéndose entre sentimientos y recuerdos, decidió que jamás volvería fallarle a alguno de ellos, pero aún así se sentía responsable de todo lo que había hecho mientras estaba bajo las órdenes de ese canalla... quería hacerle pagar… y justo en ese momento apareció su hermano a su lado

"No pienso quedarme así"

"Yo tampoco" aceptó Hitoko "pero aún así no se que tanto convenga actuar de inmediato o seguir bajo sus órdenes un rato…"

"No lo sé…" dijo algo nervioso "leería nuestro odio, nuestro deseo de venganza… cosa que antes podíamos disimular…"

"Eso es verdad" dijo maldiciendo a Sailor Moon "lo mejor será meditarlo los tres…"

--S&S—

Fuuze se apartó delicadamente de Serena y la miró confundida

"¿Acaso no me atacarás?"

"Has pasado por mucho, lo mejor será que descanses" dijo pacientemente Serena

Pero Fuuze no respondió se limitó a alejarse de ella y desvanecerse al igual que sus hermanos, pero con una mirada tan confundida que estremeció hasta a Haruka…

"Lo mejor será ir a casa" comentó Michiru quien después de perder su transformación, fue imitada por Fighter; pero a medida que avanzó hacia el coche, el color se le fue de la piel. Tan sólo pudo reaccionar cuando Hatuka la miró fríamente "¿Ha-Haruka?"

"Dime, Michiru…" comenzó a decir pausada pero tajantemente "dime que no escuché bien… dime que no es cierto…"

"Haruka…" comenzó a decir Serena

"No me hables" dijo severamente para después gritar "Dímelo!!!!"

"Sí lo es." Terminó diciendo suave pero decididamente Michiru

"Así, es. Haruka y por eso---" comenzó Serena

"CÁLLATE!!" Haruka estaba furiosa y el comentario de su princesa sólo la hizo estallar y descargar su ira en una bofetada que quedó estampada en el rostro de Serena…

"Bombón!!!!!!!!!"

"Serena!!"

Seiya y Michiru corrieron hacia Serena pero sólo ella logró su objetivo: Haruka, aún transformada en Urano, se encargó de Seiya…

"TIERRA TIEMBLAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"

Ante la mirada aterrorizada de Serena y Michiru, Seiya no hizo el menor esfuerzo en defenderse… como lo había dicho antes, sabía que iba a recibir varios golpes…

Y en efecto, después de haber lanzado su ataque, comenzó a asestarle una cantidad incontable de golpes en todo el cuerpo mientras el pobre chico solo podía tragarse su dolor, sabía que ahí seguía Serena y no quería que escuchara lo mal que la pasaba…

Pero al cabo de un momento le fue imposible callar todo ese dolor y dejó escapar un ligero gemido que por más lejos que Serena se encontrara, lo escuchó

"BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Haruka… por favor!!!" gritaba desesperada Michiru

Para esos momentos, Haruka le había sacado el aire, y Seiya sólo podía apretar los puños sobre el pavimento, pues ahora estaba en el suelo, tratando de esquivar la patada que esa chica le otorgaba… irónico… una mujer dándole la paliza de su vida y lo peor del caso en su apariencia como hombre… pero sabía que como guardiana de su princesa, sentía el orgullo dolido y requería castigar a quien lo mereciera… pero Serena no compartía la misma opinión y seguía gritando frenéticamente, siendo sostenida por Michiru, pues si ella también se acercaba era posible que Haruka nunca se tranquilizara…

Pero lo hizo, justo antes de lanzar otro golpe, paró en seco, sintiéndose aún muy enojada pero no pudo seguir, sabía que no tenía control sobre la vida de su princesa, mucho menos ahora que había roto su compromiso con el príncipe… pero el saber la noticia de esa forma y sobretodo el engaño que le habían hecho la traía destrozada.

Sin embargo paró, ni ella misma sabía por qué lo hacía, pero lo hizo y tan sólo tomó a Seiya por el cuello de la camisa y lo levantó con ira en sus ojos

"Lárgate de aquí, Kou…"

Al soltarlo, Seiya a duras penas pudo mantener el equilibrio y dudó en qué hacer, no sabía ni siquiera si tenía marcas y temió ser visto por su bombón… pero fue imposible, ella lo veía con unos ojos espantados y llenos de lágrimas.

"Seiya…" El dolor reflejado en la voz de Serena hizo estremecer a todos, en especial a Haruka quien comenzó a creer que había exagerado pero no se daría el lujo de aceptar eso nunca "Sei…ya"

"No te acerques" amenazó nuevamente Haruka pero fue ignorada por Serena que seguía caminando hacia él "Será mejor que regrese a su planeta… porque si lo sigo viendo aquí… no dudaré en volver a golpearlo"

Serena siguió caminando, podía ver el lastimado cuerpo de su querido Seiya pero más que eso, podía mirar el dolor y la humillación en sus hermosos ojos… Faltaban escasos pasos para abrazarlo, sin importarle lo que Haruka le hiciera a ella… pero para su sorpresa, fue Seiya quien la detuvo

"Bombón, no quiero que me veas… no así…" dicho esto se transformó "Tal vez en Kinmoku necesiten ayuda, princesa"

La forma en que Fighter lo decía le dolía a Serena, era obvio que no quería causarle problemas, además tenía el orgullo pisoteado por otra guerrera, quien lo atacó sin importarle su falta de transformación y resistencia… Así que lo entendió, Fighter y Seiya… necesitaban un momento a solas.

Y así, la vio partir, detestando la negligencia y necesidad de su más obstinada guardiana, odiándose por no poder ayudarla, y sintiéndose totalmente sola…

"_Buen viaje… cuídate, Seiya… te quiero…"_ pensó mientras observaba como se perdía en el firmamento como una estrella fugaz…

--S&S--

Fuuze por fin apareció frente a sus hermanos, quienes por primera vez no la saludaron déspotamente y por el contrario la miraban dolidos…

"También nosotros…" comenzó a decir Raitsu

"Me siento perdida, me siento culpable" interrumpió la mujer "Perdí a mi hermana, pero no sólo eso, ella murió conociendo la verdad para nosotros, se sacrificó para enterarnos de la verdad, además de haber salvado otra vida más" dijo refiriéndose a Sailor Moon "pero además, murió sintiéndose culpable de hacernos sufrir con su muerte" sentenció "No sé que pensar, esa maldita cosa es muy poderosa…" dijo a manera de respuesta a una pregunta invisible…

"No digas eso, nosotros lo venceremos y—"

"No, Hitoko. Lo he visto. La última batalla de Yuki" dijo al borde del llanto "Después de que se fueron, un último recuerdo de mi hermana llegó a mí y pude ver… pude verlo todo. La forma en la que la atacó, su enorme poder, y la forma en que ella escapó"

"¿Y bien?"

"Como sabemos, su poder es letal, pero o se conformó con atacarla una sino cuatro veces con su máximo poder" dijo mordiéndose los labios "Yuki lo soportó hasta que terminó de relatar nuestra historia y fue entonces que lanzó su ataque… pero al hacerlo, su frente brilló y sus poderes cambiaron, ahora eran blancos, eran más fuertes y sobretodo, parecían cargar toda la esencia de nuestra hermana"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"A decir verdad, no lo sé, Raitsu… pero sé que nuestra hermana era diferente, de la misma manera, cuando murió, su calidez se extinguió por medio de esferillas de nieve, su cuerpo no se conservó, sino que se extinguió en forma de luz…como si hubiera sido…"

"Una sailor scout" dijo una voz a sus espaldas

Los tres hermanos se voltearon a ver con pánico que el ser maldito que había asesinado a su hermana se mostraba ante ellos…

--S&S—

"¿Yaten?¡Yaten!"

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó la princesa de fuego entrando a la habitación junto con Rei

"Un resplandor ha muerto…y también…"

"¿Qué dices?!" se aterró Mina

"Verás, Mina" explicó la princesa "Healer tiene el poder de la tercera estrella de Kinmoku, por lo que puede percibir la aparición, intervención y desaparición de un resplandor… una semilla estelar"

"¿Quién fue, Yaten?" preguntó Taiki entrando con impaciencia había escuchado todo

"No lo sé… no es un resplandor del todo nuevo… al menos para mí, pero no sé de quién se trata" terminó por decir el chico

"Lo mejor será establecer contacto con la Tierra…" sugirió Amy preocupada, quien había estado con Taiki minutos antes

"No" respondieron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo

"¿Por qué?" protestó Rei

"Porque no será necesario" dijo Taiki

"Fighter viene en camino"

"Es cierto!" dijo Kakyuu confundida "Llegará en cualquier momento" y salió de la habitación seguida por todos.

Atravesaron el palacio, y al llegar a la entrada principal divisaron a una chica con el cabello negro cubriéndole la cara

"FIGHTER!" gritó Kakyuu al acercarse "Pero qué rayos sucedió!..."

"Yo me encargo… poder de curación estelar… transformación!" Yaten gritó para después aparecer Healer "¿Pero qué te han hecho, mujer?!" y con un movimiento de su mano comenzó a sanar sus heridas "Listo… esto te sentará mejor…"

"Princesa… amigos…" dijo pesadamente "No se alarmen, todo en la Tierra están bien" explicó con calma sin mirar a nadie a los ojos

"¿Qué sucedió?"

"Verán, todo comenzó con la aparición de los dos hermanos… al principio fue algo extraño porque pensamos que uno de ellos estaría aquí. Pero allí estaban, comenzamos a luchar y apareció una de ellas quien amenazó a Sailor Moon con una espada al cuello" las chicas se asombraron bastante pero Seiya prosiguió "Le pedía que usara su poder sobre sus hermanos, pero ellos reaccionaron apuntando con sus armas a bombón… y justo cuando Serena usó su purificación, apareció la cuarta de las hermanas bastante lastimada tan sólo para recibir el impacto de las armas de sus hermanos"

"¿Se sacrificó por ella?"

"Sí, es niña, Yukiboru, se veía tan diferente" comentó Fighter

"¿Acaso hablas de la bruja del hielo?" preguntó Healer sin poderlo evitar… después de todo esa mujer la había cazado incesantemente!!!

"Sí, pero en esos momentos no era una bruja para nada, estaba tan lastimada que daba escalofríos, en su agonía logró confesarle a sus hermanos que una famosa sombra había matado a sus padres, los reyes de su planeta, y los había condenado a una vida bajo su control, además de haberlos privado de recuerdos y sentimientos… lo único que les quedaba era venganza e ira… pero cuando Sailor Moon usó sus poderes, les ayudó a recordar… y así fue como murió"

"Por eso me parecía conocida… porque me atacó tantas veces que me acostumbré a su semilla" comentó Healer impactada

"¿Después las atacaron?" preguntó Taiki cambiando drásticamente el tema

"¿Eh? Ah… no"

"¿Entonces por qué estabas tan golpeada?" preguntó confundida su princesa

"Eso es algo complicado" el semblante de Fighter se oscureció por completo dándoles a entender que era algo delicado

"No tienes por qué decirlo" dijo Mina mientras daba la media vuelta

"Espera…" dijo Fighter "Hay algo que deben saber…" Todos los presentes la miraron y ella apretó sus puños pidiéndole a su propia estrella que le diera fuerzas para volver a confesar su secreto "Haruka… no, Sailor Uranus… descargó su ira conmigo"

"¿Qué?!" Todos preguntaron

"Tenía buenos motivos para hacerlo" dijo Fighter mirando al suelo "gracias a mí…." Tragó saliva y agachó aún más la cabeza "gracias a mí… bombón está embarazada"

--S&S—

"TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE ESO SIGNIFICA?"

"Lo sé" la mirada vacía y triste de Serena miraba a lo lejos "Seré mamá y tan sólo tengo 16 años… además, Seiya no es de aquí" dijo al borde de las lágrimas

Haruka apretó los ojos llena de coraje y nuevamente se encargó de hacerse entender "ERES UNA TONTA!!!" y nuevamente su mano se estrelló en la mejilla de Serena quien sin poder evitarlo emitió un sonido de dolor mientras dejaba caer sus lágrimas

Pero en lugar de ser reconfortada por su guardiana como Michiru lo hizo, recibió otro impacto en su otra mejilla…

"ES SUFICIENTE HARUKA" la voz rígida de Michiru hizo que Haruka detuviera su mano en el aire "ACÉPTALO, EL BEBÉ YA ESTÁ EN CAMINO NO PUEDES EVITARLO Y CON GOLPES NO ARREGLARÁS NADA!!!"

Serena no podía levantar el rostro ante el dolor que sentían sus mejillas pero no hizo falta que lo hiciera porque con tan sólo oír la voz de Michiru, entendió que su guardiana estaba histérica y harta de la escena de Haruka

Y como respuesta, Haruka salió de la cocina donde estaban y se dirigió a su habitación, encontrándose con Darien en el camino

"¿Y tú estás como si nada?" fue lo único que estaba dispuesta a decir pero Darien respondió con otra pregunta totalmente diferente

"¿Y Seiya?"

"Fighter regresó a Kinmoku" sin querer decir nada más, Haruka se metió a su habitación azotando la puerta

Darien quedó perplejo… ¿acaso la había dejado?

Al llegar a la cocina observó como Michiru frotaba con una toalla mojada la mejilla de quien antes hubiera sido su esposa… se veía tan hermosa… maldición! Justo ahora se detenía a verla tan bella como siempre… pero esperando el hijo de otro, porque él ya no significaba nada en su vida…

"Serena, sé que es duro lo que ocurrió pero…"

"No lo es, Darien" dijo secamente dejando al hombre más perplejo

"Pero ¿acaso Fighter no regresó a…?"

"Claro que Seiya regresó a su planeta. Necesitaba descansar de tantas calamidades que ha sufrido por mi culpa." Hizo una pausa ignorando el gran dolor que le causaba al hombre que tenía enfrente "Y le estoy agradecida por hacerlo, de otra forma no hubiera soportado verlo defenderme una vez más"

Darien apretó los puños pero tenía que preguntar…. "¿Serena… qué harás?"

"Ella tendrá a su hermoso o hermosa bebé que será tan tierna como la Pequeña Dama"

"Hotaru!!!"

Atrás de la pequeña estaba Setsuna quienes acaban de despertar ante tanto alboroto y se enternecieron al ver a su princesa tan vulnerable con las mejillas hinchadas por haber desafiado a todos con su embarazo…

"Setsuna!"

"Es muy bueno volverlas a ver" dijo humildemente la mujer respondiendo a la felicidad de Michiru

"Setsuna… ahora que tú no estuviste, no supimos nada del futuro…"

"Lo sé y lo lamento" dijo mirando a Serena "Pero pronto estaré al tanto, lo prometo"

"No" Las dos mujeres miraron a su princesa "Sé lo que las puertas del tiempo significan para todos, pero… también fue gracias a ellas que conocí a Rini… una hija que no tuve. Así que preferiría no volver a saber más sobre el futuro"

"Pero… Serena, con todo el respeto, creo que estás actuando precipitadamente"

"No, Michiru. Lo he meditado por mucho tiempo, desde que empecé a estar con Seiya, desde que me libré del miedo de perder a Rini… pero mi decisión es la misma… desearía cerrar las puertas del tiempo"

"Pero si las sellas, sellarás la clave para tener paz…"

"Yo no he dicho sellarlas, dije cerrarlas, y únicamente acudir a ellas en situaciones extremas, simplemente no quiero saber que todo está predestinado y qué pasará al siguiente día… quiero escribir yo misma mi historia"

Setsuna no dijo nada pero sonrió, de alguna forma estaba de acuerdo con ella

--S&S—

La expresión que todos tenían sólo hacía sentir peor a la chica pero ésta no dijo nada y se limitó a caminar derecho al palacio en ese horrible silencio.

"Fighter…" dijo Mina… "¿Desde cuando lo saben?"

"Desde que llegamos a la Tierra"

"¿Qué pasó con Serena?" preguntó preocupada Amy

"La cuidan las Sailors exteriores"

"¿Entonces por qué regresaste?" Preguntó Rei indignada

"¿No creen que es suficiente?!" Preguntó indignada Kakyuu "¿cómo estás tú, Fighter?"

Las tres chicas se quedaron perplejas… era cierto! Qué desconsideradas… Pero Fighter rompió sus pensamientos

"Bien… supongo" dijo tontamente mientras seguía caminando "Sólo necesito descansar"

--S&S--

Estaba dando vueltas en su departamento hasta ahora no había querido pensar en nada, tan sólo se había limitado a actuar como si nada hubiera ocurrido pero maldíta sea! claro que algo había pasado! Serena estaba con otro, estaba comprobado que había estado con él el suficiente tiempo como para que no lo quisiera... y lo único en lo que pensaba era que llevaba más de un mes, para ser precisos, casi el mismo tiempo que tenían de haber terminado su relación y eso lo exhasperaba... ¿acaso ella sólo esperó que él terminara la relación e irse con otro? No. Serena no era así... ¿O sí?

Las dudas asaltaban a Darien mientras trataba en vano de ocultar los celos y el coraje de saber que ella estaba con otro... y no era precisamente cualquier otra persona, tenía que ser una guardiana de un planeta lejano...

Rió porque irónicamente recordó las palabras que Seiya le dirigió una vez en la azotea de la escuela... _de ahora en adelante, tú la protegerás... _pero no lo había hecho, se había limitado a ser un novio monótono que buscaba la libertad del futuro... aunque nunca se dio cuenta todo lo que quería a Serena... nunca se había detenido a pensar en por qué irse a Estados Unidos y dejarla atrás... prefirió estudiar en el extranjero en lugar de prepararse para preparar el reino.

Un momento... él iba a ser el gobernante de Tokio de Cristal... él siempre estuvo destinada a ella... él debía ser quien estuviera a su lado... pero en vez de eso estaba Fighter... Seiya

"Pero si él se fue, aún tengo esperanza..."

--S&S—

"¿Qué has dicho?"

"Lo que escucharon, imbéciles. Ella, era una Sailor Scout"

"Mentira"

"No tengo por qué hacerlo, Fuuze" dijo secamente "No me importa que sepan la verdad, de cualquier forma están a punto de morir"

Dicho esto comenzó a atacarlos mientras inútilmente ellos comenzaban a defenderse, llenos de pánico no sabían cómo lidiar con esa persona, Yukiboru tenía razón, era un ser tan raro que difícilmente se podía distinguir su sexo, pero aún así tal vez tuviera más rasgos de ser un hombre, de cualquier forma eso no importaba

"Tormenta nebular!!!!!!"

"Relámpago de iones!!!!"

"Plasma Centelleante!!!!"

Inútilmente sus ataques lograron dañarlo y si lo hiceron no lo parecía, esa sombra parecía estar dispuesta a matarlos en cualquier momento, pero en su lugar habló.

"Veo que después de todo, todos ustedes hubieran sido brillantes guerreros, pero ahora mírense" extendió sus dos brazos y de ellos sacó dos esferas negras que inmediatamente disparó hacia los dos hombres. "Patético, no pueden ni siquiera defenderse" flotó rápidamente hacia la chica y la tomó del cuello "¿Sabes que irónico es esto? De la misma forma acabé con tu estúpida hermana, sólo que ella sí supo despertar su insignia de guerrera antes de morir, lástima… Hubieran sido prometedores príncipes de su reino, y ustedes hubieran sido sus guerreras pero definitivamente fue mucho mejor utilizar sus vidas para mi servicio… servicio que ya no requiero más… Estela Negra"

Y con ese casi susurro, Fuuze sintió el agudo dolor que seguramente Yuki habría sentido en el vientre al haber recibido el poder de ese despiadado ser; cerró sus ojos y deseó encontrarse nuevamente con su hermana…

* * *

**Hola!**

**Yo sé que MUCHOS querrán matarme... sí lo sé, yo también me traumé al escribir la reacción de Haruka! Lo siento... pobre Seiya... por favor no me maten, recuerden... aunque todo el mundo (o tan sólo Haruka y Darien) conspiren contra la pareja S&S, no me importa... porque la autora de este fic (su servidora) estará siempre a favor de este dueto!**

**Primero que nada, no estoy segura si ese es el verdadero poder de Healer, pero en la serie ella pudo sentir la desaparición de la semilla estelar de Darien en el primer capítulo así como la desaparición de las semillas de Hotaru y Setsuna en los capítulos finales, así que decidí que para mi fic, Healer podía sentir el comportamiento de las semillas, así como la curación aunque creo que esa sí la inventé yo, je.**

**Efectivamente, las dos hermanas hubieran sido sailors si el malo no las hubiera utilizado, así como los hombres hubieran sido guerreros o príncipes de su planeta... algo triste la historia pero bueno... por algo tenían poderes.**

**Por último me gustaría dejar mi correo por si alguien tiene alguna duda o en general para cualquier contacto: resurinagareboshi en hotmail**

**Ahora sí... los avances**

**1. Los sentimientos de Fighter salen a la luz  
2. Los celos de Darien salen a relucir  
3. Healer lo siente... otro resplandor desaparece**

**Bueno pues trataré actualizar lo más rápido posible, les agradezco toda su paciencia y apoyo y esperaré ansiosa poder leerlos!**

**Resuri-chan**


	22. La determinación de Serena

Este es un fic basado en la personalidad de los personajes de Sailor Moon (que son totalmente de Naoko Takeuchi) en el anime. Toma parte después de la batalla con Galaxia. Es un fic Seiya x Serena.

* * *

**Atarashii Kagayaku (Un nuevo resplandor) **

Capítulo XXII.  
La determinación de Serena

* * *

La pregunta era por qué… era injusto, totalmente injusto, apretó sus puños y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar, se dejó caer sobre su cama y lloró lo más que pudo, lloró como si las lágrimas borraran su frustración Pero las palabras de Urano resonaban en su mente.

"_Para nosotras sigues siendo una guerrera exterior_"

En verdad era cierto, ella era una completa desconocida para ellos pero nadie entendía todo lo que había dado por Serena Tsukino… Sabía que al llegar a la Tierra trató únicamente de buscar a su princesa, pero al instante en que llegó a Tokio, la vio y todo cambió, su brillo, su sonrisa, su corazón… todo, su bombón era perfecta, y tal y como se lo había dicho, se había enamorado sin darse cuenta, se había enamorado de ella y había deseado con todo su poder el hacerla feliz…

Fighter apretó las almohadas quería llorar, como si con eso lograra borrar el dolor que sentía. Definitivamente estaba al borde de la razón. Había tantas cosas en qué pensar, pero al final no podía ligar la información, tan sólo lloraba más. Tan sólo con su naturaleza, tenía grandes problemas, el ser él y el ser ella, la hacían estremecerse.

Pero además, ahora sería _padre_ y eso la aterraba. Pensar eso ya era demasiado duro para ella, después de todo ella era mujer, pero como Seiya sería padre. Y eso era una buena razón para temblar, no sólo porque había fallado a su misión… ¡Qué decir de su princesa y compañeras! Sino porque se había enamorado de la princesa de la Luna con quien ahora esperaba un bebé y ciertamente sus guerreras no la aceptarían con los brazos abiertos… al menos no todas…

Recordó la humillación que Haruka le había concedido al darle la noticia y las lágrimas salieron nuevamente. Efectivamente pudo haberse defendido, pero pensando en su bombón no lo hizo… pudo haber evitado esa pelea, pero necesitaba enfrentar a Urano y a quienes trataran de impedir su relación.

"¿por qué me siento tan débil?" se dijo a sí misma en un murmullo "¿por qué?!"

--S&S--

La visión se le nublaba, el dolor era lo único que podía sentir, tanto el malestar físico como la infinita tristeza que albergaba su corazón al conocer por fin la verdad de su existencia, además de la muerte de su pequeña hermana… así es, dolor, era lo único que sentiría, ese tipo se lo había dicho, moriría llena de dolor…

Fuuze alcanzó a mirar a sus hermanos, habían sido lastimados severamente, pues de sus rostros hermosos recorrían varios hilos de sangre. Fue entonces que sintió cómo ese hombre la levantaba sus puños ya no se contraían con ira, sino que sus finos dedos descansaban en el aire como si sus fuerzas se hubiesen marchado.

"¿Qué pasa, acaso te has dado por vencida?" Rió "Sí, veo que haz perdido el miedo a la muerte y te has resignado a perder tu vida, pero como veo que eso es lo que quieres, no te lo daré. Primero te haré sufrir, y desearás la muerte"

"Fuuze!!!" Gritó desesperado su hermano, tenía su pierna izquierda muy lastimada por lo que no podía ponerse en pie pero no estaba dispuesto a ver el espectáculo que tenía enfrente "Relámpago de Iones!!"

"Eres un tonto…" murmuró la chica "no tengas… compasión de mí… no ahora"

La súplica hizo reír a la sombra "Así que ahora los quieres proteger ¿no es así?" sonrió divertido "te haré fallar!" y con un movimiento de su mano, Raitsu recibió el impacto directo.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

--S&S—

"¿Haruka?" tocó a la habitación Michiru

Como respuesta, la aludida sólo abrió la puerta y la dejó pasar, sentándose pesadamente en la cama "¿Cuándo lo supiste?"

"Esta mañana, cuando los encontramos"

"Entonces supongo que fuiste tú quien le dejó esa mejilla hinchada"

"Sí, así es" dijo recordando con cierto arrepentimiento el hecho de haber abofeteado a su princesa "Pero al menos yo la apoyaré de ahora en adelante"

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" dijo secamente "¿Qué soy una mala guardiana¿qué soy una desleal?"

"Sí" dijo al borde del llanto "Haruka, sabes que te quiero demasiado, y sabes que jamás podría mentirte" se acercó hasta sentarse a su lado "sabes que te recriminaré todo cuantas veces sea necesario"

"¿Qué tan equivocada estoy, según tú?"

"Totalmente" dijo con una mirada seria mientras tomaba sus manos en su regazo "Sabes que estás en tu derecho de enojarte y de no aceptar las cosas, pero jamás debiste haberlo golpeado ni humillado, mucho menos a Serena, no después de haberte desquitado con Seiya enfrente de ella"

Haruka apartó su mano de las de Michiru "Déjame sola"

"Sabes que no lo haré"

"No entiendo" dijo tranquilamente como si la desobediencia de su compañera fuera un alivio "simplemente no lo entiendo, si ellos estuvieron juntos por una eternidad, ahora una estrella sin sitio llegue a romper años de amor"

"Una reencarnación jamás será la misma en otra vida" dijo mirándola tiernamente "Tanto Serena como Darien cambiaron" recargó su cabeza en su hombro "Y tú sabes perfectamente que Fighter no es una estrella sin sitio. Porque de hecho tiene dos"

"No me lo recuerdes"

"¿Qué tan malo puede ser?" dijo algo impaciente "Dime, Haruka¿porque después de la pelea con Galaxia parecías feliz de que ellas fueran nuevamente unas estrellas en el firmamento y ahora simplemente las odias?"

"No las odio"

"Pero no las aceptas"

La chica suspiró, eso era verdad, vivía demasiado fiel al recuerdo del futuro, quería cumplir su misión como debería haberse cumplido, y con tanto cambio, se sentía absurda, inútil, incapaz de cumplir una misión encomendada.

"No, no las acepto. Porque ellas jamás aparecieron en el futuro, porque el futuro debe ser de una forma y ahora parece que nada del futuro volviera a aparecer. Además si tan perfectas son, porqué no han podido defender su propio planeta por sí mismas…"

"Haruka…!" dijo Michiru comprendiendo todo en ese instante "¿no será acaso que temas que ellas sean mejores guardianas que tú?"

--S&S--

Amy, Mina y Rei se sentían torpes, pero no sabían qué más hacer, habían discutido la situación varias veces, empezaron a creer que haberse quedado había sido mala idea, sobretodo dejar a Serena, a Seiya y a las Sailors exteriores juntas, pero culparse de nada serviría ahora lo mejor sería tratar de mejorar la situación.

Como siempre, Amy fue la que más reflexionaba… si era cierto todo lo que había dicho Fighter, el enemigo no era en sí el cuarteto de hermanos, sino el tipo detrás de todo esto, recordaron tantas ocasiones en las que habían pasado por enemigos similares, varios sirvientes que eran dirigidos por alguien más poderoso…

El cuarteto del circo, el cuarteto de las Sailor Animates de Sailor Galaxia, los cuatro generales del negaverso, las cuatro amazonas… un momento! Eso era, en esa ocasión, Serena había logrado convertirlas en personas ordinarias… pero también recordó que Yukiboru ya no estaba con ellos y eso sólo los destrozaría aún más…

"No te mortifiques, Amy" dijo una voz a sus espaldas pues sin haberse dado cuenta, las tres chicas llevaban ya un rato separadas y Amy ahora estaba recorriendo los pasillos del castillo "O al menos deja que te ayude"

"Taiki…" dijo ella triste "fuimos muy duras con Fighter"

"Ella es muy fuerte también respecto a su corazón"

"Pero eso no quita el hecho de que la lastimamos"

"Entonces sólo discúlpense sinceramente y todo estará arreglado" dijo sonriéndole "Aunque insisto en que Fighter no se siente de esa manera con respecto a ustedes"

"Gracias" dijo sonriendo "¿Sabes? No sólo pensaba en eso"

"¿Entonces?"

"También pensaba en lo que sucedió hace tiempo con unos enemigos…"

--S&S--

"En estos momentos, una estrella se está debilitando" dijo tristemente Healer mientras miraba al cielo, junto a él se encontraba Mina pero a pesar de sus preguntas, la chica parecía sólo mirar el firmamento su mirada reflejaba muchísima tristeza "Otra vez…."

"¿Healer?"

"¿Sabes?" dijo mirándola por unos segundos… "Creo que para que me entiendas tengo que contarte un poco más sobre mí" Mina se alegró de oír eso y asintió "todo comenzó con la destrucción de este planeta, así que como bien sabemos fui a la Tierra…al llegar sentí inmediatamente como otra estrella había desaparecido, mientras nosotros nos encontrábamos escondidos como cantantes, Galaxia se acercaba, y la Tierra sería destruida en cuestión de tiempo. Pero en ese momento a mí no me importaba en lo más mínimo la existencia de las personas o la Tierra, lo que importaba era que antes de que ese planeta fuera destruido, encontráramos a nuestra princesa"

"Healer…" Mina tuvo que callarse, sabía que él hacía su mayor esfuerzo por ser sincero…

"…Pero" ajena a los pensamientos de Mina, seguía "las Sailor Scouts seguían luchando, a pesar de ser totalmente inútil, pues todo lo que se hiciera era inútil, yo sentía que sin encontrar a mi princesa, sería el fin del universo. Porque cuando estaba con la princesa, nada me asustaba y sentía que de esa forma no dependeríamos de ustedes, ni de Sailor Moon… Muchísimas veces me pregunté si nuestro mensaje la alcanzaba, dudaba de nosotros, y eso me mataba, no lo podía soportar." Se acercó a Mina y se sentó a su lado "Me pregunté que estarían haciendo Taiki y Seiya, parecían muy acostumbrados a la Tierra, y eso no lo toleré, jamás pude aceptar a alguien más que no fuera mi princesa de fuego. Y tan sólo pedía estar con ella" Mina se sentía ciertamente incómoda, después de todo Yaten y Healer siempre fueron las más abnegadas a la cooperación de todas para luchar "Pero entendí que si mi destino era pelear, lo haría. Así de simple, a quien odiara, a quien tuviera que odiar, lo odiaría. Simplemente lucharía con mis compañeras, y sólo por mi princesa"

Para estas alturas, Mina se estaba arrepintiendo de haber aceptado escucharlo, todo lo que decía le dolía… ¿seguía pensando así?

Como le hubiera leído la mente continuó "Pero ya no es así, para bien o para mal cambié y ahora me afectan muchos sentimientos que antes no. Ahora el desvanecimiento de cada estrella me provoca nostalgia, por eso quería explicarte esto, tal vez así entiendas el cambio que he sentido hace un momento"

"¿Con esto debo entender que ya no piensas para nada como antes?" preguntó deseosa

"Así es" dijo suavemente "Aunque debo confesar que mi princesa sigue siendo mi prioridad" Mina bajó la mirada, le dolió ese comentario. Pero para su sorpresa, ante sus ojos apareció Yaten "Pero como bien sabes, para mí, para Yaten Kou, tú eres mi prioridad"

Mina se sonrojó, aunque a decir verdad no estaba segura de qué pasaba ahí… entre ellos, pero no por eso dejó de sonrojarse. Lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió, Yaten se acercó y acarició su cabello antes de abrazarla.

El momento era mágico, pero aún así nada había quedado aclarado y ambos lo sabían. Pero el instante no duró más. Yaten se llevó una mano a la cabeza sintiendo todo el peso del mundo en su mente.

"Yaten!"

"Ahora… esa estrella… terminó de extinguirse…desapareció…"

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Ha muerto una estrella… una muy poderosa…"

--S&S--

"¿Fighter?" Era la cuarta vez que Kakyuu tocaba la puerta sin respuesta alguna "Tan sólo quiero que me digas que deseas estar en verdad sola, si es así me iré"

Pero para su sorpresa Fighter la dejó pasar ocultándole su rostro detrás de la puerta

"Perdóneme" dijo haciéndole una reverencia "perdóneme, princesa"

"Fighter no quiero hablar de eso ahora" dijo mirando hacia el lecho revuelto de la guardiana "quiero hablar de ti¿cómo te sientes?"

Fighter se lanzó a los brazos de su princesa, quien como pudo logró sentarse en la cama, permitiéndole a Fighter llorar en su regazo

"No e---es justo" dijo entrecortándose por las lágrimas "no es justo… princesa" se aferró a la falda roja de Kakyuu "no fue justo el haberme enamorado de ella… pero no me arrepiento. Jamás lo haré"

Kakyuu sonrió débilmente mientras acariciaba sus cabellos "No elegimos de quién enamorarnos ni mucho menos de quién se enamorará esa persona" dijo con tristeza "Pero debes entender que Serena te corresponde"

"Lo sé" dijo con pesadez una vez que limpiaba sus lágrimas "pero nadie más lo entiende"

"Yo sí, Fighter" dijo suspirando "Y quiero que sepas que…" calló por unos momentos "Fighter, siempre fuiste mi líder, mi estrella guardiana y protectora. Sabes que te estimo, que te quiero y me preocupo por ti, sabes que eres mi brazo derecho y que me duele lo que a ti te suceda. Al principio de esta situación reaccioné negativamente tratando de apartarte de tu verdadero amor, pero me equivoqué y ahora lo sé, por eso… por eso te apoyo incondicionalmente"

"Princesa… gracias…" lloró nuevamente "gracias….usted siempre ha sido tan buena conmigo…"

Débilmente la pelirroja sonrió, esto le estaba doliendo demasiado, estaba perdiendo a su estrella principal…no de hecho no la estaba perdiendo, sólo la estaba dejando libre… libre de responsabilidad con su planeta, libre de presión como guardiana…

"Estoy segura de que serás una hermosa mamá y un papá genial"

"¿Princesa?" Fighter subió la mirada, hasta ese momento no había visto a su princesa a los ojos y al hacerlo, notó que Kakyuu también lloraba.

"Mi querida estrella…" dijo besando su mano "Siempre estaré aquí para cuando me necesites" derramó una lágrima más que mojó los guantes de Fighter "Quiero que sepas que siempre serás bienvenida aquí, tú y ella. Porque sé que después de esta batalla, Serena y tú serán muy felices juntos, lejos de aquí"

--S&S--

Serena sentía arder sus mejillas no había sido suficiente el golpe de Michiru, sino los de Haruka. Y eso en lugar de dolerle la hacía entristecerse al recordar la mirada perdida de Seiya al momento de irse. Lloró. Claro que lloró. No estaba dispuesta a callar tantas cosas que sentía. No les iba a dar el gusto de verla seria, como si no le importara porque por el contrario, Seiya era quien más le importaba… también Fighter, ambos, tan diferentes y tan iguales al mismo tiempo.

Lloró y lloró, hasta que sus ojos le pedían descanso, y al mirar el sofá en el que se había mantenido todo el tiempo, se acurrucó y concilió el sueño, quería al menos poder ver ahí a su querida estrella… pero hasta ese anhelo se vio frustrado…

Sintió la presencia de alguien y antes de abrir los ojos susurró

"Seiya?"

Pero Darien se petrificó ante ese nombre "No, Serena. Soy yo"

Inmediatamente la rubia abrió los ojos y al notar la cercanía del chico saltó del sillón alejándose como una niña miedosa. Sin embargo a pesar de lo cómico que resultó, Darien no rió sino que la miró fijamente

"Perdón, es sólo que me espantaste"

"No te preocupes, Serena. Yo sólo quería hablar contigo"

"Claro. Te escucho" dijo sentándose apropiadamente

"¿No te arrepientes?"

A Serena le tomó unos instantes entender el mensaje, pues esperaba que Darien le diera mayor detalle, pero no fue así y se limitó a ver al suelo

"No"

"Tal vez es algo precipitado y aún no lo ves porque---"

"No, Darien. No me arrepiento y tampoco es precipitado" dijo tranquilamente "¿Acaso tú te arrepientes?"

"No lo vería como arrepentimiento. Lo vería más bien como una lección aprendida" dijo orgulloso "Porque este tiempo en el que no estuvimos juntos comprendí que---"

"¿Qué estás tratando de decirme, Darien?" se defendió Serena "¿qué nuestra conversación en Kinmoku fue tan sólo un malentendido? No, no lo fue. Ambos lo sabemos"

"No, Serena" dijo decidido "Yo aún te amo"

"Pero yo no" dijo con lágrimas en los ojos "Perdóname, es la verdad"

"Eso no puede ser" dijo incrédulo "¿Qué hay de nuestra hija, de Rini?"

"Acepto que me encariñé mucho con Rini, que siempre deseé protegerla, pero ahora Darien, me he dado cuenta de una cosa… ella _sería _mi hija en el _futuro_… ¿qué hay del presente¿alguien pensó en mis sentimientos¿en mis decisiones? No. Y si tengo una hija será porque yo así lo haya decidido" después se llevó las manos al vientre "Además, de cualquier modo seré madre. Y le daré todo mi amor a este ser" dijo refiriéndose a su estado de embarazo.

Darien en lugar de sonreír cálidamente como lo hacía Serena, comenzó a sonreír apáticamente como si se tratara de una mala broma "Es imposible que hayas olvidado siglos de amor verdadero"

"¿Cuáles siglos? Yo tan sólo tengo 17 años" dijo mirándolo a duras penas deteniendo el nudo yaciente en su garganta "Yo no soy Serenity, Darien. Así como tú no eres Endimyon. Somos reencarnaciones, pero sobretodo somos personas. Y mi madre nos dio una segunda oportunidad, no para crear el futuro, sino para ser felices"

"A eso es a lo que me refiero, a que quiero que seamos felices"

"Entonces déjame ser feliz con Seiya"

--S&S—

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"

Raitsu había quedado inerte después del impacto y mientras la retorcida sombra comenzó a reír, ella corrió hasta él y lo tomó en sus brazos

"Tontos!" exclamó el hombre "Jamás podrán—"

"Plasma fulminante!!!!!!!!"

"Escapa" dijo débilmente "Escapa, Fuu"

"No, no… NO!" rasgó su vestido y vendó su pierna malherida "Resiste, Hitoko y yo nos encargaremos"

Pero en ese instante, la sombra ya tenía sus dedos alrededor del cuello de su casi gemelo, haciéndolo estremecerse de dolor

"Hitoko!!" gritó su hermano "Fuu, escapa!!"

"No los dejaré" dijo mientras frenéticamente vendaba el brazo de su hermano "Saldremos de esta juntos…"

"Fuu…"

"Primero terminaré contigo" señaló al poseedor del rayo y de su mano sacó una esfera negra cargada de energía "haré que veas sus muertes antes de matarte"

Raitsu empujó a su hermana justo a tiempo para evitarle el impacto de la energía negra… y recibirla sólo él

La sangre brotó en abundancia mientras Fuuze se incorporaba con pavor reflejado en sus hermosos ojos. "Raitsu…! Raitsu!!!" pero como respuesta, él sólo le sonrió mientras borraba con su mano lastimada las lágrimas que corrían por el rostro de su hermana "Resiste hermano"

"Escapa, por favor" dijo débilmente "Vive por mí, eso me hará muy feliz" y dijo esto cerró sus ojos "Yo cuidaré de Yuki, Hitoko cuidará de ti" Fuuze notó como se tensaba su cuerpo mientras trataba de volver a hablar con su hermano, pero esto era imposible… él ya no estaba a su lado….

"Raitsu!! RAITSU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

La sombra rió, todo iba de acuerdo al plan, ya sólo quedaban dos…

--S&S—

"Estás totalmente loca" dijo Haruka reponiéndose de la impresión "Jamás me encelaría de ellas"

"Claro" dijo Michiru sarcástica "No es necesario que las celes, puesto que has aceptado encomendarles a Serena¿o acaso no recuerdas que le encargaste a Fighter que protegiera a Sailor Moon?"

Haruka apretó los puños "La diferencia es que esta vez no me rendiré"

"Querrás decir rendiremos… yo tampoco planeo darme por vencida tan fácilmente"

Y como afirmando los pensamientos de Michiru, su espejo comenzó a reaccionar

"¿Qué sucede, Michiru?"

"Hay peligro. Lo dice el espejo… sabes que nunca se equivoca. Hay alguien muy poderoso acechando la Tierra…."

"Te equivocas" dijo Setsuna entrando a la habitación "Acecha a la princesa. Es necesario reunirnos con las demás"

"¿pero y los enemigos?"

"Ya no hay enemigos Haruka, sólo hay uno" dijo impaciente Setsuna "Esos hermanos despertaron su sentido del deber y ahora… no son más nuestros enemigos, ahora, debemos volver a reunirnos… Pero dudo mucho que podamos seguir en la Tierra"

"¿A qué te refieres, Setsuna?" preguntó intrigada Michiru

"Dudo mucho que Darien esté de acuerdo en pelear por la princesa de la Luna… además preferiría dejar a la Tierra libre de cualquier batalla, si lo que esa sombra quiere es el cristal de plata… te aseguro que nos seguirá a Kinmoku"

"Yo no pretendo regresar allí"

"Tendrás que hacerlo, Haruka" dijo una voz entrando al cuarto "tu deber como guardiana es requerido para la batalla" Serena entró a la habitación decidida "Además, tienes una disculpa que darle a Seiya"

* * *

**Hola!!**

**Bueno, a todos aquellos que estaban esperando el día en que Serena se armara de valor... ya llegó! De ahora en adelante conoceremos a Serena decidida, y como pueden ver, a partir de ahora las cosascomenzarán a explotar... pero antes de eso les aclaro un par de cosillas, primero que nada, en este capítulo preferí agregar el poema de Yaten, o más bien Healer. Es algo triste porque en general sólo habla de ella y su princesa, pero obviamente lo modifiqué, no estaba dispuesta a dejar a Healer con esa idea, pero sí consideré oportuno agregarlo en el fic, así podemos entender un poquito más a Healer.**

**Y bueno, ya sé que sólo se complica más el fic, pero no pude pasar desapercibidos los sentimientos de Fighter, ella es mi Sailor favorita y no pretendo dejarla de lado, por eso es que quise demostrar lo que ella siente aunque suene bastante raro...**

**Les adelantaré un poquito del siguiente capi...  
1. Sabremos lo que sucederá con Darien después de la ruptura total con Serena  
2. Fuuze se despide de su último hermano  
3. Más Serena y Seiya!**

**Y ya por último, les agradezco a todos su tiempo y disposición a lo largo de esta historia, sé que pronto terminará y de verdad espero que les agrade. Cualquier queja o comentario, por favor háganmelo saber.**

**Su amiga**

**Resuri-chan**


	23. Antes de la tormenta

Este es un fic basado en la personalidad de los personajes de Sailor Moon (que son totalmente de Naoko Takeuchi) en el anime. Toma parte después de la batalla con Galaxia. Es un fic Seiya x Serena.

* * *

**Atarashii Kagayaku (Un nuevo resplandor)**

**Capítulo XXIII.  
Antes de la tormenta.**

* * *

Serena miraba a sus guardianas mientras viajaban, estaba muy emocionada pues volvería a ver a Seiya, se moría por estar en sus brazos, estaba cerca, lo podías sentir, su cristal brilló con intensidad y sintió como sus sentidos se exaltaban al visualizar Kinmoku…

Por fin, tocó tierra firme y lentamente abrió los ojos… sólo para ver a Fighter esperándola con una amplia sonrisa.

"Bienvenida, pequeña"

Júpiter, Pluto y Saturno caminaron en silencio hasta perderse de vista, sabían que sería un momento de privacidad entre ellas.

"FIGHTER!!" se alegró lanzándose a sus brazos "que bueno que estés bien…¿cómo supiste que…?"

"Sabía que vendrías por mí" ambas sonrieron y nuevamente se abrazaron pero en ese momento, Fighter miró a la guardiana del viento que estaba detrás de su bombón "Tú."

"Fighter…" Mustió Haruka mientras Michiru daba un paso adelante, le sonreía a Fighter y después seguía caminando rumbo al castillo. "Yo…………." Serena tomó de la mano a su Starlight y junto a ella esperó escuchar las palabras que tanto le costaban a Haruka "Yo…" Urano apretó los puños y miró hacia abajo de alguna manera siempre supo que había exagerado, que había sido impulsiva en exceso y que debía apropiadamente de disculparse, pero eso era algo que su ego no aceptaba… volvió a alzar la mirada y vio a Michiru, quien ya estaba próxima a las puertas principales y sonrió, irónicamente a ella tampoco le había pedido disculpas jamás y sabía que también debería hacerlo "…lamento lo que hice" por fin dijo dejando a ambas mujeres perplejas… su voz estaba algo quebrada pero no por vergüenza o enojo sino ¿dolor?

"Ura—" trató de decir Fighter pero ésta la detuvo con una mano

"Tal vez el futuro siempre había lucido perfecto para mí y cualquier cambio me hace creer que esa perfección no llegará" su voz era tan suave que difícilmente la hubieran escuchado un paso atrás "Pero ahora que veo a mí princesa decidida sé que confiaré en ella no sólo mi esperanza y mi poder sino mi futuro. Sé que ella hará que todo salga bien y estaremos ahí para apoyarla…" hizo una pausa "Ahora tú la protegerás" dijo refiriéndose a Serena

"Te escuché la primera vez que me lo dijiste y jamás he dudado en hacerlo" sonrió

"Esta vez no me refiero a mi princesa, sino a Serena Tsukino"

"Para mí ellas son una misma" amplió su sonrisa al mirar a Serena y apretar aún más su mano "Y la seguiré protegiendo siempre"

Haruka se acercó rápidamente hasta quedar un paso de ellas. Sin decir nada más, levantó su mano extendiéndosela, dejándolas nuevamente perplejas. Pero inmediatamente la Starlight respondió y estrecharon mutuamente sus manos. Fue entonces que Serena se acercó; colocó una mano sobre sus manos y la otra debajo de estas.

"Por favor perdónenme a mí también por haber sido débil" dijo con una calidez indescriptible "No les fallaré." Y sonrió mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla.

"Nuestra princesa siempre ha sido una niña llorona" dijo cariñosamente

Fighter sólo sonrió, no sólo porque ahora estaban haciendo las paces, sino porque además, había dicho "nuestra princesa", eso era cierto, para ella, Sailor Moon se había vuelto también su princesa.

--S&S--

Fuuze estaba arrodillada frente al cuerpo inerte de Raitsu, pero no lo veía, su atención se fijaba en Hitoko que estaba siendo lastimado sin piedad por esa sombra horrorosa "TORMENTA NEBULAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Pero otra vez su poder fue inútil, por el contrario, la sombra dirigió su mirada hacia la chica y dirigió una vez más su poder directo a su frente. Sin tener el tiempo suficiente se limitó a cubrir su faz con ambos brazos, pero el ataque nunca llegó, una vez más su hermano la había defendido a costa de su cuerpo.

"Ya te lo dije, Fuu" dijo cansado "Escapa"

"No te dejaré solo. Si hemos de morir, lo haré a tu lado, de nada serviría vivir yo sola!"

"En eso tienes razón, mujer" rió la sombra "no durarías ni un segundo libre, ya que yo te cazaría hasta obtener tu muerte"

Hitoko apretó los puños, ahora recordaba que Fuuze era precisamente a quien más quería… y esos mismos sentimientos le exigieron que se pusiera de pie una vez más "Jamás he sido un miembro de un maldito cometa… yo, Hitoko, he sido siempre el regente de fuego de mí planeta sagrado… Plasma fulminante!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Fuuze miró aterrorizada la escena, al mismo tiempo en que su hermano lanzaba el ataque, el hombre había liberado de igual forma su poder, sin embargo por primera vez el potencial de ambos era el mismo y la castaña se llenó de ilusión por un momento.

Instantes después, Hitoko caía en el regazo de su hermana al mismo tiempo en que el ser se estrellaba contra el suelo

"Resiste hermano, yo te ayudaré"

"No, Fuu…" dijo con un hilo de voz "Aprovecha… estos momentos para irte" la mujer comenzó a negar "Sólo que… no quiero morir sin antes decirte que… te quise mucho, y que algún día nos volveremos a reunir los cuatro, incluso con mamá y papá"

"No seas tonto, no digas esas cosas" Comenzó a intentar sacarlo de ahí con todas sus fuerzas pero una mano la retuvo "No me iré sin ti, hermano"

"Mejor, haz que mi muerte—no nuestra muerte no sea en vano. Busca ayuda, no tardará en despertar… por favor vete hermana, hazlo por mí"

--S&S--

Mina observó cómo Yaten se volvía a llevar las manos a la frente ¿otra vez sucedía?

"¿Sabes quién fue?" se refería a la estrella que acababa de perderse

"También era muy poderosa"

"¿qué tan poderosa?" interrumpió Kakyuu

"Su resplandor se asemejaba a una semilla dorada…"

Kakyuu se entristeció pero Mina comenzó a impacientarse

"¿sabes quién fue?"

"No. No la reconocí" Yaten miró a Mina y entendió su preocupación "No te aflijas, no fue del príncipe de la Tierra"

"Pero aún así" interrumpió nuevamente la princesa "Fue de un representante máximo de un planeta"

"No se preocupen por favor" dijo Michiru al cerrar la puerta tras de ella "Lo resolveremos juntas"

"¿Cómo van las cosas con Fighter?" preguntó Kakyuu preocupada

"Yo diría que bien, quien me preocupa es Uranos" rió. Mina y Yaten se veían perplejos

"¿Fue por eso que Fighter salió del palacio pidiendo que nadie más lo hiciera?" preguntó Yaten recordando momentos anteriores

"Así es" confirmó Kakyuu "Quiso esperarlas ella sola"

"¿Y Serena?"

"Ella mejor que nadie estará bien" dijo Michiru con determinación "Princesa, Kakyuu. Pronto nos encontraremos nuevamente en un campo de batalla… que será aquí. Hemos venido a brindar nuevamente todo nuestro apoyo. Perder no es una opción"

Kakyuu asintió igualmente seria. "Podemos percibirlo, debemos estar muy alerta, por lo que sé, la Tierra fue atacada y ahora Kinmoku peligra"

"Lo sabemos. Lo hemos visto a través de las puertas del tiempo" dijo Setsuna "Así como también fue reflejado por el espejo de Neptuno"

En realidad ni Yaten ni Kakyuu entendían bien, pero de alguna forma se sintieron seguras de sus afirmaciones

"Por favor princesa" dijo la pequeña Hotaru avanzando hacia ella "Confíe en nosotras, de la misma forma que confiaremos en ustedes"

Kakyuu bajó la mirada para poder verla y sonrió cálidamente haciendo que Hotaru sintiera toda su esencia "Claro" y con ello tomó sus manos.

Después se acercó a Yaten e hizo la misma petición, quedando el chico un poco ruborizado pero aceptó y al momento de unir sus manos, el dolor se apoderó de la joven

"Hotaru!"

Sus ojos se oscurecieron y miró a los presentes "Ellos también eran guerreros, pero su corazón fue enterrado, dejando pura ira y dolor. Ahora sus almas fueron por fin liberadas, pero el precio fue la muerte"

"¿Qué?" preguntaron al mismo tiempo Mina y el chico.

"Hotaru tiene un gran poder" comenzó Setsuna "su poder es el de la destrucción y el renacimiento"

"Por ello puede entender el final y el inicio de las cosas, de los seres, de la vida… de los ciclos" continuó Michiru

"Al tomar tu mano sintió lo que tu sentiste y comprendió la situación de esas personas"

"¿Y quiénes eran?" preguntó Mina

"No lo sé" comentó Michiru mirando a Setsuna

"Yo tampoco lo sé"

"Se trata de los cuatro hermanos del planeta Kibou" Todos voltearon a ver a Hotaru "Pero aún hay alguien…aún no ha muerto y su corazón renació"

--S&S--

Sailor Moon pudo observar como Fighter cerraba los ojos y con una sonrisa se despedía para después encontrarse con Seiya y sin esperar nada más lo rodeó por el cuello y lo besó. Él respondió suavemente y la atrajo más hacia él.

"Perdóname" dijo mientras contenía sus lágrimas "No pude hacer nada cuando---"

"No tengo nada que perdonarte" dijo volviéndola a besar "Estoy feliz de volver a tenerte en mis brazos" sonrió.

"Gracias, Seiya" en ese momento un sonido hizo que ambos se ruborizaran y una gota de sudor se formara en su cabeza "Seiya…¿tienes hambre?"

Momentos después, se encontraban en la habitación de Fighter degustando una amplia variedad de comida, todo se veía delicioso, o al menos para Seiya pues no parecía saciarse con nada. Serena lo notó y rió.

"¿Qué sucede, bombón?"

"Pues es gracioso verte nervioso"

"¿Nervioso yo?"

"Sí. ¿es por el bebé? O mejor dicho, tú eres el de los antojos" y volvió a reír "Pensé que yo era la única que comía así… pero ¿sabes? Eso me gusta" dicho esto se acurrucó en su pecho y cerró sus ojos

"Bombón…" acarició su cabello "Eres tan linda…" después acarició su vientre "Serás una mamá maravillosa"

Para esos momentos Serena se había tensado, sabía que debía ser sincera así que tomó valor y encaró a su novio. "¿Qué pasará con nosotros?"

"Siempre estaré a tu lado" besó su frente

"Pero para eso, alguno de los dos dejaría su vida y…" no terminó, tenía miedo de la reacción de Seiya

"La princesa de fuego habló conmigo hace poco y al parecer lo entiende. Tal vez yo pueda dejar Kinmoku más fácilmente que tú la Tierra"

"Dirás la Luna" dijo tristemente "Hablé con Darien"

"¿Y qué pasó?"

"Al parecer se arrepintió de haber terminado nuestra relación y sigue impactado por… el bebé" miró a Seiya y notó la tensión en su mirada "Pero no te preocupes, yo te elegí a ti y nada hará que me separe de ti. Aunque jamás vuelva a la Tierra, seré feliz contigo"

Al no saber cómo responder, sólo la besó y la caricia se prolongó, Seiya la rodeó por la cintura, acercándola suavemente mientras ella rodeaba su cuello con un rubor notable…

Detalle que pudieron observar el grupo de jóvenes que los buscaban pues habían dejado la puerta abierta….

"Por favor Haruka…" susurró Michiru al notar la palidez y la tensión que su compañera experimentaba… realmente esperaba que se acostumbrara a la idea…

--S&S—

Darien entró a su departamento, estaba furioso, Serena lo había dejado eso era definitivo. Era muy cierto que su separación había sido útil, ahora se arrepentía de sobremanera. Sobretodo se sentía tonto al ver que Serena había terminado embarazada mientras que él sólo había reafirmado sus sentimientos hacia ella… ¿Por qué la quería o no?

Tomó un vaso de agua, necesitaba descansar, pero con esa batalla ya no estaba seguro, aún así se desplomó en su cama pensando en la sonrisa que ya no era dirigida hacia él…

Pronto se durmió. Comenzó a soñar… ¿en donde estaba? Parecía ser Kinmoku pero un tanto más despejado. Caminó por unos minutos y después vislumbró la pelea. Las guardianas interiores parecían estar en mal estado¿habrían protegido a Serena? Sí… pero no sólo ellas, a su lado estaba Fighter, parecía haber dado una buena batalla pues tenía varios roces mientras que Sailor Moon estaba intacta, tal como Kakyuu.

Todo comenzó a suceder de prisa, las guerreras del sistema solar yacían inmóviles en el suelo, las Starlights aunque no habían caído, ya no podían estar en pie, ni siquiera Fighter… La princesa de fuego parecía luchar contra algo invisible…

Sailor Moon comenzó a luchar sola y justo en ese momento, la esbelta chica caía al suelo sin moverse…

Darien se sobresaltó.

"Dime que fue un sueño… dime que fue un sueño…" se dijo a sí mismo recordando que dos años atrás había soñado con la muerte de Serena y por ello había tomado la decisión precipitada de terminar con ella… tal como ahora sucedía… "Dime que fue un sueño… porque sino… ella sufrirá demasiado"

--S&S--

"Chicos!!" de un salto Serena se separó de Seiya y miraba a todos los presentes asustada "Ho-hola"

"No tienes de que avergonzarte" dijo Kakyuu tranquilizadora "Me da gusto que ya estén más tranquilos pero desafortunadamente tenemos que consultarles toda la discusión sobre la batalla"

"¿Por qué no vamos al salón principal?" sugirió Haruka mirando al techo "Creo que estar en una habitación no ayudaría"

Michiru rió por lo bajo y se limitó a jalar el brazo de la chica mientras la sacaba de la habitación "Entonces nos adelantamos"

Todos tenían una gota en la cabeza.

Minutos después Seiya y Serena entendían la situación y las diferentes preguntas comenzaron a surgir pero fue la voz de Healer la que calló a las demás

"Esperen!" dijo alarmada "Alguien se acerca"

"Así es" dijo Setsuna tomando su báculo con fuerza

En ese instante un vapor blanco se formó en medio de la sala dejando a todos en posición de alerta. Pero nadie se imaginó ver aparecer a Fuuze.

"Sailor… Moon…"

"¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó con asombro Serena

Y era de asombrarse, la chica estaba demasiado pálida, más de lo normal, y los múltiples golpes y cortes hacían que todos se estremecieran

"Será mejor que la ayudes, Healer" sugirió Kakyuu "después nos encargaremos de que sea inofensiva"

--S&S—

Ya había pasado una hora y todos seguían escuchando con atención la historia de la chica, desde los recuerdos más remotos hasta la batalla que acababa de lidiar.

"…entonces fue que mis hermanos se interpusieron entre ese maldito y yo" las lágrimas salían hinchándole los ojos pero sin importarle continuó "ellos me dieron el tiempo suficiente para huir y llegar aquí. Aunque en realidad, Raitsu murió primero y yo… yo… yo sólo pude observar…."

Serena evitó que sus lágrimas cayeran y con determinación tomó su mano "No te preocupes por ellos, eso fue lo que quisieron, descansar sus memorias en ti"

"Pero---"

"Ellos así lo quisieron, y todos te pidieron que vivieras por ellos" le sonrió antes de abrazarla "Eres bienvenida aquí"

"Pero, Serena—" interrumpió Rei

"¿Lo entienden verdad?" preguntó Serena mirando a todas sus guardianas y amigas

"Claro que sí" dijo Fighter con una sonrisa

"Definitivamente" completó Mina

Healer suspiró "Aunque tu hermana casi me mata, no me opongo"

Fuuze sonrió, en verdad se sentía feliz aunque no podía sentirse por completo alegre pues todos sus hermanos habían muerto…

"¿Lucharás con nosotras?" fueron las únicas palabras de Haruka

Fuuze asintió definitivamente haría que su vida valiera la pena, donde sea que estuvieran, sus hermanos serían vengados apropiadamente y limpiaría sus nombres.

"Ellos así lo habrían querido"

--S&S—

Taiki estaba paseándose de un lado a otro preocupado

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"Estoy preocupado"

"Lo sé, por eso te pregunto"

"Amy… ¿y si no logramos derrotar al enemigo?"

"Lo haremos, como dijo Michiru, perder no es una opción"

"Pero… ¿cómo sé que puedo estar preparado?, es decir, Seiya y Yaten tuvieron ya sus transformaciones… "

"No te aflijas, tu eres poderoso y sé que no tendrás problema alguno en despertar tu verdadero poder"

"Gracias" se acercó y le obsequió una bella flor "Espero poder darte más de estas una vez terminada la batalla"

Amy miró hacia el suelo "Yo también espero eso"

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Que pertenecemos a planetas diferentes"

"Lo sé" dijo sonriente "Pero eso no es un problema"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"A que no importa a qué distancia estemos, seguramente seguiremos en contacto"

Amy palideció, no entendía del todo a lo que se refería el chico… ¿y si sólo eran amigos? "Taiki… yo… no lo sé"

Taiki tensó su mirada, pero entendió los sentimientos de la chica

"No puedo negar que sigo siendo una estrella" dijo tomándole la barbilla "y que tú tienes un planeta por proteger… planeta que está demasiado lejos de mi estrella… pero aún así la distancia no debe preocuparnos ¿de acuerdo?" podía ver en los ojos de ella como las lágrimas se negaban a caer y sonrió tiernamente "Todo estará bien, Amy. Porque yo te quiero y siempre estarás aquí" dijo tocándose el pecho

"Y tú siempre estarás aquí" lo imitó dejando caer las lágrimas. Ambos se abrazaron mientras que ella susurraba "Yo te quiero a ti"

--S&S--

"¿Puedo pasar princesa?" preguntó la rubia

"Claro que sí" contestó alegre "¿Qué se te ofrece, querida?"

"Venía a hablar con usted… sobre—"

"Fighter ¿no es así?"

"Sí, así es"

"Bien, antes de que comiences quiero que quede muy en claro que estoy feliz por ustedes dos, es decir, tres" sonrió pícaramente

"Gracias. Precisamente era por eso" dijo nerviosa "¿Qué pasará con Fighter?"

"Lo que su corazón decida" dijo haciéndole señas de que tomara asiento junto a ella "Sé que ustedes se conocieron en circunstancias de peligro pero aún así han permanecido unidas. Además sé que Seiya te quiere y tú a él. Yo estoy dispuesta a dejar libre a mi estrella por verla feliz" sonrió tristemente

"Pero princesa…"

"Fighter no es la única, Healer y Maker también lo están haciendo así que me estoy acostumbrando a la idea de quedarme sola"

"No diga eso por favor" dijo Serena comenzando a llorar "No quiero que usted esté sola"

"Tal vez era algo a lo que tenía que enfrentarme algún día…Ojalá hubiera otro modo" suspiró

"Tal vez lo haya" dijo Serena decidida "¿Qué pasaría si usted viniera también con nosotros?"

"Eso es algo que no puedo hacer, además, aquí está mi hogar, aquí están mis otras guardianas, que a pesar de no ser tan poderosas como mis estrellas, estarán conmigo protegiendo este planeta"

"Perdóneme"

"No, perdóname tú a mí por no haber querido despedirme de Fighter antes… sólo prolongue su partida"

"¿En verdad no hay otro modo?"

"Tal vez lo haya, pero tendremos que descubrirlo juntas. Tus guardianas son sabias, puedes consultarlo con ellas"

--S&S--

"¿Qué ves, Michiru?"

"Sólo problemas" dijo refiriéndose a su espejo "¿tú qué has visto, Setsuna?"

"El tiempo está cerrado, tal como lo dijo Serena. Pero no lo he sellado. Es como si el futuro se negara a ser revelado, lo único cierto es que a partir de ahora estamos escribiendo nuestro destino"

Haruka apretó los puños "No quiero arrepentirme"

"Ya verás que no será así" dijo Michiru tomando su mano "Debemos de pelear con todo nuestro poder"

"Así es" Asintió Hotaru "Pero esta vez me encargaré de que ustedes dos no nos engañen. La última vez frente a Galaxia nos hicieron atacarles, así que esta vez no lo permitiré"

Todas miraron a Hotaru con ternura y asintieron "Es una promesa"

--S&S--

"¿Seiya¿Qué haces aquí?"

"¿Quieres que me vaya?"

"No es eso, sólo me espantaste"

"Quiero estar contigo" se acercó hasta meterse en la cama con ella "No sabemos cuanto tiempo disponemos antes de la batalla, quiero estar contigo"

Serena sonrió y asintió "Yo también quiero estar contigo, te amo, Seiya" y se acurrucó en sus brazos "Que descanses"

"Tú también bombón" y tras besar su frente, se durmió

--S&S--

Serena dormía plácidamente cuando la primera explosión se escuchó e inmediatamente, Seiya y ella se levantaron alarmados

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó el pelinegro

"Sí" y sin más preámbulos alzó su broche "Eternal Sailor Moon Transformación!!!!!"

"Por el poder de lucha Estelar Transformación!!!!!!!!!!!"

Al salir notaron que sus compañeras ya estaban igualmente transformadas y salían corriendo hacia lo que parecía ser el origen de las explosiones: los jardines reales.

Nuevamente se escucharon explosiones, pero esta vez más cerca, como si el enemigo estuviera acercándose, y ante esa perspectiva corrieron más de prisa

"Me alegra que haya despertado a tu lado, Seiya" lo miró por unos instantes y llegaron al corredor principal

"No hables así, como si esto fuera el fin, lo superaremos juntos" la abrazó y por fin salieron del palacio encontrándose con un aura maligna pero ningún enemigo a la vista

"Es él!" gritaba Fuuze "Necesitamos hacer que pierda su escudo"

"Espada de Urano! Elimina!!!!!!"

"Tormenta nebular!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" ambos poderes fueron eludidos con facilidad "Estos ataques son insignificantes" se dijo a sí misma.

"Cállate" dijo Neptuno enfadada "Te das por vencida demasiado rápido" alzó sus dos manos y de ella brotó su poder "Maremoto de Neptuno!!!!!!!"

"Fuego de Marte enciéndete!!!!!!!!!!"

Nuevamente el ataque fue rebotado y ambas guerreras fueron lanzadas contra el pavimento

"Veo que aún sigues con vida, por eso primero te mataré a ti" dijo la voz dirigiéndose a Fuuze "Estela negra!"

Fuuze salió disparada contra un pilar y cayó al suelo con un dolor agudo en la frente, al tocarla notó que su sangre corría pero en lugar de sorprenderse, se limitó a volverse a poner en pie "No me vencerás tan fácil…"

Sin embargo el enemigo aún invisible comenzó a atacar a todo quien se le pusiera enfrente y rápidamente todas las guerreras comenzaban a cansarse.

"Fighter! Healer! Maker!" gritó la princesa de fuego

"Láser de estrella fugaz!"

"Infierno estelar de Healer!"

"Estrella de Star Maker!!!!!"

El ataque combinado logró penetrar la barrera invisible y por unos instantes dejar ver la posición exacta del enemigo

"Tierra Tiembla!!!!!"

El poder acertó justo en el blanco y el famoso escudo desapareció dejando a la luz al enemigo que tanto habían esperado

"Mejor ríndete ahora o lo lamentarás" anunció Fighter

"Estúpida Starlight, no sabes de lo que estás hablando" rió "lo único que había estado haciendo era probar sus poderes, ahora empezaré a pelear de verdad"

Sailor Moon observó como un número considerable de esferas negras era lanzada hacia ella y comenzó a esquivarlas con suerte pero conforme la sombra seguía lanzándolas la evasión se hacía más difícil

"Sailor Moon!!!!" gritaron sus guardianas interiores y al siguiente instante ya estaban todas cubriéndola

"Esto será divertido Estela Negra!"

"Campo de energía!!!!" gritó Saturno tratando de escudar a sus compañeras pero si bien el poder ayudó, no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para detener el ataque.

Las cuatro guerreras del sistema solar cayeron dañadas

"Chicas!!" Un segundo después, Serena observó como la malévola sombra se dirigía hacia ella con rapidez "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!"

"SAILOR MOON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

**Hola a todos, antes que nada, quiero dedicar este capítulo a las cuatro personas que me fueron de gran inspiración para la realización de este episodio: Orkidea, Marisa Makou, La generala y a Vicky Kou de Malfoy... gracias chicas!!**

**Ahora bien... espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, sé que tardé en actualizar pero quería que el inicio de la batalla estuviera bien, y me esmeré mucho en que fuera así. Gracias a todos por sus reviews, en verdad tomo en cuenta mucho todo lo que me comentan!**

**Antes de comenzar el desenlace de la historia quise describir un poco un momento de tranquilidad entre las chicas que muy rara vez se da. Así como explicar un poco más las reacciones de todos por cosas como la relación de Seiya y Serena o el embarazo, es un tema algo delicado la reacción de Kakyuu y sobretodo Haruka! por eso quise desarrollar un poco esta parte. Por cierto que me pareció muy lindo poner a un Seiya glotón no sé cuantos de ustedes compartan mi opinión **

**Ahora sí, lo que viene... obviamente la batalla que sigue será de lo más problemática para todos, sobretodo para Fuuze. Además a todos los que se preguntaron por Darien y su extraño sueño, en el próximo capítulo verán la participación de Tuxedo Mask en la batalla... (esperemos que esta vez dure más de un segundo!) Y por último les adelanto que algunas sailors tendrán su tan esperada transformación!**

**Nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo!**

**Resuri-chan**


	24. Perder no es una opción

Este es un fic basado en la personalidad de los personajes de Sailor Moon (que son totalmente de Naoko Takeuchi) en el anime. Toma parte después de la batalla con Galaxia. Es un fic Seiya x Serena.

* * *

**Atarashii Kagayaku (Un nuevo resplandor)**

**Capítulo XXIV.  
Perder NO es una opción.

* * *

"LÁSER DE ESTRELLA FUGAZ!!!!!!!!" La respiración agitada de Fighter lo decía todo, había actuado lo más rápido y de la mejor forma posible para evitar el impacto hacia Sailor Moon pero a costa de su condición, y es que ahora, debido a la explosión del ataque había recibido varios golpes en el cuerpo y algunos rasguños en los brazos y cara. "¿Estás bien, bombón?" susurró al oído de Serena quien inmediatamente sonrió en respuesta afirmativa "Me alegro" **

"No volveré a preocuparte, Fighter. Daré lo mejor de mí"

Mientras se reincorporaban, Las cuatro guerreras exteriores y las dos Starlights se disponían a atacar al enemigo, en realidad todas estaban dando lo mejor de sí y ni siquiera así lograban dañarlo

Fuuze estaba tratando de levantar a las guerreras interiores mientras Kakyuu realizaba una especie de barrera para cada una de las sailors.

"Ingenuas… jamás lograrán vencerme"

"Espera un momento!" interrumpió Sailor Moon "no permitiré que destruyas un planeta tan hermoso como este, ni que irrumpas en la paz de sus habitantes. Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia… soy Sailor Moon y te castigaré en el nombre de la Luna"

"JAJAJA" la risa del hombre no se hizo esperar "Sabía que eras ingenua pero no pensé que fueras tan tonta"

El hombre descubrió su rostro por fin y todos pudieron observar aterrados como en realidad toda su piel era negra. Causando una impresión terrible en todos.

"Esa es la maldición que mis padres lograron imponerle por todas sus atrocidades!" dijo Fuuze "Por eso necesita al cristal de plata!"

"CÁLLATE!" sentenció la sombra y logró estrellar su poder en la chica quien a pesar de haber creado una corriente de aire como barrera, recibió parte del impacto y un hilo de sangre se dibujó en su labio inferior.

Sin dar tiempo de nada más, el enemigo atacó a todas las sailors exteriores logrando una batalla más larga pero igualmente terminó en fracaso.

Urano yacía en el pavimento maldiciendo mentalmente lo que acababa de suceder, miró a Michiru y por un instante tuvo ganas de correr a auxiliarla, parecía tan frágil y tan delicada así en el suelo, que se vio muy tentada a protegerla, pero su misión era defender a su princesa… Quien a pesar de estar protegida por Fighter, parecía necesitar toda la ayuda posible, prácticamente todos los ataques eran hacia ellas.

"Tierra tiembla!"

El ataque fue evadido pero no con tanta facilidad, esta vez urano notó que el enemigo se tomó más tiempo para rechazar el impacto. Healer parecía notarlo también y se puso en pie rápidamente.

"Te demostraremos que no somos débiles!" sentenció mientras alzaba sus manos "Urano!" Haruka asintió "Infierno Estelar de Healer!"

"Tierra tiembla!!"

El ataque combinado de ambas guerreras logró un mayor efecto sin embargo también fue rechazado al cabo de unos segundos.

"ESTELA NEGRA" el ataque dirigido a Haruka era eminente, pero justo cuando iba a suceder… "¡Qué demonios!"

Dos ataques más fueron lanzados al mismo tiempo, Maker y Neptuno habían colaborado de la misma manera que sus compañeras pero aún así los ataques resultaban muy superficiales.

"Grito Mortal!"

"Tormenta Nebular!" Fuuze dejó en manos de Saturno a las cuatro guerreras interiores, las cuales estaban reponiéndose lentamente.

La sombra retrocedió un poco dejándoles ver que habían conseguido parte de su objetivo, sin embargo para su sorpresa, el sujeto simplemente rió.

"Tenía tanto tiempo que no me divertía de esta manera…" dijo burlón "parece ser que les gusta dejarme en desventaja, así que haré mi propia ventaja nuevamente!"

A un movimiento de sus manos, todas pudieron observar cómo las cosas cambiaban, el ambiente del planeta se distorsionaba dejando un aura de maldad en todo el rededor. Era como si una onda negativa hubiera poblado toda la zona dejando a todos perplejos, esta vez ni siquiera Fuuze sabía que sucedía.

"Ten mucho cuidado" susurró Fighter mientras se colocaba delante de ella "Esta energía es sumamente negativa"

--S&S--

Sailor Mars terminaba de incorporarse después del ataque anterior y ahora se encontraba en un ambiente muy extraño, miró a sus compañeras, todas parecían temer por lo que ocurría, incluso Mercurio tecleaba su computadora con nerviosismo.

"Esta aura está formada de odio" dijo Rei "Puedo sentir la energía negativa!"

"Este sujeto esta dejando escapar todo el resentimiento que guardó junto con el poder negro que la misma maldición le dio" dijo pensativa Saturno después de todo ella podía sentirlo perfectamente.

"Eso significa que nuestros poderes están bajando su nivel debido a la atmósfera" terminó diciendo Amy aún viendo la pantalla. En ese momento se sorprendió de ver en ella que sus compañeras desaparecían, al alzar su mirada efectivamente Sailor Moon, Neptuno, Urano, Pluto, Kakyuu, Fuuze y las tres Starlights habían desparecido. "Tengan mucho cuidado chicas, estamos rodeadas… y solas"

"Así es" dijo la sombra apareciendo de la nada, todas las sailors sintieron los golpes de los diferentes ataques que lanzaba, realmente las había tomado por sorpresa y ahora todas estaban muy lastimadas. "Vaya parece que decidí empezar con las más débiles… eso sólo lo hace más interesante"

"Fuego de Marte, enciéndete!" sin haberlo dañado, Mars sólo atrajo la atención del sujeto que la tomó por el cuello hasta separarla del suelo, Júpiter inmediatamente se lanzó a auxiliar a su amiga, pero por más que lanzara golpes al enemigo, éste los repelía con mucha facilidad. "Sae-ta--" la voz de Rei se apagaba, por más que movía frenéticamente sus piernas, no lograba salir de tal situación y su respiración comenzó a fallarle. El tipo podía matarla con sólo sostenerla así un minuto más…

"Fulgor del agua de Mercurio!!!"

"Cadena de amor de Venus!!!"

"Centella relampagueante de Júpiter!!!"

Pero nada lograba su efecto y los pies de Rei quedaron quietos, se había desmayado. La sombra estrujó más el delicado cuello y sonrió. Pero en ese momento, un par de rosas rojas fueron lanzadas hacia sus manos haciendo que liberara a la guerrera por un instante. Instante que Tuxedo Mask aprovechó para rescatar a sus amigas.

"Con que has tenido el valor de pelear"

"No te permitiré que dañes a estas chicas" dijo decidido "Ahora yo te enfrentaré!"

Mercury atendía a Mars, mientras las chicas se unían a la pelea entre Tuxedo Mask y el tipo, pero aunque no quisieran aceptarlo, cuatro contra uno, no servía de gran cosa, Darien utilizaba su bastón tratando de golpear a su contrincante pero era demasiado lento para él. De hecho hubiera recibido varios impactos de no ser por las Sailors que le estaban encubriendo la espalda. Hotaru ayudaba al crear su campo de energía cada vez que el tipo lanzaba su ataque.

"Maldición… a este paso… no lograremos vencerle…!" pensó Tukedo antes de sentir un agudo dolor en el pecho, acababa de recibir un ataque directo y su cuerpo reaccionó escupiendo una cantidad considerable de sangre.

"TUXEDO MASK!"

--S&S--

"¿Qué está sucediendo? Chicas!! Chicas!!" gritaba desesperada Serena aún transformada"

"Deja de gritar" dijo Haruka algo molesta "han sido dirigidas a otro lugar y deben estar peleando para estos momentos, gritar no servirá de nada. Mejor concentra tu energía para alcanzarlas" terminando de hablar, cerró sus ojos para sentir la presencia de sus compañeras.

"Ella tiene razón" dijo Fighter colocando una mano sobre su hombro "Debemos ayudarlas" y después de entrelazar sus manos, Sailor Moon y Sailor Fighter cerraron sus ojos

Healer y Maker llevaban rato tratando de localizarlas pero era en vano, hasta que ambas lo sintieron, sus amigas estaban en peligro…

"Debemos actuar rápido" dijo Kakyuu "Sailor Starlights!"

Fighter titubeó un poco pero la sonrisa de Sailor Moon la animó y terminó soltando su mano para ir con su propia princesa.

"Esta vez nosotras salvaremos a esas niñas" dijo decidida Fighter

"Sin embargo" dijo Maker "Es posible que necesitemos todo su apoyo"

"Nosotras también iremos" dijo Haruka "Nos veremos allá, Starlights"

Serena no terminaba de entender cómo llegarían a sus amigas, pero quiso confiar en sus guerreras, si había logrado una transportación con sus guerreras interiores, era probable que pudiera hacer lo mismo con cualquiera de ellas. Todas tomaron sus manos, Kakyuu con sus guerreras y Sailor Moon con Fuuze y sus propias sailors.

Pero nada sucedió.

"¡Qué demonios!" masculló Haruka y giró para encontrarse con la misma reacción en los rostros de las Starlights

"¿Qué haremos ahora, princesa?"

"Debe existir un modo de hacerlo" pensaba Michiru

"Ese poder es simplemente asombroso" decía distraídamente Fuuze

"Ese poder trasciende espacio y tiempo" decía enigmática Pluto

"Si eso es cierto debemos de encontrar la conexión que hay entre ambas dimensiones" comentaba Maker

"Mis poderes no son lo suficientemente fuertes para establecer contacto" Kakyuu dijo seriamente

Fighter se acercó a Serena y tomó su mano, Sailor Moon la miró confundida pero al ver la determinación de sus ojos, sonrió. La Starlight líder ofreció su mano a Kakyuu quien aceptó con un toque de alegría seguida por sus guerreras, mientras que la princesa de la Luna tendía su mano a sus propias guerreras.

"Tú también ven" dijo Sailor Moon "estoy segura que aunque no tengas una transformación decidida, tu corazón es el de una Sailor"

Ante estas palabras Fuuze cobró brillo en su mirada y tomó la mano de Healer y Pluto. Todas se tomaron de las manos y concentraron sus poderes. Esta vez lo lograrían.

En sus frentes, apareció su propio símbolo y una calidez cubrió el ambiente. En ese instante, Fuuze adquirió un cambio radical en sus ropas, lo que ahora era un vestido entallado, cambió para formar una falda pequeña y ondeada con varias capas de tela blanca y verde mientras la parte superior semejaba a las starlights pero a juego con su falda. Su tiara apareció junto con unas sandalias delicadas que cubrían sus finos pies.

"Por el poder sideral…!"

"Por el poder del cristal del planeta Urano…!"

"Por el poder del cristal del planeta Neptuno…!"

"Por el poder del cristal del planeta Plutón…!"

"Por el poder del cristal estelar…!"

"Poder de curación estelar…!"

"Poder de creación estelar…!"

"Poder de lucha estelar…!"

"Eternal Sailor Moon…!"

"TELE-TRANSPORTACIÓN!" dijeron al mismo tiempo

--S&S--

"¿Qué sucede Luna?" preguntaba preocupado Artemis

"No quiero volver a quedarme aquí sentada"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Han sido años de preocupación. Ya no quiero esperar, sé que yo también puedo luchar"

"Pero, Luna…"

"Mi deber es proteger a la princesa" dijo al borde del llanto "No quiero volver a perderla como pasó con Beryl, o esperar el milagro que sucedió con Galaxia"

"¿Cómo pretendes ayudarlas?"

"Una vez Serena me convirtió en humana. Tal vez lo pueda volver a hacer"

"¿Pero cómo llegaremos a ella?"

"Usando todo mi poder"

Artemis se puso muy serio "Iré contigo"

Ambos gatos cerraron sus ojos y sus lunas comenzaron a brillar

--S&S--

El enemigo rió y atacó a las guerreras, dejándolas a todas fuera de combate, tomó a Rei de su cuello ya debilitado y la lanzó a lo lejos, después se dirigió a Tuxedo Mask pero justo cuando iba a atacarlo, de su traje salió un pequeño pendiente. El cual brilló con intensidad. Era una hermosa pieza que elegantemente se mantenía girando suspendida en el aire.

"Esa luz!" la voz de la sombra reflejaba todo su temor y odio "Es como la del cristal de plata!"

Y como un llamado, justo en ese momento, otra luz aparecía a lo lejos, era Sailor Moon.

Sin embargo, a su lado también estaba otra luz importante...

"Tuxedo Mask!" gritó afligida soltando la mano de Fighter quien inmediatamente apagó su mirada. "Resiste Darien" susurró mientras miraba el cristal que se mantenía flotando frente a ellos "¿Qué es esto?"

El cristal brilló más y curó a Tuxedo Mask. Fue entonces que Setsuna interrumpió "Es el cristal del rey de la luna"

Nuevamente Fighter sintió una opresión en el pecho… ¿acaso Darien seguiría siendo el heredero al trono dentro del reino lunar? Pero si Serena y Seiya ya habían discutido eso, incluso su princesa estaba dispuesta a todo por su felicidad… Pero no había tiempo qué perder, el enemigo estaba enfrente de ella y debía terminar con él.

"Láser de Estrella Fugaz!" atacó sin detenerse a meditar, tan sólo no quería pensar. Y como era de esperarse el ataque fue evadido

"Fighter!" dijo impresionada Kakyuu mientras lograba entender el dolor de su guardiana

Las tres Starlights se miraron fugazmente entre sí y sonrieron. Serena lo entendió. Sabía que atacarían tal como ocurrió con Galaxia y estuvo a punto de suplicarles que detuvieran pero el brillo del cristal captó toda su atención… ¿estaba acaso reaccionando por Fighter? No. Porque cuando ellos llegaron, Darien ya lo había usado para curarse…

"LÁSER DE ESTRELLA FUGAZ!!!!!" el pendiente que aún estaba en el aire brillaba más y más a cada palabra de Fighter. Esta vez el ataque dio efecto y la sombra retrocedió un poco.

"INFIERNO NEBULAR DE HEALER!!!"

"ESTRELLA DE SAILOR MAKER!!!!"

Como remate, los tres ataques lograron debilitar un poco a la sombra, aunque Maker quedó ligeramente más agotada que sus otras dos compañeras… ella no había logrado transformarse.

Desde su posición, Rei sintió alivio al ver que todos se encontraban bien, pero lentamente volvió a quedar inconciente.

--S&S--

La sombra se levantó y desenvainó una espada, ahora era el verdadero momento de luchar, todas las sailors tomaron su posición en la batalla mientras Tuxedo Mask estaba a la defensiva de Sailor Moon.

Los ataques en equipo funcionaban pero no tan bien como deberían, los golpes físicos definitivamente no servían de nada y pronto una a una las guerreras iban perdiendo fuerza. El cansancio y los múltiples golpes las hacían lentas y un poco torpes.

"Tierra--" Haruka calló en seco al sentir un corte en el costado, dejando un rastro de sangre considerable

"Urano!!!!!!" Michiru corría hacia ella "Maremoto de neptuno!!!!!!!!!!" El ataque fue esquivado pero Michiru sólo usó como distracción mientras dejaba a su compañera en un lugar seguro. Fighter se lanzó al ataque cubriendo el escape de Neptuno

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó arrogante Haruka "Este corte no fue nada"

"Tonta!" le reprochó la chica con la voz quebrada "Estás débil, no dejaré que te pase nada, Haruka" acarició su rostro y se alejó para seguir la lucha dejando a la guardiana del viento perpleja, pero era verdad, su herida empeoraría si siguiera luchando… sin embargo, no estaba dispuesta a quedar fuera de combate.

En ese momento, Mercury, Venus y Júpiter, trataban de ayudar un poco a la lucha de las Starlights, Sailor Moon y Tuxedo Mask, de hecho todos estaban dando su máximo pero por alguna razón no podían vencer ni siquiera por ser 12 a uno.

"Debemos romper esta barrera!" dijo Amy viendo a Maker "Nuestro poder se encuentra muy bajo debido a esta dimensión"

En ese momento, la guardiana de Mercurio, comenzaba a dar con la solución cuando sintió un golpe en el costado, lanzándola por los aires. Su computadora al caer emitió un ruido agudo, se había roto.

"Sailor Mercury!"

Sin darle tiempo a nadie que la auxiliara, el enemigo lanzó su estela negra hacia la desfallecida chica, quitándole por completo la transformación. Desde su posición Maker sintió que su sangre se le helaba, si no hacía nada Amy estaría a punto de morir.

"PODER DE CREACIÓN ESTELAR!!!" Inmediatamente su transformación obtuvo los mismos resultados que los de Healer. Su ataque se incrementó. Su transformación era casi la misma, sólo que ahora su coleta estaba ligeramente más arriba y los lienzos morados cambiaron de forma a unos más curveados. Su broche se hizo un poco más grande y sus aretes se hicieron más grandes. "ESTRELLA DE STAR MAKER!!" como Fighter, su poder no vario, pero su intensidad sí.

Amy seguía viva, pero su respiración era lenta, su cuerpo estaba lastimado. Tuvo ganas de salir con ella en brazos pero la razón regresó a su cabeza y en lugar de hacer eso, se dirigió al hombre y comenzó a atacarlo

"Maker, no!!" decía Fighter, sabía que su punto fuerte no era la pelea física "SAILOR MAKER!!" Decía desesperada "Láser de estrella fugaz!!!!"

A todo esto, Serena había tenido una intervención muy pequeña, en sí había evadido ataques casi siempre y a cada oportunidad que tenía lanzaba su purificación, pero jamás daba resultado. Lo cual comenzaba a frustrarla. Desde las batallas anteriores había comprendido que hablar con las personas no servía de nada, es decir, con Galaxia sirvió el tacto que tuvo con ella, pero en esta ocasión, estaba claro lo que tenía que hacer: quitarle la maldición a ese sujeto.

Alzó la vista y vio que otro ataque se dirigía hacia ella y saltó lo más rápido que pudo, pero su tobillo se dobló. Un segundo ataque fue lanzado y aunque no fuera directo hacia ella si lograría dañarla, su pie dolía y no pudo moverse como ella quería. Pero unos brazos la tomaron por la espalda y la llevaron a un lugar seguro "Seiya!"

Pero se equivocaba. Era Tuxedo Mask, quien al oír ese nombre por poco y la suelta por la impresión, no muy lejos de ahí, Fighter observó la escena sin escuchar palabra alguna y por tercera vez sintió celos, esos dolorosos celos… bajó los puños y se concentró en el enemigo. Esta vez lo derrotaría.

--S&S--

"Cuidado!" Fuuze logró empujar a Júpiter para evitarle un ataque, pero gracias a eso, su brazo quedó inútil y lleno de sangre.

"No tenías que hacerlo!" dijo apenada "Ahora verás!" dijo refiriéndose a la sombra… grave error "Centella relampagueante de Júpiter!!" El ataque fue devuelto exactamente igual y la guerrera se estrelló en el suelo.

Ante esto Mina se interpuso entre ella y el sujeto "Cadena de amor de Venus!" el hombre en lugar de eludir el ataque convirtió su cadena en una negra, que utilizó para atacarla, Healer inmediatamente lo detuvo y comenzó a atacarlo.

Todo estaba en plena confusión, todas peleaban y a la vez nada lograba derribar al enemigo, aunque en realidad sí lo habían debilitado en varias ocasiones. Sailor Mars, Júpiter, Amy y Urano estaban fuera de combate, posiblemente la que se encontraba en peor estado era la peliazul. Fuuze había perdido el control de su brazo y Sailor Moon tenía el tobillo torcido. Poco a poco, iban debilitándose todos…

El pendiente de Tuxedo Mask seguía alumbrando todo el lugar, pues en sí era demasiado oscuro, el cristal de Serena no había aparecido en ningún momento, era su semilla estelar y aún en peligro no había reaccionado. Sólo Fighter y Pluto se preguntaban por qué…

En ese momento una tercera luz alumbró el lugar, haciendo que todos miraran hacia ésta. Poco a poco fueron vislumbrando a través de ella una pequeña figura… no, eran dos figuras.

"Luna!"

"Artemis!"

Los dos gatos habían logrado llegar a su destino a costa de su energía.

"Sailor Moon!" dijo débilmente la gata "Quiero luchar a tu lado"

Serena se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras y una cálida sonrisa se formó en sus labios, mientras que las sailors regresaban a su posición de ataque.

Cuando Sailor Moon utilizó el cristal de plata, no brilló tanto como el pendiente en momentos anteriores y esta vez Serena lo notó. Usó las fuerzas necesarias para transformar a los gatos en humanos.

"Gracias" susurró Luna "Sailor Moon, escúchame bien. Deben salir de aquí lo antes posible, porque por si no lo han notado, se han debilitado más de lo que han debilitado a ese hombre!"

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Saturn mientras sostenía a duras penas su campo de energía

"Esta dimensión está absorbiendo todo su poder, entre más tarden en salir, sus energías serán reducidas a cero. Ese pendiente les ha dado tiempo suficiente para conservar sus energías, pero no durará mucho tiempo si Tuxedo se debilita"

"¿Qué debemos hacer?" preguntó Michiru angustiada

"Serena, usa el cristal de plata"

"¡Pero cómo! No reacciona!"

"Tú debes saberlo!" Luna no sabía la respuesta pero confiaba que su princesa sí "Tienes que entenderlo!"

La sombra escuchó todo lo que habían dicho y después de haber atacado a Mina y a Helar, se dirigía a Maker. Junto a ella estaba Neptuno y ambas consiguieron mantener su ritmo, pero lo que dijo Luna era verdad. Cada segundo que pasaba se hacían más débiles, y eso no les ayudaba en nada.

"Maremoto de Neptuno!" El ataque fue evadido con mucha facilidad a pesar de haber sido dirigido con todo el potencial de la chica, rápidamente el hombre contraatacó empuñando su espada, Michiru no pudo hacer nada, su mirada se horrorizó al ver el objeto tan cerca de su piel, apretó sus ojos no queriendo ver… ese era su fin… "_Haruka_"

"MICHIRU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

La aludida abrió los ojos sorprendida de seguir viva, pero inmediatamente sintió el dolor más grande que su corazón haya sentido. Haruka ahora era quien le acariciaba el rostro con ternura mientras gruesas lágrimas cruzaban su rostro.

"Haruka… HARUKA!!!¿por qué?"

"Tonta…" le reprochó la chica con la voz quebrada "Estás débil… no dejaré que… te pase nada… Michiru" sin poderlo evitar de sus labios brotó sangre. Michiru se levantó y acomodó a Haruka en su regazo. "Siempre… tan cálida…"

Urano perdió su transformación quedando con una considerable mancha de sangre en su ropa, la espada de ese hombre la había atravesado…

"No… no, tú no puedes dejarme sola… Sailor Urano… por favor resiste… HARUKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

--S&S--

La intervención de Artemis y Luna fue elemental en este momento pues se hacían cargo de cuidar a todos los que lo necesitaban, lamentablemente Michiru se había aferrado a Haruka, gruesas gotas empapaban su rostro y muy débilmente Kakyuu podía ponerse en pie, Fighter estaba muy lastimada, en sus múltiples defensas, había quedado exhausta, Saturn y Pluto habían atacado con todo lo que tenían, pero nada servía. Serena se limitaba a ver al pendiente¿cómo había hecho Darien para despertarlo?

"Vamos, Sailor Moon!" decía constantemente Tuxedo Mask "Sólo tú podrás hacerlo"

"Pero no sé cómo!" dijo desesperada

"No te preocupes" dijo Fighter mientras las otras atacaban "como dijo Luna, tú debes saberlo, porque tu corazón debe decírtelo, yo confío en ti y te daré todo el tiempo que necesites" dicho esto regresó al combate dejando a Serena llena de esperanza… eso era, todos confiaban en ella siempre porque de alguna forma su corazón actuaba sólo y protegía a quienes quería… a quienes amaba…

¿Acaso Darien había despertado ese cristal por amor a alguien¿a ella¿a quién? Ese no era momento de pensar en eso.

Fuuze ahora peleaba pero era inútil, recordaba a sus hermanos y la fuerza que le quedaba la daba por ellos pero ni así lograba rasguñarlo. Sin embargo, pronto recibió un impacto directo y quedó tendida en el suelo, sabía que había recibido múltiples golpes antes y que no tenía muchas energías, de hecho su brazo sólo empeoraba, y no podía ejercer su poder por completo. Sintió que la sombra la tomaba por el cabello pero instantes después estaba en el suelo, el enemigo ahora combatía a Kakyuu quien tampoco tenía mucho éxito.

"_No seas tonta, Serena, piensa en lo que tienes que pensar_" se decía a sí misma "yo debo hacer que el cristal de plata brille…" en otras ocasiones lo he hecho, por amor a la Tierra, por amor a mis amigas, por amor a… Darien… pero ahora… ahora entendía que ese amor no era tan diferente al de sus amigas o al de su familia… pero había alguien a quien sí amaba de una forma diferente única y especial…

Fuuze fue estrellada en el suelo por cuarta vez, sin embargo esta vez no se recuperó, en ese instante, la sombra lanzó una serie de rayos negros que aprisionaron a la chica en un tormentoso dolor. Serena observó que a pesar de los intentos de los demás, Fuuze había sido agredida tan violentamente que estaba a punto de desfallecer, lentamente cerró los ojos y murmuró el nombre de sus tres hermanos, la sombra tomó su espada mientras Kakyuu intentaba inútilmente ayudarla, todas las guerreras trataron sin embargo no podían hacer nada, el enemigo hundía su arma en la suave y blanca piel de la chica, ni siquiera Saturn pudo sostener una barrera para apoyarla y tanto Pluto como Fighter habían intentado todo. Fuuze se estremeció mientras la sangre comenzaba a manchar su ropa.

La guerrera del viento sintió un agudo dolor en el pecho, podía notar como sus heridas eran demasiado graves e irremediables… acto seguido comenzó a desvanecerse. Miró a su alrededor y sonrió, sabía que al menos en esta batalla había dado lo mejor de sí y habría luchado en nombre de sus hermanos. Lloró su última lágrima por la promesa fallida de vivir por ellos…

Kakyuu no pudo evitar el llorar con pesar mientras las caras aterradas de las demás comenzaron a atacar con desesperación. Darien ahora vestía como príncipe de la Tierra y se apoyaba en su espada pues no podía siquiera ponerse de pie.

"Estela Negra!!!!!!!!!!!!" Serena notó el ataque. Nuevamente el impacto era para ella, estaba harta de que fuera para ella… ¿Acaso parecía tan débil? Instintivamente trató de esquivar el golpe, y lo logró, pero el hombre había juntado ambas manos "Jamás dejaré que despiertes el poder del cristal para tu beneficio ESTELA NEGRA!!!!!!" Esta vez el ataque se consolido en un enorme cristal negro que fue dirigido hacia su pecho.

Su corazón se aceleró mientras desesperadamente corría para evitar el impacto. Pero no importó, el ataque fue recibido. No por Sailor Moon, sino por la líder de las Starlights.

"Fighter!!" Gritó con desesperación Kakyuu, sin embargo notó como otro ataque se dirigía hacia… "Sailor Moon!!! SAILOR MOON!!!!!!! SERENA!!" Pero seguía sin reaccionar, la chica tan sólo veía atónita cómo la persona que amaba dejaba de moverse… sintió dolor, muchísimo dolor, su pecho se estrujó fuerte y aún así no lo sintió, no sabía nada, no entendía nada, no podía ver nada más que las pupilas vacías de la mujer que yacía en su regazo…

"Fighter… Fighter…."

En ese momento lo vio todo… desde el momento en que se conocieron hasta ese instante… todos los besos, las caricias y los ratos felices que pasaron juntos. Por su mente pasaron imágenes de cuando se besaron por primera vez, cuando se habían fundido en un solo ser… Serena lo pudo ver todo y su corazón se congeló

No había nada más… sólo sangre… su sangre… por protegerla…

En esos momentos nuevamente un poder se dirigía hacia ella a una velocidad alarmante…pero cuando el ataque logró alcanzarla, una esfera transparente impidió que la dañara. El pendiente estaba reaccionando. En verdad no podía moverse, ni siquiera podía aceptar lo que veía, pero su inconsciente sabía que estaba en peligro y que debía actuar rápido para salvar a Fighter… a Seiya…

Seiya…

SEIYA!!!!!!!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Serena pudo parpadear y notó con dolor cómo Fighter mantenía sus ojos abiertos y fríos "Fighter… SEIYAAAAAAAAA!!!" Serena estaba deshecha, totalmente destrozada y sin decir más, de su pecho salió el hermoso y brillante cristal de plata.

* * *

**Hola a todos!!**

**Sí, sí tardé demasiado en actualizar, pero decidí por fin hacer la batalla en dos capítulos diferentes de otra forma hubiera quedado demasiado largo y demasiado rápido, espero les haya gustado.**

**Aclaraciones...  
Primero que nada, me gustaría enfatizar el hecho de la transformación de Maker y de Fuuze aunque ella al final no pudo hacer mucho. La dimensión en la que están hace que pierdan sus poderes porque son absorbidos. Luna y Artemis son humanos como en el manga o como en la segunda película de Sailor Moon, espero les haya gustado ese detalle, pensé que era justo que los gatos no se quedaran como siempre en casa esperando a que pasara el milagro.**

**Tengo una petición que hacer, a mí me gusta responder a los reviews que me escriben, sin embargo al no tener un mail en sí a donde responder no puedo hacer nada al respecto, sin embargo me encantaría poder responderles a todos aquellos que no me han dejado una dirección a la cual responder. Sé que otras personas dedican parte del capítulo para responder reviews, pero en lo personal me gusta más responderlo sólo a quien me escribió. Si por el contrario quieren que les deje en el mismo capítulo el review, lo haré.**

**Por último, les agradezco que hayan llegado hasta aquí conmigo y espero sigan la historia hasta su final que se encuentra muy próximo.Esperaré sus reviews!**

**Resuri-chan**


	25. Un nuevo resplandor

Disclaimer de siempre: Este es un fic basado en la personalidad de los personajes de Sailor Moon (que son totalmente de Naoko Takeuchi) en el anime. Toma parte después de la batalla con Galaxia. Es un fic Seiya x Serena.

Bien, hola a todos, antes que nada quiero decir que les agreadezco haberme leído, y que espero les guste este **_último cápítulo_**

* * *

**Atarashii Kagayaku**

**Capítulo XXV...Final.  
Un nuevo resplandor**

**

* * *

**

La batalla había sido una verdadera desgracia, todos estaban exhaustos, la sombra seguía atacando, la dimensión seguía su rumbo y absorbía cada vez más la energía de las presentes.

A este paso, sería una batalla perdida.

"FIGHTER" dijo desesperada Kakyuu mientras de sus ojos brotaron un par de lágrimas "Fusión de olivos!!!!!!!!"

Las Sailors comenzaron a atacar a la sombra, sin embargo ésta fastidiada comenzó a hacer una serie de esferas de energía negras, lanzándolas en afán de destruir a sus oponentes.

"No estorben!!" decía con cólera mientras las chicas eran aprisionadas en esas esferas tan raras. "Después de el cristal de plata, me encargaré de sus semillas estelares, no permitiré que nadie logre vencerme"

Las Starlights y su princesa sentían todo el dolor que les ocasionaba esa prisión negra mientras que Luna no podía hacer nada, tan sólo soportar el mismo castigo que sus compañeras al curbir a una desfallecida Amy. Artemis hacía lo mismo con Rei.

Setsuna y Hotaru estaban en la misma situación, sólo que la más joven levantaba su campo de energía alrededor de Michiru, pues parecía no responder a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Sólo Fighter, Sailor Moon y Endimyon estaban a salvo de ese tormento

"Sai…lor moon.." decían las chicas incapaces de salir de ese inmenso dolor.

--S&S--

Serena se aferró a la chica sintiendo su calidez… un momento! Aún estaba respirando, aún se podía sentir su presencia junto a la de ella…

"Fighter…" decía suavemente.

Alrededor de Sailor Moon se formó una especie de esfera en donde no lograban entrar los ataques de su oponente, de hecho todos eran reflejados con facilidad. Mientras tanto, ambos cristales brillaban al mismo ritmo.

Desde su posición, Darien observó como el cristal que se suponía era suyo había reaccionado sin que él mismo hubiera sentido o pensado algo en especial, incluso, sabía que cuando apareció, él no había hecho nada extraordinario, de hecho tan sólo había aparecido Serena en escena al lado de Fighter. Entonces ese cristal no reaccionaba por él

En la Tierra, en Kinmoku y ahora en esa dimensión tan extraña había reaccionado por Sailor Star Fighter…

Se puso en pie y comenzó a atacar al sujeto, pero sólo consiguió ser lanzado por los aires y recibir un impacto suficientemente fuerte para quedar inmovilizado. La sombra después lanzó su ataque hasta dejarlo inconciente, había sido demasiado rápido el movimiento para él y había quedado fuera de combate por completo.

--S&S--

Desde su posición, Michiru acariciaba a Haruka, podía sentir que aún estaba respirando, pero lo hacía muy lento y no le importaría morir ahí mismo, daría toda su energía por salvarla.

"Nada ni nadie me separará de ti" y con ello abrazó su cuerpo contra el de Haruka y comenzó a transmitirle su energía.

Suficiente había sido luchar siempre por su princesa, era tiempo de luchar por su propia felicidad.

--S&S--

Sailor Moon no pensaba eso, sólo dejaba que sus sentimientos fluyeran, Fighter pronto perdió su transformación quedando Seiya en sus brazos, aún con su pijama… claro, antes de la batalla habían dormido juntos…

"Ese cristal debe ser mío!" Interrumpió el hombre haciendo que Serena lo mirara fríamente, como jamás había mirado a nadie más.

"Utiliza los---dos cristales, Sailor… Moon!" susurraba Luna desde su prisión.

Y aunque no fue precisamente por la voz de Luna, Serena levantó más la vista y miró ambos cristales… el suyo brillaba con intensidad, por fin había logrado despertar su poder, bien, eso había sido un avance, pero…

Junto estaba el pendiente, el cual parecía estar a punto de apagarse. Eso era… era el pendiente… El pendiente del gobernante de la Luna… el pendiente de Seiya!!!

"Por el poder… del cristal… de la Luna… Plateada!!"

Sus alas se alargaron hasta abrazarlos a ambos.

Las palabras habían sido pronunciadas por su corazón, acababa de entender lo que debía hacer. Su luna en frente brilló con fuerza cegando a la sombra en el acto.

Justo en ese momento todos notaron como un nuevo brillo nacía. La luz de Serena no renacía ni evolucionaba, cambiaba por completo. Era una nueva luz, un nuevo resplandor.

Sintió cómo una nueva transformación venía, su falda cambió de color a blanco con líneas azul y blanco. Sus hombreras volvieron a ser transparentes un poco más alargadas. Su broche ahora tenía una luna en medio de una estrella. Sus aretes ahora también tenían estrellas a juego con su falda. Sus botas blancas tenían una línea azul en lugar de roja. Sus alas se estilizaron dando la impresión de que se habían alargado. En su pelo aparecía una tiara pequeña y en su cabello unos cristales blancos.

Pero por más drástico que fue el cambio, seguía siendo el mismo estilo que había tenido siempre. Su frente brilló con intensidad. Definitivamente acababa de despertar todo su poder.

Seiya era envuelto en una luz mientras adquiría un atuendo muy diferente, ahora tenía una especie de armadura semejante a la de Darien pero más fina y una capa negra que contrastaba con el traje blanco. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente dejándolo asombrado ante la visión de Sailor Moon. Pero antes de que pudiera percatarse de lo que estaba sucediéndole, volvió a transformarse en Fighter. Después de todo, ella por más transformaciones que tuviera, siempre seguiría siendo una guardiana.

"Fighter… prometimos estar siempre juntas…" decía Sailor Moon al abrir sus ojos.

"Perdóname" dijo con una sonrisa triste "Pero lo volvería hacer por salvarte, jamás podría vivir sabiendo que no pude ayudarte" erena sonrió y se aferró a la chica en un abrazo muy sutil.

La luz se fue apagando lentamente y al abrir los ojos, notaron que la dimensión había desaparecido y ahora estaban nuevamente en Kinmoku.

--S&S--

En la Tierra, en casa de Serena, Ikuko se mantenía fija mirando la cama de su hija, no reconocía nada de eso, ver todas esas cosas allí seguramente eran por algo, pero por alguna razón no podía recordar de quién era esa habitación, era como si siempre hubiera existido y nunca hubiera sido utilizado.

Kenji tocó la puerta y entró

"¿Qué sucede, querida?"

"Nada, es sólo que me preguntaba que hacían estas cosas aquí"

"No lo sé, querida, creí que era una recámara de visitas"

Tal como había ocurrido con Rini y Chibi Chibi, las memorias de la familia de Serena había sido manipulada¿sería acaso que eso indicaba algo?

En ese instante Ikuko sintió una punzada en el pecho…

"No sé qué me pasa… tengo una gran angustia, siento que hay algo mal"

--S&S--

Automáticamente todas sintieron que sus fuerzas no eran absorbidas y notaron que la energía negativa acababa de ser destruida. El semblante de Sailor Moon era muy diferente, era demasiado Serio, no reflejaba miedo o inseguridad, ni siquiera duda. Tan sólo había seguridad.

"Lo lograste Sailor Moon!" dijo feliz Hotaru

"Aún falta terminar con él" dijo Kakyuu decidida "Fusión de olivos!!!!!!!"

"Estrella de Star Maker!!!!!"

"Grito Mortal!!!!!!"

Todos los ataques lograron su objetivo, ahora que se encontraban en su propio terreno, las cosas se facilitaban, pero Sailor Moon estaba muy seria. Se acercó a él dejando atónitos a todos.

"Espera!" dicho esto Healer y Maker se acercaron en posición de defensa hacia Serena.

"Causaste mucho dolor" dijo fríamente "Te ofrecimos ayuda y te negaste. Nos humillaste y lastimaste. Como guerrera del amor te purificaría, pero como guerrera de la justicia, es tiempo de que pagues tus atrocidades" Cerró sus ojos y en sus manos apareció un báculo muy parecido al de Pluto pero con una luna en lugar de esfera, además era mucho más estilizado.

El hombre lanzó un ataque pero la rápida intervención de Healer lo solucionó. Serena no se había inmutado en lo más minimo y sujeto el báculo con fuerza.

"Sailor Moon!" decía Setsuna desde su posición "Qué haces!!"

Su atuendo cambió al de la princesa de la luna, pero sin alas "Por el poder del prisma lunar… devuelve a la vida a aquellos que sufrieron por las atrocidades de este sujeto, haz justicia sobre el planeta de los cuatro hermanos"

"Sailor Moon, la carga de todo un planeta es demasiada para ti!" trataba de decirle Pluto pero Serena seguía decidida.

"…ellos se harán cargo de ti... POR EL PODER--"

Sailor Moon no pudo seguir, el hombre enterró su espada en el cristal de Serena… y la energía negativa comenzaba a rodearla.

"Suéltala!!!!!" Fighter se lanzó al ataque "Láser de estrella fugaz!!!" El ataque fue recibido correctamente pero no soltaba a Serena quien ahora trataba de no gritar todo su dolor.

"PRINCESA!!!!!!"

"Este cristal me pertenece sólo a mí, lo destruiré para que no haya luz que me pueda vencer"

"Eso está por verse" Serena abrió los ojos decidida encarando al sujeto al tiempo en las que sus lunas comenzaban a brillar "Una sombra jamás podrá brillar por sí misma…"

De las manos de Fighter se formó una luz y pronto volvió a lanzar su poder. El impacto fue directo hacia el hombre que esta vez sí resultó dañado severamente y yacía en el suelo. Serena entonces volvió a alzar su báculo e imploró a su cristal:

"Por el poder cósmico del cristal de la Luna plateada!!!!!!!!" cerró sus ojos mientras densas gotas de sudor hacían eminente su cansancio y dolor

"Espera Sailor Moon!" dijo desesperada Fighter "¿Qué planeas?!"

"Haré justicia, Fighter" dijo sin mirarla "Tengo que hacerlo"

"No lo hagas!" decía Hotaru "El cristal ha sido dañado, nosotras nos encargaremos de él"

"No, esta vez no me esconderé detrás de ustedes, porque quiero hacer mi propio esfuerzo"

"NO!"

Pero Serena no obedeció y su cristal la alumbraba mientras el báculo se ponía rígido. "_Por favor, regrésalos a casa, haz justicia, cristal de plata_"

"NOOOOOOO!" Gritaba Setsuna temiendo lo peor ante el uso del cristal. Mientras Sailor Fighter comenzaba a preocuparse… ¿Qué ababa de hacer su bombón?!

--S&S--

Serena cerró sus ojos, podía sentir los gritos de sus guardianas, pero esta vez no tenía miedo, sabía que todo saldría bien y que podría traerlos de regreso, sabía que esos cuatro hermanos merecían vivir y tener un futuro…

El futuro…

"_El futuro es simplemente la idea más próxima que tenemos sobre lo que deseamos hacer, no significa algo escrito en piedra. No quiero volver a depender de un destino, no quiero volver a sentirme obligada a nada. Quiero disfrutar el presente, quiero buscar mi felicidad, no deseo vivir esperando el futuro y desperdiciar mi tiempo" _La chica sonrió "Gracias… Seiya…"

--S&S--

Nuevamente apareció ese resplandor y poco a poco se fueron consolidando cuatro semillas estelares, que rápidamente tomaron forma de los cuatro hermanos. Pero ahora todos estaban transformados, podía decirse que eran verdaderos guerreros.

"Gracias, Sailor Moon" dijo Hitoko haciendo una pequeña reverencia

"Gracias, princesa" Fuuze tenía la voz quebrada mientras densas lágrimas resbalaban por su delicado rostro. Había sufrido tanto y por primera vez se sentía completamente feliz.

"Nos volveremos a ver" dijo Yukiboru guiñándole el ojo a Healer quien evidentemente se había tensado al verla. "Esperaré ansiosa el día de volver a verte, Healer"

"Regresaremos después de encargarnos de él" terminó Raitsu.

Y así los cuatro hermanos desaparecieron junto con ese despiadado sujeto. La batalla había terminado, pero Sailor Moon no podía sentirse feliz, todo el cuerpo le dolía, su cristal estaba roto, ella lo sabía, Pluto la había advertido, usar el cristal era peligroso pero darle una segunda oportunidad a todo un planeta, era inconcebible, ella había hecho algo inimaginable, el precio, debía ser su vida.

Fighter se acercó al verla tan pálida, notó como el sudor en su rostro aumentaba y el calor se iba de su cuerpo.

"¿Qué sucede?" decía asustada mientras se transformaba en Seiya "Bombón?" no hubo respuesta, tan sólo una triste sonrisa y unas delicadas lágrimas que recorrían su faz. "¿Qué rayos fue eso?! Bombón!!!" la abrazó y con cuidado la recostó sobre él en el pavimento.

Serena alzó su mano hasta acariciar el cabello del chico, sonrió como nunca le había sonreído… Era una sonrisa de despedida.

"Perdóname… tú" decía tan débilmente que le congeló la sangre al chico

"No digas nada. Resiste, vendrán a ayudarnos" decía al ver que todas corrían hacia ellos besó sus labios como si con ello pudiera salvarla "Bombón…!"

Seiya cristalizó la mirada, el cabello esparcido de Serena lo decía todo. Al regresar a su transformación de Sailor, Seiya notó que su ropa estaba desgastada y en su pecho en lugar de estar su tan acostumbrado broche, yacía un prendedor vacío, el cristal estaba roto.

"…por… romper la… promesa" lloró más mientras sentía que las fuerzas la abandonaban pero tenía que decírselo.

Su transformación se fue perdiendo lentamente, unas bandas rosáceas salían del traje de marinero mientras que su ropa de dormir aparecía en su lugar.

"BOMBÓN, BOMBÓN!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Sei…ya… yo… t—"

Demasiado tarde, sus ojos perdieron el brillo, Seiya se aferró a la chica y la estrujó en sus brazos mientras las lágrimas mojaban la ropa de Serena. Su cabello revuelto sobre sus brazos, sus ojos abiertos y fríos… Su piel lastimada… todo por una batalla…

La princesa de la luna había muerto.

* * *

**Hola a todos, sé que este es el capítulo final, sin embargo no apareció la palabra FIN no creen? así que por el momento esta historia no está terminada, pero si al borde del final. **

**Quiero agradecerles a todos por haber llegado hasta aquí conmigo, sé que la historia dio muchos giros y que muchas veces tenían ganas de matarme pero como desde el principio especifiqué, estaría totalmente vinculado con el anime. **

**Quiero aclarar que ni Haruka ni Seiya habían muerto en el capítulo anterior y que los hermanos si fueron revividos por completo. Sin embargo no pude resistir la idea de que Serena muriera. En sí me basé en la idea de la película de Sailor Moon R. Creo que al final Serena siempre se quedaba sola y todas morían menos ella, así que me gustó ese giro contrario. **

**Sí, Seiya es el dueño de ese pendiente y ahora el príncipe, el villano fue juzgado por quienes merecían juzgarlo y ahora todos se encuentran en Kinmoku. **

**Quise meter a la familia de Serena porque me entristece pensar que jamás se preocupaban por decir qué sucedía con ellos, así que allí los ubiqué. **

**Como podrán ver hay aún muchos cabos sueltos¿qué pasó con las Inner¿qué pasó con Haruka¿qué pasará con todos?! Pero sobretodo... ¿Serena muerta? qué sigue?!**

**Nos veremos pronto, mis agradecimientos a todos y cada uno de ustedes. Sólo me queda volverles a reiterar algún lugar a donde responder sus reviews pues algunos no lo han puesto. Por favor haganme saber lo que piensan! **

**Resuri-chan**


	26. Epílogo

Disclaimer de siempre: Este es un fic basado en la personalidad de los personajes de Sailor Moon (que son totalmente de Naoko Takeuchi) en el anime. Toma parte después de la batalla con Galaxia.  
Es un fic Seiya x Serena.

* * *

**Atarashii Kagayaku**

**Epílogo**

* * *

¿Qué sucedió después de la batalla?

Mi bombón quedó en mis brazos, no pude hacer nada. La acomodé en mi regazo mientras poco a poco se iban acercando todos, Setsuna la meció furiosamente reclamándole por qué no la había escuchado, yo no podía reaccionar, sentía un agudo dolor que aún persiste.

Los hermanos regresaron a su planeta, se dice que ahí, él pagó todas sus atrocidades, yo en cambio, sé que no ha pagado lo suficiente y siento una enorme furia hacia él, quiero vengarme de lo que me quitó, pero ya no hay forma, ya que era tan sólo una sombra, una maldición, desapareció al momento de destruir su parte negativa. En sí sigue la misma secuencia que Caos, éste era producto del miedo de las personas, pero en esta ocasión, ese sujeto era fruto del Odio. Por eso mismo no pudo purificarse como Galaxia, sólo pudo destruirse. De alguna forma siento que se introdujo en mí ese día cuando mi bombón no respiraba, sentí mucho odio, dolor, impotencia, desesperación… demonios, tan sólo de recordarlo las lágrimas quieren volver a salir, lloré mucho por ella. Demasiado. No, no demasiado, por mi bombón, nada sería demasiado, nada fue demasiado nunca.

Todos los habitantes de Kinmoku ayudaron a la restauración del planeta, las cuatro guerreras interiores fueron atendidas inmediatamente. Healer no podía hacer mucho, estaba exhausta, toda la curación fue extensa pero al final, después de unos meses estaban recuperados.

Darien regresó a la Tierra, Rei regresó a su lado, ambos estaban aún sin aceptar lo de mi bombón, pero Darien regresó para defender la Tierra y Rei regresó porque sabía que Darien necesitaba toda la ayuda. Hasta ahora nadie sabía nada de alguna relación entre ellos, pero los rumores siempre existen y se dice que podría ella ser la futura gobernante de la Tierra.

Kakyuu supo de inmediato que definitivamente no volvería a ser su Starlight después de mi transformación como príncipe, y así fue, porque sigo transformándome de vez en cuando, además de que seguí yendo a Kinmoku con cierta frecuencia, bombón siempre me aceptó de ambas formas y no quería decepcionar a mi princesa, mucho menos después de que Healer y Maker también decidieron mantener su apariencia como chicos. Taiki y Amy comenzaron a salir prácticamente después de la batalla, no lo aceptaban en sí, pues decían que simplemente eran amigos, pero hasta hace un poco todos hemos sido testigos de su relación. Yaten y Mina… ellos… es difícil de explicar, son muy necios los dos, sobretodo Yaten, se quieren pero aún no son nada oficialmente, aunque todos hemos visto sus besos y abrazos, además de que Mina muy seguido va a Kinmoku, y de eso me confieso culpable. Les dije que no era tan débil como parecía y que no necesitaba que hubiera un reino en sí, más bien que Kinmoku y la Luna siguieran en contacto, pero ciertas personas se lo tomaron muy a pecho. A decir verdad eso me da mucho gusto, me encanta ver a mis amigos felices… además me recuerdan el tiempo en que estuve con bombón de esa manera, escondiéndonos y tratando de decidir qué hacer y cómo enfrentar a los demás…

Sí, definitivamente sigo amando mucho a mi bombón, de cada cosa que hablo, ella siempre sale. Jamás podría dejar de quererla…

Regresando al tema, Haruka se mantuvo casi 2 meses en cama, que para su mal genio era el infierno en vida, allí Michiru la cuidaba día y noche; se negaba a que alguien más la atendiera o que le pidieran que se fuera, por eso acomodaron una cama más para ella, allí le contó el hecho de que ahora soy el príncipe de la Luna, tal vez suene algo malvado de mi parte, pero agradecí que estuviera atada a una cama porque de otra forma me hubiera arrancado la cabeza… para cuando pudo levantarse, tan sólo se limitó a despeinar mi cabello y murmurarme un "Quién lo diría…" Ahora se puede decir que nos llevamos _bien_ o al menos mucho mejor de lo que hubiera esperado bombón…

Pluto siempre ha sido muy amable conmigo, desde que regresó del cometa negro, ella ya sabía que yo sería el nuevo príncipe, pero no lo quiso decir, yo lo tenía que descubrir, lo último que supe de ella fue que comenzó un servicio social como asistente médico en la preparatoria donde estudiaron las chicas. Hotaru cambió mucho, vive con Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna, porque ahora que las puertas del tiempo no son visitadas tan frecuentemente, pueden disfrutar más de su vida diaria. Saturn se volvió una chica muy social, viene muy seguido a visitar, es mucho más entusiasta y me confesó el rencor que me tuvo al impedir que Rini naciera. Pero también me confesó que nadie más había sufrido más por bombón que yo y decidió perdonarme.

Otra vez, hablando de ella…. ¡Y cómo no hacerlo! Ella es mi vida!

Pero antes de hablar de lo que ha sido de mi vida, quiero terminar de contar sobre los cuatro hermanos. Fuuze y Hitoko viven juntos en el palacio, controlando todo lo que antes controlaban sus padres, Yukiboru fue a Kinmoku a buscar a Healer y pedirle una enorme disculpa por haberla cazado, a decir verdad Mina fue quien tuvo que intervenir, porque Healer estaba todo el tiempo tensa y a la defensiva. Según Yaten, jamás la perdonó pero con el simple hecho de ya no llamarla 'bruja' es prueba suficiente de que lo intenta. Mina dice que incluso le llegó a sonreír, pero Healer lo niega por completo. Ahora Yuki se dedica a proteger a los que más lo necesiten y en días calurosos usa sus poderes congelantes. Raitsu se dedica a lo mismo que su hermana pero de una forma más violenta, pues más bien, castiga a quien lo merezca, Yuki sólo defiende a quien lo necesite.

Ahora bien, la batalla terminó hace casi siete meses, los primeros tres meses fueron de recuperación, el siguiente de estabilidad, por fin cuando todo estuvo bien, lo que tanto quería Kakyuu se hizo: dimos un concierto.

Las canciones que tan famosos nos hicieron en la Tierra fueron un éxito en Kinmoku, como siempre cantamos con el corazón, pero esta vez los tres teníamos a tres personas en mente. Ese día fue increíble, cantamos como Three Lights y como Starlights, es decir como un trío de chicas. Incluso Mina cantó dejando a todos impresionados con su potencial, Kakyuu cantó con nosotros un par de canciones y todo en Kinmoku fue perfecto ese día. Siendo sincero no me sentía del todo completo, ese día dejaría Kinmoku para siempre, a partir de ese día regresaría como un habitante, no como una guerrera. Llegué a mi nuevo hogar. El reino de la Luna, en realidad jamás fue Tokio de Cristal, fue un reino basado en el Milenio de Plata. Incluso tiene ese nombre. Pero aún no puede ser un verdadero reino, pues aún soy príncipe, no hay rey.

Después de la batalla, por más que todos querían explicaciones, no las había, yo fui elegido como gobernante de la Luna, tanto por el pendiente como por bombón. La noticia fue una bomba pero eso fue sólo el comienzo. Tuve que ir a la Tierra a arreglar asuntos pendientes, pero sobretodo a dar explicaciones, lo más difícil fue hablar con la familia de bombón, al principio su mamá lloró mucho, incluso me odiaron, pero ahora ya no.

¿Qué pasó con bombón?

Ella murió al final de la batalla.

Ella sacrificó su vida por todos, el cristal no pudo soportar todo lo que ella le exigió y terminó estrellándose, pero al ser el cristal de plata la propia semilla de bombón… ella murió. Maldición! Al simple recuerdo se me forma un nudo en la garganta… ya no quiero recordar eso… yo no quería aceptarlo, la tenía en mis brazos, me había perdido perdón en los últimos instantes. La apreté en mis brazos, rogándole a todos los dioses, a todas las fuerzas y a todos los medios porque me la regresaran, todos se acercaron a mí y notaron mis lágrimas y la ausencia de vida en sus ojos. Todos comenzaron a llorar. Pero yo, no me daba por vencido, elevé mi pendiente y comenzó a brillar, estaba transformado como príncipe y juré que daría mi vida a cambio de la de ella, que estaba dispuesto a todo por ella y por mi hijo… o hija.

Bombón iba a ser mamá, no podía dejarla morir. En sí no podía morir por ningún motivo, al contrario merecía vivir por todo lo que defendió, por todo lo que creó… incluyendo el amor que había entre nosotros y el bebé que esperaba… simplemente no me cabía en la cabeza! No quería verla así, inerte, no quería, no podía aceptarlo. Usé el pendiente, nada sucedió. Volví a intentarlo, nada sucedió. Un tercer intento desesperado y nada funcionó. Kakyuu, Sailor Plut, Sailor Saturn, Sailor Neptun, Star Healer, Star Maker, Luna y Artemis se acercaron y tomados de las manos emitieron toda su energía a mi pendiente. Yo seguía abrazando a Serena. La energía se acumulaba, pero bombón no daba signos de vida, Darien se unió al grupo y aún no pasaba nada, lentamente Mina se incorporó y como pudo se acercó a nosotros, lo mismo hizo Lita y Rei, las tres estaban en muy mal estado pero estaban dispuestos a todo por su princesa. En un último instante, Amy abrió los ojos y también cedió sus poderes, todos estábamos completos. Sólo nos faltaba ella.

Usé todo mi poder, como Fighter y como Seiya, todos dieron toda su energía, como personas y como guerreros. Y en un máximo esfuerzo, el cristal retomó forma. La princesa de la Luna, Sailor Moon, Serena Tsukino… mi bombón, volvía a respirar. Ese fue el momento más feliz de mi vida. Aunque la felicidad no pudo ser tanta, ella no despertaba, seguía exhausta. Fue atendida como todos los demás, y fue la que requirió ayuda extra de Healer y obviamente todos mis cuidados. Despertó hace cuatro meses, doce días, casi seis horas. Ese momento hubiera sido el instante más hermoso de toda mi vida de no ser porque su embarazo corría peligro. Todo el tiempo de su coma había sido atendida correctamente pero todo el esfuerzo de la batalla había provocado estragos en el embarazo.

Así que prácticamente ella pudo incorporarse el día del concierto, yo ya había anticipado el milagro de verla en mi concierto y había reservado un lugar especial para ella justo enfrente de donde yo estaría. Y así fue, canté para ella todo el concierto, diciéndole cosas por medio de mis canciones. Todo por ella y por nuestro bebé. Traté de decirle todo lo que había guardado por tantos meses, y por lo que ella me dijo, sí lo entendió. Eso me hizo feliz.

Bombón y yo llegamos a la Tierra en un mar de nervios, tuvimos que dar explicaciones en su casa, su padre casi me mata, pero sigo vivo. Su mamá se echó a llorar un largo rato, pero al ver mi decisión de hacerme responsable del bebé fue que decidieron darnos la oportunidad. Bombón no estaba segura de contarles todo lo referente a las Sailor Scouts, pero terminó haciéndolo. Casi se infartan sus papás. Pero lo asimilaron correctamente… después de varias semanas. Al poco tiempo, bombón y yo decidimos que con el embarazo, sería prácticamente imposible seguir nuestras vidas normales en la Tierra, así que decidimos comenzar el reino en la Luna, no fue difícil, después de todo, mucha gente de Kinmoku y del planeta Kibou estaban tan agradecidos con Sailor Moon que decidieron ayudar a la creación de todo el reino, aún hay cosas pendientes, pero ya son menos.

Como dije, aún soy príncipe, es decir, somos príncipe y princesa, aunque no por mucho tiempo, hace una semana bombón comenzó a tener complicaciones con el embarazo y desde ese tiempo ha estado en cama, Darien piensa que nacerá pronto, ya son casi los nueve meses. Y a decir verdad estoy nervioso, feliz y emocionado. Ha sido una suerte el poder seguir en forma porque he sido yo quien ha comido demás en este tiempo. Bombón reía al verme comer más que ella. Aunque al final las cosas fueron al revés. Y es que en verdad ha crecido mucho su vientre en este tiempo, no es que se vea mal, por el contrario, se ve encantadora y tierna, pero si es algo raro tratar de abrazarla y temer por lastimar su vientre… Aunque nada me hace más feliz que verla así, o en general verla a mi lado, si no hubiera podido regresar, yo creo que hubiera muerto con ella. Estar lejos de ella es simplemente imposible. Ahora sé que nada ni nadie me puede separar de ella. Porque yo le pertenezco, mi vida le pertenece y lo mejor… es que ella me corresponde.

--S&S--

Todos se encontraban reunidos esperando saber de Serena, el día anterior Seiya los había llamado para reunirlos, no quería que nadie faltara para el gran día. Todas las chicas estaban emocionadas, de hecho habían creado sus apuestas sobre si sería niño o niña, aunque después se preguntaban a quién se parecería más…

"Seguro será parecida a Rini pero con el cabello negro" decía Mina soñada

"No, Mina" decía Yaten en tono de broma "si se parece a Seiya pobre!"

"Qué malo eres!" dijo mientras él la abrazaba por la espalda

Entre tanto, Setsuna miraba sonriente por la ventana

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Haruka impaciente "Esa mirada sólo significa algo: ocultas algo"

"Juré a mi princesa jamás volver a revelar hechos del futuro" dijo enigmáticamente "La última vez por poco y le quito su felicidad"

Haruka se cruzó de brazos "Si es que a _ese_ se le puede llamar felicidad"

"Vamos, Haruka" decía Michiru "Al menos hoy quita esa cara"

Setsuna rió "de acuerdo, sí. Oculto algo, pero no será necesario decírselos, en un par de minutos, lo entenderán"

"Vaya consuelo" dijo Haruka indignada… ella quería saber!!

"No te preocupes papá Haruka. Confío en que todo saldrá bien"

La sonrisa de Hotaru no podía ser más amplia.

"¿Y qué te hace pensar eso?" dijo sorprendida Haruka

"Que esta vez todos están actuando con respecto a sus sueños e ideales"

Las tres mujeres asintieron, nada era más cierto que eso.

--S&S--

"Lamentamos la tardanza" decía Yuki entrando a la sala de esperas. Vestía unos pantalones de vestir negros y una blusa blanca, como si fuera una humana común y corriente.

"Mi hermanita no sabía qué ponerse" dijo Hitoko a modo de saludo, él también vestía casual.

"Dirás hermanitas" complementó Raitsu, quien al entrar robó la atención de todo el público femenino, se veía muy bien con el cabello suelto!

"Bueno, no todos los días nace un niño" decía divertida Fuuze quien llevaba un conjunto verde muy lindo.

"Bienvenidos!" dijo Mina feliz mientras Yaten comenzaba a ponerse celoso debido a los corazones que le aparecían en vez de ojos.

"Hola, Yaten" saludó Yuki "¿Cómo estás?"

El chico esquivó la mirada tomando la mano de Mina tan fuerte que la chica regresó a la realidad y miró a su novio con una gota en la cabeza

"Vamos Yaten!" decía tratando de soltarse "No hay nada de qué preocuparse"

"Eh sí… hola" decía aún sin mirarla

"Me da gusto…" decía Yuki algo triste por la reacción del chico después de todo lo entendía "… que estén todos bien" y dicho esto tomó asiento junto a Amy quien comenzó de inmediato una plática con la chica.

"A todo esto, dónde está Kou?" preguntó el mayor de los hermanos

"Supongo que imitando a un león enjaulado" dijo Kakyuu divertida

--S&S--

Seiya es paseaba por la habitación sin poder evitarlo, Serena estaba acostada con una gota en la cabeza

"Seiya ¿podrías calmarte un poco? Me estás mareando"

"Sí, sí lo siento" inmediatamente se sentó a su lado "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Bien"

"Que bueno…" dijo besándola "Te quiero mucho, bombón"

Serena estaba disfrutando de los labios de Seiya cuando sintió otra contracción.

"Cre—ay—creo… yo diría que ya quiere nacer"

O.O!!!!!!!! Las muecas de dolor hicieron temblar a Seiya, imaginándose a sí mismo en esa situación y el color se le fue de la cabeza.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó espantado

Pero como respuesta Serena hizo otra mueca de dolor aunque más seria y apretó las sábanas lo más que pudo, ahogaba sus gritos tratando de no asustar a Seiya pero eso no fue suficiente, el chico ya estaba llamando a quien fuera para que la ayudaran.

Veinte personas eran demasiado para la habitación de Serena pero aún así todas sus guardianas y amigas, su familia, su doctor y Seiya estaban reunidos. Al siguiente instante las enfermeras trataban inútilmente de sacarlas y dejar únicamente al padre.

"Vamos, Serena no es tan difícil" decía su madre secando las gotas de sudor de su frente

"Lo dices porque ya olvidaste lo que se siente!" decía mientras apretaba las sábanas

"Yo diría que se debe a que aún eres muy joven" decía Amy entre la multitud

"O tal vez porque es su primer parto" decía Mina

"No me digas que habrá más!" decía Kenji asustado

"Vamos querido!" nn

"¿Cómo te sientes gatita?"

"De seguro mareada con tanta gente" decía Michiru

"Serena no te preocupes, estamos aquí para apoyarte"

"Gracias, Lita… pero…" Serena en verdad estaba sofocándose

"Nada de peros, sabes que siempre estaremos en las buenas y en las malas"

"Lo sé, Rei, pero es que—"

"Creo que Serena lo que necesita es un poco de aire" decía Yuki con un dedo en los labios

"Tonterías" decía Yaten "Lo que ella necesita es más manos qué apretar! Pobre Seiya!"

"¿Te ofreces como voluntario?" preguntó Taiki

"Chicas… chicos… por favor…!!" decía Serena

"¿Qué pasa bombón?" decía Seiya con la cara azul debido al dolor en sus dedos… vaya que tenía fuerza su futura reina!

"Seiya… estoy mareadaaaaaaaaa"

"Por favor, tienen que salir" decía Darien "Somos demasiados en un solo cuarto"

"Él tiene razón" confirmó Setsuna

"Mejor nos vamos" decía Amy tomando de la mano a Taiki

"Suerte Serena!" n.n dijo Kakyuu desde lejos

Pero todos los demás seguían presentes y Serena comenzaba a sudar.

"Chicos… en verdad muchas gracias… pero … AAAAAAAAAAAAAAY"

Silencio.

Lo único que ahora se escuchaba era la respiración agitada de Serena.

Ahora sí, todos salieron de la habitación y comenzó la labor del parto.

Minutos después, un suave llanto llenaba la habitación y Seiya abrazó a su bombón, la besó incontables veces y una vez limpio el bebé, lo recibió en brazos. Había sido una hermosa niña.

--S&S--

Mientras tanto, afuera de la habitación…

"Creo que compadezco a Seiya"

"¿Pero qué estás diciendo, Yaten?!" lo regañaba Mina mientras todos reían

"Al parecer la gatita está sufriendo allá adentro"

"¿Y tú no estarías igual?" ¬¬

"Creo que yo sí" decía Lita

"¿Entonces cuando será la boda?" preguntó Kakyuu tratando de cambiar el tema

"¿BODA?" saltaron los papás de Serena

Kakyuu suspiró hasta que Seiya saliera de esa habitación con un bebé en brazos, todo sería un caos.

--S&S--

"¡Cielos!" gritó Setsuna al ver a la recién nacida "Pero si es Rini!"

Todos pusieron su atención en la chica de cabellos verdes

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Es idéntica a Rini cuando nació"

"Eso no es posible" dijo Serena "esta bebé es hija de Seiya"

"Y también tu hija" dijo Rei "es obvio que su hija siempre sería parecida a ti, no a su papá"

Setsuna iba a decir algo pero calló. Algunas cosas eran mejor callarlas. Pero era cierto, era idéntica a Rini… sólo que esta vez crecería con su verdadero padre.

--S&S--

Serena se levantó con el llanto de la pequeña. La tomó delicadamente en brazos y la miró con ternura

"No sabes todo lo que has causado, pequeña"

Mientras la arrullaba contempló a Seiya… estaba exhausto el parto había sido todo un reto para él… y para sus manos. Sonrió y después se ruborizó al ver su espalda desnuda. Aún no se acostumbraba a verlo de esa forma…

"Gracias, Seiya…"

Fue entonces que sus palabras le recordaron lo que hace tiempo había pasado, la vez en la que lo dejó ir y pensó que no lo volvería a ver, cuando pensó que tan sólo le decía adiós a su mejor amigo… entonces su mirada cambió… definitivamente jamás había sido tan feliz al lado de alguien… pero esta vez definitivamente no volverían a separarse, no había destinos ni distancias de por medio, tan sólo una bella hija.

Al recostar a la bebé en su cuna, se metió entre las sábanas y abrazó al chico por la espalda. Él aún dormía

"Ya no tengo sueños, tú los haz cumplido todos, Seiya…" Cerró los ojos por un momento tratando de disfrutar de la tersa piel que tocaba "Te amo…" pero un movimiento de Seiya hizo que abriera nuevamente su mirada "Sei—"

Suavemente la besó

"Tú cumpliste los míos"

Ahora ella lo besó.

_Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino, tengo 18 años, sigo siendo la misma chica despistada y un poco llorona de siempre, pero en realidad, soy una Sailor que lucha por el amor y la justicia, soy Sailor Moon_

_**FIN

* * *

**_

**Hola a todos! Bueno ahora sí. Esto ya es el final. No sé que opinen, yo tan sólo diré que me siento muy feliz de haber terminado estar historia que fue con la que comencé a escribir! Muchísimas gracias a todos, en esta ocasión quiero agradecer personalmente a quienes me dejaron review en el último capítulo así como a quienes me frecuentaron durante toda la historia:**

**Bunny CK**: Gracias por seguir la historia, espero que después de este epílogo las ganas de matarme se hayan esfumado… sino iré haciendo mis maletas jeje. Espero nos sigamos viendo pronto en mis otros fics!

**Orkidea**: Amiga¿dejarás de decirme bruja por una vez? Bueno… aquí está el epílogo, gracias por todo tu apoyo, ya que fuiste siempre mi brazo derecho en este fic, sabes que yo también te aprecio mucho! Ojalá te haya gustado mi historia! Sé que no te desharás de mí tan fácilmente y que algún día tendrás que comenzar a escribir!!! Gracias por ser tan linda persona, sé que no hubiera sido lo mismo sin tu ayuda! Nos estamos leyendo, cuídate mucho!! Ah!! Y aprovecho para decirte que me encanta el largo de tus comentarios!!! Como siempre me sorprendías con los detalles!

**Danyseren**: Me alegro que te haya gustado la idea sobre Serena, me encantaría saber qué piensas de este final. Muchísimas gracias por haberme seguido durante toda la historia, de verdad agradezco todo el apoyo. Espero te haya agradado un nuevo resplandor.

**Marisa Makou**¡¿Qué te puedo decir?! Igual tú has sido de las lectoras más constantes que he tenido, pero una cosa que te agradezco es toda la crítica que has tenido hacia mis historias, porque siempre expresabas con plenitud lo que pensabas de mis capítulos, te presento el final de la historia esperando haya sido de tu agrado.

**La generala**: Amiga! Tú sabes lo importante que eres para mí. Tus opiniones sobre mi fic siempre fueron super importantes, además como siempre tuviste el privilegio de ver mi historia desde antes jajaja. Sin mencionar que fuiste tú quien me incitó al lado oscuro! Espero te haya gustado mi historia, aún así no dejes de decirme qué te parece!

**ChidoriSagara**: Bueno… no fuiste la única en querer matarme, pero qué bueno que te haya gustado, te invito a seguirme en mis otras historias también.

**Erill**: Hola, amiga. No te preocupes Seiya no se quedó solito, todos sabemos que de otra forma muchas moriríamos por quedarnos con él jeje. Aprovecho para agradecerte todo el apoyo que me mostraste durante esta historia, cuídate mucho!

**Square10**: Como ya te había comentado en el mail, sabes que los giros drásticos me encantan y me pareció mejor que Serena muriera en lugar de sus guardianas. De cualquier modo, así terminó la historia, muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo, sabes que tu opinión siempre será importante! Nos seguimos viendo!

**Lila**: Mujer! No me mates, sabes que la princesa revivió! Sabes que te aprecio mucho y que has sido de las personas que me dejabas review por capítulo, te lo agradezco mucho! Tu opinión como siempre muy oportuna y tus detalles maravillosos. Cuídate y seguimos en contacto. Espero que te haya gustado la historia!

**Kary**: Bueno, como ya viste, no se murió y Seiya quedó muy bien acompañado, gracias por haber seguido la historia, espero que te haya gustado este final. Tú también cuídate mucho y nos estaremos viendo en otros fics.

**Vicky Kou**: Hola, amiga! Como siempre sabes que tengo ganas de matarte por no dar señas de vida, pero no te preocupes, no lo haré. Sólo quería agradecerte el apoyo que me diste desde el primer capítulo. Espero seguir leyéndote pronto así como recibir tus opiniones para mis escritos.

**Draigar**: Aunque te perdiste por algún lugar del universo, te agradezco también que hayas leído mi fic. Sabes que eres una gran amiga y que siempre podrás contar conmigo, animo con tus propias historias!

**SerenaBombón**: amiga! Gracias por todo tu apoyo durante esta historia, espero te haya gustado el final y nos sigamos leyendo. Cuídate mucho!

**Kykyoinu**: Gracias por haberte animado a leer la historia! Y perdóname por no haberte contestado antes, pero jamás tuve una dirección a donde escribirte! Te pediría que, si tu quieres, tú me escribas a resuri.san en gmail, gracias!

**LaMusaClio**: Igualmente muchas gracias por tu apoyo, me agradó mucho saber que te gustó mi historia, espero que sigamos leyéndonos pronto.

**Sandra**: Bueno, creo que ya viste que esta historia siempre fue Seiya&Serena y que pues ni a ti ni a mi nos caía bien Darien, espero te haya gustado!

**SweetAngela**: Ahora sí el final. Ojala hayas quedado contenta con un nuevo resplandor, y sigas adorando a Seiya y a los Threelights!

**Lady**¿sigues al borde de la silla? Me siento feliz de saber que te agradaba mi historia, espero que tus dudas se hayan aclarado, sino con gusto te responderé, sólo dame tu correo. Espero te haya gustado el final!

**Ayann: **Gracias por compartirme tu opinión, espero te haya gustado esta historia y que haya cumplido tus expectativas.

**Alejandra n**: Bueno¿qué te pareció al final? Fue un gusto haber leído tu opinión y compartido la idea sobre la personalidad de Serena, además de la situación de Darien jeje, gracias!

**Serina**: Espero que tal como comenzaste leyendo mi historia, hayas terminado. Me encantaría saber tu opinión, gracias por todo!

**SerenaLucy**: Gracias por haber seguido mi historia, al final todo quedó de esta manera¿qué te parece? Te agradezco tus opiniones, nos estaremos viendo.

**Musaga UsagiKou**: Hola! Ahora que se acabó un nuevo resplandor, espero que haya sido de tu agrado. Me agradó saber que estaba entre tus favoritos!!

**A todos, muchísimas gracias por dejarme compartir esta historia y mi perspectiva de las cosas con ustedes… definitivamente Seiya es mi adoración. **

**Nos estaremos leyendo.**

**Resuri-chan**


End file.
